Un pas si petit miracle
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: TFA. Mégatron a été vaincu, et Optimus est retourné sur Cybertron. Mais il n'a pas oublié que celle qu'il aime est à des années-lumière, sur la planète Terre, et elle lui manque. Cependant, il ignore que leur relation a eu des conséquences qui vont en ébranler plus d'un, alors que la guerre gronde à l'horizon... Un miracle peut-il apporter de la lumière en ces temps sombres ?
1. Chapter 1

**Moi: il faudrait que je termine mes histoires en cours**

 **Mon cerveau: oh regarde un nouveau scénario!**

 **Moi: ok pourquoi pas**

 **Je suis incorrigible XD Enfin bref avant de lire cette histoire je vous conseille de jeter un coup d'œil à "Nuages blancs" pour pouvoir mieux comprendre.**

 **Quelques allusions sexuelles là-dedans. Et un couple robot/humain. Et ça se passe après la saison 3, alors dépêchez-vous de finir la série avant d'aller plus loin ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Iacon.

Allongé sur sa couchette, le regard perdu dans la contemplation du plafond, Optimus Prime n'arrivait pas à recharger.

Le héros de Cybertron ne se sentait pas tranquille. Comment le pouvait-il ? Avec la capture de Mégatron, les Décepticons ne se calmaient pas, loin de là. Au contraire, les attaques sur les territoires Autobots n'avaient fait qu'augmenter, et plus d'une fois leurs ennemis avaient tenté de libérer leur chef de prison. Heureusement, aucune de ses tentatives n'avaient réussi. Mais la population était au bord de la panique, craignant le retour de la guerre.

Et pourtant, se disait Optimus, n'avait-elle pas déjà commencé ? En tant que celui qui avait vaincu Mégatron, il était autorisé à participer aux réunions – plutôt tendues en ces temps difficiles – du Haut Conseil, bien que sa présence ne plaisait pas énormément à Sentinel. Parce que les blessures graves d'Ultra Magnus le clouait, inconscient, dans un lit d'hôpital, c'était Sentinel qui était chargé de le remplacer et de présider le Conseil à sa place. Autant dire que les grands pouvoirs qu'induisait cette position n'était pas pour déplaire au mech arborant un énorme menton.

Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de lui lancer un regard noir à chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole. Enfin bon, son ancien "ami" n'abusait pas de son pouvoir, c'était déjà ça.

Optimus chassa ces pensées et porta une main à son front. Il était épuisé, mentalement et physiquement, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas arrêter un instant de réfléchir pour prendre un repos bien mérité ?

Sa bouche prit un goût amer, et il sut pourquoi. Il savait ce qui le tourmentait.

Prowl. Prowl lui manquait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter le fait que le cyberninja – _son ami_ – soit mort. Disparu. Éteint pour toujours. Même si son sacrifice avait permis de restaurer l'AllSpark, cela faisait mal, tellement mal… À chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait _failli_ , failli à son devoir de chef d'équipe. Le prix de l'échec avait été la disparition d'un être cher…

Désormais, les restes de Prowl reposaient dans le sol de la planète Bleue. Le robot noir et doré avait toujours été profondément attaché à la Terre, et que son corps y demeure permettait de lui rendre au moins un dernier hommage.

La Terre… C'est là que se trouvaient Sari et Bumblebee. Parce que même si Sari désirait plus que tout découvrir le monde de ses origines, son père était déjà bien vieux ; la techno-organique avait préféré rester avec lui, pour profiter ensemble du temps qu'ils leur restaient, fusse t-il court ou long. Quant au petit robot jaune, il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas capable de se séparer de son amie, ni de dire au revoir à un monde qui était devenu cher à ses yeux. Il avait été autorisé à rester sur Terre, en tant que protecteur de la planète et du pont spatial qui s'y trouvait. Oui, Bumblebee avait été assez courageux pour se séparer, serait-ce temporairement, de son monde natal.

Pas Optimus. Sa gorge se serra. Sa place était ici, sur Cybertron. Il avait des responsabilités vis-à-vis de sa planète… Mais s'il avait pu continuer son séjour sur Terre, l'aurait-il fait ?

Une partie de son processeur lui hurla que oui, il aurait pu rester, bon sang il aurait dû, que les Décepticons et le Haut Conseil aillent se faire voir, il aurait dû rester à ses côtés !

\- Yuma… laissa t-il échapper dans un murmure, et prononcer son nom laissa un goût à la fois doux et amer sur ses lèvres.

Qui aurait cru que le chef d'une équipe de maintenance tomberait pour une pianiste oubliée, et vice versa ? Celle qu'il avait découvert au beau milieu de la nature automnale était rapidement devenue une amie proche, à qui il rendait souvent visite dans la forêt. Combien de fois s'était-il assis à ses côtés, l'écoutant jouer et se laissant bercer par sa musique ! Les mélodies créées par les humains étaient bien différentes de celles de Cybertron, mais elles n'en étaient pas moins magnifiques.

Il lui avait souvent posé des questions sur la Terre, les coutumes de ses habitants, et elle avait satisfait sa curiosité. Quand les demandes devenaient plus personnelles, elle n'en tenait cure ; elle semblait même heureuse qu'il s'intéresse un peu à elle.

« Il y a quelque chose d'agréable à ne plus être invisible, » lui avait-elle dit un jour.

Il y avait certains jours où elle perdait sa jovialité et semblait sur le point de tomber en morceaux ; elle enroulait ses bras autour de son corps, comme pour le cacher aux yeux du monde, et devant l'inquiétude du Prime face à une telle attitude elle lui expliquait que son apparence – le fait qu'elle soit grosse – faisait souvent d'elle un objet de mépris et de moquerie de la part de ses semblables. Optimus était plutôt confus par ces confessions, puisque les Cybertroniens avaient un sens bien différent de l'esthétique, comparé aux humains. Il la rassurait, lui disait qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on la traitait ainsi, et qu'il trouvait dommage que les humains agissent de cette manière, parce qu'elle était une personne sympathique et adorable — ce qui avait fait rougir Yuma.

« Merci pour ces paroles, Optimus Prime. »

Au cours de leurs conversations, il avait découvert qu'ils partageaient la même passion pour l'Histoire ; c'est du moins l'explication qu'il fournit ensuite à son équipe pour justifier ses nombreuses absences de la base, qu'il quittait à chaque fois avec différents Pads. Il évitait de partir trop longtemps, parce qu'en tant que protecteur de Detroit et chef de son équipe, il avait des devoirs auxquels il ne pouvait pas se substituer. Mais ses amis étaient compréhensifs, et le laissaient s'occuper de son temps libre comme il le souhaitait.

C'était un tableau amusant à voir : une humaine et un robot de plusieurs mètres agenouillés côte à côte, entourés de livres et de Pads éparpillés un peu partout, qu'ils parcouraient et dont ils discutaient le contenu ensemble. Chacun découvrait avec joie le passé et le fonctionnement du monde de l'autre, parlant avec plaisir de ses propres connaissances. Yuma était une partenaire d'études patiente et curieuse ; elle lui rappelait le jeune cadet qu'il avait été autrefois.

Et face à son honnêteté, sa compagnie agréable, ses doux sourires et sa musique apaisante, il s'était peu à peu ouvert à elle. Il avait découvert qu'il aimait lui parler : quand il se sentait inquiet ou frustré, elle lui offrait une oreille où il pouvait déverser ses paroles sans être jugé, et même ses silences étaient réconfortants. À son tour il lui avait dévoilé des fragments de son passé, ses incertitudes, parfois ses cauchemars. Il arrivait qu'il s'assoit en tailleur, l'hispanique installée sur l'un de ses genoux, et lorsque sa gorge se serrait à l'évocation de tel ou tel souvenir, elle passait doucement sa main sur le métal en une caresse réconfortante.

À quel moment cette amitié se transforma en affection, puis en amour, nul ne saurait le dire. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Optimus était tombé amoureux d'une humaine – et il ne le regrettait pas. Pourquoi le devrait-il ? Ce doux sentiment qu'il ressentait envers elle était inattendu… et bienvenu. Sentiment qu'elle ressentait de même, et qu'elle exprima avec joie, par sa présence, ses paroles et ses gestes d'affection (ses petits baisers étaient incroyablement tendres…).

Il se rappela des petits moments passés ensemble, et, malgré la fatigue, cela le fit sourire. Puis un autre souvenir remonta dans sa mémoire, évocation qui fit battre un peu plus vite l'énergon dans ses veines.

Un jour, alors qu'ils se battaient contre Swindle qui s'était échappé du Steelhaven, le marchand d'armes avait utilisé une technologie particulière : le déplacement de masse, qui permettait d'agrandir ou de diminuer la taille des objets et même des êtres vivants. Une fois le Décepticon vaincu, les Autobots avaient confisqué cette technologie. Mais en attendant le retour de la Garde d'Élite… Ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de l'utiliser un peu. Beaucoup. Puisqu'elle était sans danger, Ratchet avait accepté qu'ils en fassent usage, sans toutefois exagérer. C'était grâce à cette technologie qu'Optimus avait pu, de temps à autre, rapetisser jusqu'à avoir la même taille que Yuma – et ainsi la serrer dans ses bras.

Mais ce n'était pas un souvenir de ces moments-là.

C'était une réminiscence de leurs nuits passées ensemble.

Nuits intimes, et dont il emporterait le secret dans la tombe.

Nuits douces passées à explorer et à découvrir le corps de l'autre, nuits où ils avaient franchi une frontière, nuits où le monde extérieur disparaissait et où le métal et la chair ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Atrocement gêné, Optimus poussa un grognement et se cacha le visage entre ses mains. Oh, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait une interface – "faire l'amour" comme disaient les humains – avec une organique qu'il aimait plus que tout, non, cela paraissait seulement déplacé d'y penser maintenant.

Mais se souvenir d'elle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue, parce qu'elle lui manquait, elle lui manquait atrocement. Ses dernières paroles résonnèrent dans son casque, celles qu'elle avait prononcées alors qu'il allait embarquer pour Cybertron, afin de traîner devant la justice un Mégatron vaincu.

« Il est temps pour toi de partir ; ton monde t'attend. »

Par ces mots elle lui avait fait entendre qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle ne le forçait pas à rester sur une planète où il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il lui avait promis de garder le contact, de revenir un jour.

Oui, mais quand ? Car des années pourraient s'écouler avant qu'il ne soit autorisé à retourner sur Terre. Peut-être que Yuma avait dû le pressentir, car elle avait souri tristement et déposé un dernier baiser atrocement doux sur ses lèvres, avant de fredonner une chanson tirée d'un vieux film datant d'il y a un demi-siècle :

 _Recuérdame hoy me tengo que ir mi amor_

 _Recuérdame, no llores por favor_

 _Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás_

 _A solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar_

 _recuerdame, aunque tenga que emigrar_

 _Recuérdame, si mi guitarra oyes llorar_

 _Ella con su triste canto te acompañará_

 _Hasta que en mis brazos estés_

 _Recuérdame_

Et Optimus se surprit en train de murmurer cet air nostalgique venu de l'autre côté de la galaxie.

 _Recuérdame…_

Souviens-toi de moi…

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

\- Qu'est-ce que tu chantes, Yuma ?

La question tira l'hispanique de sa rêverie. Elle croisa le regard azur de Sari, rempli d'une étincelle curieuse. Un sourire nostalgique étira les lèvres de la femme.

\- Hé bien… commença t-elle en posant le plateau où elle avait préparé le repas à côté du canapé, c'est une chanson d'un vieux dessin animé du début du siècle.

\- Quelqu'un a dit dessins animés ? s'exclama Bumblebee, détournant la tête de l'écran où il jouait une partie de jeu de combat. Si vous voulez en regardez un, j'en suis !

\- Si tu es d'accord ? ajouta Sari avec un regard implorant.

Yuma sourit et secoua la tête, amusée de leur comportement enfantin. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Quand les deux amis l'avaient invitée à passer une soirée avec eux, ce n'était certainement pas pour faire un débat sur la philosophie de Nietzsche ou une discussion animée sur l'émancipation des peuples natifs d'Amérique. De toute façon, à cause de ses maux de crâne chroniques – d'où est-ce qu'ils sortaient, elle n'en savait rien et aurait bien aimé s'en passer – elle n'avait pas la tête à ça en ce moment. Non, soirée à la Tour Sumdac rimait avec détente. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle manque une si belle occasion de rire un peu avec ceux qui lui étaient chers.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Andrea. Sa soeur n'était plus la même depuis la mort de Prowl ; le cyberninja avait été un ami très proche, peut-être le seul qu'elle ait jamais eu. Même si le comportement de la cadette était très apathique, elle avait des émotions, comme tout être humain ; elle ne les exprimait pas de la même manière, c'était tout. Elle se rendait tous les jours sur la tombe de Prowl, et ce simple fait prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas fait son deuil. Mais ce qu'elle faisait là-bas ne regardait pas Yuma ; elle préférait laisser sa soeur en paix pendant ces moments d'intimité.

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

\- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! Il n'y a pas d'âge pour regarder les dessins animés. J'espère seulement que tu as _Coco_ dans ta base de données.

Sari se mit immédiatement à chercher, tandis que Yuma disposait les différents plats sur la table ; à la demande de la jeune fille, elle avait préparé des quesadillas et du chili con carne – mais la cuisine n'était pas le fort de la plus âgée, et plus d'une fois elle avait dû demander de l'aide au robot cuisinier et à la techno-organique. Elle espérait que le résultat serait malgré tout satisfaisant.

\- Trouvé ! s'exclama joyeusement Sari.

Yuma, prise de court par son cri brusque, sursauta, ce qui fit rire Bumblebee.

\- C'est vraiment facile de t'effrayer, toi !

\- Pas vrai ! rétorqua l'hispanique.

\- Si ! répliqua Bumblebee.

\- Non !

\- Si !

\- Hey, ça suffit les chamailleries, bande de gamins ! les réprimanda Sari, à moitié pliée de rire.

\- Gamin ? Moi ?! s'écria Bumblebee, faussement outré, portant une main à son châssis. Ah, tu me blesses Sari !

\- Quel drama queen, soupira l'adolescente, et Yuma se retint de glousser.

Finalement, les trois personnes s'installèrent sur le canapé, Sari au milieu, Bumblebee à sa gauche et Yuma à sa droite, et le film commença.

Du coin de l'oeil, le robot jaune vit que Sari s'était laissé aller contre l'épaule de Yuma, et cela le fit discrètement sourire. L'adolescente voyait les Autobots comme une famille, et au fil du temps, Yuma et Andrea étaient elles aussi devenues une partie de cette famille. Si Bumblebee était un peu comme le grand frère de Sari, Yuma, dans ce cas, était à l'image d'une tante. Elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux quand Sari lui avait confessé qu'elle la considérait ainsi, et la techno-organique l'avait serrée dans une étreinte affectueuse, à laquelle Bumblebee s'était joint – il n'allait pas manquer une occasion d'avoir un gros câlin !

Ici, les liens du sang n'avaient aucune valeur ; c'étaient les sparks et les coeurs qui prouvaient que l'on était attaché aux autres.

Dommage qu'un de ces attachements fasse aussi mal… Il se mordit la langue pour faire taire cette pensée. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Pour l'heure il passait un soirée agréable avec sa famille ; la mélancolie n'avait pas sa place.

Alors qu'ils en étaient à la moitié du film, Sari remarqua :

\- Yuma, ne mange pas tout ou il ne restera plus rien pour moi !

La plus âgée se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait englouti plus de la moitié des plats à elle seule, tant elle était affamée. Elle s'excusa profondément et laissa le reste à Sari. Tout de même, elle avait un sacré appétit depuis plusieurs semaines…

Lorsque les crédits de fin défilèrent, Sari avait les larmes aux yeux. Avant que Yuma n'ait plus lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle lui sauta au cou et nicha son visage contre son épaule, lui expliquant que c'était l'un des plus beaux films qu'elle ait jamais vu, et qu'elle la remerciait de le leur avoir proposé. Yuma ne put s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et passa sa main dans les cheveux roux de la fillette… puis grimaça.

Sari fut brutalement repoussée, et s'apprêtait à rouspéter devant le geste incongru de l'adulte, mais Yuma ne lui en laissa pas le temps : elle se leva soudainement, fit un pas, se plia en deux et vomit sur le sol.

\- C'est dégueu c'est dégueu c'est dégueu ! hurla Bumblebee, faisant un bond en arrière.

\- Bee, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être malade ! le réprimanda Sari.

Elle se saisit d'un sopalin et commença à nettoyer, malgré les faibles protestations de Yuma. Sari la fit taire d'un regard, et lui ordonna de s'asseoir et de se reposer. Après un instant, Bumblebee se pencha vers elle ; un rayon rouge jaillit de son poignet et parcourut le corps de l'hispanique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je regarde si tu as choppé un virus ou… Euh, fit-il en s'interrompant. Tu as un truc dans le ventre.

\- Pourrais-tu être plus pré…

Le robot posa doucement un doigt sur son bas-ventre, et elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Sari, tu te souviens que tu m'avais forcé à participer aux cours sur la reproduction entre les humains ?

La rouquine ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Oh oui, tu faisais une de ces têtes ! Pourquoi tu demandes…

La fin de la phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et vit son ami pointant du doigt le ventre un peu plus rond que d'habitude de l'adulte. Elle cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois.

\- YUMA EST _ENCEINTE_?!

La femme en question était bouche bée, clairement abasourdie, et grimaça face au hurlement strident de l'adolescente. Sari se précipita à ses côtés.

\- Où quand comment ? Avec qui ?!

\- Mais… mais je ne sais pas ! J'ai uniquement eu des rapports avec… avec…

\- Avec qui ? demandèrent les deux amis de concert.

\- Avec… Optimus…

Elle avait chuchoté si bas le dernier mot que Sari crut qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Bumblebee, lui, fixait Yuma avec des yeux de merlan frit.

\- Tu. As fait. Une interface. Avec le boss ?

Elle se racla la gorge, extrêmement gênée, et se retint de préciser qu'elle en avait même fait plusieurs… Oh doux Jésus mais pourquoi devait-elle penser à _ça_ ?

\- Ratchet me doit cinquante dollars, murmura Sari, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Que – vous aviez _parié_ sur Optimus et moi ?! s'exclama Yuma, à moitié outrée.

\- Ben oui ! Doc m'avait expliqué qu'il y avait quelques, euh, "points communs" entre les Cybertroniens et les humains, et ça se voyait à des kilomètres qu'Optimus et toi étiez amoureux, alors…

\- Sari, je ne veux pas en entendre davantage, gémit Yuma en enfonçant son visage entre ses mains

\- Ho, c'est pas le plus important, là ! s'exclama Bumblebee, attirant l'attention des deux femmes. Un truc pareil n'est _pas_ sensé se passer ! On n'est pas fait pour faire ce… ce genre de _choses_!

\- Parce que vous naissez de l'AllSpark, nota Sari. Vous, les gars, n'avez pas de famille au sens biologique du terme. Vous n'êtes pas fertiles.

\- Sauf que là on a le contraire sous nos yeux. En plus, que ça arrive entre deux Cybertroniens, d'accord, je veux bien, mais entre un Cybertronien et un _humain_?!

\- Ça chamboule toutes les lois de la biologie, ça oui. Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'équivalent d'un "bébé" sur Cybertron ?

\- Euh… On a l'appellation "étincelant", mais c'est souvent péjoratif, ça désigne plutôt quelqu'un de jeune et d'inexpérimenté…

\- Est-ce que je peux le garder ?

La demande tira les deux amis de leur conversation. Ils en avaient oublié jusqu'à la présence de l'adulte tant ils étaient confus, et, tournant leur regard vers elle, ils virent qu'elle caressait doucement son ventre, une petite lueur dans ses yeux – quelque chose comme un faible espoir, qu'elle semblait hésitante de croire pleinement.

\- Est-ce que je peux le garder ? répéta t-elle en levant le visage vers eux, d'une voix légèrement tremblante, comme une enfant qui attendait fébrilement qu'on lui donne la permission pour faire quelque chose.

Les lèvres de Sari formèrent un petit "oh" de compréhension. Elle se souvint des conversations que Yuma avait eu quelquefois avec son père, celles qui étaient bien ennuyeuses et souvent assez déprimantes, puisqu'ils parlaient de leurs problèmes d'adultes, et de la nostalgie d'une vie écoulée. Sari évitait de s'attarder trop longtemps, préférant les laisser à leurs discussions de grandes personnes, mais parfois elle saisissait quelques paroles. Une fois, alors qu'ils la croyaient partie, ils avaient parlé d'elle, et elle avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant son père se déverser en compliments à propos de sa fille. Yuma avait acquiescé, précisant en effet que c'était une incroyable petite.

« Et vous, Yuma, vous n'avez jamais pensé à avoir des enfants ? » avait ensuite demandé le professeur Sumdac.

Un sourire triste avait étiré les lèvres de l'hispanique.

« Oh, j'aurais bien aimé, Isaac. Mais m'avez-vous seulement regardé ? Aucun homme – ni femme d'ailleurs – ne m'a trouvé attirante, personne me n'a jamais proposé qu'on sorte ensemble, à cause de mon apparence. Oh, je n'aurais pas refusé de fonder une famille, même si élever des enfants est très difficile, je le sais. Mais je ne suis pas assez "jolie", apparemment. J'ai pensé à l'adoption, à aller dans une banque de sperme, mais j'étais fertile et il y avait des femmes plus malchanceuses que moi qui étaient prioritaires. Je me suis débattue quelque temps, puis j'ai abandonné. C'est désormais un rêve que je me permets d'avoir de temps en temps, mais il ne se réalisera pas. J'ai bientôt quarante ans ; c'est presque trop tard pour moi. Tôt ou tard je ne serai plus capable d'avoir des enfants. C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. »

Sari avait été frappée par le pessimisme qui teintait la voix de Yuma, devenue distante et vide de chaleur. C'était tellement différent de son ton d'habitude si doux et jovial. Isaac s'était raclé la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Et, hum, avez-vous trouvé quelqu'un, au moins ? »

« Oui, » et Sari put entendre le sourire rayonnant dans sa voix. « Il m'offre de nombreuses choses qui ont été, pendant longtemps, hors d'atteinte pour moi. Tant pis si nous ne pouvons pas avoir de progéniture ensemble ; ce qu'il donne me suffit, et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. »

« Optimus a lui aussi l'air d'être heureux avec vous. »

Et c'est ainsi que Sari avait appris qu'Optimus et Yuma étaient ensemble. Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle s'était précipitée à la base pour rapporter la nouvelle. Pendant des heures Bumblebee ennuya Prime avec de nombreuses questions, et finalement il abandonna et avoua que oui, lui et Yuma étaient en couple, voilà il était satisfait ? Le robot jaune et la techno-organique avaient sauté de joie, Bulkhead lui avait dit qu'il était content pour eux et Prowl et Ratchet avaient simplement souri.

Comment réagiraient-ils maintenant, face à la conséquence de cette relation ?

Sari poussa un soupir et prit une des mains de Yuma entre les siennes, les serrant doucement en signe de réconfort.

\- Je ne sais pas, Yuma, je ne suis pas gynéco ni experte en médecine cybertronienne… Mais peut-être que quelqu'un peut nous aider.

\- Oh doux Primus, soupira Bumblebee, devinant aisément à qui son amie faisait référence.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

\- OPTIMUS A _QUOI_?!

Même si Bumblebee s'attendait à cette réaction, il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer tant Ratchet avait crié haut et fort. À voir sa tête, dire que le vieux médecin était choqué était un euphémisme.

\- Je croyais qu'avoir un bras à moitié rouillé ne t'empêchait pas d'entendre, Ratchet.

Le regard noir qu'il lui lança le fit taire. Heureusement qu'un pont spatial les séparait ou le docteur lui aurait sûrement mis une baffe sur la nuque.

Ratchet reporta son attention sur Sari.

\- Et vous êtes sûrs que c'est bien Optimus qui a enclenché le processus de reproduction ?

\- Tu voudrais que ce soit quoi d'autre ? L'AllSpark ? Désolé Ratchet, mais Yuma nous a confirmé qu'elle a eu ces, hum, "interfaces" uniquement avec Optimus. Et tu sais qu'elle ne sait pas mentir, alors on aurait remarqué si c'était le cas.

Le docteur resta silencieux pendant un instant, puis poussa un long soupir et passa une main sur son visage.

\- Est-ce que vous vous rendez seulement compte, dit-il en appuyant chaque mot, de l'ampleur de cette nouvelle ?

Sari porta une main à son menton, pensive, et Bumblebee pinça les lèvres.

\- C'est sûr que ça va être une première dans l'histoire de Cybertron…

\- Bumblebee, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive.

Les deux amis lui lancèrent un regard incrédule.

\- Ex _cuse-moi_ ?

\- Mais je croyais…

Ratchet les fit taire d'un geste.

\- Ce n'est jamais arrivé entre un Autobot et un humain, ça je vous l'accorde. Mais il existe des rapports médicaux – quoiqu'extrêmement anciens – de Cybertroniens qui ont en effet créé un spark après une interface. Or, ce n'est plus arrivé depuis des centaines de millions d'années ; à vrai dire les médecins s'accordent aujourd'hui pour dire que notre espèce est devenue stérile au profit d'une source de vie plus fiable, c'est-à-dire l'AllSpark.

\- Mais Yuma porte l'enfant d'Optimus… objecta Sari dans un murmure.

\- J'avais compris, et c'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à y croire. D'après ces vieux rapports, les couples en question donnaient vie à un spark, que l'un des deux robots portait jusqu'à maturité, et le spark était ensuite placé dans un protoforme. Un spark est tout sauf organique, alors je doute que Yuma puisse en avoir un dans son ventre… Peut-être que les transfluides d'Optimus ont activé quelque chose dans son métabolisme ?

Sari grimaça et fit un geste peu ragoûtant.

\- Je me serais passée de cette hypothèse, merci.

\- Dis, Doc, tu ne pourrais pas simplement venir sur Terre et examiner Yuma ?

Ratchet plissa les optiques, clairement froissé.

\- Gamin, est-ce que tu aurais oublié que nos soucis avec les Décepticons sont loins d'être finis ? Ce n'est pas parce que Mégatron a été capturé que les machines de guerre vont se calmer. Omega, et donc moi par conséquent, doit rester sur Cybertron pour protéger la planète en cas d'attaque. Alors non, je ne peux pas me permettre de m'absenter… même s'il s'agit d'aider une amie, ajouta t-il avec un soupir.

Il y eut un silence un peu inconfortable. Puis Bumblebee se rappela qu'Arcee était elle aussi la gardienne d'Omega Supreme, et qu'elle pourrait parfaitement s'occuper du géant si Ratchet venait à s'absenter. Mais il se souvint ensuite que la fembot avait été inactive pendant quatre millions d'années, et, surtout, que son processeur avait été manipulé sans aucun remord par Shockwave. Non, il ne pouvait pas lui demander une telle chose, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Apparemment Primus s'était penché sur ses pensées, car une quatrième voix s'éleva :

\- Je pense que tu peux te le permettre, Ratchet.

Le médecin fit volte-face. Arcee se tenait debout à l'entrée du pont, les bras croisés et ses optiques fixant doucement son interlocuteur.

\- Depuis quand es-tu là ? demanda Ratchet, sa voix dure, qui se déplaça pour masquer l'écran de Teletran-1, bien que ce dernier fût beaucoup plus grand que lui.

\- Je n'ai pas bougé d'Oméga depuis ce matin, Ratchet. La prochaine fois que tu comptes passer un appel, pense à désactiver les hauts-parleurs.

Le vieux robot ouvrit puis referma la bouche, à court de mots. De l'autre côté de l'écran, Sari se mit une claque sur le front. Mais la fembot leur lança un sourire rassurant.

\- Je ne dirai rien là-dessus, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais je pense que tu devrais aller les rejoindre. Ce dont nous parlons à l'instant est tout simplement un miracle ; il vaudrait mieux que quelqu'un surveille le développement de cet enfant pour que cet événement ne se transforme pas en tragédie. Mais… as-tu des connaissances sur le métabolisme humain, au moins ?

Ratchet poussa un grognement irrité.

\- Je ne suis pas un imbécile arrogant comme Sentinel. Je suis médecin avant tout, et même si j'étais sur une planète inconnue, ce n'était pas une excuse pour ne pas en apprendre plus sur la médecine humaine, quand bien même leurs corps mous sont radicalement différents des nôtres. Qui sait, peut-être que j'allais devoir m'occuper de quelqu'un.

Il préféra ne pas l'avouer, mais ce "quelqu'un" était Sari. Il était devenu très proche de l'enfant, et voulait être paré à toute éventualité s'il venait à lui arriver quelque chose.

Et voilà qu'une autre personne allait avoir besoin de son aide…

\- Est-ce qu'Optimus est au courant ? demanda Arcee, le tirant de ses pensées.

Bumblebee et Sari secouèrent la tête, puis expliquèrent que Yuma craignait qu'il réagisse mal. Ratchet ne put s'empêcher de lever les optiques au ciel.

\- Ce grand sentimental aime la demoiselle plus que tout. Bien sûr qu'une telle nouvelle va l'ébranler, mais il ne va jamais s'emporter envers Yuma. Tel que je le connais, il va sûrement se blâmer pour l'avoir mise enceinte.

\- Il ne faut pas, répliqua doucement Sari. Yuma n'a jamais été aussi heureuse.

\- Alors il faut qu'elle le lui dise, grogna Ratchet. Et vite. Avant que les choses ne deviennent encore plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà sur Cybertron.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

 _Le lendemain_

\- Comment ça on ne peut pas exécuter Mégatron ?!

Optimus résista au besoin de se pincer l'arête du nez. Nul doute que tout robot avait des défauts, mais la stupidité de Sentinel devenait parfois extrêmement insupportable.

Cliffjumper devait partager la même opinion, car on le vit prendre une inspiration et serrer son Pad avec plus de vigueur.

\- Ce que je veux dire, Sentinel Magnus, c'est que non seulement nous ne pouvons pas mettre le chef des Décepticons à mort sans déclencher un conflit interplanétaire avec ses fidèles, mais nous risquons aussi de nous mettre le Conseil Galactique à dos.

\- Et en quoi un rassemblement d'organiques insignifiants devrait nous poser problème ? cracha le robot bleu.

\- Ils sont tout sauf "insignifiants", Sentinel Magnus, répliqua sèchement Botanica. La voix de la fembot avait de quoi faire taire n'importe quel robot, y compris leur chef temporaire. Si vous aviez prêté un peu d'attention aux précédentes réunions, vous sauriez que le Conseil Galactique est l'une des plus puissantes coalitions qui existent. Coalition qui garde un très mauvais souvenir de l'expansion de notre territoire sur différentes planètes, quand bien même cet âge se déroula il y a plusieurs millions d'années. Ce n'est qu'après moult négociations et traités de paix que nous avons pu établir des relations tolérables. Relations qui se sont dégradées avec notre conflit contre les Décepticons ; notre guerre civile a touché de nombreuses planètes qui faisaient partie du Conseil. Ses membres craignent que l'exécution de Mégatron n'embrase une nouvelle guerre, dont ils risquent de subir encore une fois les conséquences.

\- Sans oublier, ajouta Cliffjumper, que, jusqu'à récemment, ils étaient plutôt sympathiques vis-à-vis des Décepticons. En effet, leur devise était qu'ils souhaitaient seulement retourner sur Cybertron, et laisser les planètes organiques en paix. Mais ce point de vue n'a plus cours de nos jours, étant donné que Mégatron a tenté de détruire la planète Terre… Au final, ils considèrent qu'il n'y a pas un Cybertronien pour en rattraper l'autre.

\- Alors que faisons-nous ? soupira Sentinel, ne cachant pas son irritation. On laisse Mégatron pourrir dans sa cellule ?

Il était facile de deviner, à son intonation, que cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Mais la voix d'Alpha Trion le coupa net dans cet élan de pensée :

\- La justice de Cybertron n'est pas, et ne sera jamais arbitraire, même pour un Décepticon. Mégatron doit avoir un procès équitable. De plus, le Conseil Galactique a exprimé le souhait d'envoyer une délégation si un tel procès devait avoir lieu – une manière de montrer qu'ils veulent en effet que nous agissions de cette manière. De plus, amener Mégatron devant un tribunal pourrait d'une manière rassurer la population, prouver que nous avons la situation bien en main.

\- Si ce psychopathe sort de sa prison, ses fidèles en profiteront pour le récupérer ! s'exclama Sentinel.

Et il n'avait pas tort.

\- Pourquoi ne pas mettre un tribunal en place au sein même de Trypticon ? proposa alors Optimus, prenant pour la première fois la parole. Après tout, la prison est une ancienne forteresse ; elle sera facile à défendre en cas d'attaque, et nous n'aurons pas à déplacer Mégatron.

Il vit les différents membres du Haut Conseil réfléchir à sa proposition, tandis que Sentinel fronça les sourcils vers sa direction, comme à chaque fois qu'il exposait son avis. C'en devenait lassant…

Finalement, l'idée d'Optimus fut admise. Restait maintenant à préparer le procès, et à contacter le Conseil Galactique pour qu'il envoie une ambassade…

Puisque toute affaire judiciaire était du ressort du juge en chef Tyrest et de son tribunal, le rôle d'Optimus dans ce débat était terminé. Avec un soupir fatigué (ce genre de réunion était éreintant), il quitta la Chambre du Haut Conseil… et fut surpris de tomber sur Ratchet. Après s'être salués, le vieux médecin invita le plus jeune à le suivre. Cela attisa la curiosité d'Optimus, mais il jugea préférable de se taire pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit à propos des réunions du Conseil, et comme il n'avait pas de sujet de conversation en tête, le trajet se fit en silence.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au hangar où se trouvait Oméga Supreme.

\- Y a t-il un problème, Ratchet ? demanda Optimus, de plus en plus intrigué — et quelque peu inquiet.

\- Non, Optimus, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. As-tu eu des nouvelles de Bumblebee ou de Yuma dernièrement ?

Il vit le Prime baisser la tête.

\- J'ai reçu un rapport du premier… Et Yuma m'a envoyé un message il y a plusieurs jours.

Ratchet ne put ignorer le regard triste de son ami.

\- Elle te manque beaucoup.

Optimus se contenta d'hocher la tête, évitant de croiser les optiques du médecin. Ce dernier lui saisit le bras.

\- Allez, arrête de te morfondre et viens. Il y a quelqu'un qui désire ardemment te voir.

Le sourire du robot rouge et bleu, lorsqu'il vit le visage de l'humaine qu'il aimait affiché à l'écran, aurait pu illuminer le pont tant il était rayonnant.

\- Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir, Yuma ! s'exclama t-il, ne cachant pas à quel point il était ravi.

\- Moi aussi, _mi corazon_ , répondit l'hispanique avec un sourire tout aussi éclatant. Cela fait plaisir de t'entendre.

\- J'aurais voulu t'appeler plus tôt…

\- Mais tu étais débordé. Je le sais et je ne le juge pas.

Le ton doux de son amante le rassura, mais il remarqua ensuite les cernes sous ses yeux, et son teint plus foncé que d'habitude.

\- Est-ce que ça va, _sweetspark_?

Il vit Yuma pousser un soupir, puis baisser la tête pour poser son front contre ses mains entrelacées, comme si elle priait. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle tremblait légèrement. Elle inspira profondément avant de lâcher :

\- Je ne peux pas te le cacher plus longtemps, il faut que tu saches.

\- Que je sache quoi ? demanda t-il, inquiet.

\- Je suis enceinte. Je porte ton – notre – enfant.

Il y eut un lourd silence. Yuma n'avait pas desserré ses mains, et fixait nerveusement celui qu'elle aimait.

\- …Pardon ? parvint-il finalement à articuler.

Ratchet leva les optiques au ciel.

\- C'est si difficile à comprendre ? Vous avez fait une interface, et aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, Yuma est tombée enceinte. Elle a un être vivant miniature dans le ventre, qu'elle et toi avaient créé ensemble.

\- Mais… mais les Cybertroniens sont…

\- Stériles ? Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour vous deux. Et avant que tu ne le demandes, _non_ , je ne sais pas comment c'est possible.

Optimus fixa le médecin, les optiques écarquillées. Puis il fixa Yuma, qui était en train de se mordre la lèvre. Puis il fixa le tableau de bord, contre lequel il s'était appuyé. Puis il fixa ses mains, qu'il approcha de son visage, comme si elles contenaient quelque chose d'incroyable.

\- Tu… Nous… Toi et moi… avons créé… une vie…?

Ce n'était pas possible. C'était irréalisable. C'était illogique, inattendu, déroutant, ébranlant…

C'était un miracle.

\- C'est notre enfant, Yuma ? Notre enfant à tous les deux ?

Sa voix avait tressailli, sa boîte vocale avait du mal à contenir son incrédulité et sa joie. Il vit toute trace de nervosité disparaître du visage de Yuma. À la place, son regard devint pétillant, montrant qu'elle partageait les mêmes sentiments, et elle hocha la tête.

\- Nous allons être parents, Optimus.

Il ignorait tout de la parenté, il ignorait comment élever un enfant, tout un champ de données inconnues se présentaient à lui et ce fut effrayant et fascinant à la fois, il voulait y plonger tête la première, il voulait serrer Yuma dans ses bras et…

Un détail lui revint en mémoire.

Il était toujours sur Cybertron.

Ni Ratchet, ni Yuma ne put ne pas voir le visage d'Optimus perdre toute trace d'enthousiasme et ses épaules s'affaisser.

\- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas si je suis autorisé à retourner sur Terre avant que le procès de Mégatron ait lieu. Il faut que je demande à Sentinel, mais s'il apprend ce qui se passe entre nous deux il sera furieux.

 _Maudit xénophobe,_ pensa Yuma avec amertume. L'idiotie ne connaissait-elle donc pas de frontières ? Pourquoi trouvait-on partout des personnes étroites d'esprit qui la forçaient à attendre, qui lui refusaient de partager son bonheur avec celui qu'elle aimait ?

Cependant, Optimus n'avait pas tort ; qui sait comment ses semblables réagiraient à une telle nouvelle ? C'était pour cette même raison que Yuma avait décidé de cacher sa grossesse : elle n'avait aucune envie d'être une bête de foire, un cobaye ou un animal à chasser, seulement parce que le fait qu'elle attende un enfant était inimaginable.

Elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, la présence d'Optimus à ses côtés. Mais on ne pouvait pas quitter brusquement sa planète sans explication.

C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle était peu légale et pouvait apporter des ennuis si la vérité venait à éclater au grand jour, mais cela fournirait à Optimus l'excuse pour partir.

Ce dernier remarqua la lueur déterminée qui embrasa les yeux de Yuma. Oh doux Primus, nul doute qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête, et que cela pouvait tout aussi bien être un éclair de génie que de stupidité.

\- Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui te brûle la langue.

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer.

Et elle leur exposa son plan, qui fit écarquiller les optiques d'Optimus, tandis que Ratchet dût se retenir de rire.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, la demoiselle avait des tripes.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Lorsque le rapport de l'éclaireur posté sur Terre – Bumblebee, une vraie plaie – arriva entre les mains de Sentinel, le robot le lut en diagonale. Après tout, il considérait que tout ce qui était en rapport avec cette planète organique était une corvée qui ne méritait qu'une fraction de son attention. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il lut le mot "Décepticon" qu'il s'arrêta de prendre ce rapport à la légère, et le relut avec plus d'attention.

Apparemment il restait des Décepticons sur Terre, ce qui lui fit serrer les dents. Il croyait pourtant avoir capturé tous ceux qui pourrissaient sur cette planète ! Ce maudit Lockdown avait dû omettre de préciser combien de ces saletés il restait là-bas, ou alors cet imbécile d'Optimus n'avait pas été assez vigilant. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'une de ces machines de guerre avait attaqué la porte stellaire, et n'avait pu être chassée qu'après une défense acharné de la part de Bumblebee et de la techno-organique. L'éclaireur était lourdement blessé, et avait demandé à ce que l'on autorise le médecin Ratchet à venir sur Terre pour le soigner. Il avouait qu'il ne suffisait pas pour protéger la porte à lui tout seul, et demandait également à ce que son ancienne équipe revienne sur Terre pour l'aider.

 _Quel incapable,_ pensa Sentinel, furieux de l'incompétence du robot jaune mais aussi déçu de ne pas avoir pu assister à la scène. Voir l'insecte se prendre une raclée aurait été bien amusant !

Cependant, l'éclaireur n'avait pas tort. S'il n'était pas assez fort pour garder la porte, cela présentait un énorme point faible pour Cybertron, et ça, alors qu'une nouvelle guerre menaçait d'éclater, il n'en était pas question. Pas tant qu'il était Magnus.

Il pouvait envoyer le médecin. Ce n'était pas un problème, Cybertron ne manquait de docteurs, et Arcee pouvait très bien contrôler Omega Supreme si jamais il le fallait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se séparer de l'ingénieur — Bulkhead. Ce grand idiot était un véritable génie sur tout ce qui touchait aux ponts spaciaux ; il s'occupait des principales portes sur Cybertron et veillait à leur maintenance et fonctionnement. Non, c'était un atout dont il ne pouvait pas se séparer, pas pour l'instant du moins.

Quant à Optimus… Sentinel serra les dents. Il supportait de moins en moins sa présence, et il est vrai que le renvoyer sur Terre serait un soulagement et lui offrirait un peu de tranquillité. D'un autre côté, il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il reste sur Cybertron pour qu'il puisse garder un œil sur lui… De toute manière Optimus ne pourrait pas partir avant que le procès de Mégatron ne soit terminé. D'abord parce que Tyrest aurait besoin de son témoignage, ensuite – et cela le fit grimacer – parce que le Conseil Galactique semblait vouloir faire plus ample connaissance avec le robot qui avait protégé une planète organique, en dépit des "préjugés" typiques de son espèce.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Que ces vermines pensent ce qu'elles souhaitent. Restait à choisir quelqu'un pour accompagner le médecin, prêt à prêter main-forte pour protéger le pont spatial.

Sa décision fut prise après une courte réflexion, et il commença à écrire sa réponse.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Il allait tuer Sentinel.

Qu'Optimus ne puisse rejoindre Yuma qu'après le procès de Mégatron (et il doutait que cela prenne du temps), d'accord, il comprenait, mais envoyer _Jazz_ avec lui ?! Ratchet était abasourdi par la stupidité du Magnus temporaire.

Oh, il pouvait faire confiance à Jazz, ce n'était pas un problème. Il ne risquait pas de hurler le secret de Yuma sur tous les toits. Non, c'était parce que retourner sur Terre allait rouvrir ses plaies. Sentinel aurait-il oublié que Prowl était mort sur cette planète ? Peut-être que le mech avait été trop aveugle pour remarquer qu'un lien profond s'était formé entre les deux cyberninjas. Ils avaient été comme deux frères. Et Jazz… Jazz n'avait pas fait son deuil, cela se voyait. Revenir à Detroit le ferait sûrement souffrir.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il en informa le robot blanc, celui-ci sembla bien accueillir la nouvelle.

\- Je suis pas à l'aise, sur Cybertron, mec. Aller sur Terre… près de lui… je préfère ça.

Ratchet ne répliqua rien, mais posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du plus jeune. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire triste, puis commencèrent à préparer leurs affaires.

Le médecin soupira intérieurement. Le plan de Yuma – faire croire que la tour Sumdac avait été attaquée – avait été brillant de simplicité, mais n'était pas un franc succès. Au moins Sentinel avait promis qu'Optimus les rejoindrait sitôt que le jugement aurait été prononcé. Ce dernier, ainsi que la demoiselle, avaient eu l'air très déçus en apprenant la nouvelle, mais ils n'avaient pas exprimé leur frustration et avaient accepté d'attendre encore un peu, bien que cela ne leur plaisait guère.

Chose étrange, lorsque Bumblebee avait appris qu'Optimus assisterait au procès de Mégatron et ses généraux, il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait transmettre un message à Blitzwing. Ratchet avait trouvé cela bizarre, mais ni lui ni Optimus ne posèrent de questions — le gamin devait avoir une bonne raison.

Et à présent Ratchet et Jazz se tenaient devant le principal pont spatial de Cybertron. Bulkhead leur demanda de passer le bonjour à ses amis sur Terre de sa part, puis activa la machine.

Les deux robots s'avancèrent dans la sphère bleue, et l'instant suivant ils avaient quitté la planète.

Ce fut la pluie qui les accueillit.

L'eau tombait à grosses gouttes, elle s'écrasait sur leurs têtes avant de rouler sur le métal. Ratchet vit Jazz lever le visage vers le ciel, laissant la pluie s'écouler sur son visage – et il crut voir une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres, comme si le cyberninja retrouvait une vieille amie. Puis Sari et Yuma s'avancèrent vers eux, les invitant à rentrer pour se mettre à l'abri.

Mais Ratchet n'aurait pas refusé de rester encore un peu dehors, à sentir l'orage. La pluie s'incrustait dans la moindre faille pour laver chaque recoin de son corps, comme une douche géante, et cela faisait du bien.

La Terre lui avait manqué. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Et il comprenait pourquoi Optimus était si impatient d'y revenir.

 _Patience, petit,_ pensa le vieux médecin alors qu'il rentrait à l'intérieur. _Bientôt tu rentreras chez toi._

Pendant un long moment encore, la pluie tomba du ciel pour abreuver la terre.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer, mais je vais laisser ça là pour l'instant parce que ça fait déjà beaucoup x) En tout cas dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et si en voir plus vous intéresse, ça me ferait très plaisir :)**

 **À bientôt,**

 **Cao**


	2. Chapter 2

**ENFIN j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on a une dizaine d'histoires en cours x)**

 **Ce chapitre fait plutôt office d'interlude, mais promis, ça va vite bouger ^^**

 **Merci à RobotFan et Vendetta Primus pour leurs adorables commentaires!**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Un doux silence s'était installé dans la pièce._

 _Assis en tailleur, le dos appuyé contre un mur, Optimus Prime, rétréci à taille humaine, parcourait un livre que lui avait prêté Yuma, sur la naissance de l'Italie contemporaine. Elle l'avait prévenu que l'ouvrage serait difficile à comprendre, du fait de sa complexité, du contexte ainsi que du vocabulaire qui pouvait être inconnu pour le Cybertronien. Mais Optimus s'était accroché, bien que ce fût avec quelques difficultés, et en était maintenant à la moitié du livre. Parfois, lorsque le nom d'une personne ou la signification d'un terme précis lui échappait, il demandait l'aide de Yuma, qui lui expliquait patiemment ce qu'il ne comprenait pas._

 _Il en allait de même pour l'humaine. Assise aux côtés du robot, elle tenait une tablette sur laquelle le contenu de différents datapads avait été téléchargé. Optimus avait traduit les quelques livres d'histoire cybertronienne qu'il avait en sa possession, et s'était excusé du peu de ressources disponibles. À vrai dire, il en avait plus au départ, mais Ratchet lui avait déconseillé de donner les vidéos historiques du vaisseau à l'humaine, parce qu'elles étaient bien loin de la réalité de la guerre. Étant donné qu'il en avait été le témoin direct (le seul de l'équipe d'ailleurs), le vieux médecin était le mieux placé pour exprimer un tel jugement, et Optimus savait que son ami avait été profondément blessé par un tel conflit, physiquement et mentalement._

 _Mais Yuma avait rassuré Optimus, expliquant qu'elle était excitée à l'idée d'en savoir un peu plus sur la planète d'origine de son amant._

" _Amant". C'était décidément étrange de prononcer ce mot. Non pas parce qu'il désignait un robot géant d'une autre planète, mais parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle appelait quelqu'un ainsi._

 _Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Loin de là. Ça lui faisait même chaud au coeur._

 _Optimus lui avait parlé des_ Conjunx Endura _, l'équivalent des époux sur Cybertron, et même si elle avait touché qu'il souhaite passer un rite semblable au mariage avec elle, elle avait préféré prendre les choses sans hâte, petit à petit, et Optimus partageait son avis._

 _Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre sa concentration, et recommença sa lecture. Puis, après un moment, elle demanda :_

 _\- Optimus, qu'est-ce qu'un "robot soldat" ? C'est un terme qui revient souvent, et je comprends à peu près ce qu'il désigne, mais est-ce que ça implique quelque chose de particulier ?_

 _Le robot hocha la tête._

 _\- "Robot soldat", opposé à "civil", désigne tout simplement le type de corps avec lequel quelqu'un a été créé. Si un Cybertronien est moulé lors de sa création dans une armure de combat, dont la grande majorité permet d'avoir un alt-mode aérien, le robot est dit "de guerre". Si l'armure est plus légère, le robot est un civil. D'après les livres d'histoire, la première catégorie constituait autrefois l'armée, tandis que les civils s'occupaient des autres métiers nécessaires au fonctionnement de la société._

 _\- Ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

 _\- Je… ne peux pas te répondre avec exactitude, parce que c'était il y a longtemps, les témoignages sur cette époque sont rares, et Ratchet m'a dit de ne pas faire confiance aux analyses disponibles aujourd'hui parce qu'elles simplifient la réalité, mais dans les grandes lignes, il y a eu un schisme entre robots de guerre et civils. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que, contrairement aux Autobots qui sont des civils, tous les Décepticons sont des robots soldats. Leur programmation les rend plus aptes à la violence, et, couplé à leur puissante force de frappe et leur grande endurance, ils sont extrêmement dangereux. Quasiment toutes les guerres civiles cybertroniennes résultent d'un conflit entre robots soldats et civils._

 _Optimus poussa un soupir à l'évocation de l'histoire de sa planète._

 _\- À croire que notre espèce est incapable de vivre en harmonie…_

 _Yuma posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne._

 _\- Les humains ne valent pas mieux. Pendant des siècles nous nous sommes massacrés pour des questions de nationalité, de religion, de couleur de peau, de territoire, d'ethnie, nous avons discriminé ceux qui n'avaient pas la même apparence et la même façon de pensée que la majorité, et nous le faisons encore aujourd'hui._

 _Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres._

 _\- Nul n'échappe à la violence. C'est dommage que ce soit un point commun entre nos deux espèces, mais c'est comme ça._

 _Optimus ne répondit rien et passa la main dans ses cheveux, coiffant les longues mèches noires pour se changer les idées. Elle le laissa faire, soupirant d'aise sous les caresses du robot, contact doux et agréable qui lui fit oublier ses tristes paroles._

 _Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, enveloppé d'un calme silencieux. Puis Yuma leva un index, interrompant les gestes de l'Autobot et demandant le silence alors qu'elle regardait sa montre. Optimus, bien que curieux, garda la bouche close, tandis que l'humaine comptait à rebours à voix haute._

 _Sitôt qu'elle eut fini, on entendit le son des pneus raclant le bitume. Un sourire rayonnant étira ses lèvres, et elle sortit, suivie d'Optimus, décidément intrigué par son comportement._

 _Il le fut encore plus lorsque, une fois dehors et ayant repris sa taille normale, il vit Andrea assise sur le siège de Prowl, qui se transforma en robot sitôt qu'elle posa pied à terre._

 _\- Pile à l'heure, comme toujours, dit Yuma en saluant sa soeur avec enthousiasme._

 _L'autre femme hocha la tête en direction du cyberninja._

 _\- Prowl respecte mon besoin de ponctualité ; et grâce à lui je peux travailler un peu plus longtemps. J'ai fini de relier les livres de la bibliothèque, pourras-tu…?_

 _\- Les prévenir pour qu'ils puissent venir les reprendre, pas de souci, termina la plus vieille avec un sourire._

 _Andrea se tourna ensuite vers Prowl et s'inclina avec déférence, le remerciant de l'avoir ramenée, et en retour le Cybertronien imita son geste._

 _\- Tout le plaisir fut pour moi. Si vous avez à nouveau besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à me contacter._

 _Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, une ombre de sourire étirant ses lèvres, puis agita la main en guise d'au revoir avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Yuma, remarquant qu'il était tard, souhaita le bonsoir aux deux robots, un regard tendre adressé à Optimus, puis elle suivit sa soeur, les laissant seuls._

 _Optimus Prime se tourna vers Prowl, lui lançant un regard interrogateur, mais il garda le silence. Il ne voulait pas forcer Prowl à se confier, il avait le droit de ne pas donner tous les détails de sa vie privée. L'autre robot sembla comprendre ses pensées, car il hocha la tête, comme pour exprimer sa gratitude envers la compréhension du Prime._

 _Enfin, après un court silence, il parla :_

 _\- Andrea est une bonne amie, dont j'apprécie la compagnie._

 _\- Oh… donc elle et toi…_

 _\- Avons une relation différente que celle que tu as avec Yuma. Je la vois plutôt comme une_ Amica, _ajouta t-il d'une voix douce_.

 _Optimus sourit, touché de voir le cyberninja, d'habitude si stoïque, tisser avec plaisir un lien avec une humaine._

 _\- Comptes-tu passer le rite d'_ Amica Endura _avec elle ? demanda t-il._

 _\- Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé, mais si elle accepte, oui. Qu'importe qu'elle n'ait pas de spark…_

 _\- L'intention est la même, compléta le Prime._

 _Les deux Cybertroniens se lancèrent un sourire compréhensif, puis se transformèrent et se dirigèrent vers la base._

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Le silence était un objet à double tranchant.

Enfermé dans un monde dénué de bruits, où la monotonie des murs n'offrait aucune distraction, l'esprit n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se tourner vers lui-même. Et les pensées qui tournaient sans fin dans son processeur pouvaient le rendre fou s'il n'y prenait pas garde.

Mais bon. Il était déjà fou, non ?

Un ricanement s'échappa de ses dents pointues, puis son visage pivota, le noir laissant la place au bleu. Le fait qu'il n'ait que ses pensées pour unique compagnie était un luxe qui lui avait été rarement accordé en temps de guerre, et maintenant qu'il était prisonnier (une situation dont il se serait bien passé), il pouvait désormais s'y pencher et les analyser tranquillement.

Il s'était rendu compte que peu d'entre elles étaient agréables à ressasser. Il était né en tant que robot soldat, et avait par conséquent connu toutes les injustices qui allaient avec. Comme ce fut le cas pour tous ses semblables, il n'avait pas été autorisé à faire un autre travail en-dehors de l'armée ; les "civils" se méfiaient de lui et l'évitaient comme la rouille cosmique — et cela, bien avant qu'il ne soit transformé en Triple Changer.

Il n'avait jamais été considéré comme un Cybertronien à part entière.

Jamais été considéré comme leur égal…

Tout ça parce qu'il avait été construit de manière différente.

Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il rejoigne les Décepticons, dirigés, à l'époque, par Mégazarak. Au moins, ce dernier voulait un monde où chacun était l'égal de l'autre, sans peur ni préjugés, et où chacun pouvait être ce qu'il souhaitait, sans être limité par le type de corps avec lequel on avait été créé ; il offrait l'espoir en une vie meilleure qui, d'après les plus vieux membres, avait déjà existé auparavant.

Mais ce rêve, cette utopie, Blitzwing ne la connut jamais. Pas une seule fois les Autobots n'acceptèrent les changements et les traités proposés par Mégazarak et son entourage. Pas une seule fois la condition des robots soldats ne s'améliora.

On ne peut pas raisonner avec les Autobots. Mégazarak, qui devenait vieillissant, était trop mou pour s'en rendre compte. Mais le reste des Décepticons, frustré par l'enlisement des négociations, l'avait parfaitement compris, tout comme Mégatron, qui, par sa rhétorique, son éloquence et son charisme, sut s'attirer les faveurs de la foule. Lorsqu'il renversa Mégazarak, clamant haut et fort qu'il reprendrait Cybertron, et ce quel qu'en fût le prix, tous se rallièrent à lui, et Blitzwing fit partie des premiers à le rejoindre.

Huit millions d'années de guerre suivirent. Huit millions d'années de violence qui le vieillirent inexorablement. On pourrait croire qu'avec son tempérament, Blitzwing aurait été particulièrement heureux de se plonger tête la première dans le maelstrom, mais à cette époque…

À cette époque il voulait juste en finir au plus vite et avoir de nouveau un chez lui.

Il n'avait rien. Pas de proches, pas d'Amica, pas de Conjux, juste cet espoir de pouvoir retourner sur sa planète et de vivre tranquillement.

De plus, il n'était pas encore ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Non, c'était bien après la fin de la guerre que Blackarachnia (que la rouille la dévore) l'avait choisi comme cobaye, le transformant en Triple Changer et brisant son esprit par la même occasion.

Il serra les dents, voyant rouge, la rage bouillonnant dans son spark. Il ne devait pas y penser, il détestait se souvenir de cette période de sa vie, parce que cela faisait trop mal. Il s'était retrouvé encore plus seul qu'il ne l'était auparavant, car nul ne souhaitait s'approcher trop près d'un robot imprévisible et à moitié fou.

Son passé était sombre, et rien ne promettait un avenir plus clair. Les Autobots avaient beau se prétendre miséricordieux, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à l'exécuter. Ou peut-être allaient-ils le garder en vie pour qu'il serve à quelque douloureux dessein, qui sait. Perceptor, connu pour avoir effacé ses sentiments, avait la réputation d'avoir disséqué de nombreux corps et esprits sous son scalpel.

Un gémissement guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il baissa la tête, seul mouvement autorisé par les menottes magnétiques. Que lui restait-il, au final ?

Comme pour lui répondre, comme pour lui apporter un peu de lumière, un petit point jaune dansa au fond de sa conscience, et une douce chaleur se répandit dans son spark.

Il se souvenait.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Tout avait commencé par une querelle avec Lugnut.

Un jour où Blitzwing était de plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, le plus gros robot l'avait exaspéré à force de chanter des louanges sur le grand et glorieux Mégatron, et, une chose en entraînant une autre, ils avaient fini par se bagarrer. Mais ce que Blitzwing avait oublié, c'est que rien ne bon ne pouvait sortir d'une confrontation avec un individu capable de tirer des bombes.

L'explosion qui avait suivi avait été suffisamment puissante pour le projeter un bon kilomètre plus loin, au fin fond d'un fleuve. Lorsqu'il était revenu à lui, il avait compris qu'il avait dû dériver pendant longtemps, car la petite plage où il s'était échoué ne lui disait rien. Puis il avait remarqué qu'il était en bien piteux état. Son armure était sérieusement cabossée, l'eau avait abîmée la moitié de ses systèmes (dont ses canons et ses réacteurs, devenus inutilisables), et une vilaine blessure avait ouvert son flanc droit. L'énergon coulait à flot, et s'il ne trouvait pas un moyen de guérir la plaie rapidement, l'hémorragie allait le tuer à petit feu.

À petit feu… Et il manipulait le feu… Ha ha… Compris ?

Il ne pouvait pas rire éternellement de la situation. Il fallait qu'il appelle Lugnut voire le seigneur Mégatron pour le secourir, mais il n'avait pas envie de revoir celui qui lui avait refait le portrait, ni d'essuyer les réprimandes de l'autre.

Et s'il mourrait, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien leur faire ? Qui le regretterait ? Il se sentit brutalement épuisé, vidé de ses forces, usé jusqu'à la corde, tandis que la douleur le dévorait de l'intérieur. Qui pleurerait un monstre comme lui, le taré, le trois-face ? Il était craint parmi les Décepticons, mais il n'était pas apprécié. Mégatron serait déçu de perdre un de ses principaux généraux, mais il ne le pleurerait pas, ça non.

Blitzwing était seul, et même s'il le savait, même s'il y était habitué, il se sentit si mal à ce moment-là que cette pensée lui tordit douloureusement le spark.

Il voulut tout oublier, tout laisser derrière lui, Autobots, Décepticons, la guerre, sa schizophrénie, la violence quotidienne, son passé sans joie, sa condition de paria, sa folie, sa colère et son dédain envers le monde entier, il voulait que tout cela disparaisse et qu'on le laisse dormir.

Peut-être que ce serait plus facile de mourir.

Il n'était pas croyant. Il ne pensait pas rejoindre Primus ou ce genre de stupidités après sa désactivation. Mais une chose était sûre, la mort signifiait la fin de toute sensation.

Et il ne voulait plus avoir mal.

Il laissa retomber sa tête sur le sable, les optiques éteintes, son esprit à la dérive. Il était au bord de l'inconscience, incapable de rester éveillé mais ne pouvant pas non plus sombrer à cause de ses blessures qui le lançaient, et il supplia le destin de le laisser basculer de l'autre côté, en vain.

Combien de temps il resta ainsi, il n'en sut rien, mais il sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés. Quelqu'un lui parlait, une voix lointaine qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Avec un grognement étouffé, il tenta d'allumer ses optiques, mais les messages d'erreur et la neige informatique masquaient presque tout son champ de vision. Il entendit une petite exclamation de surprise, mais il fut incapable de faire un mouvement. Au bout d'un moment l'inconnu revint, ses doigts minuscules parcourant son corps, et Blitzwing comprit, à ce moment-là, qu'il nettoyait sa blessure. Il resta immobile et le laissa faire, se demandant d'où sortait cette aide inattendue.

Puis l'autre parla de nouveau :

\- Va falloir que je cautérise la plaie, alors serre les dents parce que ça va faire un mal de chien.

Où avait-il déjà entendu cette voix ? Son esprit était trop cotonneux pour comprendre exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il hocha la tête malgré tout. Puis il se retint de hurler lorsqu'une pointe brûlante toucha le métal, ressoudant les parties ouvertes. Il serra la mâchoire au point d'en avoir mal, car il était trop fier pour exprimer trop ouvertement, même dans un tel état, sa douleur.

Puis il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel il se concentra uniquement sur son corps, sur son ventilateur qui tournait à pleine puissance pour refroidir ses circuits en surchauffe, sur la douleur qui s'estompait petit à petit, et les forces lui revinrent. Enfin, Blitzwing parvint à ouvrir les optiques.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il rencontra le regard d'un petit Autobot jaune ! Incapable de penser ni de dire quoi que ce soit, il fixait, béat d'incrédulité, l'insecte qui se tenait devant lui. Ce dernier avait sorti l'un de ses dards, sur lequel coulait un peu d'énergon. Avait-il… Avait-il utilisé la chaleur de son arme pour le soigner ?

Lorsqu'il tenta de parler, le petit idiot bondit en arrière.

\- Sans commentaire ! s'écria t-il alors qu'il se transformait, prenant la poudre d'escampette.

En un battement de paupières il avait disparu. Confus, éberlué, effaré, Blitzwing, poussant un grognement, parvint à se redresser sur ses avant-bras.

Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?!

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé suffisamment de lucidité pour appeler Lugnut à l'aide (qui avait quand même l'air de regretter sa bourde), il n'y eut pas un instant où il ne pensa pas au geste du plus petit robot, se demandant pour quelle raison ce maudit idiot l'avait aidé.

Pendant plusieurs jours cette question le hanta, et il comprit ensuite que seul le petit Autobot pourrait éclairer sa lanterne.

Aussi, lorsqu'une autre confrontation avec les Autobots eut lieu, dès qu'il vit Bumblebee, il le saisit à bras-le-corps pour s'envoler un peu plus loin vers une zone isolée. L'insecte s'était débattu et lui avait hurlé de le lâcher, mais ses cris moururent sitôt que le Décepticon posa une simple question :

\- Pourquoi ?

L'autre robot détourna immédiatement le regard, les lèvres pincées, ce qui l'irrita au plus haut point.

\- Tu es sourd, insecte ?! Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu m'as aidé !

\- J'allais pas te laisser mourir, non plus ! s'exclama le plus petit.

\- Et pourquoi pas !? Nous sommes ennemis, je te signale !

\- C'est pas une raison ! Vous autres Décepticons, vous ignorez peut-être ce qu'est la compassion mais…

\- ÇA N'A RIEN À VOIR AVEC MA FACTION ! hurla Blitzwing.

Cela immédiatement fait taire Bumblebee. Ses optiques étaient écarquillées de peur, mais le sentiment sembla se dissiper alors que Blitzwing enroulait ses bras autour de son corps, son visage bleu murmurant avec tristesse :

\- Le fait que personne ne m'aurait aidé… n'a rien à voir avec ma faction…

Il y eut un silence inconfortable. Puis Bumblebee se racla la gorge et parla d'une voix hésitante :

\- Au nord-est de Detroit… si tu marches tout droit dans la forêt pendant une dizaine de kilomètres, tu vas tomber sur une cascade… Je serai là-bas dans trois jours.

Il y eut un autre silence, l'Autobot se dandinant sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise. Puis le visage de Blitzwing laissa la place au noir, un sourire goguenard faisant le tour de sa figure alors qu'il gazouillait :

\- Oooh, est-ce que le petit _Hummel_ m'invite à un rendez-vous galant ?

Le visage de Bumblebee s'enflamma et il bafouilla pendant plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir prononcer une phrase cohérente :

\- N-n-non ! Je te propose juste de parler. Tu sais, évacuer tes pensées ?

Le visage de Blitzwing pivota, la figure bleu et stoïque fixant le plus petit robot avec une expression indéchiffrable.

\- Es-tu sérieux ?

\- J'aimerais te répondre par la négative, parce que c'est vraiment dingue que je dise ça à un Décepticon, mais… oui, je suis sérieux, murmura t-il en se frottant le bras.

Blitzwing ne savait que penser de l'étrange tournure des évènements. Mais après un moment de réflexion, il hocha la tête.

\- À dans trois jours, dans ce cas, lui dit-il avant de s'envoler.

Il avait beau se dire qu'il était décidément un imbécile, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir… touché par la proposition de l'Autobot.

Cependant, il doutait vraiment que l'insecte puisse être d'une aide quelconque, mais bon, ça valait la peine d'essayer.

Il avait attendu trois jours. Il s'était rendu à la cascade, prétextant qu'il voulait se dégourdir les ailes. Lorsqu'il avait atterri, il n'avait vu personne, puis un corps jaune avait jailli de la chute d'eau. Sans un mot, le petit Autobot l'avait invité à le suivre, traversant de nouveau le mur aquatique.

De l'autre côté de la cascade, Blitzwing découvrit une large grotte creusée par le temps. L'endroit était humide, mais au moins il offrait un abri dont nul n'aurait pu soupçonner l'existence.

Il y eut un silence gênant entre eux, puis Bumblebee commença à parler de tout et de rien, simplement pour passer le temps et dissiper le malaise ambiant. D'abord ennuyé par son babillage, Blitzwing finit par lui accorder un peu plus d'attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à parler à son tour.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passer, et, vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils se séparèrent, avec la promesse de se revoir.

Au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres, ils devinrent moins nerveux et méfiants vis-à-vis de l'autre. Ils étaient comme deux méchanimaux qui cherchaient à s'apprivoiser, à instaurer un climat de confiance, ou au moins de compréhension.

Ils évitaient de parler de la guerre et des factions qui creusaient un gouffre entre eux, et se concentraient plutôt sur les choses du quotidien. Bumblebee décrivait avec entrain ses jeux vidéos préférés ou son dernier record de vitesse, les blagues qu'il faisait à Prowl et les pitreries qu'il réalisait avec son amie humaine Sari ; parfois, il arrivait même à arracher un rire de la part du Décepticon.

Lui, il lui racontait les contes et légendes de l'ancien folklore cybertronien. Bumblebee était très jeune, et ignorait quasiment tout du passé de sa planète. Il fut ravi d'en apprendre plus, même si Blitzwing n'était pas le plus logique des conteurs ; au beau milieu d'une histoire il pouvait se mettre à en raconter une autre, ou il pouvait en commencer une par la fin, ou encore il se mettait à chanter une comptine enfantine alors que le récit avait pris un tour dramatique. Tantôt cela agaçait Bumblebee qui réclamait un peu de cohérence, au moins pour savoir la fin, et les deux robots se disputaient pour ce genre de broutilles, tantôt cela le faisait éclater de rire, un rire franc et cristallin qui surprenait Blitzwing, parce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à amuser quelqu'un.

Parfois, il chantait. Oh, c'était rare ; mais lorsque la voix de ténor d'Icy résonnait dans la grotte, Bumblebee le regardait avec des optiques émerveillées.

Si le temps s'y prenait, ils partaient dans la forêt, jouant à cache-cache comme des étincelants ; une fois le Décepticon avait arraché l'arbre derrière lequel Bumblebee s'était caché, et était plié de rire en voyant l'expression abasourdie du petit quand il l'avait déniché, avant de lui crier qu'il avait triché, ce à quoi Blitzwing lui répondit que c'était plus amusant de ne pas suivre les règles. Ils s'inventaient des codes pour se passer des messages stupides qui les faisaient sans cesse ricaner. Bumblebee ramenait de temps à autre des jeux de carte, mélange de jeux terriens et cybertroniens souvent loufoques mais extrêmement amusants.

Parfois, Blitzwing l'emmenait voler. Au début, il avait juste fait ça pour le faire taire après une de leurs chamailleries ; les Autobots ne volent pas après tout, et les hurlements effrayés de l'insecte alors qu'il s'accrochait à son cou pour ne pas tomber l'avaient fait sourire avec un dédain amusé.

Ce qui l'avait étonné, en revanche, ce fut que Bumblebee lui demande de le refaire. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, mais ses optiques étaient brillantes d'excitation. Alors cela devint une habitude de le faire monter sur son dos avant de décoller, pour enchaîner les loopings, les virages serrés et les chutes libres. Les cris de peur se transformèrent progressivement en exclamations excitées, bien que Blitzwing s'amusait parfois à lui flanquer une belle frousse en rasant le sol d'un peu trop près ou en s'élevant le plus haut possible avant de couper les moteurs et de se laisser tomber.

\- La chute fait partie du vol, _Hummel_! lui avait-il rétorqué en riant lorsque l'Autobot s'était exclamé qu'ils étaient sensés voler et non pas risquer leur vie.

Tous ces petits moments, ils lui permettaient, pendant un instant, d'oublier ses idées noires, et de se créer une petite bulle de tranquillité. Et il commença, petit à petit, à apprécier Bumblebee.

Oui, il fraternisait avec l'ennemi, et alors ? Qu'on le laisse profiter de ces instants de paix, qu'on le laisse s'amuser avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas effrayé par lui. Il restait loyal à Mégatron, il restait fidèle à la cause Décepticon, mais qu'on lui accorde le droit de rire avec quelqu'un qui, au-delà de la faction, était un Cybertronien comme lui.

Il savait que tout cela était éphémère, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela se finisse aussi brutalement. Capturé par Lockdown pour finir entre les mains de ce crétin de Sentinel, on l'avait emmené sans qu'il ait eu le temps de dire au revoir.

Mais quelle importance ? Rien ne prouvait qu'il manquait à Bumblebee. Quel intérêt de faire des adieux ? En temps de guerre on n'était pas censé s'inquiéter du sort de l'ennemi. L'éclaireur l'avait probablement oublié.

C'était couvert de chaînes qu'il avait revu son monde natal, et lorsqu'il avait été traîné dans cette grotesque parade orchestrée par Sentinel, ce furent des injures et des regards moqueurs qui l'accueillirent, un environnement familier qu'il méprisait.

Et maintenant qu'il croupissait dans sa cellule, sa seule source de consolation était les souvenirs de l'Autobot.

Mais au moins… au moins il en avait une.

Alors il rejoua encore et encore la mémoire sauvegardé sur son disque dur, seule distraction entre quatre murs. Combien de temps il resta ainsi, plongé dans son passé, il n'en sut rien.

Mais soudain la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, le tirant de ses pensées. Et son regard devint furieux lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait devant lui.

Optimus Prime. La vermine qui, d'après les dires des gardes, avait vaincu Mégatron.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, déchet d'Autobot ? cracha t-il.

\- Je suis venu te prévenir que toi et tes confrères Décepticons passeraient devant un tribunal dans quelques jours.

Blitzwing allait répliquer une remarque dédaigneuse lorsque l'Autobot ajouta :

\- Et je suis aussi ici pour te passer un message.

Une telle nouvelle le prit de court, le réduisant au silence. Et il fut encore plus surpris lorsque le Prime lui envoya le message en question dans son processeur, qui était de la part de Bumblebee.

 _« Hey. Est-ce que tu sais que tout est calme en ce moment ? Mais je ne me fait pas d'illusion. Si le monde manque de flancher, je suis prêt. »_

Il plissa le front, confus. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Il se creusa les méninges pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le titre du texte.

" _Quatre après les points."_

Oh. _Oh._ Bumblebee, espèce d'idiot. Se rendait-il seulement compte du risque qu'il prenait en faisant parvenir un message codé à un Décepticon ? Ou était-il tout simplement inconscient ?

Pourquoi se mettre en danger pour lui ?

Se souvenant des différents codes secrets qu'ils avaient appris durant leur temps sur Terre, il entreprit de déchiffrer ce que le petit tentait de lui dire.

Le quatrième mot après chaque point.

Et il en resta sans voix.

 _Tu me manques._

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis les épaules de Blitzwing tressautèrent.

Un puissant rire résonna entre les murs de la prison, et Optimus Prime, mal à l'aise, recula d'un pas, tandis que le visage noir du Décepticon riait à gorge déployée.

Le destin aimait décidément jouer avec lui.

Stupide, stupide et adorable petit insecte.

 _Tu me manques aussi, Bumblebee._

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues :D**

 **À bientôt,**

 **Cao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeeey re-bonjour ! Me revoilà après trois mois. Franchement désolé pour l'attente mais il y a eu les partiels et un déménagement entretemps. Par conséquent je vous offre un long chapitre de 6000 mots ;)**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les deux autres :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur Kaon.

Assis au milieu d'une immense foule d'Autobots, Optimus avait les mains agrippées au bord d'un des nombreux bancs installés sur les gradins où il se trouvait. Il pouvait sentir, dans son dos, le regard de ses semblables peser sur lui, il pouvait entendre les chuchotis remplis d'admiration et de curiosité, comme si personne ne s'était attendu à trouver le héros de Cybertron parmi eux.

 _Je ne suis pas un héros_ , pensa Optimus, mais ses lèvres restèrent closes. Il ne pouvait pas changer leur opinion. C'était ainsi qu'on le voyait, désormais. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention. Et puis… ce n'était pas lui qui méritait les éloges. Sans ses amis… sans Prowl… Rien de tout cela aurait été possible. Mais les siens semblaient l'avoir oublié. Il se retint de soupirer alors qu'il signait un énième autographe, puis dirigea son attention vers le centre de la pièce.

La forteresse de Trypticon était pleine à craquer. Dans l'une des grandes salles, des tribunes avaient été aménagées pour accueillir les juges, les témoins, ainsi que plusieurs "spectateurs". Nombreux étaient ceux qui voulaient voir la condamnation du plus dangereux des seigneurs de guerre.

Chaque personne, avant d'entrer, avait été méticuleusement fouillée. À chaque coin, à chaque couloir, on pouvait deviner un garde à l'affût. Toutes les salles étaient truffées de caméra, dont l'incessant mouvement de va-et-vient interdisait tout angle mort, et empêchait quiconque de passer inaperçu.

Mais un tel niveau de sécurité n'avait rien d'étonnant, quand on savait _qui_ était retenu entre ces murs.

Le silence se fit lorsque le juge Tyrest apparut à la plus haute tribune. Le robot était, pour un Autobot, immense. Son armure était dans les tons ocre et jaune, tandis que son visage sévère était d'un orange prononcé. Étrangement, la coiffe qui ceinturait sa tête rappelait à Optimus une statue au large d'une ville portuaire de la côte Est. Dans son dos flottait une cape couleur olive, et l'impression de majesté qui se dégageait de lui était accentuée par le sceptre doré qu'il tenait à la main.

Après tout, dans ce royaume judiciaire, Tyrest était roi.

Les autres juges, ainsi que les membres du Haut Conseil, arrivèrent à leur tour et s'installèrent sur les sièges en-dessous du sien. Puis il frappa le sol de son sceptre, et sa voix de ténor résonna entre les murs.

\- Que l'on fasse entrer l'accusé.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la grande porte, dont les battants s'ouvrirent sans un bruit. Là, entouré d'une dizaine de gardes et couvert de chaînes qui l'électrocuteraient au moindre mouvement suspect, Mégatron se tenait debout, ses optiques fixées sur un point que lui seul pouvait voir.

Le dos droit, il s'avança vers le banc des accusés, comme s'il s'agissait d'une estrade pour s'exprimer devant une foule, et non pas d'une place où il serait décidé de son sort.

Pendant un instant, si infinitésimal qu'on aurait pu le croire inexistant, ses optiques croisèrent celles d'Optimus.

Jamais il ne les avait vues aussi vides.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

À Détroit, il faisait nuit.

Néanmoins, même si une grande partie des habitants dormaient, de loin, on avait l'impression que la ville brillant de mille feux ne connaissait aucun repos. Un fait paradoxal : les humains tentaient de se reposer une fois le soleil couché, et pourtant les éclairages prenaient le relais, chassant l'obscurité comme un second astre.

C'était une ville qui ne semblait jamais s'assoupir.

Pour les Autobots, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème ; s'ils avaient besoin de recharger, ils rechargeaient, point. L'atmosphère ambiante ne les gênaient pas.

Aussi, ce n'était pas la cité illuminée qui empêchait Jazz de s'endormir, mais tout simplement ses pensées. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, il restait allongé sur son lit, les doigts entrelacés sur sa poitrine, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Un léger bruit le tira de sa rêverie morne, celui d'une porte qui coulissait. Puisque l'alarme ne s'était pas déclenchée, cela voulait dire que quelqu'un voulait sortir de la vieille usine qui servait de base aux Autobots. Curieux, Jazz hésita une demi-seconde avant de se lever, et il se dirigea d'un pas silencieux vers l'entrée.

Sa voix étonnée résonna dans le silence de la nuit.

\- Andrea ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'humaine, vêtue pour une longue marche, sursauta légèrement à ces paroles, elle qui ne s'était pas attendue à ce que quelqu'un d'autre soit réveillé ; mais son visage était calme, neutre, lorsqu'elle se retourna, ses yeux fixés sur le front de Jazz.

\- Je vais sur la tombe de Prowl.

Franche et directe. Jazz ne connaissait pas Andrea depuis très longtemps, mais suffisamment pour savoir que son caractère était quelque peu atypique. Mais pour être honnête, cela ne le gênait guère, tout comme il savait que cela n'avait pas gêné Prowl. Il était facile de deviner que le ninja et l'humaine avaient été très proches. Et Jazz n'était pas dupe ; il savait que Prowl manquait à Andrea autant qu'il lui manquait… et peut-être même plus.

Il posa un genou à terre pour paraître moins imposant, puis demanda :

\- Tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

Andrea pencha la tête sur le côté, comme à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait à une question. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui propose une telle chose… tout comme elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Prowl devienne son "carrosse de métal", comme Bumblebee s'était plu à le surnommer. Dès qu'elle avait besoin de se déplacer, il lui proposait de la conduire là où elle avait besoin d'aller, que ce soit son lieu de travail, son domicile, ou le piano de la forêt, lorsqu'elle exprimait le souhait de danser. Il l'avait toujours fait avec galanterie et patience, et elle n'aimait rien tant que ces petits moments de complicité. Lorsqu'elle était agrippée à lui pendant qu'il filait sur la route, la sensation de la vitesse enivrante et du vent qui frappait son corps comme un doux torrent invisible lui faisait oublier le monde autour d'elle, ce monde qui ne l'aimait pas, son attention était concentrée sur Prowl, et elle oubliait tout le reste.

Mais une telle expérience, elle ne pourrait plus jamais la revivre. Plus jamais.

Que Jazz prenne le relais… elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais son coeur se serra à cette pensée, puis il chanta l'instant d'après.

Elle sortit une carte de son sac à dos, qu'elle tendit à Jazz.

\- Oui, je veux bien, mais il faut que tu suives cet itinéraire.

Elle désigna une route surlignée en rouge. Voyant son regard ferme, Jazz devina que c'était important pour elle, et cela ne lui posait aucun problème de suivre sa requête. Il enregistra les coordonnées dans son GPS, puis se transforma.

\- En voiture, Simone ! s'exclama t-il en ouvrant la portière du côté passager.

\- Je m'appelle Andrea, rétorqua t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il comprit que sa référence était tombée à plat, et il s'excusa avec un petit rire gêné. Sitôt qu'elle fût installée, il démarra son moteur et fonça à travers Détroit, les lumières de la ville formant un kaléidoscope de lignes autour de lui.

Pendant un long moment, Andrea resta silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées, et Jazz n'osa pas la déranger. D'autant qu'il s'en souvienne, lorsque Prowl et Andrea étaient ensemble, ils ne conversaient pas beaucoup. Une fois, son ami lui avait dit que l'humaine ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire, ce que le ninja appréciait.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Jazz n'avait pas à forcer Andrea pour discuter ? De quoi aimait-elle parler d'ailleurs ? Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas Andrea autrement que sous l'étiquette de "l'Amica de Prowl."

Mais il ne put s'enfoncer plus loin dans les remords, car Andrea tapota son tableau de bord du bout du doigt.

\- Baisse la vitre, s'il-te-plaît.

Quoiqu'il fusse étonné par sa demande, il obéit malgré tout. Le vent s'engouffra à l'intérieur de lui, et il faillit avoir une attaque lorsqu'Andrea agrippa la portière et bascula le haut de son corps à l'extérieur, sa longue tresse claquant dans son dos comme un étendard. Mais son angoisse disparut lorsqu'il vit le doux sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Il ralentit légèrement pour que la vitesse n'arrache pas la tête de l'humaine. Elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop occupée à savourer cette sensation qui lui avait tant manqué.

Mais ce n'était pas la même chose… et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle poussa un cri empli de frustration et de colère, ce qui fit sursauter Jazz, mais il se retint de justesse pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, évitant une embardée.

Andrea retomba brutalement sur son siège, le visage serré entre ses mains, comme si sa tête allait exploser et qu'elle tentait de contenir tout ce qui s'était accumulé à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda doucement Jazz d'une voix inquiète.

Elle trembla légèrement, mais cela ne dura qu'une brève seconde. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, les mots qui pesaient sur son esprit tombèrent brutalement de sa bouche.

Non, elle n'allait pas bien. Voilà deux mois que Prowl était mort, deux mois, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait ressentir après tout ce temps. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il était parti ( _il l'avait abandonnée_ , sa conscience murmura, mais elle ne prononça pas ces mot), et pourtant tout son être croyait que c'était arrivé hier… Au point de penser que tout n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar, qu'elle allait se réveiller, et retrouver son ami…

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux, il n'y avait personne. Et dans son âme, quelque chose avait disparu avec lui. _Quelque chose_ qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir, un vide, un gouffre, l'impression atroce qu'un morceau d'elle-même lui avait été arraché, mais quoi elle ne savait pas, et cela la rendait folle de ne pas pouvoir trouver les mots justes.

D'une voix rauque et tremblante, elle avoua que, lorsqu'il avait sacrifié son spark, elle avait _senti_ qu'il n'était plus là. Quelque chose en elle s'était brisé comme du verre, au point qu'elle s'en torde de douleur.

Et maintenant… maintenant il n'y avait plus rien.

Lorsque plus aucune parole ne sortit de sa gorge et qu'elle s'enfonça dans un mutisme blessé, Jazz resta abasourdi.

Ce qu'elle décrivait… cela sonnait exactement comme les symptômes d'un traumatisme post-mortem : lorsqu'un robot lié à un autre mourait, le spark de son partenaire sentait la connexion se rompre, au prix d'insupportables souffrances.

Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle aussi…?

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que tu en as parlé à Ratchet ? parvint-il à demander.

\- Oui.

\- Et qu'a t-il dit ?

\- Que mon corps avait effectivement des résidus d'énergie, l'énergie du spark de Prowl. Mais ils ont disparu au bout de quelques heures, par conséquent Ratchet n'a pas pu les étudier plus en profondeur.

Cette réponse lui suffit amplement. Donc les humains pouvaient eux aussi se lier à des Cybertroniens… c'était complètement inattendu.

\- Je suis désolé, Andrea… personne ne devrait vivre ça… je sais à quel point ça fait mal.

Elle releva la tête, son regard interrogateur fixé sur le volant.

\- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

\- J'avais un Amica… Blaster, il s'appelait. C'était un reporter et un animateur radio, ainsi qu'un excellent musicien. Il avait une de ces voix ! Il attirait l'attention sans aucun problème, et il pouvait intéresser n'importe qui sur n'importe quel sujet. Ses chansons étaient extrêmement populaires ; avant qu'il ne devienne chef de radio, on avait monté un groupe de musique ensemble. Ça n'avait pas vraiment marché, on nous a ensuite incité à nous engager dans les forces militaires, et il a fini dans un bataillon différent du mien. Ça ne nous posait pas vraiment problème, on se voyait souvent. On passait des soirées entières à chanter et à danser ensemble, à rire de tout et de rien. Puis il a été engagé par le Haut Conseil, et sa chaîne était devenue patriotique… ce qui lui a attiré la haine des Décepticons. Il est mort assassiné… une bombe qui a explosé dans son studio.

Il y eut un lourd silence.

\- Une fois que le lien est brisé, on ne peut rien faire, sinon attendre. Attendre que la douleur s'atténue, et aller de l'avant, tout en chérissant les souvenirs de l'être cher.

Une hésitation.

\- J'espère que ce sera la même chose avec Prowl… qu'on puisse penser à lui sans avoir mal. Il me manque à moi aussi.

Andrea ne répondit rien. Les mots de Jazz avaient calmé sa colère, ou, du moins, l'avaient mise de côté.

Un soubresaut agita soudain la voiture blanche, comme si le robot venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- Si ça a marché entre Prowl et toi… est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Optimus et Yuma sont liés, eux aussi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils sont Conjunx Endura, mais Ratchet m'a expliqué qu'on peut être mariés sans être lié. Je n'ai pas posé la question à Yuma. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- Parce que deux liés ne peuvent pas rester trop loin de l'autre pendant trop longtemps, sinon leur spark s'affaiblit et devient douloureux. S'ils étaient liés, Optimus et Yuma souffriraient, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est le cas avec Yuma, elle a l'air d'aller bien. Ou peut-être qu'Optimus a, d'une certaine manière, fermé le lien ? On peut faire ça lorsque deux amants sont obligés de se séparer pour une raison ou pour une autre.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien, dit Andrea en haussant les épaules. Ce sont leurs affaires personnelles, pas les miennes. Yuma m'en parlera si elle le souhaite.

\- Je comprends, fit Jazz, et il se tut.

Andrea n'ajouta rien et le silence revint, moins gênant cette fois. Puis les routes goudronnées de la ville prirent fin ; lorsque le terrain devint trop accidenté, Jazz n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se transformer, et Andrea se retrouva dans sa main. Mais alors qu'il allait se remettre en marche, l'humaine lui ordonna de la faire descendre.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te porte ? Ce sera plus rapide.

\- Non, Jazz. Laisse-moi marcher.

Son ton n'était pas dur, mais malgré tout autoritaire. L'avait-il mise mal à l'aise ? Il la posa délicatement à terre, et, sitôt que ses deux pieds touchèrent le sol, elle se mit à trotter à toute vitesse. Mais Jazz, pour la suivre, n'eut qu'à marcher lentement pour rester à ses côtés.

Parfois, il oubliait qu'il était un titan dans un monde trop petit pour lui. Étrangement, il préférait cela au gigantisme de Cybertron. Il y avait quelque chose d'agréable dans la richesse modeste de la Terre.

Il profita de leur petite randonnée pour observer le paysage autour de lui. Ils étaient dans une forêt de conifères ; des pins, plus précisément, arbres larges et touffues qui coloraient les alentours d'un vert profond et calme. Au loin, on pouvait entendre le grondement d'un torrent, mais ce qui l'arrêta pendant un instant fut le firmament étoilé au-dessus de sa tête, qui se découpait entre les cimes pointues de la canopée. Les constellations, qui brillaient de mille éclats pendant cette nuit sans lune, offrait un spectacle magnifique à en couper le souffle.

Mais Andrea ne semblait pas préoccupée par le monde qu'elle traversait. Elle continuait de marcher d'un pas régulier ; le sol couvert d'aiguilles et de cailloux bruissait sous ses pas, et elle écartait les branches qui la gênaient dans sa course sans quitter le sentier des yeux. Tout cela, elle le faisait dans le plus grand silence ; c'est à peine si on pouvait entendre sa respiration. Jazz eut à peine le temps d'observer le ciel qu'elle s'était déjà enfoncée au plus profond de la forêt, et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de la suivre.

Combien de temps ils marchèrent, il n'en sut rien. Mais bientôt, le chemin se dégagea. Les arbres devinrent plus rares, et les deux compagnons débouchèrent sur une petite clairière.

Au centre de celle-ci, un cairn, qui faisait deux fois la taille d'Andrea, avait été dressé. Elle s'y dirigea, s'arrêta à quelques pas du monticule de pierres, et, sitôt qu'elle eut posé son sac, elle commença à danser.

Il n'y eut pas de musique. Pas de son. Rien. Uniquement son corps qui suivait un schéma précis de pas et de mouvements, fluide comme de l'eau, doux comme une brise, un rythme qu'elle seule connaissait, mais qu'en même temps n'importe qui pouvait saisir. Elle sautait sans un bruit, se pliait gracieusement, tournoyait comme une feuille virevoltante, pour créer une danse poétique et majestueuse.

Une danse pour Prowl. Une danse pour son ami, telle que celles qu'elle lui avait donné de son vivant. Un danse pour son Amica, une danse pour celui qu'elle avait aimé — non pas comme Yuma aimait Optimus, mais un autre type d'amour, tendre, suave et paisible, comme un lac tranquille qui suivait sans fanfare le cours du temps.

Son âme avait résonné avec le spark de Prowl, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'avait accepté telle qu'elle était, avait fait preuve d'une patience infinie et d'une affection profonde que personne à part sa famille ne lui avait témoignée, et il l'avait suivi dans sa danse.

Mais à présent, elle était seule. Et elle dansait pour des pierres muettes.

Puis, ce fut fini. Immobile, les yeux clos, elle resta un petit moment debout, reprenant lentement son souffle. Jazz l'observait de loin, sans bruit, impressionné et touché par ce spectacle, comme le prouvait son spark qui battait à toute vitesse.

Elle but un peu d'eau, essuya la sueur qui luisait sur son front, observa une dernière fois le cairn d'un regard endeuillé mais désormais apaisé, puis saisit ses affaires et fit signe à Jazz qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Il lui demanda doucement d'attendre un peu. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, puis hocha la tête. Il s'avança à son tour vers les pierres, avec déférence, mais son spark, rempli de chagrin, se serra devant ce souvenir de mort. Mais il tint bon, refusant de pleurer une énième fois. Il ouvrit son châssis, et en sortit une fleur bleue à quatre pétales ; la fleur des morts.

Il la planta avec délicatesse au pied du mausolée, puis laissa sa douleur exploser dans son champ électromagnétique. Andrea ne put deviner son changement d'état : c'était une façon typiquement cybertronienne d'exprimer ses sentiments, comme une sorte d'aura qui pulsait différemment selon ce que chacun ressentait. On pouvait ainsi parler sans avoir besoin de mots, une communication muette, mais aussi bavarde qu'une langue.

Mais les pierres restèrent impassibles face à sa peine.

Un tremblement parcourut son corps avant qu'il ne puisse se ressaisir. Puis il se remit debout et se tourna vers Andrea.

\- Rentrons maintenant.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Ce fut le sifflement d'une flèche déchirant l'air qui les accueillit.

Un des lampadaires de la cour avait été allumé, jetant des reflets jaunes sur le goudron et la cible dressée contre le mur. Des flèches noires la perçaient de part en part ; d'un mouvement fluide, l'archère en saisit une autre de son carquois, l'installa, banda son arc et tira. La pointe d'acier se planta dans le cercle rouge, à quelques centimètres du centre.

Jazz se demanda pourquoi Yuma était réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle qui était enceinte, n'était-elle pas censée se reposer ? Andrea ne sembla guère s'en préoccuper alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour des épaules de sa sœur, nichant son visage au creux de son cou, comme le ferait un oisillon à la recherche de chaleur. L'autre femme sourit, puis lui rendit son étreinte avant de demander :

\- Tu es allée voir Prowl ?

\- Sa tombe. Lui, il n'est plus là.

\- C'est vrai… pardon.

\- Pardon pour quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand on ne te dit pas les choses franchement. Je n'aurais pas dû l'oublier.

Andrea serra doucement sa sœur entre ses bras.

\- Ça arrive d'oublier des choses. Ce n'est pas grave.

Un silence.

\- J'ai fait du thé, si tu en veux, murmura Yuma au bout d'un moment.

Puis elle leva les yeux vers Jazz et ajouta :

\- J'ai aussi fait réchauffer un baril d'huile. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te remercier de l'avoir accompagnée.

\- Oh, c'était pas grand-chose… mais c'est sympa, merci.

Yuma sourit doucement, puis les trois personnes rentrèrent à l'intérieur, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas déranger les autres occupants de la base.

Une odeur d'essence flottait dans l'air de l'immense cuisine, mais les deux humaines n'en semblèrent guère gênées. Les trois personnes s'installèrent confortablement, et commencèrent à siroter leur boisson sans bruit.

Il y avait quelque chose d'agréable dans ce calme partagé par trois insomniaques. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots : leur présence suffisait pour les apaiser.

Andrea bâilla puis cala sa tête contre l'épaule de sa soeur, les yeux mi-clos et perdus dans le vague. Jazz sourit en voyant l'humaine aussi câline avec sa famille ; il trouvait cela mignon.

Pourtant, d'autant qu'il se souvienne, Prowl et Andrea n'étaient pas aussi proches, physiquement parlant. Lorsqu'il les surprenait ensemble, ils ne se touchaient que rarement, contrairement à Yuma et Optimus, qui étaient très affectueux ; la plupart du temps, Prowl méditait, assis en tailleur, et Andrea l'imitait. Parfois, ils prenaient soin de l'arbre qui avait poussé dans la chambre du ninja, et Jazz, lorsqu'il était resté sur Terre, avait été invité à se joindre à eux. S'occuper de cette forme de vie organique, immense et majestueuse, l'avait captivé, et il comprenait la passion de Prowl vis-à-vis de la nature terrienne.

Il continuait de soigner l'arbre, encore aujourd'hui. Les feuilles avaient maintenant viré au rouge, et les oisillons, désormais adultes, avaient quitté le nid caché entre les branches.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez debouts à une heure pareille ?

La voix grincheuse de Ratchet le tira de ses pensées. Le vieux médecin se tenait debout dans l'embrasure du couloir, les bras croisés sur son châssis, les sourcils froncés et les épaules voûtées par la fatigue.

Andrea ne fit pas un geste, gardant son visage caché dans l'épaule de Yuma. Mais l'autre humaine agita la main en guise de petit coucou.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Ratchet. Ici c'est l'insomnie générale. Je suppose que c'est la même chose pour toi ?

\- Oui… entre autres.

Jazz remarqua que les mains du vieux robot, crispées sur le métal, cachaient les marques sur ses bras.

Il avait déjà vu ça, dans le camp militaire. Les vétérans de la grande guerre avaient tous des cicatrices, plus ou moins refermées. Il n'était pas rare de les surprendre en train de tracer leurs blessures de guerre du bout des doigts, ou au contraire de les masquer, comme pour chasser les souvenirs liées à celles-ci.

Nul doute que Ratchet était lui aussi hanté par les démons de son passé.

\- Il reste un peu d'huile, si tu as faim, proposa Yuma.

\- Non merci. Ce liquide brut est bien trop atroce pour mes vieux systèmes. Rien ne vaut mieux qu'une bonne pinte d'Energon.

Il fixa son regard sur Yuma.

\- Et puis je ne suis pas là pour parler de mes préférences culinaires. Tu es ma patiente, Yuma, et en tant que telle tu n'es pas censée vagabonder hors de ton lit à trois heures du matin.

Ce fut au tour de Yuma de froncer les sourcils, et lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était douce, mais ferme.

\- Ratchet. J'ai accepté de quitter mon appartement et de m'installer dans votre base à condition que je ne perde pas ma liberté. Ma grossesse ne fait pas de moi une petite créature fragile. Si je ne peux pas dormir, je n'y peux rien. Je préfère faire quelque chose plutôt que de me retourner sans cesse dans mon lit. Tu as décidé de t'occuper de moi et de mon enfant, et je t'en suis profondément reconnaissante. Mais tu n'as pas à m'enfermer sous prétexte que je suis enceinte, comme si j'allais me briser au moindre pas.

Jazz crut que Ratchet allait s'énerver — nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient essayé de remettre le vieux robot à sa place et qui s'étaient reçu une clé à molette dans la figure en contrepartie — mais le médecin se contenta de secouer la tête.

\- Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais tu marques un point. N'empêche que tu te ruines la santé en ne respectant pas tes cycles de sommeil. La prochaine fois, préviens moi quand ça arrive, que je puisse aider ton corps à s'endormir.

Yuma hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Ratchet resta un instant debout, puis poussa un soupir et vint s'asseoir à côté du robot blanc et des deux humaines.

Ce serait une nuit sans sommeil pour eux quatre, dans ce cas. Une nuit à boire sans paroles, une nuit à pleurer ceux qui manquaient à l'appel, vivants ou morts.

Mais regroupés ainsi, tous ensemble, leur douleur s'atténuait, et une atmosphère sereine s'installa dans la pièce.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

À peine eut-il posé un pied dans sa chambre qu'Optimus s'effondra à plat ventre sur sa couchette. Il était épuisé, mais surtout dégoûté par les événements de cette journée.

Une parodie. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Une parodie de procès. Mégatron avait fait face aux juges sans personne pour le défendre. Il n'avait pas eu le droit de prononcer un seul mot tandis que Tyrest énumérait la longue liste des crimes qu'il avait commis. Entendre les horreurs que le Décepticon avait perpétré avait rendu plus d'un robot malade dans la salle. De nombreux témoins avaient été appelés à la barre, en grande majorité des survivants de la grande guerre, dont les récits tragiques ne faisaient qu'accentuer l'aura criminelle de l'accusé.

Puis ç'avait été le tour d'Optimus. Il avait raconté son histoire de manière brève, concise et claire, parlant uniquement de Mégatron, sans s'attarder sur la Terre et les doux souvenirs qui remontaient quand il en parlait. Ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour dévoiler son attachement vis-à-vis de la planète Bleue.

Lorsqu'on lui avait demandé pourquoi Mégatron avait tenté de détruire cette planète, il avait simplement repris les mots du seigneur de guerre : "pour se venger de l'homme qui l'avait vivisecté pendant un demi-siècle." À ces mots, des murmures avaient parcouru l'audience, mais elle avait été rapidement rappelée à l'ordre.

Optimus pouvait certes comprendre la colère de Mégatron envers Sumdac, mais le scientifique n'avait pas pu savoir qu'il était une créature vivante ; et quand bien même, son erreur ne justifiait pas l'annihilation de tout un monde. Aussi, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner sa fureur vengeresse ; s'il ne l'avait pas arrêté, il aurait tué Sari. Il aurait tué Yuma…

Mais lorsque Tyrest avait dit, d'un air condescendant, que cela n'avait rien de surprenant de la part d'un robot soldat, Optimus s'était senti mal à l'aise. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tout ramener à la fonction d'origine de Mégatron. En quoi la façon dont il avait été construit devait-elle influencer ses actions ? Il avait gardé cette remarque pour lui, et était retourné s'asseoir à sa place.

Le procès avait continué, puis les juges s'étaient retiré pour délibérer de la sentence. La salle s'était alors remplie de paroles, de discussions, d'hypothèses quant à la peine que subirait Mégatron. Optimus, lui, n'avait pas pris part aux conversations qui bourdonnaient autour de lui comme un bruit blanc. Il s'était contenté d'observer le titan sur le banc des accusés qui lui faisait dos, immobile et silencieux. À quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

\- Ils lui réservent un sort pire que la mort.

Ces mots le ramenèrent à la réalité. Assis à sa droite, celui qui avait parlé était un robot de couleur blanche, svelte et élancé, au visage gris et stoïque, dont le corps était traversé ici et là de lignes rouges. Les deux ailerons placés sur les côtés de sa tête bougèrent légèrement en guise de salutations.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà rencontré.

\- Non, en effet. Je m'appelle Drift. Je fais partie du même cercle de cyberninjas que Prowl.

L'expression d'Optimus s'assombrit, et cela n'échappa pas à Drift. Il projeta son champ électromagnétique autour du Prime comme un cocon protecteur, un mélange doux-amer de regret et de réconfort qui agit comme un calmant sur le Prime.

\- Je suis désolé. Je sais que vous offrir mes condoléances ne changera rien à sa perte. Tous mes confrères célèbrent son héroïsme. Mais un ami vivant est cent fois plus précieux qu'un héros mort.

Cela surprit Optimus. Tous ceux à qui il avait parlé avaient acclamé le sacrifice de Prowl ; mais personne ne s'était préoccupé du fait que le Prime avait perdu quelqu'un de cher. Aussi, les paroles de cet inconnu lui firent chaud au spark.

Il lui murmura un merci, et Drift lui offrit un sourire amical.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Puis Drift tourna son regard vers Mégatron.

\- Puis-je vous parler franchement, Prime ? demanda le bretteur sans quitter le Décepticon des yeux.

\- Bien sûr.

S'il fut surpris lorsque Drift lui envoya ses coordonnées de liaison radio, il ne le montra pas.

\- Je ne pensais pas que je verrais Mégatron faire face à la justice de mon vivant. Nombreux sont ceux qui, comme moi, le croyaient invincible ; mais le voilà, enchaîné et à notre merci, prêt à payer les conséquences de ses actes.

 _« Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais envisagé les choses, »_ ajouta t-il via leur liaison radio, sans laisser transparaître ses pensées. _« Ce n'est un procès équitable auquel nous sommes en train d'assister. »_

 _« Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec vous._ _»_

 _« Les Autobots ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. »_ Le champ électromagnétique de Drift se teinta d'amertume. _« Ils avaient été bien plus cléments et compréhensifs avec moi lorsque j'ai quitté les Décepticons. »_

Une telle confession prit Optimus de court. Il laissa sa surprise s'exprimer dans son champ, et ce fut au tour de Drift d'être étonné.

 _« Je pensais que vous étiez au courant. Les rumeurs courent vite, après tout. »_

 _« Je… hum… non, »_ avoua t-il d'un air penaud. _« J'ai été en stase pendant un demi-siècle… En si peu de temps on peut manquer beaucoup de choses, et surtout les ragots. Et puis, avant cela j'ai travaillé dans une simple équipe de maintenance, loin de Cybertron, alors je ne pouvais pas savoir tout ce qui se passait sur notre planète, désolé. »_

 _« Allons donc, Prime, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. »_ Drift sourit avec douceur. _« C'est même une bonne chose, que votre esprit ne soit pas pollué par les médisances. Je n'ai jamais vu d'aura plus resplendissante que la vôtre. »_

 _« Merci… »_ Un silence. _« Drift, je ne connais rien de vous, mais sachez que je ne me permettrai jamais de vous juger à cause de votre passé. Critiquer le robot que vous avez été autrefois ne servira à rien, ne changera rien à votre présent, et cela ne m'apportera rien non plus. »_

Les optiques du ninja pétillèrent, et il laissa son ravissement exploser dans son champ.

 _« Que Primus vous bénisse, Optimus Prime ! Vos paroles sont celles d'un sage. »_

Optimus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir embarrassé.

 _« Je ne fais que répéter les mots d'une amie. »_

 _« C'est déjà une bonne chose, que d'avoir retenu ses propos. »_

Optimus exprima sa gratitude via son champ électromagnétique. C'était agréable de se familiariser aussi vite avec quelqu'un qui le jugeait, non pas avec la réputation qu'il s'était faite, mais avec ses yeux et ses oreilles.

Il voulut converser un peu plus avec lui, apprendre à mieux connaître cet individu particulier, mais il entendit soudain un éclat de voix, et tous deux relevèrent la tête pour voir que les juges étaient revenus.

\- Déjà ? murmura Optimus, abasourdi.

Drift perdit immédiatement son air jovial.

\- Ils n'ont pas pu décider de la sentence aussi rapidement… Sauf s'ils savaient déjà quelle peine il allait endurer.

Optimus se mordit la joue. À entendre le ton de Drift, il semblait avoir une idée du choix des juges, un choix qu'il semblait redouter. Mais quel sort pouvait être pire que la mort elle-même ?

Tyrest éleva la voix, et l'audience se tut.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, Optimus ne s'en souvenait plus trop. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'immense fatigue qui s'était brutalement abattue sur ses épaules. Peut-être était-ce dû à la tension qui rendait l'atmosphère irrespirable. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître la planète qui avait été hors de sa portée pendant plus de cinquante ans. Certes, c'était peu, comme durée ; mais le monde changeait à toute vitesse, et Optimus avait l'impression de courir après lui, sans jamais réussir à le rattraper.

Cela faisait mal, de se sentir comme un étranger sur sa propre terre.

Mégatron avait été condamné à l'emprisonnement à perpétuité, au plus profond des entrailles de Trypticon, et il en irait de même pour ses généraux capturés avec lui. Nul ne serait autorisé à les voir ; jamais ils ne pourraient quitter les quatre murs de leur cellule.

C'était comme si on cherchait à les faire disparaître dans les ténèbres, comme s'ils étaient des cauchemars qu'on voulait oublier.

Optimus se souvenait d'avoir parlé avec quelques ambassadeurs du Conseil Galactique ; ils lui avaient posé quelques questions sur son temps sur Terre, curieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'exception qu'était Optimus, venant d'une espèce connue pour son mépris vis-à-vis des organiques. L'un d'eux, un Vulcain, avait cependant remarqué qu'il était épuisé, et avait annoncé qu'il serait plus logique de continuer cette conversation lorsqu'il aurait repris des forces, ce dont Optimus lui en fut reconnaissant.

Il se rappelait vaguement d'avoir promis à Drift de discuter un autre jour autour d'un verre, puis il s'était dirigé comme un automate vers son appartement.

Maintenant il était affalé sur le ventre, trop éreinté pour prendre un peu d'Energon. Il leva un bras, chercha à tâtons une présence à côté de lui… pour se rendre compte que le lit était froid et vide, vide, vide.

Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en position foetale.

Il voulait seulement serrer celle qu'il aimait entre ses bras.

Il voulait seulement voir la vie en elle grandir.

Il voulait seulement retrouver sa famille.

Il voulait seulement…

Rentrer chez lui.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Ce fut avec les poings serrés que Strika mit fin à la diffusion du procès de Mégatron.

Il y avait quelque chose d'insupportable, à voir leur chef vénéré couvert de chaînes, soumis à une parodie de justice, et incapable de se défendre. Car nul n'était dupe : s'il ne pouvait pas prononcer un mot, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était trop fier ou trop abattu pour parler, mais tout simplement parce que les Autobots avaient désactivé sa boîte vocale. En plissant les optiques, on pouvait discerner la cicatrice sur sa gorge.

Et ces vermines osaient se faire passer pour des saints.

\- Général Strika.

Elle tourna son regard vers les autres haut-gradés, rassemblés autour de la table de conférence. Tout comme elle, ils se retenaient de hurler et de casser le premier meuble à leur portée ; au quartier général, le mobilier était toujours neuf.

Mais dans cette situation de crise, il fallait garder la tête froide.

\- Que faisons-nous, maintenant ? demanda le colonel Demolishor, colosse rouge et jaune connu pour sa dévotion envers la cause Décepticon. Je ne vous apprends rien lorsque je vous rappelle que c'est à vous, désormais, que revient le commandement, tel qu'il en avait été décidé par notre seigneur.

Strika hocha la tête, et réfléchit un peu avant de parler.

\- Libérer Mégatron est bien sûr une priorité ; cependant, nous n'avons ni les ressources, ni les informations pour ce faire. Le plus important est d'abord de ravitailler notre peuple : nos rations d'Energon ont drastiquement diminué, et nous ne pourrons rien faire si nous sommes à moitié morts de faim. Il faut continuer les raids sur les fermes d'Energon gardées par les Autobots, et intensifier les recherches de nouvelles mines.

\- Nos éclaireurs vont déjà le plus loin possible, intervint la lieutenante Stormbreaker. Sans les ponts spatiaux, il devient extrêmement difficile de ramener le carburant à bon port. Et les fermes sont jalousement gardées ; les plus importantes possèdent des boucliers énergétiques impénétrables. De nombreux soldats ont perdu la vie en essayant de forcer le passage.

\- Je sais, gronda Strika. Mais nous pouvons aussi nous concentrer sur les réserves d'huile ; elles intéressent moins les Autobots, et toute ressource est la bienvenue pour remettre nos soldats et notre flotte en état de marche.

Les autres Décepticons opinèrent. Ils auraient été probablement plus enthousiastes si c'était Mégatron qui avait exposé sa stratégie, mais Strika n'était pas lui.

C'était malgré tout à son tour de porter les espoirs de toute une faction, et elle seule pouvait choisir d'en faire un atout ou un fardeau.

\- Il nous faut reprendre des forces. Et attendre.

Et même si c'était le choix le plus logique à faire, la même question était sur toutes les lèvres, silencieuse et assourdissante.

Quand pourraient-ils enfin retourner dans leur monde ?

Quand est-ce que leur exil, leur existence de parias, prendrait-elle fin ?

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Loin, très loin de Cybertron et de New Kaon, une personne se réveillait, perdue, confuse et épuisée.

Elle qui avait cru mourir, elle avait atterri dans un monde où, pour la première fois depuis des siècles, elle n'était pas considérée comme un monstre de foire.

Elle n'était pas habituée à la gentillesse de ces étrangers. Elle qui avait été seule pendant si longtemps, peut-être était-elle en train de délirer, à cause de la solitude qui avait dévoré son spark.

Mais lorsqu'elle tenta de se lever, l'esprit alourdi par la fatigue, gémissant parce qu'elle était affaiblie au point qu'elle pouvait à peine redresser la tête, la main qui se posa délicatement sur son front sembla bien réelle.

\- Restez allongée, gente dame, murmura doucement quelqu'un. Il vous faut reprendre des forces.

La paume chaude et bienveillante l'apaisa, et Blackarachnia, bercée par cette tendresse, sombra de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **TADA !**

 **J'avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas des plus gais ^^'** **Et désolé pour ceux qui s'attendaient à lire les retrouvailles entre Yuma et Oppy, même si cette scène était déjà écrite, elle aurait mis trop de temps à arriver. Promis, elle sera dans le prochain chapitre :)**

 **Drift existe dans la continuité Animated, mais il est ici plus inspiré de sa version IDW, surtout dans le comic More than meets the eye, où c'est un personnage croyant et spirituel. Je l'aime beaucoup, et j'espère que je lui ai rendu justice dans ce chapitre.**

 **Et oui je n'ai pas pu résister à la petite référence à Star Trek :3**

 **Connaître votre avis me ferait extrêmement plaisir ! Les reviews c'est le salaire de l'auteur ;)**

 **À bientôt,**

 **Cao**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh mon dieu.**

 **12000 mots.**

 **Douze. Mille. Mots.**

 **C'est définitivement le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit XD** **Mais ne soyez pas intimidés par sa taille ! Je suis très fière du résultat final. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

La matinée était bien avancée lorsqu'Optimus posa le pied à Tetrahex.

Comparée à Iacon, qui était l'une des villes majeures de Cybertron, Tetrahex n'était pas une cité très grande. Mais par rapport à Kaon, qui était littéralement une ville fantôme tombant en ruines, l'endroit bourdonnait d'activité.

Pourtant, lorsqu'Optimus descendit de la navette en compagnie de Drift, il fut frappé par la sérénité qui se dégageait du bourg et de ses habitants. L'endroit était vivant et accueillant, vide de l'agitation frénétique typique d'Iacon. C'était jour de marché ; des stands avaient été dressés le long des rues, mais aucun vendeur ne beuglait pour attirer les passants. Ils restaient debouts derrière leurs étals, servant leurs clients avec politesse, parlant peu, souriant peu, mais ils dégageaient une aura calme qui apaisait quiconque les regardait. Toutes sortes de marchandises brillaient sur les présentoirs, objets en tout genre qui étaient sans cesse examinés, manipulés, palpés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient achetés ou remis à leur place.

Optimus s'arrêta un instant pour contempler la place où ils étaient arrivés. Ses optiques brillaient de curiosité alors qu'elles étudiaient avec excitation le tableau qui se dressait devant lui.

Puis il remarqua que Drift l'observait avec un sourire amusé, et il baissa le regard, gêné.

\- C'est la première fois que vous venez à Tetrahex ?

Optimus hocha la tête.

\- Je ne voulais pas paraître déplacé en fixant tout le monde ainsi, veuillez m'en excuser.

Il sentit le champ électromagnétique du cyberninja l'envelopper, comme une couverture soyeuse, un mélange de _calme_ , _douceur_ , _je ne vous en veux pas_ , _souhait de bienvenu._

\- Un regard déplacé, ce serait plutôt quand les intentions du spectateur sont néfastes. Mais vous, Prime, vos optiques resplendissent. Votre regard émerveillé est tout sauf déplacé ; je dirais même qu'il est très flatteur.

Optimus lâcha un petit rire embarrassé et se passa la main sur sa nuque. Puis Drift l'invita à le suivre, et ils déambulèrent dans les rues animées de la ville. Plus d'une fois ils s'arrêtèrent devant un étal, simplement pour le plaisir de regarder. D'un hochement de tête, les vendeurs les invitaient à toucher leur marchandise comme bon leur semblait, à croire qu'ils ne craignaient aucunement les voleurs. Lorsqu'Optimus fit part de cette pensée à Drift, ce dernier eut un petit sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

\- Croyez-moi, il y en a eu quelques-uns qui ont essayé de chaparder. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ça s'est très mal fini pour eux à chaque fois.

\- Les marchands de Tetrahex sont-ils si impitoyables que ça ?

\- Plutôt parce que quasiment tous les Tetrahexiens sont des durs à cuire : la majorité des habitants sont des vétérans de la Grande Guerre. Ils ont fait face aux plus dangereux Décepticons et ont pu s'en sortir vivants ; ce ne sont pas de vulgaires malfaiteurs qui vont les effrayer. Il y a une vidéo hilarante d'un vendeur qui a littéralement bondi par-dessus son étal pour clouer un fripon au sol avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul pas. Il faudra que je la retrouve et que je vous l'envoie, ça vaut le coup d'œil.

Alors qu'il parlait, Drift se dirigea vers un étal couvert de confiseries colorés qui firent immédiatement saliver le Prime. Il imita le ninja et décida d'en acheter une boîte ; cependant, lorsque le marchand la lui tendit, il remarqua qu'il lui manquait trois doigts à la main gauche.

Optimus, ne voulant pas être grossier, garda son regard rivé sur le sachet de sucreries ; ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut payé et qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloigné qu'il demanda pourquoi ce robot-là ne s'était pas fait construire de nouveaux doigts, étant donné que c'était une opération peu coûteuse.

Le regard de Drift se fit penseur, et il porta la main à son menton, cherchant une réponse. Puis son visage s'éclaircit.

\- Ce doit être un membre de la Clavis Aurea : c'est un ordre religieux très influent à Tetrahex, strict et quelque peu atypique. Selon ses membres, il ne faut pas remplacer les parties corporelles qu'ils ont perdues, à moins qu'elles ne soient essentielles. Leurs textes sont passionnants à étudier ; ils considèrent que le corps est sacré, et qu'un vulgaire morceau de métal ne pourra jamais réparer ce qui a été détruit.

\- C'est une façon intéressante de voir les choses. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce culte…

\- Ils ne cherchent pas à se faire connaître ; ils veulent seulement pratiquer leur religion en paix.

Optimus pensa que c'était quelque chose de bien différent par rapport aux humains, qui passaient leur temps à s'entretuer pour la moindre histoire de religion.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il vit que Drift les avait menés jusqu'à l'entrée d'un bâtiment, simple et de couleur sobre, et la porte ouverte laissait deviner quelques tables où plusieurs robots étaient assis, un verre à la main.

Un bar.

Optimus se figea et resta planté là où il était, à quelques pas du bâtiment.

\- Pourquoi ici, Drift ? demanda t-il d'un ton inquiet. Vous aviez dit que vous vouliez discuter autour d'un verre ; je pensais que nous ferions ça chez vous, au calme. Sans vouloir vous vexer, cet endroit ne me paraît pas très "calme".

Drift se mordit la lèvre, embarrassé d'avoir éveillé la méfiance du Prime.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, Prime, j'en suis désolé. Ce bar, j'y vais quand j'ai besoin de tranquillité, ou quand j'ai besoin d'évacuer mes peurs et mes frustrations avec d'autres personnes qui ont vécu les mêmes expériences que moi.

\- Les mêmes expériences… vous voulez dire qu'il y d'autres anciens Décepticons comme vous ?

Drift hocha la tête.

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous étiez passionné par l'histoire. Nous, ça ne nous gêne pas de raconter la nôtre. Pas quand vous avez clairement montré votre ouverture d'esprit, et ça, je vous en suis profondément reconnaissant. Mais si parler dans un espace public vous gêne, alors nous pouvons aller dans un endroit plus discret, ça ne me pose pas problème. C'est à vous de décider.

Optimus se sentit touché par les paroles du ninja. Il posa une main sur son épaule, lui offrant un sourire rassurant et reconnaissant, sentiments reflétés par son champ électromagnétique.

\- Vous me faites confiance ; alors je ferai de même avec vous.

Le visage de Drift prit une expression rayonnante, et son champ se mit à battre en harmonie avec celui d'Optimus. Puis il se dégagea et l'invita à entrer.

L'intérieur du bar était lumineux, les murs peints en un ocre chaleureux. Une douce musique se déversait d'une vieille enceinte accrochée au mur. Deux ou trois clients étaient assis, tantôt face au comptoir, tantôt autour de l'une des nombreuses tables.

\- Voilà donc le gars dont tu n'arrêtes pas de parler. Je dois avouer qu'il est aussi mignon que tu le prétends.

\- Nightingale ! s'exclama Drift, faisant semblant d'être outré.

Optimus pivota pour faire face à une fembot de grande taille, debout derrière le comptoir, en train d'essuyer un cube. Une visière bleue cachait ses optiques, et s'il ne pouvait dire si son regard était moqueur ou doux, son champ électromagnétique pulsait vers lui comme un remous accueillant.

\- Prime, je vous présente Nightingale, la gérante de ce bar.

\- Enchanté, dit Optimus en tendant la main.

Son geste lui valut un regard confus de la part des deux robots, et il faillit se mettre une claque sur le front. Comment avait-il pu oublier ?

\- Désolé, rit-il nerveusement en baissant le bras. C'est une coutume typiquement Terrienne de se saluer en se serrant la main. Je suppose que les habitudes des humains ont déteint sur moi.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Drift avait saisi sa main dans la sienne, tenant la paume de travers.

\- Comme ça ? demanda t-il avec une lueur d'intérêt dans les optiques.

Optimus sourit et corrigea leur position, puis bougea leurs mains liées de haut en bas. Nightingale pinça les lèvres, perplexe.

\- C'est décidément bizarre. Tous les humains se présentent comme ça ?

\- Certains oui, d'autres non. Cela dépend des personnes et des régions.

Nightingale haussa les épaules, puis désigna une table au fond du bar, leur expliquant que les autres les attendaient. Optimus eut à peine le temps de se demander qui pouvaient bien être les "autres", que Drift et lui les avaient déjà rejoints.

Ils étaient quatre. Ils saluèrent chaleureusement Drift, cognant doucement leur front contre le sien en guise de bienvenue, et ils firent de même avec Optimus.

\- Ambulon n'est pas là ? demanda le ninja alors qu'il s'installait.

\- Il n'a pas pu se libérer pour aujourd'hui, répondit un Autobot au visage vert acide avec un sourire charismatique. Ce n'est guère facile d'avoir un peu de temps libre quand on est médecin, surtout quand on travaille au Ministère des sciences.

Optimus remarqua que sa main était enlacée avec celle du robot assis à côté de lui, dont l'armure était blanche et orange, avec un peu de bleu ici et là.

Celui qui avait parlé leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Prenez donc une chaise, Prime. C'est plus confortable de parler assis. Je m'appelle Offroad.

\- Et je suis Alpha Bravo, ajouta celui à ses côtés. Un masque et une visière recouvraient tout son visage, mais il était facile de deviner qu'il souriait amicalement. Ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- De même, répondit doucement Optimus. Est-ce que vous êtes…?

\- Conjunx Endura, compléta un autre bot, orange vif avec un masque devant la bouche.

\- Et ils ne se gênent pas pour nous le rappeler ! ricana le dernier Autobot, noir avec des accents argentés et des cornes de bouc ornant sa tête. Au moins ils n'interfacent pas en public. Moi c'est Cluster, et le géant qui ne dit pas plus de deux mots c'est Punch.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de faire de longues phrases, Cluster, rétorqua Punch d'une voix stoïque.

\- T'inquiètes je rigole, tu as tout à fait le droit de parler comme tu veux. Je vais chercher les boissons, vous n'avez qu'à causer un peu avec le révolutionnaire. Vous prendrez quoi, Optimus ? demanda t-il en se levant.

\- Un simple cube d'Energon, ça ira.

Cluster hocha la tête et fila vers le comptoir. Optimus leva un sourcil interrogateur en direction des robots restants.

\- Le "révolutionnaire" ?

\- Les gens qui pensent comme vous sont rares, expliqua Alpha Bravo. Lorsque Drift nous a parlé de vous, et ce, avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, nous avons tous pensé que vous étiez quelqu'un de spécial. Non pas parce que vous avez vaincu Mégatron…

\- Mais parce que votre opinion est différente de celle de la majorité des Cybertroniens, compléta Offroad. En soi, c'est déjà révolutionnaire, que d'être capable de penser autrement, sans être influencé par les masses. Pour nous, c'est une véritable bouffée d'air frais ; cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avons pas pu parler aussi librement.

Une telle phrase inquiéta Optimus, et cela n'échappa à personne.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il. Pourquoi est-ce aussi inhabituel pour vous tous ? Vous êtes des Autobots, comme tous ceux sur cette planète, vous devriez être traité comme tel. Vous ne ressemblez même pas à des Décepticons !

\- Parce que nous avons dû transplanter notre spark dans un corps Autobot, répliqua doucement Punch.

Une telle déclaration le laissa bouche bée. Les autres robots présents poussèrent un soupir collectif ; Punch était quelqu'un de direct, et son manque de tact était souvent blessant. Mais parfois, il valait mieux dire la vérité en face.

Quelqu'un posa soudain un verre devant Optimus, le faisant sursauter. Il leva les yeux, et croisa le regard doux-amer de Cluster.

\- C'est le type de corps qui différencie les Autobots des Décepticons, ça, personne ne l'ignore, expliqua t-il alors qu'il distribuait les boissons. Les Décepticons sont fiers d'être des machines de guerre, et c'est cette puissance dévastatrice que les Autobots craignent plus que tout. Ça n'a rien de surprenant, quand on a vu ce dont cette force est capable d'engendrer.

Offroad prit son cube, puis désigna Drift du menton.

\- Drift a été le témoin direct de la violence de ces pairs, poussée à son paroxysme. Son bataillon avait été chargé de pourchasser des soldats Autobots, qui s'étaient réfugiés sur la planète Dabola après avoir perdu une bataille.

Il y eut un lourd silence, qui ne dura qu'une brève seconde. Drift baissa la tête, et, les poings serrés sur ses jambes, il murmura :

\- Ils les ont tous massacrés… Les Autobots étaient encore affaiblis par leur défaite, en train de panser leurs plaies, et nous les avons attaqués sans aucun remord. Où est l'honneur de frapper un ennemi qui ne peut pas se défendre ? Le pire, c'est que mes frères d'armes savaient que leurs adversaires étaient vulnérables, et ils ont pris un plaisir mauvais à les réduire en pièces détachées. Et lorsque nos supérieurs ont appris ce qui s'était passé, ils n'ont rien fait pour nous punir de nos actes, rien.

Drift secoua la tête pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs qui remontaient du fond de sa conscience.

\- Survivre en tant que guerre est une chose ; faire l'apologie de ce qui pourrait devenir un génocide en est une autre. Si être Décepticon signifie tuer quiconque se dresse sur son chemin, sans distinction et sans aucune pitié, si être un Décepticon signifie devenir une créature abominable et assoiffée de sang, alors je refuse de l'être.

Il plongea son regard brûlant et blessé dans celui d'Optimus.

\- J'ai déserté quelques temps plus tard. J'ai transplanté mon spark dans un corps civil de mon propre chef, renonçant ainsi à mon ancienne identité. Je me suis rendu, quand bien même cela signait mon arrêt de mort au sein des Décepticons ; j'ai demandé l'asile aux Autobots, et Ultra Magnus en personne a accepté de me laisser rejoindre les rangs des cyberninjas. Et même si aujourd'hui, les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, je ne regrette pas mon choix.

Pendant un instant le champ électromagnétique de Drift vibra de détermination, comme une onde de choc prête à tout engloutir. Puis, aussi vite qu'il s'était élargi, il se rétracta, et recommença à pulser avec calme.

Cluster choisit alors de lever son verre.

\- Au courage de Drift, déclara t-il, une lueur distante, mais douce, dans ses optiques.

Les autres Autobots firent de même, tout comme Optimus, et leurs voix résonnèrent dans le bar.

Mais Drift n'était pas touché par l'initiative de Cluster. Au contraire, il en était attristé.

\- Cluster… tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu es le premier de nous tous à avoir tenu tête à Mégatron, à lui avoir dit d'aller se faire voir. T'es un exemple pour nous tous. Même pour moi, qui ne suis qu'un lâche.

\- Ne dis pas ça…

\- Je le dis et je le redirai encore : tu es quelqu'un d'admirable. Moi, non.

Optimus avait l'impression que cette discussion avait ouvert la boîte de Pandore. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

\- Cluster, vous… vous n'êtes pas obligé de raconter votre histoire, si ça vous rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.

Cela prit l'autre robot de court.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda gentiment Optimus.

\- Ouais, c'est juste que… d'habitude les gens veulent me tirer les vers du nez quand ils découvrent que je suis un ancien Décepticon. Soit par méfiance, soit par curiosité morbide.

Cluster lui offrit un sourire timide.

\- C'est sympa de votre part, de ne pas m'assommer de questions.

Optimus sourit à son tour.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si inhabituel… c'est simplement de la politesse.

Le robot cornu s'esclaffa.

\- Si ça c'est de la politesse, alors ça fait des plombes que les Autobots l'ont balancée par la fenêtre ! Vous êtes un chic type, Prime, alors je fais vous raconter mon aventure peu glorieuse. Et faites pas cette tête coupable, ça ne me pose pas problème, du moins pas avec vous. À l'époque, je faisais partie d'une unité peu connue et sans grand prestige, mais le robot qui le dirigeait était un mec bien. Razorback, qu'il s'appelait. Il était très attentionné avec nous et il nous voyait plus comme une famille que comme des simples soldats. On l'aimait beaucoup.

Le regard de Cluster se perdit dans le vide.

\- Vous savez… je ne regrette pas ma vie de Décepticon. J'en garde de bons souvenirs. Bien sûr, la guerre était sans merci, mais les moments d'accalmie étaient précieux et importants. Je me marrais bien avec mes compagnons, qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion de s'amuser quand ils en avaient l'occasion, et Razorback était un confident génial lorsqu'on se sentait mal et qu'on avait besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer.

Son champ électromagnétique s'emplit de nostalgie, avant de se teinter d'amertume.

\- Puis Mégatron, dans un dernier geste désespéré pour gagner une bataille, nous a donné l'ordre de partir en mission-suicide. Lorsque Razorback l'a appris, il nous a annoncé qu'il refusait de nous sacrifier, et qu'il choisissait de déserter. On l'a tous suivi ; on s'est tous enfui avec lui. Entre une mort certaine et une mort moins certaine, le choix était facile à faire.

Cluster déglutit.

\- Les autres Décepticons nous ont rattrapé en un rien de temps. Ils ont abordé notre vaisseau et massacré tous mes frères d'armes. Moi, comme un lâche, je me suis enfui. Au lieu de me battre et de mourir fièrement aux côtés de mes amis, j'ai sauvé ma peau.

Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, ses épaules affaissées par la honte.

\- Ma capsule de sauvetage a atterri dans le territoire Autobot, et comme je n'avais plus rien à perdre, je me suis rendu. Pour ne pas finir en prison, j'ai déballé tout ce que je savais sur mon ancien camp. Ils ont enregistré mon témoignage sur le massacre de mon unité et s'en sont servis à des fins de propagande, pour montrer à quel point les Décepticons sont monstrueux — réputation accentuée par la diffusion de l'exécution publique de Razorback. Le Haut Conseil m'a ensuite plus ou moins forcé à transplanter mon spark dans un corps Autobot, sans quoi je ne pourrai jamais m'intégrer dans cette société.

Il saisit son cube et le but d'une traite, avant de le poser sans bruit sur la table.

\- Voilà, rideau. Rien de bien fameux, hein ?

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Optimus s'était levé, et serrait maintenant Cluster entre ses bras.

\- Il n'y a aucun mal à vouloir vivre, Cluster. Rester vivant est déjà une chose importante ; il n'y a pas de honte à cela.

Cluster ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais aucun son ne sortit. Le champ du Prime l'entourait entièrement, doux et apaisant, sans jugement, sans méchanceté, simplement… de la compréhension.

Un sanglot s'échappa de sa boîte vocale, et Cluster lui rendit son étreinte, s'agrippant à Optimus de toutes ses forces. Un par un, les autres robots se levèrent et se rassemblèrent autour d'eux, formant un câlin collectif.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils se séparèrent et regagnèrent leurs places. L'atmosphère s'était détendue.

\- À quoi ressemble la Terre, Prime ? demanda Alpha Bravo avec enthousiasme, désireux de changer de sujet. Les autochtones sont-ils accueillants envers les autres espèces, ou plutôt hostiles ? Est-ce vrai que cette planète est majoritairement recouverte de dihydrogène oxygéné ? Oh ! C'est pour ça qu'elle est surnommée "Planète Bleue", non ?

L'excitation du robot était contagieuse. Cluster ricana dans son verre, murmurant quelque chose à propos de "xénophile", tandis que Drift et Offroad exprimèrent à leur tour leur désir d'en savoir un peu plus sur la Terre. Punch ne disait rien, mais son langage corporel traduisait sa légère curiosité.

Pour toute réponse, Optimus projeta une mappemonde, et une Terre miniature flotta au milieu de la table. Un point désignant Detroit apparut, si petit sur ce globe, et pourtant rempli de souvenirs.

Pendant un temps, Optimus s'entreprit de déterrer ces souvenirs un par un, racontant ses impressions, ses sentiments vis-à-vis cette planète. Il raconta l'effet de ce que les humains appelaient "saisons" sur la flore, et décrivit les différentes formes de "l'eau", matière typiquement terrienne et inconnue sur Cybertron. Il expliqua que, quand bien même les humains étaient une espèce relativement jeune, leur histoire était incroyablement riche. Pour illustrer ses propos, il leur montra quelques photos de monuments terriens, témoins d'un passé lointain.

Puis il tomba sur un autre fichier dans sa carte-mémoire, et son spark se serra. Il l'ouvrit malgré tout, et d'autres photos jaillirent de son poignet. Des photos de la faune terrienne.

Lorsqu'il expliqua qu'elles avaient été prises par Prowl, les autres convives les regardèrent avec respect. Il était facile de deviner que le cyberninja avait été un amoureux des animaux. Parfois, Prowl était sur les photos, en train de réparer un nid, ou de recueillir des oiseaux entre ses mains. On pouvait deviner une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres dans ces moments pris dans l'instant.

Puis, au fur et à mesure que le diaporama avançait, quelqu'un d'autre apparut. Optimus jura intérieurement.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Drift en pointant du doigt l'humaine sur les photos.

Sur l'une d'elles, la femme, posée sur une caisse, tournoyait, sa robe volant autour de son corps. Prowl était assis à ses côtés et la regardait avec tendresse.

Optimus parvint à articuler :

\- Andrea… c'était… l'amie de Prowl.

\- Comme elle est mignonne ! gazouilla Alpha Bravo. On dirait un petit turborenard, c'est chou !

Cluster tira la langue, grimaçant avec dégoût.

\- Y a que toi pour trouver les organiques "mignons" ! Être coincé pendant un siècle sur une planète organique t'a vraiment ramolli le processeur, ma parole.

\- Mais s'il n'avait pas été là-bas, rétorqua Offroad avec un sourire charmeur, je n'aurais jamais pu trouver l'élu de mon spark.

Et pour appuyer son propos, il embrassa son Conjunx sur la joue. Optimus ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Si je puis me permettre, demanda t-il, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés exactement ?

Alpha Bravo joignit les mains, son champ électromagnétique rayonnant d'excitation.

\- Oh, par où commencer ? Bon, tout d'abord, contrairement aux autres personnes ici présentes, j'ai été forgé en tant qu'Autobot. Ensuite, je ne suis pas un militaire, du moins, pas un guerrier comme vous. Je suis un ingénieur : les gens de mon métier font en sorte que les vaisseaux tournent toujours et ne finissent pas à la dérive dans l'espace. Je ne suis pas un combattant. Aussi, quand des pirates ont attaqué le navire où je travaillais, c'est avec peu de panache que je me suis défendu. Ça s'est fini comme on aurait pu s'y attendre : je me suis fait battre à plates coutures et, séparé de mes compagnons, j'ai été enlevé en guise de butin. Ces forbans comptaient me vendre comme esclave à leur prochaine escale. Cependant, quand bien même je ne vaux rien au maniement du sabre ou des armes à feu, je suis en revanche très doué pour rendre n'importe quelle machine obsolète. J'ai donc provoqué une panne générale — ce qui a été un jeu d'enfant, car le vaisseau tombait littéralement en ruines, il a suffit de couper quelques fils — et je me suis échappé. J'ai atterri sur Abraxas, une planète peu amicale envers les Cybertroniens. J'ai vécu caché là-bas pendant quelques temps, cherchant un moyen de contacter le haut commandement, jusqu'à ce qu'un "météore" tombe du ciel.

Optimus tourna son regard vers Offroad, qui souriait à pleines dents.

\- Laissez-moi deviner : le météore, c'était vous ?

\- En plein dans le mille. Sans entrer dans les détails, j'étais arrivé là parce que le vaisseau où je me trouvais avait été touché par l'explosion d'une supernova.

Optimus retint un frisson. Autant la naissance d'une supernova était magnifique à voir de loin, autant la déflagration et l'onde de chaleur qui suivait étaient _terrifiantes._ Il avait entendu parler de navettes spatiales qui avaient littéralement fondu parce que l'équipage n'avait pas été assez vigilant, ou ne possédait pas de boucliers suffisamment puissants.

\- Bref, continua Offroad, nous avons dû quitter le navire qui allait se liquéfier d'un moment à l'autre. Nos capsules se sont éparpillées un peu partout, et la mienne, qui avait été très endommagée, a atterri sur Abraxas. Pour tout vous dire, j'étais en piteux état ; je n'ai survécu que parce qu'un adorable petit Autobot a décidé de me soigner.

Son champ électromagnétique refléta sa flatterie, alors qu'un sourire charmeur étirait ses lèvres. Alpha Bravo pouffa, touché. Cluster grogna et enfonça son visage entre ses mains tandis que Drift lâcha un petit rire. Punch ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de boire une autre gorgée de son Energon.

 _Ils font un beau couple,_ pensa Optimus, et presqu'aussitôt sa conscience se tourna vers Yuma. Il retint de justesse l'amertume et la nostalgie qui faillirent envahir son champ.

Offroad se détourna de son Conjunx et posa son menton sur ses mains enlacées.

\- Je pourrai parler pendant des heures sur le temps que nous avons passé à nous apprivoiser, pour au final nous apprécier, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça.

\- Tant mieux ! s'exclama Cluster. Tu nous as raconté cette histoire des centaines de fois.

\- Et je le referai avec plaisir, si ça me permet de t'ennuyer, mon grand.

Le robot cornu fut sur le point de répliquer une remarque cinglante, mais un simple et sévère "ça suffit" de Punch le réduisit au silence. Offroad eut un petit sourire en coin, puis reprit son récit.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons appris à survivre ensemble. C'est parce que nous avons mis nos différends de côté que nous sommes toujours là aujourd'hui. Mais nous ne pouvions pas rester éternellement cachés sur Abraxas ; il fallait bien rentrer un jour ou l'autre. Et ça voulait dire mettre fin à cette complicité qui s'était construit entre nous. Autant vous dire que nous n'en avions pas envie. Nous voulions rester ensemble. Et lorsque nous avons appris qu'un vaisseau Autobot allait bientôt arriver pour récupérer Alpha, devinez ce que nous avons fait ?

Offroad laissa une pause dramatique s'écouler.

\- Nous nous sommes liés. Quand les Autobots sont arrivés, ils avaient le choix entre nous tuer tous les deux, ou nous ramener ensemble.

Optimus en fut bouche bée.

\- C'est insensé ! Ce plan aurait pu vous être fatal.

\- Oh, croyez-moi, soupira Alpha Bravo, ils n'étaient pas spécialement ravis. J'ai été incarcéré pour fraternisation avec l'ennemi sitôt que nous sommes retournés sur Cybertron. Ce n'est que parce qu'Offroad a exprimé le souhait de devenir un Autobot que nous avons été libérés, mais uniquement après qu'il ait transplanté son spark.

Le visage de l'autre robot s'assombrit légèrement.

\- Trahir les miens est une chose ; changer complètement d'identité en est une autre. Imaginez que vous vous réveillez un jour, Prime, et soudain vous n'êtes plus le même. C'est comme si vous vous déplaciez dans le corps d'un inconnu. Aucun de ceux assis autour de cette table n'est ressorti de cette expérience sans séquelles.

Offroad ferma les optiques pendant un instant, puis les rouvrit.

\- Mais certains détails de notre ancienne vie restent malgré tout. Moi, par exemple, ce sont mes crocs.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dévoiler quatre longues canines effilées sur sa mâchoire supérieure. D'un geste mécanique, Cluster passa une main sur ses cornes, comme pour se rassurer. Drift leva une main, et des griffes acérées jaillirent de ses doigts, avant de se rétracter. Punch détourna le regard.

\- Il en va de même pour Nightingale, ajouta Alpha Bravo. Elle aussi, c'est une ancienne Décepticon. Mais ce n'est pas à nous de raconter son histoire.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Avez-vous entendu parler de la Loi de Recensement des Décepticons, ou LRD, Optimus Prime ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans ses souvenirs.

\- Si je me souviens bien, c'est la loi qu'Ultra a promulgué lorsqu'il a été élu Magnus, il y a 12 millions d'années.

\- Vous connaissez bien vos cours d'histoire. Vous devez savoir que cette loi a exacerbé les tensions déjà existantes entre Autobots et Décepticons, menant ensuite à la Grande Guerre. Cette loi décrétait que tout Décepticon ou sympathisant Décepticon devait se faire enregistrer. Dis comme ça, ça ne paraît pas être très important. Mais connaître les noms de ses opposants donne beaucoup de puissance ; vous savez plus facilement qui il faut surveiller, exclure, voire emprisonner. C'était, pour ainsi dire, l'étincelle qui a mis le feu aux poudres. Car cette loi ne reconnaissait plus les Décepticons comme des Cybertroniens à part entière, bafouant leurs droits et leur liberté.

Optimus en resta abasourdi. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le commandant, qu'il admirait, ait pu imaginer une telle loi.

\- Mais… il y avait bien une bonne raison pour laquelle Ultra Magnus ait fait cela, non ? N'était-ce pas pour justement répondre à la politique agressive de Mégatron ?

Drift soupira.

\- Il est vrai que Mégatron a quelque chose à voir dans cette engrenage infernal. Mais s'il ne fallait retenir qu'un nom, ce serait celui de Mégazarak.

Optimus plissa le front. Le nom de cette personne ne lui disait rien.

Ce fut au tour de Punch de parler.

\- Mégazarak était le fondateur du mouvement des Décepticons. Leur premier chef. Il était plus ouvert et plus diplomate que Mégatron, et surtout moins prompt à faire la guerre. Il voulait que les choses changent, mais pas de manière brutale. Malheureusement, Mégatron l'a détrôné, puis chassé.

\- On raconte, murmura Cluster à voix basse, comme s'il dévoilait un grand secret, qu'il serait le géniteur de Mégatron.

\- Ce ne sont que des histoires, coupa Offroad. Rien ne prouve qu'ils ont un lien de parenté.

\- On s'éloigne du sujet, dit doucement Drift. L'exil de Mégazarak a mis fin à l'espoir de régler le conflit de manière pacifique. Mégatron refusait tout compromis ; il voulait la justice pour ses semblables, à n'importe quel prix. On voit où ça l'a mené. Quant à la LRD, elle est toujours en vigueur aujourd'hui. Et nos noms y sont enregistrés. Ce qui fait qu'au moindre écart de conduite, à la moindre preuve que nous agissons pour l'ennemi, nous serons mis sous surveillance, puis arrêtés si récidive.

Optimus en fut horrifié. Pendant une seconde il ne sut que dire, puis il demanda d'une voix ferme :

\- Y a t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous ? Vous ne méritez pas d'être traités ainsi. Faut-il que j'en parle au Haut Conseil ?

Il fut submergé par les champs remplis de reconnaissance, mais également d'amertume, qui explosèrent autour de lui. Drift posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Prime, c'est le Haut Conseil qui nous a mis dans cette situation. Pourquoi changeraient-ils leur propre choix ? Malgré tous les sacrifices que nous avons fait, ils ne nous font pas confiance, et les choses ont empiré avec l'arrivée de Sentinel au pouvoir. Sa politique rend la planète entière paranoïaque. Pour l'instant, faire entendre notre mécontentement ne nous apportera que des ennuis.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! s'écria Optimus, indigné. Vous avez tout abandonné pour les Autobots ; la moindre des choses serait que vous soyez acceptés en tant que tel.

\- Le seul qui nous aurait écouté serait Ultra Magnus, mais il est dans le coma, dit Punch. Sentinel ne reçoit de conseil de personne. Alpha Trion est un vieux gâteux qui vit dans le passé. Perceptor ne ressent aucune émotion, donc aucune empathie envers nous, n'écoutant que sa logique. Cliffjumper est un bureaucrate peureux qui ne considère pas les robots soldats comme des Cybertroniens. Et Botanica voue une haine profonde envers les Décepticons.

Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Optimus.

\- Seriez-vous prêt à leur tenir tête, simplement pour une poignée de renégats ?

Optimus voulut protester, mais il ne sut trouver les mots justes. Punch leva une main pour le faire taire.

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas pour nous, Prime. Cette vie a peut-être des côtés injustes, mais au moins nous n'avons plus à mourir pour un chef que nous ne respectons pas. En tant qu'Autobots, nous n'avons plus à subir l'horreur des champs de bataille. Nous sommes libres de vivre en paix.

Il se pencha en avant et prit le visage d'Optimus entre ses mains. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, doux et amical.

\- Mais sachez que je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant pour votre soutien, votre compréhension, et votre souhait de nous aider. Vaincre Mégatron est certes une grande chose, mais votre humilité l'est plus encore. Vous auriez fait un excellent Magnus.

Optimus baissa les optiques.

\- Je ne suis pas digne, ni même capable de diriger les Autobots. Je ne suis qu'un simple chef d'une équipe de maintenance. Si je suis encore là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce aux sacrifices de mes amis.

\- Vous avez de la chance, dit Punch en lui relâchant le visage, d'avoir de tels amis.

Punch se rassit, s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise, son regard perdu dans le vague. Après un moment de silence, où chacun but sans bruit, il parla :

\- Je ne vous raconterai pas mon histoire, Prime ; je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça.

\- Je comprends, dit Optimus en hochant la tête.

Punch murmura un "merci", et se remit à siroter son Energon.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis, soudain, Drift se mit à chanter.

C'était une mélodie rythmée et entraînante, sans paroles, qu'il ponctuait en frappant dans ses mains. Offroad et Alpha Bravo se joignirent à lui et fredonnèrent en choeur, faisant frémir l'air, tandis que Cluster faisait claquer sa langue en rythme avec le tempo. Punch fit de même, frappant du pied, cognant sa main contre son torse et claquant ensuite des doigts, comme s'il était un instrument vivant.

Les autres clients se tournèrent vers eux, intrigués, avant de tendre l'oreille.

D'un regard, Drift invita Optimus à chanter avec eux, et après un moment d'hésitation, il accepta. L'instant d'après, il avait oublié le monde extérieur et chantait à pleine voix, comme s'il était enivré.

Primus, que cela faisait du bien.

Nightingale avait arrêté la radio, et observait désormais les nouveaux musiciens avec un discret sourire sur les lèvres. Un client plus hardi que les autres se leva et se mit à danser sous les cris extatiques de ses pairs.

Les chansons s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres, d'autres personnes commencèrent à danser à leur tour, d'autres encore frappèrent dans leur mains, souriant à pleines dents. En un instant, le bar était devenu vivant et festif.

Depuis combien de temps Optimus ne s'était-il plus autant amusé ? Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge. Pendant un instant, tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés, effacés par la musique.

Un sentiment de sérénité mêlé d'euphorie l'envahit, un sentiment familier. Parce qu'il ressentait la même chose lorsque Yuma jouait pour lui.

Bientôt… bientôt il rentrerait, et il l'écouterait de nouveau. Il avait hâte.

Il remercia mentalement les personnes autour de lui et chanta de plus belle.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Onze semaines.

Pendant onze semaines elle avait été alitée. Et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être arrivée hier.

Elle se souvenait des figures animales devant elle, de leurs expressions abasourdies, de la voix mourante de Waspinator, du bruit caractéristique de la transformation, de la main tendue vers elle, puis, du néant.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour l'ironie de mourir au milieu de nulle part, entourée de cette vie organique qu'elle avait tant haï pendant toute sa vie.

Mais le destin en avait voulu autrement.

Lorsqu'un son lointain était parvenu à ses audios, son qui ressemblait à une voix, indéchiffrable mais douce, elle avait immédiatement compris qu'elle n'avait pas rejoint l'Allspark. Elle flottait dans un monde de ténèbres, et elle eut beau se débattre, elle était trop épuisée pour se réveiller entièrement. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait s'accrocher était cette voix. Elle aurait pu se laisser aller, ne plus souffrir, mais celui ou celle qui lui parlait, étrangement, la rassurait.

Elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Alors elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à cette seule source venant du monde extérieur, à cette seule preuve qu'elle était encore vivante, et elle écouta.

« …soleil blanc se levait sur la ville d'or… »

« …rires cristallins résonnaient entre les murs en ruines… »

« …les trois soeurs sur le champ de bataille… »

« …elle pourfendit le traître de son épée, et son spark pleura… »

« …chantèrent sous les étoiles, leurs souffrances oubliées… »

« …Créateur, supplia t-il, Créateur, entends mes pleurs… »

« …sous les acclamations de leurs pairs, ils s'embrassèrent… »

« Il était une fois… »

Des histoires, comprit-elle après une éternité, il lui racontait des histoires. Des bribes de contes parvenaient jusqu'à elle, et une partie d'elle-même, enfantine et oubliée, était frustrée de ne pas pouvoir les entendre entièrement.

Elle voulut mieux saisir, mieux comprendre, et ce fut cette volonté qui l'aida à se battre. Pendant longtemps, les légendes murmurées au creux de son oreille furent sa seule distraction, sa seule source de réconfort dans ce monde noir et froid dans lequel elle était enfermée. Mais elle se sentait reprendre des forces, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, elle fusse capable d'ouvrir les optiques.

Quelle ne fût sa surprise, lorsqu'elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un visage de loup ! Elle eut à peine le temps de croiser son regard, deux grands soleils éclatants, qu'un cri de joie retentit.

\- Rhinox, cher Rhinox ! Elle a repris connaissance !

Une immense silhouette ainsi que deux braises rougeoyantes étaient entrées dans son champ de vision. Mais elle fut incapable de saisir les paroles du nouveau venu, car le simple fait de rester éveillée dépensait le peu de forces qu'elle possédait.

Elle sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla une seconde fois, elle se demanda si la fatigue ne l'avait pas faite délirer. Mais la créature assoupie à son chevet semblait tout à fait réelle. Au prix d'un immense effort, elle parvint à tourner la tête pour mieux l'étudier.

La tête de cet inconnu était effectivement celle d'un loup, toute en rondeur et couverte d'une fourrure grise et soyeuse. Elle reposait au creux de ses bras, qui, étonnement, étaient couverts de plumes ocres et se terminaient par des serres d'aigle acérées. Ici et là, elle pouvait deviner des articulations de titane, ou un morceau d'armure, preuves d'un squelette métallique.

Moitié robot, moitié animal, comme…

 _Comme moi,_ réalisa t-elle, abasourdie.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, car il ouvrit les yeux.

Aussitôt, un sourire rayonnant étira ses babines.

\- C'est un immense plaisir de voir que vous avez recouvré vos esprits, oh gente dame ! Vous sentez-vous mieux ? Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé d'une manière aussi polie et… bizarre. Il s'exprimait comme dans un vieux livre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un bruit blanc grésillant en sortit. Les oreilles de l'aigle-loup tombèrent sur les côtés, comme s'il était attristé par ce fait.

\- Comment ai-je pu l'oublier ? Veuillez pardonner ma stupidité. Rhinox m'avait prévenu qu'il faudrait du temps pour recouvrer entièrement vos facultés. Mais sachez qu'ici, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains.

Elle eut assez de forces pour froncer les sourcils, et son champ électromagnétique pulsa vers lui, confus et interrogateur.

\- Que nul trouble n'obscurcisse votre spark, gente dame. Lorsque vous serez rétablie, vous pourrez poser vos questions comme bon vous semble. Oh, mais où avais-je la tête ? Je ne me suis pas présenté.

Il se redressa, posa une main sur sa poitrine et s'inclina avec révérence.

\- Salutations, gente dame. Mon nom est Silverbolt. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Cette fois elle était sûre de délirer. Ou alors ce type avait complètement perdu la tête. En quoi était-ce un plaisir, de poser les yeux sur son corps monstrueux ? Puis elle se souvint que l'aigle-loup n'avait rien à voir avec les autres Cybertroniens. Il était tout aussi monstrueux qu'elle.

Elle pinça les lèvres. Elle était trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir. Elle détourna la tête et essaya de s'endormir, décidant de l'ignorer.  
Mais encore une fois, les contes cascadèrent de la bouche de l'aigle-loup, agissant comme une berceuse.

Ce fut ainsi que les jours suivants s'écoulèrent. Elle s'endormait et se réveillait au son de sa voix, mais dès qu'elle ouvrait les optiques, il se taisait. Elle fit également la connaissance de Rhinox, celui qui était chargé de la soigner. Son apparence faisait penser à celle d'un rhinocéros ; sa voix était plus rauque et grave, et malgré sa taille imposante, il se déplaçait sans bruit. Chaque jour il la scannait, graissait ses articulations avec délicatesse, lui injectait un peu d'Energon et vérifiait son état de santé, lui parlant avec calme et politesse.

Parfois, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrait, et elle pouvait apercevoir une paire d'optiques qui l'observait avec curiosité, jusqu'à ce que Rhinox le chasse gentiment, disant qu'elle était encore trop faible pour recevoir des visites.

\- Mais c'est pas juste ! s'était plainte une voix juvénile. Silver, lui, il a le droit ! C'est quand qu'on pourra la voir ?

\- Lorsqu'elle sera rétablie, Cheetor. Tu auras tout le temps de faire sa connaissance plus tard.

Un conseil sage, mais cela n'empêchait pas l'inconnu de revenir encore et encore, ce qui l'ennuyait profondément.

Le quatrième jour, elle parvint à prononcer son nom.

\- Blackarachnia… Que c'est beau ! s'exclama Silverbolt.

Rhinox leva les yeux au ciel, mais une ombre de sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle en resta perplexe.

Où était-elle tombée ?

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Rhinox avait tout de suite su que l'étrangère avait quelque chose de particulier.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un tombait du ciel, qui plus est, quelqu'un comme eux. Elle était arrivée dans un grand fracas, à moitié morte, vidée de son énergie par l'explosion qui l'avait amenée ici, et son compagnon déchiqueté en morceaux n'avait pas survécu.

Dès qu'elle avait perdu connaissance, Primal s'était transformé et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Rhinox n'avait pas eu besoin de mots pour comprendre que son ami souhaitait la ramener au village pour la soigner. Malgré les sarcasmes de Rattrap, qui répétait que dévoiler l'emplacement de leur cachette à une étrangère dont ils ne savaient rien était décidément l'idée du siècle, Rhinox avait accepté, chargeant la fembot sur son dos.

Il avait été étonné par sa légèreté.

Durant le trajet, Cheetor avait tourné autour de lui, observant l'étrangère avec curiosité, la touchant parfois du bout de la patte, jusqu'à ce que Primal lui ordonne de la laisser tranquille. Elle n'était pas un objet.

À peine avaient-ils pénétré le village que Silverbolt s'était précipité vers eux, désireux de savoir d'où venait cette explosion et surtout d'où sortait cette pauvre fembot. Il l'avait saisie dans ses bras, la portant comme une poupée désarticulée, passant une main sur son front glacé, tandis que Dinobot foudroyait le corps inerte d'un regard méfiant.

\- Tu nous fais courir un grand risque, en amenant cette étrangère ici, grinça t-il en se tournant vers Primal.

\- Hey, c'est c'que j'me tue à lui dire ! s'écria Rattrap.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sonné, vermine, siffla Dinobot.

Primal était sur le point de les séparer, ne voulant s'occuper d'une énième dispute, lorsque Silverbolt parla :

\- Je me porte garant de cette fembot. Monsieur, permettez qu'elle reste ici ; je m'occuperai d'elle, et je serai celui qui devra répondre de ses actes, qu'ils soient bénéfiques ou porteurs de désastres.

Son regard brûlait de détermination, et il serrait l'étrangère contre lui avec toute la douceur du monde. Cela faisait longtemps que le garçon n'avait pas fait preuve d'une telle passion, d'une telle ardeur. Pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que cette inconnue reste, Rhinox n'en savait rien. Mais il n'avait pas à juger cela.

Primal, après une courte réflexion, accepta, et Rhinox se mit aussitôt au travail. Les blessures de la fembot étaient superficielles et guériraient en un rien de temps, mais la force de l'explosion l'avait plongée dans un état catatonique. Il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas, mais il en fallait plus que ça pour décourager le scientifique et l'aigle-loup.

Pendant dix longues semaines, Silverbolt resta à son chevet, refusant de partir, lui murmurant les récits chevaleresques qu'il aimait tant. Son dévouement était une inspiration pour Rhinox, quand bien même il trouvait que le garçon se perdait trop facilement dans son imagination.

Et peut-être que, d'une certaine manière, sa présence fut le facteur déterminant pour aider l'étrangère à rester en vie.

Durant tout ce temps, Rhinox avait pu l'étudier en long et en large. La marque en bas de son cou déterrait de vieux souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de son esprit, mais il les chassa aussitôt ; il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. En revanche, son corps était étonnant : sa partie organique était fusionnée avec sa partie Cybertronienne au niveau cellulaire, comme deux faces d'une même pièce.

Comme Silverbolt.

Son spark était jeune. Très jeune, au point que Rhinox vint à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de s'occuper d'une étincelante. Et pourtant, elle avait le corps d'une fembot qui avait plié sous le poids du monde. Quelles épreuves avait-elle traversé, avant d'arriver ici ?

Il la voyait, au fil des jours, reprendre des forces, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de parler. Et la première chose qu'elle chercha à savoir fut le nom de l'endroit où elle était arrivée.

\- Vous êtes sur Eukaris, planète sur laquelle nous avons élu domicile.

Cela étonna l'étrangère.

\- Vous n'êtes pas des natifs ?

\- Non. Notre vaisseau s'est écrasé il y a des millions d'années, et depuis, nous sommes coincés ici.

Son visage s'assombrit.

\- Coincés… Donc vous ne pouvez pas partir ?

\- Pour aller où ? Vous êtes une Transformers comme nous. Est-ce que les choses ont changé sur Cybertron, au point que les techno-organiques sont acceptés de nos jours ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête. Le visage dégoûté de Sentinel lui revint en mémoire, et avec ce souvenir sa rage remonta, lui faisant serrer les poings.

\- Quelles sont donc les sombres pensées qui alourdissent votre esprit, gente dame ?

Elle redressa brutalement la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Silverbolt, assis à son chevet.

Elle se détourna, irritée. Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi facile à déchiffrer ? Mais Silverbolt ne sembla guère blessé par son silence, lui offrant un sourire rassurant qu'elle ignora.

\- Et comment se fait-il que vous soyez… comme ça ? ajouta t-elle d'un geste vague.

\- Je pourrai vous retourner la question, dit Rhinox.

\- Un accident. Dont les détails ne vous regardent pas, grinça t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit ouvrir la bouche.

\- Quelle coïncidence, s'étonna Silverbolt. Ma nature organique vient elle aussi d'un accident.

Elle se tourna vers lui, son intérêt attisé.

\- J'ai été touché par une éruption solaire. Cela a provoqué une fusion de mes cellules avec ma carapace organique. Mais je ne m'en plains guère. J'apprécie cette apparence.

 _Pauvre idiot,_ pensa t-elle. Comment pouvait-on aimer, accepter cette nature ni organique, ni Cybertronienne, cet entre-deux dégoûtant ? Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être jalouse, en voyant ce techno-organique heureux de sa condition.

Puis elle se rappela d'un détail.

\- Comment ça, "carapace organique" ?

\- Au départ, ces parties organiques n'étaient rien de plus qu'une armure externe, qui nous servait de protection, expliqua Rhinox. Eukaris est riche en Energon, trop riche même, au point que l'air en est saturé. Un robot normal succomberait sous cette surcharge et exploserait au bout d'une demi-heure ; c'est pourquoi nous avons créé ces armures organiques, qui agissent comme un bouclier contre les radiations d'Energon. Tant que nous restions sous forme animale, nous pouvions nous déplacer à l'extérieur.

Rhinox s'arrêta pendant un instant. L'étrangère était toute ouïe.

\- Au fil du temps, nous nous sommes sentis de plus en plus à l'aise dans nos apparences organiques. Puis il y a eu l'incident des radiations solaires. Silverbolt est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, et, chose étonnante, sa nature de techno-organique lui permet de déambuler où bon lui semble, sans danger pour sa personne. Nous étions tous envieux de cette liberté. Alors nous avons décidé de modifier notre base génétique, pour devenir, à notre tour, des techno-organiques.

Cela la laissa bouche bée. Durant toute sa vie elle avait cherché à détruire sa partie organique, à l'effacer, pour ne plus être ce monstre qui la révulsait. Mais ces gens-là, ils étaient devenus ainsi de leur plein gré ; c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir.

Peu importe. S'ils possédaient la technologie nécessaire pour fusionner la chair et le métal…

Alors peut-être qu'il y avait une chance pour elle d'inverser le processus, et de redevenir celle qu'elle avait été autrefois.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se permit d'espérer.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

\- Vous pensez à votre amoureuse, madame ?

La petite voix enfantine non seulement tira Yuma de ses pensées, mais lui fit monter le rouge aux joues.

\- D'où… d'où te vient cette idée, Aaron ?

L'enfant assis à ses côtés baissa la tête vers le panier qu'il était en train de tresser, tirant la langue pour se concentrer. Les autres bambins, en revanche, avaient cessé leur ouvrage, et regardaient leur éducatrice avec de grands yeux curieux.

\- Ma grande soeur, quand elle pense à son amoureuse et que ça fait longtemps qu'elle l'a pas vue, elle fait cette tête dans la lune avec des yeux brillants. Quand je lui dis ça elle dit que c'est pas vrai et en même temps elle est toute rouge comme vous puis elle dit que ça me regarde pas et que c'est des trucs de grands. Je sais que c'est juste une excuse bidon pour que je la laisse tranquille, et quand j'en parle à son amoureuse elle trouve ça mignon.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Yuma.

\- Tu es perspicace, Aaron. Oui, je pense à mon amoureux. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, et il me manque beaucoup.

Les enfants prirent une mine attristée.

\- Mais ! ajouta Yuma avec panache, comme le ferait une présentatrice télé, il vient me rendre visite ce soir.

Plusieurs enfants bondirent de leur chaise, poussant des petits cris de joie. D'autres se mirent à chantonner :

\- Elle a un amoureu-eux, elle a un amoureu-eux !

\- Allons, allons, du calme ! parvint-elle à dire entre deux rires. On est là pour terminer l'atelier tressage, pas pour parler de ma vie sentimentale.

\- C'est nul comme atelier, bougonna une petite fille dont le panier était tordu et irrégulier.

\- Tu n'as qu'à t'arrêter, si tu n'as plus envie.

\- Non ! s'écria t-elle. Je peux le faire, je veux finir ! Mais il est tout moche mon truc…

Yuma se leva et vint s'installer à ses côtés, pour lui expliquer patiemment où elle s'était trompée.

Une fois l'atelier fini, les enfants se précipitèrent dehors pour commencer les activités de plein air. Yuma se dépêcha de ranger la salle, puis les suivit dans la cour du centre aéré pour aider les autres éducatrices. Certains petits réclamaient un ballon pour jouer à la balle au prisonnier ou au foot, d'autres se disputaient les échasses, d'autres encore avaient saisi les cordes à sauter et pariaient sur qui ferait le plus de sauts, et d'autres préféraient simplement jouer au loup.

Yuma attrapa une chaise et s'assit dans un coin, ne quittant pas les enfants des yeux. Parfois elle se levait pour aider un gamin qui avait du mal à garder l'équilibre avec les échasses, ou pour compter les points d'un groupe, ou pour en séparer deux qui se chamaillaient, avant de retourner à sa place.

L'après-midi s'écoula tranquillement, ponctué par les joyeux piaillements des enfants dont elle avait la garde. Travailler au centre aéré pendant les vacances lui permettait d'avoir une source de revenus supplémentaires, ce qui était toujours utile. Yuma et sa soeur avaient toujours vécu chichement, et l'aînée s'était depuis longtemps habituée à prendre tout travail disponible, le plus souvent ceux qui lui permettaient d'être en contact avec des enfants. Andrea, elle, avait mis du temps pour trouver un emploi qui lui convenait, mais elle s'épanouissait aujourd'hui en tant que relieuse, restaurant et assemblant avec méticulosité les livres qui passaient entre ses mains.

Depuis quelques années, Yuma travaillait dans une crèche, et elle en tirait un grand plaisir. Mais elle avait dû demander un congé maternité d'un an, et craignait que la directrice refuse de la reprendre après ce laps de temps. Elle avait dû mentir sur sa grossesse, prétendant qu'elle servait de mère porteuse pour une amie. Heureusement, son employeuse, qui avait elle aussi fait appel aux services d'une mère porteuse, avait gobé son mensonge.

Yuma avait un problème de moins sur sa conscience. Ce qui l'ennuyait, en revanche, ç'avait été de devoir quitter son appartement. Certes, la base des Autobots était devenue leur nouvelle maison, à Andrea et à elle. Mais où iraient-elles ensuite ? Même si Ratchet insistait sur le fait qu'elle était la bienvenue chez eux, elle n'aimait pas abuser de la générosité de ses amis.

Andrea ne voulait pas être seule dans leur vieil appartement miteux, et lui avait timidement demandé si elle pouvait venir avec elle. Yuma savait que sa soeur stressait énormément lors des déménagements, mais, d'un autre côté, elle connaissait suffisamment la vieille usine pour s'y sentir confortable. Elle dormait désormais dans l'ancienne chambre de Prowl, dans un hamac suspendu aux branches du grand arbre. Yuma, elle, avait installé son petit lit à côté de l'immense couchette d'Optimus. Elle se rappela avec nostalgie qu'elle avait souvent dormi sur son châssis, roulée en boule comme un chat.

Elle cligna des yeux et réalisa que, sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait posé sa main sur son ventre. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres ; au cours de sa vie, elle avait plusieurs fois rêvé qu'elle observerait son ventre s'arrondir, qu'elle sentirait le bébé bouger. Pour l'instant, il était encore trop tôt pour remarquer un quelconque changement dans son apparence. Même si elle s'était demandé à quoi pourrait ressembler un enfant mi-humain mi-robot, les examens de Ratchet montraient que, pour l'instant, le bébé se développait comme un fœtus humain normal.

Mais son apparence importait peu. Quelle qu'elle soit, elle l'aimerait tout autant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était bientôt l'heure de la fermeture. Le soleil était en train de se coucher à l'horizon. Elle appela les enfants pour qu'ils arrêtent les jeux et aillent chercher leurs affaires. Certains râlèrent, mais ils cédèrent rapidement sous le regard doux mais sévère de Yuma. Après leur avoir dit au revoir, elle fit rapidement un peu de rangement avec les autres éducatrices, puis leur souhaita une bonne soirée.

Elle fut agréablement surprise de voir Bumblebee garé à l'entrée du bâtiment. À travers la vitre, elle pouvait deviner Sari, dont les lèvres étaient étirées par un grand sourire rayonnant, avec également une pointe de malice. Yuma se demanda avec amusement ce que l'adolescente pouvait bien avoir en tête.

À peine fut-elle montée dans la petite voiture jaune que Bumblebee fila en direction de la tour Sumdac.

\- Bee, peux-tu d'abord me déposer à la base ? Il faut que je me change.

\- T'en fais pas, 'Ma, tu es très bien comme tu es. Faudrait pas que tu sois en retard quand Optimus arrivera !

Le ton jovial de Bumblebee lui mit la puce à l'oreille. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien manigancer ?

\- Très bien, si tu le dis, soupira t-elle. Mais promets-moi que je ne trouverai pas la base dévorée par les flammes quand je rentrerai.

Sari et Bumblebee s'esclaffèrent.

\- Fais-nous confiance, dit l'adolescente en clignant de l'œil.

La curiosité l'emporta sur l'inquiétude, et Yuma hocha la tête, leur offrant un petit sourire.

\- Très bien.

Sari étouffa un petit cri excité, tandis que Bumblebee accéléra de plus belle. Sitôt qu'ils arrivèrent à la tour Sumdac et que Yuma descendit, les deux amis prirent la poudre d'escampette. Yuma plissa le front, puis haussa les épaules avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. La réceptionniste l'accueillit d'une voix mécanique, puis lui donna le pass pour monter jusqu'au toit. Dans l'ascenseur, elle tenta de calmer son petit cœur qui battait avec excitation.

Elle fut étonnée de ne trouver personne sur le toit, puis trouva une petite note sur l'ordinateur, disant qu'Isaac serait en réunion avec les actionnaires de l'entreprise jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Yuma serait donc seule pour accueillir Optimus.

Une partie d'elle-même était extatique à l'idée de pouvoir revoir son mari sans personne d'autre pour les interrompre, mais une autre était quelque peu déçue. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de revoir ses amis, et s'ils n'étaient pas là, Optimus en serait sûrement chagriné.

Tant pis, se dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Il les reverrait sûrement à la base.

Elle s'installa sur une caisse, le menton dans une main et le regard perdu dans le vague. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce que l'air commence à vibrer.

Elle releva immédiatement la tête, et vit une grande sphère bleue apparaître au centre du pont spatial.

L'instant d'après, Optimus jaillit du portail, et atterrit avec souplesse sur le sol.

Il leva les optiques, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ils sourirent en même temps. Optimus s'avança à grandes enjambées, puis s'agenouilla devant elle, sa main ouverte et tendue vers l'humaine. Elle y grimpa, et Optimus la souleva à la hauteur de son visage.

\- Bon retour sur Terre, _mi corazon_.

Il la serra tendrement contre sa joue, et elle caressa son visage métallique en retour, avant d'y déposer plusieurs petits baisers, descendant jusqu'au coin de sa bouche. Le moteur d'Optimus se mit à ronronner.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée, _sweetspark_ …

\- Je suis là, Optimus, je suis là… Je ne compte pas disparaître.

Son pouce gigantesque se posa délicatement sur son petit ventre.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ça nous arrive, murmura t-il. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de rêver.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller, rétorqua Yuma.

Cela fit sourire Optimus, puis son regard s'assombrit.

\- Tu penses que je serai un bon géniteur, Yuma ? Je ne connais rien aux étincelants. Est-ce que je saurai correctement élever notre enfant ?

Elle serra son pouce pour le rassurer.

\- Tu as réussi à t'occuper de Sari et de ton équipe pendant plusieurs années. Tu as appris le concept de famille, et tu sais la protéger, l'aimer. Tu es comme un père, attentionné, protecteur et compréhensif envers ton équipe ; tu sauras l'être également pour notre bébé.

Le regard d'Optimus s'attendrit à ses paroles, et il embrassa doucement son ventre. Elle soupira de contentement et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, appréciant le contact. Il resta de longues minutes ainsi, caressant du bout des lèvres son corps, avant de se détacher d'elle. Il sourit de nouveau, puis la déposa sur son épaule, avant de se mettre en marche en direction de la base.

Sur la route, Yuma raconta avec entrain ce qui s'était passé pendant l'absence d'Optimus. Elle parla de Sari et Bumblebee, qui ne manquaient jamais de la faire rire, et qui, chaque jour, montraient le lien profond qui les unissait, comme deux frères et sœurs, croquant la vie à pleines dents. Elle parla des enfants dont elle avait la garde, avec leurs petites espiègleries et leurs esprits vifs, leurs aventures quotidiennes, simples mais en même temps passionnantes. Elle parla, avec un petit sourire en coin, de l'amitié qui se formait petit à petit entre Jazz et Andrea. Plusieurs fois ils s'éclipsaient au milieu de la nuit pour se rendre au piano de la forêt. Parfois, durant la journée, Jazz l'emmenait faire un tour en voiture, simplement pour le plaisir de rouler.

En parlant d'Andrea, sa sœur lui avait fait part d'un phénomène étrange : il arrivait qu'elle découvre des fleurs, des plantes rares, voire même des pierres précieuses, déposées sur le piano de la forêt. Elle avait d'abord pensé que c'étaient des cadeaux de Jazz, mais le cyberninja avait été tout aussi perplexe qu'elle.

\- Andrea aurait un admirateur secret ? demanda Optimus, étonné.

\- Il semblerait. Andrea ne sait pas trop quoi faire de tout ça. Jazz l'a aidée à planter les fleurs pour qu'elles continuent de pousser, et nous avons donné une partie des joyaux à des organismes de charité. Nous avons pu régler quelques-unes de nos dettes grâce au reste. Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne, mais je lui en suis reconnaissante.

S'il avait pu, Optimus aurait hoché la tête. Il continua tranquillement de rouler, parlant à son tour de Cybertron, puis de Tetrahex, ville qui l'avait positivement marquée. Il aurait beaucoup aimé que Yuma visite sa planète natale, mais les organiques n'étaient pas les bienvenus, considérés comme de la vermine. Il lui fit part de ses désillusions vis-à-vis du commandement Autobot, du procès ridicule de Mégatron, et des récits des anciens Décepticons, qu'il appréciait grandement.

\- Je leur ai dit que, si jamais ils avaient besoin d'un peu de tranquillité, ils seraient les bienvenus sur Terre.

Yuma hocha la tête, lui disant qu'il avait bien fait. Elle aurait bien aimé rencontrer ces gens-là…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la base, qui était étrangement silencieuse et sombre. Optimus se transforma, Yuma installée dans sa main. Tous les deux froncèrent les sourcils. Instinctivement, il serra l'humaine contre lui, prêt à la protéger en cas de besoin.

À peine eut-il fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'un grand cri retentit.

\- **SURPRISE !**

Les lumières s'allumèrent brusquement et des serpentins et des confettis multicolores cascadèrent sur le couple. Tout le monde se tenait devant eux, souriant à pleines dents.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Optimus ! s'écria Bumblebee, vibrant littéralement d'excitation.

\- Et félicitations à tous les deux ! dit Sari, qui se retenait de sautiller sur place.

La base avait été décorée du sol au plafond, couverte de bannières, de ballons, de guirlandes colorées. Une grande table avait été dressée, couverte de mets humains et de plats à base d'Energon. Une magnifique fresque avait été peinte sur l'un des murs ; l'artiste souriait joyeusement.

\- Bulkhead ! s'exclama Optimus. Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir !

\- Moi aussi, Bossbot ! J'ai pu obtenir un congé pour venir sur Terre. Je suis vraiment très content pour vous deux !

Optimus et Yuma en furent extrêmement touchés.

\- Ce soir, c'est la fête ! déclara Sari. Jazz, balance la sauce !

Optimus se demanda où est-ce qu'ils avaient pu dénicher un platine vinyle aussi gigantesque. L'instant d'après, la musique explosa allègrement, et quasiment tout le monde se mit à danser. Malgré les protestations de Yuma, qui répétait qu'elle ne valait rien sur la piste de danse, Sari l'y traîna.

\- Le but, c'est de s'amuser, Tatie Yuma !

Ce surnom était le meilleur moyen pour vaincre l'hispanique, et elle accepta. L'instant d'après, elle riait aux éclats, tournoyant dans tous les sens.

Optimus sourit, puis alla se servir au buffet. Il remarqua qu'Andrea était assise un peu à l'écart, en train de siroter un mojito sans alcool. Un étrange casque, couvert de LEDs, couvrait ses oreilles.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-il en s'approchant.

Elle tourna brièvement les yeux vers lui, puis hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

\- D'habitude, tout ce bruit me fait mal aux oreilles et à la tête, mais c'est moins pire avec ça.

Andrea tapota le casque du bout du doigt.

\- C'est un cadeau de Jazz. Fabriqué de manière à atténuer les bruits autour de moi, tout en étant connecté à la musique, dont je peux régler le volume comme je le souhaite.

Elle poussa un soupir.

\- Les bruits ont dévoré le monde, et lorsque je m'en plains on me dit que j'exagère. Mais Jazz ne dit jamais ça. Il écoute et ne juge pas. Il dit qu'il veut essayer de me comprendre.

Optimus sourit.

\- Son ouverture d'esprit est très touchante.

Andrea hocha de nouveau la tête. Jazz et Prowl se ressemblaient sur ce point-là. Même si Jazz n'était pas Prowl.

\- Retourne danser, Optimus. Je suis bien là où je suis. Va danser avec ma sœur.

Son sourire s'agrandit, et il obtempéra. Il activa le déplacement de masse que Ratchet avait précieusement gardé, et attrapa les mains de sa femme pour virevolter avec elle.

Après quelques heures, Sari les emmena dehors. Malgré la pollution lumineuse, quelques étoiles étaient visibles. Des lampions avaient été accrochés aux palissade, illuminant la nuit de mille couleurs. Au centre de la cour, des lanternes de papier avaient été posées. Autobots, humains et techno-organiques en saisirent une, et bientôt, une traînée de lumière s'éleva dans le ciel, comme une deuxième Voie Lactée, qu'Optimus observa longuement.

Puis il tourna la tête, et ce qu'il vit fit battre son spark un peu plus vite. Yuma était tournée vers lui, l'observant avec tendresse. Son large T-shirt sans col dévoilait le haut de son buste mat, et une bretelle de son soutien-gorge avait négligemment glissé de son épaule. Ses lèvres rouges et pleines étaient étirées en un doux sourire, et ses yeux…

Ses yeux étaient illuminées par les lampions autour d'eux ; c'était comme si ses iris étaient devenus de magnifiques perles noires, dans lesquels on avait enchâssé des joyaux brillants de mille feux.

Elle leva le verre qu'elle avait à la main, lait au goût de rose décoré de fleurs et de feuilles de menthe, à la hauteur de son visage, comme pour porter un toast. Et elle lui murmura qu'elle l'aimait.

Il sourit et enroula sa main autour de la sienne, lui chuchotant qu'il l'aimait, lui aussi, à la folie.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

La soirée était bien avancée lorsque Ratchet décréta qu'il était temps d'aller dormir.

Tout le monde, installé sur le canapé, grogna de mécontentement, mais obtempéra. Ils avaient fini de regarder _Love, Simon_ , et ils pouvaient sentir la fatigue s'abattre sur eux. Bulkhead souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Andrea fit de même, Jazz sur ses talons. Bumblebee se proposa de raccompagner Sari à la tour Sumdac. La jeune fille entoura Yuma de ses bras en guise d'au revoir. Ratchet leur rappela qu'il faudrait ranger la base demain matin, puis s'éclipsa à son tour.

Optimus, qui avait repris sa taille normale, se baissa et invita Yuma à monter dans sa main. Puis il la déposa sur son épaule et prit le chemin de leur chambre.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière eux, Optimus cueillit délicatement l'humaine et la posa dans ses mains en coupe. Yuma sourit, de ce doux sourire rayonnant qui faisait battre son spark à toute vitesse, puis elle se blottit contre son châssis, contre le métal chaud qui bourdonnait de manière réconfortante, comme une berceuse venue d'ailleurs.

Optimus promena son pouce le long de son dos, une longue caresse qu'il aurait pu faire pendant des heures. Même si le tissu de ses vêtements cachait sa peau, il pouvait sentir sa douceur, son corps si particulier, si typiquement humain, qu'il ne se lassait pas de toucher. Et l'avoir si près de son spark, si proche de lui, et sentir son petit coeur de Terrienne battre contre sa source de vie…

C'était le meilleur réconfort qu'on pouvait lui offrir.

Puis il la souleva à la hauteur de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur le haut de son crâne, doucement, sans la brusquer. Il respira son odeur si particulière de résine et de cuir, de goudron mouillé par la pluie et de papier, d'ivoire et de feuilles mortes. C'était tout un mélange que les Cybertroniens ne possédaient pas ; ses semblables sentaient le métal et l'huile, rien d'autre.

Yuma avait toujours quelque chose en plus qui le faisait chavirer. La présence de l'humaine — de sa _femme_ — lui permettait d'oublier les menaces et les attentes du monde extérieur. Ici, il n'était ni héros, ni défenseur de l'AllSpark, ni adversaire de Mégatron, ni soi-disant "ami" de Sentinel, ni objet de mépris ou d'admiration.

Avec elle, il était tout simplement lui-même.

Et c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

Et cet enfant, ce petit miracle qui grandissait dans son ventre… c'était une bénédiction, une qu'il ne méritait pas, mais qui le remplissait tout autant de joie.

Il la déposa au sol, puis rapetissa, jusqu'à faire tout juste une tête de plus qu'elle. Yuma s'avança vers lui, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, puis enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et nicha son visage au creux de son cou. Il la souleva sans effort et la déposa délicatement sur le lit.

L'instant d'après il était au-dessus d'elle, lèvres de métal contre lèvres de chair, brûlant, affamé et suppliant ses caresses. Elle répondit avec la même ardeur, son corps pressé contre le sien, frissonnante et extatique.

Cela faisait si longtemps…

Bientôt il n'y eut plus qu'eux deux et rien d'autre, leur corps parlant un même langage et se complétant comme deux pièces de puzzle.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

La tour Sumdac était plongée dans le noir.

Assis sur le bord du toit, les jambes suspendues dans le vide et le regard dirigé vers le ciel étoilé, un petit robot jaune, seul dans la nuit, fredonnait tristement :

 _Sweet smiles in the aftermath_

 _Turned to whispering behind my back_

 _I need an ally to guard the night time_

 _Someone to keep me from these crazies_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Come a little closer_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _You could be my soldier_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Keeping me safe from all who conspire_

 _Enemy fire_

Agenouillé dans une cellule morne, le front pressé contre le mur froid et les yeux clos, un robot soldat à l'esprit fracturé, enfermé loin de toute lumière, chantait à mi-voix :

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _I'm looking for some shelter_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _From the helter skelter_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Just keep me away from all who conspire_

 _Enemy fire_

 _All around me I hear cries_

 _And bombs are falling from the skies_

 _Can't you help me save my life?_

 _Oh, oh, oh_

 _Enemy fire…_

* * *

 **Vous êtes toujours vivants ? XD**

 **À part Cluster, qui est un vieil OC recyclé (de même pour Razorback), et Nightingale, qui appartient à la génialissime Robotfan (et je vous conseille grandement de lire ses incroyables histoires), tous les autres personnages sont des Transformers qui existent réellement ;)**

 **Quant à la scène des lampions, elle est inspirée d'un magnifique dessin fait par MiyuDreemur, alias y-tale sur Tumblr, que je ne remercierai jamais assez pour cette oeuvre d'art ^^ Allez sur son blog si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble Yuma, ainsi que d'autres superbes dessins :D**

 **"Enemy fire" est une chanson de Bea Miller.**

 **Connaître votre avis me ferait très plaisir ! À bientôt,**

 **Cao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà ! Avec un petit chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire :3 j'espère que vous l'adorerez vous aussi ! Merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Une douce chaleur enveloppait Optimus.

Le Prime savait qu'il rêvait. Il flottait dans un monde calme et sombre, l'esprit apaisé et ensommeillé. Quelque chose était blotti contre son châssis, quelque chose de précieux qu'il aurait aimé caresser dans son demi-sommeil ; mais les Cybertroniens ne peuvent pas bouger à moins d'être entièrement réveillés.

Alors il décida de rester allongé, simplement pour le plaisir de sentir cette boule de chaleur pressée contre lui. Il n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien d'autre que cette agréable présence ; cela lui suffisait.

Puis ce qui était posé sur son châssis bougea, gigota, avant de descendre de son corps. Déçu de ne plus la sentir près de lui, il ouvrit les optiques, pour surprendre Yuma en train de descendre de l'immense lit du robot.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle demanda, avec un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix, si elle l'avait réveillé. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire pour la rassurer, puis ajouta :

\- Où vas-tu à cette heure ? Il est encore tôt ; le soleil n'est même pas levé.

\- Mais l'aube est déjà là. Il y a suffisamment de lumière dehors pour sortir. De toute façon, je me suis réveillée tôt, et je n'arrive pas à me rendormir.

Il plissa le front, immédiatement soucieux, et effleura la tempe de l'humaine d'un doigt immense.

\- Tu as des problèmes de sommeil ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ? Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille chercher Ratchet ?

Pour toute réponse, Yuma posa ses lèvres dans le creux de sa paume, le faisant rougir et balbutier. Toute crainte fut remplacée par l'embarras, tandis qu'elle levait vers lui un regard tendre et amusé.

\- Optimus, mon chéri, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été une lève-tard. Quoique, il y a des jours où je n'ai pas envie de me lever, grâce aux attentions que tu me donnes la veille.

Les joues enflammées, Optimus détourna la tête et cacha son visage dans une main. Comment pouvait-elle dire de telles choses, alors qu'elle était si pudique en public ? Mais après tout, derrière les portes closes, elle et lui pouvaient parler comme bon leur semblait, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Elle rit doucement et embrassa de nouveau sa main, presque aussi gigantesque que son corps.

\- C'est gentil à toi de te préoccuper pour moi. Mais je ne suis pas une femme insensée ; au moindre problème, je te préviendrai immédiatement.

Un sourire.

\- Je voulais simplement profiter de l'aube pour tirer un peu à l'arc. Est-ce que tu veux venir observer le lever du soleil avec moi ?

Il hocha la tête, ravi, avant de la saisir dans sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Délicatement, il la couvrit de petits baisers, sur sa tête, son visage, son torse, son ventre, la chatouillant sans ménagement.

\- Je te rends la pareille, rétorqua t-il alors qu'elle essayait en vain de se débattre.

\- Tricheur, bouda t-elle, mais elle ne put résister longtemps sous son attention, soupirant avec plaisir alors qu'il l'entourait d'affection.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta et la posa au sol. Après lui avoir donné un autre tendre sourire, elle s'élança dans le couloir en trottant, Optimus sur ses talons.

Mais ils ne purent aller bien loin, car ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Ratchet.

\- Bon matin, Ratchet, le salua Yuma.

Le vieux médecin lui répondit d'un hochement de tête amical.

\- Je peux vous parler un moment, les tourtereaux ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Optimus qui se baissa pour inviter Yuma à monter dans sa main. C'est à propos du bébé ? demanda t-il en se relevant.

\- Entre autres, dit Ratchet. Je ne pense pas qu'on va résoudre le mystère de la présence de ce petit du jour au lendemain, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Les deux époux approuvèrent et le suivirent dans l'infirmerie. Tandis que Ratchet fouillait dans l'un de ses nombreux tiroirs, Optimus s'installa sur le lit, Yuma posée sur ses genoux, caressant ses cheveux du bout du doigt.

Ratchet revint avec plusieurs outils. Il commença d'abord par scanner Optimus, prit quelques notes, puis fit de même avec Yuma. Il lui fit une prise de sang, au grand dam de l'humaine qui s'était déjà fait pomper le sang plusieurs fois, sans que rien de particulier n'en ressorte. Il sortit un fil de son poignet et le connecta à Optimus pour analyser son code et son programme, ainsi que l'état de son processeur.

\- Tu es en pleine forme, de même pour ton spark, conclut-il. Aucun bug n'a été détecté et l'échange d'informations est fluide. As-tu ressenti quoi que ce soit de différent ces temps-ci ?

\- Pas vraiment ? hésita Optimus. Je me sens plus euphorique que d'habitude, mais je ne sais pas si ça compte.

\- Optimus, souffla le médecin avec exaspération, _bien sûr_ que ça compte. Ton spark a littéralement doublé de volume.

Le Prime lui lança un regard abasourdi, bouche bée. Yuma haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

\- D'après les vieux rapports médicaux, c'est un phénomène tout à fait normal, expliqua Ratchet. Le spark du géniteur, ou du "père" pour les humains, est en meilleur santé durant la conception de l'étincelant. Il y a de nombreux cas où les géniteurs sont d'excellente humeur, probablement dû au fait que leur spark s'agrandit. Un spark fort et imposant permet à celui de l'étincelant de mieux se développer, grâce à ce que les anciens considéraient comme un transfert d'énergie. C'est pour ça que le géniteur restait autant que possible aux côtés du créateur (ou si vous préférez, la mère), car un contact proche facilitait les transferts d'énergie et permettait donc une meilleure croissance de l'étincelant.

Il porta son regard sur les deux époux.

\- Étant donné que Yuma est une humaine, je ne sais pas si ces échanges d'énergie sont présents ou non, mais par précaution, je préfèrerais que vous évitiez d'être séparés pendant trop longtemps.

L'humaine et le robot sourirent. Si, pour des raisons médicales, ils devaient passer leur temps ensemble, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre.

Optimus leva une main.

\- Est-ce que ça expliquerait pourquoi je recharge mieux, depuis que je suis revenu sur Terre ?

\- C'est l'hypothèse la plus plausible, oui. Yuma m'a d'ailleurs appris qu'elle n'avait plus d'insomnies.

Ratchet jeta un regard sur sa tablette.

\- Bon, je vais vous poser une question extrêmement gênante mais c'est nécessaire : Optimus, est-ce que tu as montré ton spark à Yuma lors de la conception de l'étincelant ?

L'embarras du Prime était apparent, tandis qu'il bafouillait un "oui" gêné.

\- Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier à ce moment-là ?

Cette demande ramena l'esprit des deux époux des mois en arrière.

 _Les draps trempés de sueur dans lesquels ils s'enfonçaient à chaque mouvement,_ _chaleur de la pièce — ou venait-elle de leur corps, ils ne savaient plus, mots doux murmurés au creux de l'oreille, mains entrelacées qui refusaient de se lâcher, douceur, chaleur, bon c'était si bon, sa bouche contre la sienne, mon corps contre le tien, serre-moi encore serre-moi, soudain une impulsion, désir de sentir plus de voir plus d'offrir ce qu'il avait de plus précieux et soudain son corps s'illuminait, petit soleil qui éclairait la femme, question réalisation gratitude, bout de la langue qui goûtait l'air chargé d'électricité, temps d'avant une tempête, les cheveux se dressèrent à l'arrière de la nuque, il se redressa elle tendit la main — qu'est-ce qui se passait ils ne savaient pas le monde autour d'eux disparut, tout comme lui elle ne sentit plus son corps, les frontières se brouillèrent, sensation de flotter, je te sens en moi je te sens autour de moi je suis toi, ils se comprirent sans parler leur esprit fut le même —_

 _Leurs âmes chantèrent en unison._

Ce fut au tour de Ratchet d'être abasourdi.

\- Vous avez fusionné ?! s'exclama t-il.

\- De quoi parles-tu, Ratchet ? demanda Yuma, quelque peu perdue.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Yuma, ce que vous me décrivez est une fusion de sparks, la forme d'intimité la plus importante qui existe ! On ne montre pas son spark à n'importe qui : le dévoiler est une immense preuve d'amour ou d'amitié extrêmement profonde. Et lorsque deux sparks entrent en contact, ils fusionnent pour ne former qu'un seul et même être.

\- Mais… je n'ai pas de spark.

\- C'est justement ça que je ne comprends pas. Logiquement, vous n'auriez jamais pu vivre une telle expérience, mais c'est ce qui est arrivé. Et ça pourrait expliquer, en partie, pourquoi Yuma est tombée enceinte : selon ces vieux rapports, le spark d'un étincelant est conçu via fusion de sparks.

L'humaine se fit pensive puis passa une main sur son ventre, geste qui n'échappa pas à Optimus.

\- Peut-être… murmura t-elle… peut-être que ce que je porte dans mon ventre est un spark ?

Ratchet haussa un sourcil. Il fut tenté de rétorquer "et puis quoi encore", mais étant donné que la logique avait été jetée par la fenêtre depuis belle lurette, c'était une possibilité à envisager.

\- Mon scanner n'est pas assez puissant pour vérifier si c'est le cas ou non, mais je peux essayer de modifier un échographe pour sonder correctement ton utérus.

Il n'attendit pas leur réponse et se pencha immédiatement sur son plan de travail ; en quelques minutes la sonde fut prête. Optimus avait beau connaître Ratchet depuis longtemps, il était toujours impressionné par la rapidité et la dextérité de son ami.

Celui-ci plaça l'étrange appareil sur le ventre de Yuma et l'activa.

\- Oh ! s'exclama t-elle lorsqu'elle entendit une étrange vibration qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus fort.

Elle sentit la main d'Optimus autour d'elle, qui agissait comme un bouclier protecteur. Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour le rassurer ; elle avait simplement été surprise. Il hocha la tête puis porta une main à son châssis. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose tirait son spark vers l'humaine. Ce n'était pas désagréable, simplement… particulier.

\- Au nom de l'AllSpark… murmura Ratchet, les optiques écarquillées.

Ce son, Ratchet l'avait écouté des centaines de fois, lorsqu'il devait s'occuper de ses patients. Ce son, il aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille.

Ce qu'ils entendaient, c'était le spark du bébé.

Pourtant, l'échographie montrait qu'il s'agissait d'un foetus humain, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Comment pouvait-il être de constitution organique, tout en possédant la définition même des Cybertroniens ?

Voilà un mystère de plus qu'il faudrait résoudre, ce qui fit soupirer le médecin. Il imprima les résultats, mit fin à l'échographie et fit signe au couple que ce serait tout pour aujourd'hui.

Les audios d'Optimus bourdonnaient encore alors qu'il sortait de l'infirmerie, Yuma assise sur ses mains en coupe.

\- C'était… définitivement quelque chose, murmura t-elle, tandis que les palpitations de son cœur s'apaisaient.

Il hocha la tête. Son spark s'était calmé, mais ce qu'il avait ressenti était encore imprimé dans son esprit. Pris d'une impulsion, il souleva son épouse et la pressa délicatement contre son châssis. Aussitôt elle se pelotonna contre lui et son spark chanta d'allégresse.

Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, sans bouger, profitant de ce contact agréable. Puis Yuma leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Toujours partant pour profiter du lever du jour ?

\- Avec plaisir, tant que tu me montres tes prouesses à l'arc, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Trépidante de joie, elle déposa un petit baiser contre son torse.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Midi avait sonné depuis quelques minutes.

Assis en tailleur sur le sol de sa chambre, Jazz méditait, silencieux et immobile. Le monde autour de lui avait disparu, les pensées au fond de son esprit s'étaient tues. Il se tenait là comme s'il avait été un meuble de la pièce, comme si son apparence avait subitement changé et qu'il faisait partie du décor. Il pouvait ressentir les moindres courants d'air qui roulaient dans l'atmosphère autour de lui, il entendait les plus petits mécanismes dans son corps travailler pour faire en sorte qu'il reste en vie, il sentait son spark qui le réchauffait au plus profond de lui-même.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas atteint un niveau de méditation aussi profond.

Le venin du deuil qui avait empoisonné ses veines s'était adouci. La douleur était toujours là, tapie dans les recoins de son esprit, mais elle ne martyrisait plus son être comme elle l'avait fait auparavant. Le manque, le vide laissé par Prowl était toujours présent, mais ce n'était plus un gouffre sans fond ; la plaie s'était lentement refermée, rappelant sa présence sans le torturer.

Pendant un instant il s'imagina qu'il était assis sous une cascade, et que l'eau ruisselant sur son corps nettoyait toutes les sombres pensées avant de les emporter au loin. Il soupira de soulagement, se sentant débarrassé d'un lourd poids.

Puis il remarqua qu'il ne sentait plus le sol en-dessous de lui. Il ouvrit les optiques et découvrit qu'il flottait dans les airs ; il était léger, léger comme une plume et sans attaches.

Un sourire rayonnant étira ses lèvres. Son spark bourdonnait joyeusement, son corps frissonnait, extatique.

Sur un coup de tête, il activa sa stéréo et, toujours en train de flotter, laissa la musique envahir la pièce et les notes rebondir autour de lui.

 _Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

 _I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out, yeah_

 _And floating around in ecstasy_

Il roula sur lui-même en accord avec la musique, se retrouvant tête en bas avant de se redresser.

 _So don't stop me now don't stop me_

 _'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time_

Le tempo accéléra et son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle.

 _I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky_

 _Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

Il imita un rugissement puis éclata de rire tant le son avait été ridicule.

 _I'm a racing car, passing by like Lady Godiva_

 _I'm gonna go, go, go_

 _There's no stopping me_

Il leva les bras en l'air et les balança en rythme tandis qu'il tournait dans les airs.

 _I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah_

 _Two hundred degrees_

 _That's why they call me…_

\- Mister Fahrenheit ! chanta Jazz à pleins poumons.

 _I'm traveling at the speed of light_

 _I wanna make a supersonic man out of you_

\- Yeah ! s'écria t-il.

 _Don't stop me now, I'm having such a good time_

 _I'm having a ball_

 _Don't stop me now_

 _If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call_

 _Don't stop me now_

\- 'Cause I'm having a good time, fredonna une deuxième voix.

Jazz fit volte-face, perdit sa concentration et se retrouva tête en bas, nez-à-nez avec Andrea.

 _Don't stop me now_

\- Yes I'm havin' a good time, chanta t-il sans réfléchir.

\- I don't want to stop at all, compléta Andrea.

Il remarqua alors qu'un minuscule sourire étirait les lèvres de l'humaine. Elle lui souriait ! Elle lui souriait pour la première fois ! Son spark battait à tout rompre tandis qu'il descendait doucement au sol, en faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser.

Mais alors qu'il allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, elle bondit en arrière et se mit à danser en rythme avec la musique de Queen.

 _Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars_

 _On a collision course_

 _I am a satellite I'm out of control_

C'était une danse désordonnée, dynamique, moderne, remplie de sauts et de roulades, qui donnait l'impression qu'Andrea avait subitement un trop-plein d'énergie à dépenser. Sa tresse sautait et tressautait à chacun de ses mouvements, ses bras et ses jambes semblaient animés d'une volonté propre.

 _I am a sex machine ready to reload_

 _Like an atom bomb about to_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh explode_

Elle prit son élan et fit un salto arrière, atterrissant avec contrôle et délicatesse.

Pris d'une envie subite, Jazz se mit à danser à son tour, pas de manière aussi sophistiquée que l'humaine, mais tout aussi enthousiaste.

 _I'm burnin' through the sky yeah_

 _Two hundred degrees_

 _That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit_

 _I'm trav'ling at the speed of light_

Il la pointa du doigt et chanta :

 _I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_

Andrea mima une explosion avec ses bras, ce qui fit sourire Jazz. Il continua :

 _Don't stop me don't stop me_

 _Don't stop me hey hey hey_

 _Don't stop me don't stop me_

 _Ooh ooh ooh, I like it_

Andrea frappa des mains pour l'accompagner, sauta en l'air puis continua à danser, inarrêtable et rayonnante.

 _Don't stop me don't stop me_

 _Have a good time good time_

 _Don't stop me don't stop me ah_

Jazz l'imita, incapable de ne pas sourire. La chanson continua, les deux compères dansaient sans s'arrêter, enivrés par la musique, sans remarquer les visages curieux qui les observaient depuis l'encadrure de la porte.

Bumblebee et Sari souriaient jusqu'aux oreilles, ne perdant pas une miette de ce spectacle unique. Ratchet avait un air bougon plaqué sur le visage, parce qu'au départ il était venu pour leur demander de baisser le son, mais maintenant il était incapable de les interrompre et il se mordait les joues pour ne pas qu'une douce tendresse envahisse son champ électromagnétique. Optimus, lui, ne cachait pas son admiration, tant il trouvait l'humaine et le ninja impressionnants et adorables.

Puis Yuma traversa le couloir. Elle venait de finir son repas et, plongée dans le livre qu'elle avait à la main, elle ne remarqua tout de suite l'attroupement qui s'était formé. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle manqua de se cogner contre le pied d'Optimus qu'elle leva la tête. Elle suivit leur regard et, bien que ce qu'elle vit était incroyablement touchant, elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils. En silence, elle fit signe au petit groupe de partir. Bumblebee et Sari firent la moue, mais ils n'eurent pas cœur à protester sous le regard sévère de l'humaine. Optimus comprit que leur présence n'était pas la bienvenue et il hocha la tête, puis saisit délicatement son épouse dans sa main. Sans le moindre bruit, les cinq personnes s'éloignèrent.

\- Pourquoi on a dû partir, 'Ma ? bougonna Bumblebee lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, suffisamment loin de la chambre de Jazz pour parler sans crainte. C'était trop bien !

\- C'est vrai, renchérit Sari, on ne pouvait pas rester jusqu'à la fin ? Ils étaient tellement classes, tous les deux !

Yuma soupira et passa une main sur sa nuque.

\- J'avoue que j'ai un peu agi sans réfléchir… Andrea n'aurait pas vraiment été gênée par le fait d'être épiée mais…

\- Mais ? demanda Bumblebee.

\- Elle n'a jamais dansé avec qui que ce soit à part Prowl.

Un silence descendit dans le salon, pendant lequel chacun saisit les implications d'un tel fait. Puis Sari poussa un cri strident et excité.

\- _Oh mon dieu ça veut dire qu'ils vont devenir Amicas Enduras !_

\- Génial ! s'exclama Bumblebee avec un sourire taquin. C'est pour quand la cérémonie ?

Ratchet grommela quelque chose par rapport au ridicule des jeunes, tandis qu'un sourire amusé étirait les lèvres d'Optimus. Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Yuma.

\- Vous n'allez pas un peu vite en besogne, là ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'Andrea décide de se rapprocher de Jazz qu'ils vont se lier du jour au lendemain. D'ailleurs, telle que je la connais, un jour elle va m'annoncer de but en blanc qu'elle est devenue l'Amica de Jazz, comme elle l'a fait avec Prowl. Elle n'est pas du genre à étaler sa vie personnelle en grande pompe, alors ne soyez pas fâchés si elle n'organise pas de cérémonie "officielle".

\- Pas grave ! rétorqua Sari, un grand sourire étalé sur le visage. Du moment qu'ils sont heureux, c'est l'essentiel.

Yuma hocha la tête, touchée par la compréhension de la techno-organique. Rares étaient les autres humains qui pensaient comme elle ; la moindre ouverture d'esprit était ressenti comme une bouffée d'air frais pour les deux femmes.

Depuis toujours le monde des Terriens avait rejeté ceux qui ne pensaient pas comme eux et Andrea n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Il avait fallu attendre que des géants de métal tombent littéralement du ciel pour qu'elle puisse enfin s'épanouir. Mais la mort de Prowl, du seul vrai ami qu'elle ait jamais eu, l'avait profondément ébranlée ; pendant un temps Yuma avait craint que sa sœur ne se réfugie dans sa coquille et refuse d'en sortir, se cloitrant dans le silence et le deuil.

Yuma espérait de tout cœur que le petit lien fragile qui se créait entre sa sœur et Jazz puisse grandir et éclore en une forte fleur.

Dans la lune, elle ne remarqua pas le regard tendre que lui lançait Optimus. Il savait à quoi elle pensait ; depuis deux ans qu'il connaissait les deux humaines, il avait eu le temps de voir à quel point leurs liens de sang étaient forts et profonds.

Il savait qu'Andrea était la seule famille qui restait pour Yuma : elles n'avaient jamais connu leurs grands-parents, qui avaient succombé à la maladie et aux mauvais traitements dans les camps d'internement de l'administration Trump ; leurs parents, qui les avaient élevées avec amour, étaient morts il y a des années dans un accident de voiture. Optimus se souvenait encore des larmes qui avaient roulé sur les joues de l'hispanique lorsque, le cœur lourd, elle lui avait raconté cette partie de son passé. Puis ses sanglots s'étaient apaisés lorsqu'il l'avait serrée contre son châssis, pressant cette petite vie forte et fragile contre lui. En se dévoilant ainsi, elle lui avait montré qu'elle lui faisait confiance ; il en avait été profondément touché.

De l'histoire des deux sœurs, il savait qu'Andrea, née quelques années après Yuma, avait été un bébé atypique : elle ne criait jamais, elle cassait tous les jouets qu'on lui donnait, elle se débattait à chaque fois que ses parents la prenaient dans leurs bras, elle pleurait sans cesse et sans bruit. Elle ne parvenait à se calmer et à s'endormir que lorsque Yuma s'allongeait à côté d'elle et l'entourait de son petit corps dodu, sans la toucher. Dès qu'elle avait su ramper, Andrea avait suivi Yuma partout où elle allait.

La première fois qu'Andrea avait entendu Yuma s'amuser avec le piano, elle avait ri, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, et battu joyeusement des mains, toute contente. C'était en partie ce qui avait poussé Yuma à s'entraîner sur cet instrument, immense pour une fillette de sept ans.

Une sœur n'allait pas sans l'autre ; elles se complétaient comme deux pièces de puzzle, ce qui sautait aux yeux sitôt que l'une jouait et que l'autre dansait. Elles étaient comme deux faces d'une même pièce.

Optimus avait appris à les connaître, avait appris leur histoire, et rien ne l'impressionnait plus que cette incroyable relation.

Si Yuma était heureuse pour sa sœur, alors il était heureux pour les deux femmes.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Entretemps, la chanson avait pris fin et Andrea était tombée au sol, essoufflée. Jazz s'agenouilla à ses côtés et, sans un seul mot, simplement avec leur langage corporel, ils communiquèrent leur engouement et leur allégresse.

Il lui sourit. Elle lui lança un regard tendre, avant de tourner la tête vers le plafond.

Il continua de sourire, encore tout excité de leur danse. Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas autant amusé ?

Depuis la mort de Prowl, il réalisa brutalement.

Prowl s'était-il amusé de la même manière avec Andrea ? Avait-il dansé avec elle, au point de tout oublier autour de lui, ou l'avait-il simplement observé, un sourire sur les lèvres, alors qu'elle remplissait le monde de ses mouvements ?

Il eut soudain honte, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était toute une facette de Prowl, de son frère d'armes, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de Prowl, il ne les avait pas enrichis avec ceux d'Andrea.

Andrea, qui le regardait sans le voir, mais ne semblait jamais l'oubliait. Andrea, qui presque chaque nuit se rendait sur la tombe de Prowl et laissait Jazz voir ce que peu de gens avaient la chance de regarder. Andrea, qui, avec son visage stoïque, ses silences remplis de paroles, son caractère asocial, sa complicité avec la nature, son lien profond avec la famille, lui rappelait Prowl.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop occupé à se morfondre de son côté, sans réaliser que quelqu'un partageait la même douleur que lui, quelqu'un de profond et de particulier qui aurait pu l'aider dans son deuil, et inversement ; à présent Jazz comprit qu'il était temps de rattraper le temps perdu. Il comprit, il sut, qu'il voulait connaître l'humaine et essayer de la comprendre.

\- Andrea ?

\- Oui ? dit-elle d'un ton neutre, sans détacher son regard du plafond.

\- Merci.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un petit chapitre pour ces messieurs-dames. Bonne lecture… ;)**

* * *

Encore une fois, quelqu'un avait laissé une offrande sur le piano de la forêt. Une poignée de perles brillaient à la lueur du crépuscule, à cette heure où le nacre prenait des reflets d'or. Nul doute que ces petites choses valaient une fortune sur le marché, mais Andrea n'en avait que faire ; elle n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir de l'argent ou des bijoux de toute façon. Jazz se serait probablement demandé d'où sortaient ces perles et qui les avait amenées, mais Jazz n'était pas là ce soir.

Il y avait certains jours où le cyberninja ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, parce que ses patrouilles tombaient à ce moment-là. Alors elle haussait les épaules et se rendait à la clairière seule, à pied, comme elle l'avait toujours fait avant l'arrivée des Autobots. Cela ne la gênait pas de marcher plus longtemps ; c'était un bon exercice, et elle était prête à gravir des montagnes, si cela lui permettait de plonger dans le calme de la nature, oubliant ainsi le monde dévoré par le vacarme.

Parfois Yuma l'accompagnait, parfois non, mais Andrea ne lui en voulait pas ; pourquoi aurait-elle dû être en colère contre sa sœur ? Elle avait sa vie, Yuma avait la sienne. Andrea ne comparait pas les moments où elle dansait avec ou sans sa sœur ; ils avaient tous un goût différent, qu'elle savourait de manière identique.

Ce jour-là, Yuma était restée à la base.

Andrea fixa les perles pendant un instant, puis décida de les ranger par taille, de la plus grosse à la plus petite en partant par la droite, et les laissa là.

Encore une fois, elle se demanda pourquoi.

Pas qui. Cela ne l'intéressait pas. Elle voulait juste savoir pourquoi. Et ses questions seraient probablement restées sans réponse, si elle n'avait pas remarqué un petit détail.

Dans un coin de la clairière, la cime des arbres avaient ployé sous un poids immense, témoignage du passage de quelque chose de titanesque. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, avait tracé son chemin là, et la terre avait été remuée, comme pour cacher quelque chose.

Andrea vit tout cela et décida de faire ce qui lui semblait le plus logique.

Elle se mit à suivre la piste.

Délestée de ses affaires, elle avançait d'un pas léger entre les arbres, ses yeux sautant d'un endroit à l'autre à la recherche d'un indice pour guider sa route. Route qui l'amena à une rivière, là où les traces s'arrêtèrent. Sur l'autre rive, il n'y avait rien. À gauche et à droite, il n'y avait rien. À croire que ce qu'elle cherchait s'était envolé, volatilisé.

Elle fit la moue, puis plongea ses mains dans l'eau pour nettoyer son visage. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Elle alla s'asseoir dos à un arbre tombé au sol, souche blanchie par le temps, et laissa sa tête dodeliner en rythme avec le clapotis de l'eau.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'était endormie.

Qui serait assez stupide pour s'endormir au beau milieu de nulle part, vulnérable face à n'importe quel danger ? C'était ce que se demandaient les deux yeux rouges qui observaient la femme de loin. Les humains étaient décidément bizarres. Et celle-là, en plus, était curieuse et entêtée.

Peut-être méritait-elle une récompense pour être parvenue aussi loin. Ou peut-être que la géante avait simplement envie de rendre l'humaine perplexe, lorsque celle-ci se réveillerait, couverte de fleurs. Alors elle s'avança, le petit bouquet serré dans sa main immense, sans savoir qu'Andrea avait le sommeil léger.

L'humaine fut réveillée en sursaut par les secousses qui parcoururent le sol. Elle cligna des yeux, se redressa et se figea lorsqu'elle rencontra un regard rouge sang.

Il y eut un silence assourdissant.

D'habitude, les rares humains qui avaient croisé sa route s'étaient enfuis en hurlant. Mais la danseuse, elle, restait immobile, les lèvres entrouvertes. La clone, elle aussi prise au dépourvu, se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle mette les voiles pour garder son anonymat de mécène, tout en tirant la satisfaction d'avoir effrayé le sac à viande.

Une autre partie d'elle-même, cependant, en avait assez de se cacher.

Sur un coup de tête elle s'accroupit, lentement pour ne pas effrayer la danseuse. Malgré sa conscience qui lui hurla qu'elle faisait une erreur monumentale, elle avança son poing serré. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit l'humaine racler le sol de ses ongles, puis tourna sa paume vers le ciel et déroula délicatement ses doigts pour dévoiler ce qu'elle avait au creux de sa main.

Un parfum suave parvint aux narines d'Andrea. Dans cette main acérée située à mi-chemin entre "difficilement tolérable" et "envahissement d'espace personnel", il y avait un énorme tas de lavandes. Autant le bouquet était minuscule pour la géante, autant Andrea devrait utiliser ses deux bras pour transporter toutes ces fleurs.

La géante de métal secoua légèrement sa main.

\- Prends, dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Ce fut la seule parole qu'elle prononça.

Andrea, ne sachant comment réagir, obéit, en prenant garde à ne pas toucher le métal. Pressées contre son corps, les fleurs dégageaient un parfum encore plus fort et en même temps apaisant.

Une ombre de sourire étira les lèvres de Slipstream. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, recula de quelques pas et s'envola dans un roulement de tonnerre.

Les oreilles encore bourdonnantes, Andrea prit le chemin du retour d'un pas chancelant. Sitôt qu'elle revint dans la clairière, elle appela Jazz d'une toute petite voix pour qu'il la ramène à la maison. Elle avait besoin de retourner dans son cocon pour reprendre ses esprits.

Le pauvre cyberninja se demanda, pendant tout le trajet, pourquoi l'humaine avait l'air aussi secoué, mais elle ne desserra pas les dents, agrippée au bouquet dans ses bras. Une fois arrivée à la base, elle ne tint cure des regards inquiets qu'on lui lança et se dirigea comme un automate vers sa chambre. Sitôt qu'elle s'allongea dans son hamac, elle s'endormit comme une pierre.

Elle relâcha son étreinte et les lavandes la recouvrirent comme une délicate couverture odorante.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

La première chose que Blackarachnia remarqua en arrivant, ce furent les nombreuses fleurs qui ornaient la pièce. Le gorille, Primal, portait dans ses mains un pot rempli à ras-bord de plantes chatoyantes au moment où elle et son "escorte" venaient d'entrer.

\- Vous nous avez fait demander, Monsieur ? demanda Silverbolt.

L'autre techno-organique hocha la tête et les invita à s'asseoir. Blackarachnia, dont les jambes ne s'étaient pas encore remises après plusieurs semaines d'immobilité, obtempéra avec plaisir. Silverbolt resta debout à ses côtés, bras croisés, vigilant comme une sentinelle.

Cette attitude exaspérait l'araignée. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un garde du corps zélé. Mais il insistait pour rester auprès d'elle, malgré ses demandes répétées de la laisser seule.

Elle soupira. Son regard s'attarda sur les fleurs. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Des petits pots étaient disposés sur chaque étagère : certains contenaient de minuscules fleurs qui formaient un buisson rond et éclatant, d'autres des plantes solitaires qui étiraient paresseusement leurs pétales. Des lianes cascadaient du haut des meubles et les encadraient délicatement, comme des rideaux naturels. Une table longiligne avait été placée contre la grande baie vitrée au fond de la pièce ; les compositions florales qui la décoraient étaient si bien faites qu'on aurait dit des tableaux vivants.

Tout cela donnait une ambiance de fraîcheur sauvage et de chaos serein à la pièce qui, étrangement, apaisa Blackarachnia.

Puis elle sentit le regard de Primal peser sur elle et elle se tourna vers lui. Il se tenait debout, mains croisées dans son dos, et la regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de dégoût dans ses optiques.

Elle n'y était pas habituée.

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ? demanda de but en blanc, d'une voix ferme qui ne laissa pas transparaître son état encore affaibli.

\- Pour vous demander ce que vous comptez faire, maintenant que vous êtes rétablie, dit-il, droit au but.

Cela la prit de court et elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas.

C'était un mensonge. Bien sûr qu'elle savait : se débarrasser de sa moitié organique était son but, et ce depuis longtemps. Mais eux qui s'étaient modifiés de leur propre volonté, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. De plus, elle n'avait pas envie de dévoiler son histoire à une poignée d'étrangers coupés du monde.

Non, il valait mieux garder ses intentions secrètes, pour le moment.

Primal pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Vous n'avez nulle part où aller ? Quelqu'un à retrouver ?

Elle secoua la tête, manquant de ricaner amèrement à la deuxième question.

\- Souhaitez-vous malgré tout quitter Eukaris ?

Elle sentit Silverbolt se crisper à ses côtés, mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

\- Pourquoi me poser la question ? rétorqua t-elle. Rhinox m'a dit que vous ne pouviez pas partir de la planète.

\- Il est vrai que notre vaisseau est gravement endommagé ; mais nous pouvons malgré tout essayer de vous aider, si c'est que ce vous désirez.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

 _Du moins, pas pour l'instant._

Silverbolt poussa un soupir inaudible, soulagé.

\- Blackarachnia, déclara Primal, si vous comptez rester parmi nous, sachez que nous vous accueillerons à bras ouverts. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire immédiatement confiance à quelqu'un dont nous ne connaissons rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez par là ? dit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Si vous avez besoin de temps pour raconter vos péripéties, votre histoire et expliquer comment vous êtes arrivés ici, nous vous l'accorderons.

\- Mais vous préférez que je le fasse au plus vite.

Primal hocha la tête. Blackarachnia pinça les lèvres, puis fit mine de soupirer amèrement.

Peut-être que jouer la carte de la tragique marginale lui permettrait de rentrer dans leurs bonnes grâces.

\- Croyez-vous que c'est agréable pour moi d'en parler ? dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut tremblante. Avez-vous seulement idée de ce que j'ai dû endurer ? J'ai passé ma vie à me cacher, à fuir, à cause de mon apparence. Plusieurs fois, j'ai failli me faire tuer. C'est à cause de l'explosion d'un pont spatial, explosion causée par ceux qui étaient dégoûtés par mon existence, que je me suis retrouvée ici. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'ai envie de revivre mon passé, quand j'ai failli frôler la mort ?

Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et se força à frissonner pour accentuer ses propos. Silverbolt avança une main près de son épaule.

\- Avez-vous besoin de réconfort, gente dame ?

\- S'il vous plaît, ne… ne me touchez pas.

Cette fois, Silverbolt obéit sans protester et recula, murmurant une excuse. Il tourna son regard vers Primal. Ce dernier observait la fembot sans un mot.

\- Retournez vous reposer, Blackarachnia, déclara t-il après un temps. Mais vous n'avez plus de crainte à vous faire ; ici, personne ne vous méprise pour ce que vous êtes.

Ses mots étaient sincères et elle le sentit. Encore une fois, elle fut prise au dépourvu et elle détourna le regard pour ne pas montrer son tumulte intérieur.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Primal se tourna vers les plantes sur la table et laissa ses doigts caresser délicatement un pétale.

\- Que penses-tu de tout cela ?

Dinobot s'avança hors de sa cachette, bras croisés et mâchoire serrée.

\- Il y a une part de vérité dans son mensonge. Mais il est évident qu'elle cherche à obtenir notre pitié.

Primal acquiesça. Il était peut-être un ermite, mais il n'était pas aveugle.

\- Les Décepticons se sont ramollis, grogna Dinobot. Avant, ils utilisaient leurs mensonges pour tromper leur oppresseurs et gagner leur liberté.

\- Avant, tu veux dire sous Mégazarak.

Dinobot poussa un sifflement désapprobateur.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, Primal. Je sais que les choses ont empiré après son exil. C'est bien pour ça que nous sommes partis.

Les épaules du gorille ployèrent sous un poids invisible.

\- Empiré, oui, mais à quel point ? Tant de choses peuvent arriver, après des millions d'années…

Le guerrier pencha la tête sur le côté et son regard dur s'adoucit.

\- Même après tout ce temps, tu n'arrives toujours pas à t'y habituer, pas vrai ?

Primal ne répondit pas, mais il s'avança et posa sa tête, devenue soudain trop lourde pour lui, contre la poitrine de l'autre. Dinobot hésita, lui qui n'était toujours pas habitué à faire preuve de douceur, puis il enroula maladroitement ses bras autour du dos velu de Primal.

Le guerrier ne considérait pas leur situation comme une malédiction, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son partenaire. Dinobot avait été un solitaire, mais Primal avait laissé des connaissances derrière lui. Des gens qui, à l'heure actuelle, étaient probablement morts, ou très âgés, tandis que lui avait seulement vieilli de quelques années.

Le temps sur Eukaris s'écoulait plus lentement. L'univers autour d'eux avait continué de tourner ; l'horloge du vaisseau, programmé sur le temps de Cybertron, avait tourné beaucoup plus vite que cette planète. Treize millions d'années y avaient défilé, mais ici, seulement cinq millions six cent mille ans avaient passé.

Ils étaient coupés du reste du monde, non seulement par l'espace, mais aussi par le temps.

Pour vivre en paix, c'était le prix à payer.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Ce furent les gémissements qui le réveillèrent.

Les cris que poussait son fils étaient faibles, mais même après toutes ces années, le vieux robot n'avait pas perdu son ouïe fine. Dans un crissement de joints qui résonna désagréablement dans le silence, il se leva. Il croisa, dans le couloir, le regard inquiet de Skyfire, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de sa propre chambre.

\- Mon ami, s'il-te-plaît, va chercher des antidouleurs.

Le doux géant hocha la tête et s'enfonça dans la maison. Le vieux robot soupira puis boita jusqu'à la pièce d'où s'échappaient les pleurs.

Allongé sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, quelqu'un hoquetait.

\- Mon fils, appela doucement le père.

Le plus jeune continua de sangloter, secoué de convulsions, et ne se calma que lorsqu'il sentit la main de son créateur sur son épaule, puis il enfouit son visage dans son torse.

\- Chut… je suis là, mon garçon… je suis là.

Il remarqua qu'il avait enfoncé ses griffes dans son propre thorax, raclant encore et encore le métal au-dessus de son spark. Doucement, sans geste brusque, le père saisit les mains de son fils dans la sienne.

\- Arrête. Tu sais bien que ça ne résoudra rien.

\- Je ne peux pas… hoqueta le plus jeune. Ça fait tellement mal… pardon, pardon…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit doucement Skyfire, qui venait d'arriver avec des calmants. Petit, cette situation n'est pas de ta faute.

Les deux robots aidèrent le troisième à avaler les médicaments, puis le câlinèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un peu plus calme. C'était la neuvième crise ce mois-ci ; mais elles auraient été bien pires sans l'aide de son père et de Skyfire, et il leur en était reconnaissant.

Un doux silence s'installa dans la pièce, seulement perturbé par trois respirations. Puis le fils parla.

\- Chaque jour… chaque jour, je l'entends dans mon spark. Il hurle, il se débat, parce qu'il ne veut pas abandonner, mais chaque seconde qui passe est comme un combat sans fin. Toute sa souffrance, sa douleur, je la ressens. Il s'affaiblit. Il manque à tout instant de passer de l'autre côté.

\- Ton lien avec lui l'empêche de basculer.

\- Je sais. Ça n'en reste pas moins insupportable.

Le vieux robot caressa tristement la tête de son fils. Il s'en voulait profondément de voir sa création souffrir à cause d'un parent dont il ne connaissait rien.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on dorme avec toi ? proposa alors Skyfire. Si ça peut t'aider à t'endormir, comme lorsque tu étais enfant ?

\- Pour être honnête c'est moi qui venais dans votre lit parce que j'avais fait un cauchemar, lâcha le plus jeune dans un petit rire. Vous étiez capable de chasser n'importe quel monstre avec vos ronflements.

\- Je ne ronfle pas ! protesta tièdement le vieux robot.

Les deux autres sourirent à cette remarque, puis tout le monde s'installa pour la nuit. Allongé à côté de Skyfire et pressé contre le flanc de son créateur, un grand bras enroulé autour de ses épaules, le fils se laissa bercer par la présence de ceux qui l'avaient élevé. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Ses optiques restaient allumées, éclairant la pièce d'une faible lueur bleutée.

\- Père ? demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Hmm ?

\- Est-ce qu'il… Est-ce qu'il va mourir ?

Mégazarak ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, d'où il pouvait distinguer les étoiles, qui brillaient d'une lumière froide. Pendant un temps il les contempla en silence.

\- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par avouer. Je ne sais pas…

* * *

 **Des Transformers sauvages apparaissent !**

 **Le temps s'écoule 2,5 fois moins vite sur Eukaris. Pour vous donner une idée à l'échelle humaine, si 50 ans s'écoulent sur Terre, seulement vingt ans s'écoulent sur Eukaris. Chouette technique pour rester jeune, non ? XD**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là, et à bientôt !**

 **EDIT: Mégazarak, l'ancien chef des Décepticons, est canon dans TFA. Je n'invente rien.**

 **EDIT 2: Signification de la lavande d'après Internet:** **Le message de la fleur de lavande est celui du raffinement et de la royauté, sa beauté et son arôme parlent de grâce, d'élégance et de féminité. Dans le langage des fleurs, offrir un bouquet de lavandes signifie « Répondez-moi » lorsque l'on attend impatiemment une réponse à une question d'amour. Dans une relation stable ou amicale, c'est un symbole de tendresse.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je suis un peu mitigée à propos de ce chapitre, mais bon. À vous d'en juger.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La pluie tombait depuis plusieurs jours sur Detroit.

Bumblebee et Jazz faisaient souvent la course sous le déluge et revenaient à la base couverts de boue de la tête aux pieds. Yuma et Sari se faisaient une joie de les asperger au tuyau d'arrosage pour les nettoyer, et les deux robots ripostaient en leur envoyant de grandes giclées d'eau ; les batailles aquatiques faisaient rage dans la laverie, tandis que les rires résonnaient entre les murs. Andrea les observait de loin, une ombre de sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Plus d'une fois Optimus et Ratchet avaient été impliqués dans ces jeux, au grand dam du médecin qui se disait trop vieux pour ces activités puériles. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier d'être propre une fois que c'était fini. Quant à Optimus, il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en plaindre, quand il entendait le rire profond de sa femme, qui s'esclaffait même quand elle était complètement trempée.

À ses optiques, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que ce rire.

Puis, une fois que tout le monde s'était séché, chacun retournait vaquer à ses occupations.

Ce jour-là, Bumblebee et Sari avaient décidé de s'immerger avec entrain dans un vieux jeu vidéo qu'ils avaient découvert récemment et qu'ils adoraient, tout simplement.

Le problème, c'était que ce jeu n'était pas multijoueurs.

\- Allez, Bee, passe-moi la manette ! se plaignit Sari pour la énième fois.

\- Hey, deux secondes ! Dès que j'ai trouvé l'objet manquant pour compléter ma quête, ce sera ton tour.

\- Tu as déjà dit ça il y a une demi-heure et tu ne l'as toujours pas trouvé ! Laisse-moi jouer un peu aussi, s'te-plaît ! Yuma, dis-lui quelque chose !

L'humaine était installée sur le genou d'Optimus, en train d'affuter ses flèches. Le Prime allait demander à Sari de ne pas impliquer sa femme là-dedans, mais l'humaine fut plus rapide que lui.

\- Tu as loupé un lieu secret, Bumblebee, dit-elle sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage.

\- Où ça ? Où ça ?

\- Retourne en arrière… non là tu es allé trop loin. Dirige-toi vers l'Abreuvoir des eks… tu vois la gros souche d'arbre à droite ? Monte dessus et va jusqu'au bout – attention à ne pas tomber ! Super, maintenant descends et continue tout droit… Tu y es !

Bumblebee poussa un cri excité lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait gagné trois cent points d'expérience en découvrant l'Etang Luciole.

\- Merci Yuma, t'es la meilleure !

\- De rien, et merci, c'est gentil, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Et si tu laissais Sari jouer à son tour, maintenant ?

L'éclaireur jaune ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Yuma n'avait pas fini.

\- Tu tournes en rond à la recherche de cet objet de collection depuis presque une heure. Ça ne sert à rien de s'entêter, si ça se trouve il n'est même pas par ici. Laisse Sari avancer un peu dans l'histoire. Peut-être qu'en découvrant de nouveaux espaces, au lieu de fouiller le même endroit encore et encore, tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Bumblebee fit la moue mais obtempéra malgré tout. Sari lança un sourire rayonnant en direction de Yuma, puis commença à jouer.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses aussi bien _Xenoblade Chronicles_? demanda la techno-organique.

\- Ben voyons, parce que j'y ai joué !

\- Sérieux ?! fit Bumblebee. Je ne t'aurais jamais pris pour le genre de personne qui joue aux jeux vidéos. Sans vouloir t'offenser ! ajouta t-il précipitamment lorsque Optimus lui lança un regard irrité.

Yuma tapota le genou de son mari pour le rassurer.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais j'étais une vraie geek quand j'étais ado. J'adorais jouer aux RPG comme _The Legend of Zelda, Final Fantasy_ ou encore _Kingdom Hearts_. Mon préféré était _Mass Effect_ parce que, premièrement, j'adore la science-fiction, ensuite parce qu'il me permettait d'avoir des relations virtuelles avec les personnages.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit Bumblebee avec un sourire goguenard, tu t'es mise en couple avec l'extraterrestre ?

\- Si tu parles de Garrus Vakarian… Oui, je plaide coupable.

Bumblebee et Sari sourirent à pleines dents.

\- Alors tu savais déjà…

\- Quel était ton genre d'homme !

Optimus, qui ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient, eut une expression perplexe. Yuma cacha son visage dans ses mains, mi-amusée mi-gênée.

\- Argh, mais pourquoi je vous en ai parlé…

\- Trop tard, maintenant c'est fait ! chantonna Sari. Plus sérieusement, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? On aurait pu faire plein de parties ensemble !

Le visage de l'humaine s'assombrit.

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avais plus joué… Plus depuis la mort de mes parents.

L'ambiance s'alourdit brutalement. Les deux amis comprirent immédiatement qu'ils avaient touché un point sensible. Ils s'excusèrent profondément, mais Yuma leva une main pour les faire taire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste que… je n'avais plus de temps pour moi après ça. Il fallait que je trouve du travail, que je m'occupe d'Andrea et de notre vie en général… Je devais travailler pour deux parce que sa condition ne lui permettait pas de trouver facilement un emploi. Elle s'en veut encore aujourd'hui pour ça. C'était une époque compliquée… J'ai laissé tomber beaucoup de choses, à part le piano, qui était vital pour moi. Et après… j'ai commencé à les oublier.

Elle lâcha un rire sans joie.

\- C'est bête, non ?

Il y eut un silence gêné.

\- Tu faisais quoi, à part les jeux vidéos ? demanda finalement Sari.

Yuma sourit, un peu plus sincèrement.

\- Le tir à l'arc, en premier lieu ! déclara t-elle en brandissant une flèche. J'ai commencé quand j'étais toute petite : ma mère m'avait offert un arc pour mon anniversaire et j'ai été immédiatement séduite. Je m'y suis remise il y a quelques temps, et je ne le regrette pas. Mais comme le piano, j'ai dû apprendre seule.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Bumblebee. Tu n'avais pas assez d'argent pour aller dans les clubs ?

Yuma soupira. Optimus connaissait ce son ; un souffle rempli de souvenirs et de cicatrices, qui trahissait le poids sur ses épaules.

\- C'était plus une question de physique que d'argent. Quand j'étais plus jeune j'étais déjà… comme ça, dit-elle en se désignant d'un geste de la main. La première fois que je suis entrée dans une archerie et que j'ai demandé à m'inscrire (j'avais dix ans à l'époque), le professeur s'est moqué de moi et m'a rétorqué qu'ils ne faisaient pas de fitness.

\- Oh, le connard !

\- Sari ton langage ! la réprimanda Optimus.

Il était cependant tout aussi horrifié que la techno-organique. Qui sait quelles autres insultes sa femme avait dû subir ? C'était injuste… Instinctivement, il enroula ses doigts autour de la taille de Yuma, comme pour la protéger d'un ennemi invisible.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! protesta Sari. Personne ne devrait être stigmatisé pour son apparence ! Je t'en prie Yuma, dis-moi que tu lui as filé une bonne raclée, à ce sale type !

\- Une enfant ne peut pas vraiment sortir victorieuse d'un combat contre un adulte… mais je me suis vengée d'une certaine manière.

Bumblebee, Sari et Optimus furent immédiatement toute ouïe.

\- Mon père, qui était avec moi ce jour-là, a mis une claque au coach, à la vue de tous, et pendant qu'il lui passait un savon devant tout le monde, j'en ai profité pour me faufiler à l'intérieur. Puis j'ai pris un arc, je l'ai bandé sans problème et tiré plusieurs flèches dans la cible. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais ça faisait quand même un bon score. Les autres enfants ont immédiatement pensé que j'étais une nouvelle élève, alors quand le coach est arrivé et qu'il m'a mise à la porte… ça a fait toute une histoire.

\- Même à l'époque, tu étais déjà une forte femme, murmura Optimus avec admiration.

\- Tu parles ! J'ai perdu mon assurance au fil des années. Aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas le courage de faire ce que j'ai fait.

Il lui caressa doucement la tête.

\- Ça reste tout de même impressionnant.

Ils se sourirent tendrement. Bumblebee toussota pour reprendre leur attention.

\- Et tu as fait quoi après ? Tu t'es entraînée toute seule et puis tu as criblé le club de flèches ?

\- Malheureusement non, même si j'aurais bien aimé. Mais une des filles présentes ce jour-là a parlé de moi à sa grand-mère, qui était une ancienne militaire. Quelques jours plus tard, une vieille femme a toqué à notre porte… Et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Ona.

Le sourire de Yuma se remplit de nostalgie. Elle raconta avec tendresse sa rencontre avec cette dame atypique, à la voix cassante et aux répliques cinglantes, qui lui avait demandé de but en blanc si elle voulait devenir suffisamment forte pour casser la figure de n'importe quel abruti.

\- Elle a vraiment dit ça ?!

\- Oui, et avec tout le sérieux du monde ! Ce n'était pas une femme comme les autres.

Ona était ainsi devenue une nouvelle facette de sa vie. Elle lui apprit à maîtriser l'arc à la perfection ; elle lui apprit à se défendre et à se battre pour mettre son adversaire à terre avant qu'il ne puisse lui nuire. Ses mains se couvrirent d'ampoules et les courbatures assaillirent ses muscles ; puis les ampoules et les courbatures disparurent. Son corps devint plus endurant. Ona était stricte, mais en même temps calme et compréhensive. Yuma devint bientôt une adolescente puissante.

Mais cet entraînement ne lui fit perdre son poids. Au contraire, elle en gagna. Même si Ona lui disait que c'était une bonne chose, que c'était une preuve que sa masse musculaire augmentait, Yuma en fut profondément blessée. Elle n'avait pas la force de corriger ceux qui l'insultaient dans son dos ou ceux qui la regardaient avec un regard méprisant. Elle fut encore plus dégoûtée par son apparence. Elle continua malgré tout, parce qu'elle appréciait Ona et ne voulait pas l'offusquer en arrêtant ce qu'elles avaient fait ensemble durant tant d'années.

Puis Ona était morte de vieillesse, peu après le décès de ses parents. Et Yuma avait tout laissé tomber.

\- J'avais perdu une amie après avoir perdu ma famille, tout comme j'avais perdu la volonté de terminer mon entraînement. Ça me rappelait trop cette femme que je considérais comme ma grand-mère. Et puis, j'avais l'impression d'avoir failli envers elle, parce que je n'ai jamais mis ses exercices en pratique. À quoi bon être costaud si, mentalement, on n'a pas la force de répliquer ? Ona cracherait sûrement sur la femme douce et soumise que je suis aujourd'hui…

Optimus ne la laissa pas finir. Il la prit dans ses mains et la serra fermement et tendrement contre son spark. Les mots sortirent naturellement de sa bouche :

\- Yuma. Yuma, écoute-moi. N'importe qui serait ébranlé par ce que tu as vécu. Le deuil n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Tu t'es détournée de tes anciennes habitudes parce que ça te faisait mal de te rappeler de ton passé. Pourquoi devrait-on te blâmer pour ça ? Refouler ses souvenirs, ce n'est pas une bonne chose, je le sais de prime abord, mais personne n'a à te juger pour ça, parce que beaucoup de personnes le font. Et… je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, de n'avoir pas pu te défendre contre ce monde qui est décidément cruel, parce que je trouve injuste qu'on se moque d'une personne aussi merveilleuse que toi. Si seulement je m'étais réveillé plus tôt…

\- Optimus…

\- Oui, je sais qu'on ne peut pas changer le passé. Mais je peux faire en sorte qu'aujourd'hui soit un meilleur jour.

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? murmura t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

\- Parce que… je ne t'ai pas avoué ça plus tôt. Je suis ta Conjunx, mais maintenant j'ai l'impression que tu ne connais rien de moi…

\- Yuma. Je suis tombé amoureux de la femme que tu es aujourd'hui. Je ne demande pas à tout savoir sur toi d'un coup. D'ailleurs, c'est ça la vie de couple : en apprendre l'un sur l'autre au fil du temps. C'est vrai, tu es douce, mentalement et physiquement, mais ce n'est pas un défaut. Et surtout, tu n'es pas soumise. Tu te bats pour continuer à exister et pour que moi aussi, j'aille de l'avant. Une femme soumise n'aiderait pas un cadet déchu à reprendre goût à la vie. Une femme soumise ne se battrait pas pour garder un enfant hybride. Et une femme soumise ne se chamaillerait sûrement pas avec Ratchet au lieu de l'écouter bien sagement.

Cette dernière remarque arracha un sourire à Yuma. Bumblebee et Sari se sentirent soudain de trop. Mais la techno-organique voulut partager l'idée qui germa dans son esprit. Elle tira doucement la manche de l'humaine, qui tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Est-ce que tu voudrais réessayer ? Apprendre de nouveau à te battre ? Les bots ici m'enseignent à maîtriser mes pouvoirs, mais aussi mes armes et ma force. Tu pourrais… apprendre avec moi si tu veux.

Il était facile de voir que Yuma hésitait. Sari fut sur le point d'ajouter qu'elle ne voulait pas la forcer, lorsque Bumblebee intervint :

\- Et puis tu pourrais jouer avec moi ! Réveiller la… "guique" qui est en toi ! Tu as plein de temps libre maintenant, autant en profiter !

\- À qui la faute ? demanda ironiquement Yuma en désignant Optimus du pouce.

\- Tu es autant coupable que moi là-dedans, rétorqua t-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- Il faut que vous fassiez des bébés plus souvent alors !

\- Bumblebee ! s'écrièrent les deux amoureux en même temps, le rouge aux joues.

Le concerné éclata de rire, suivi de Sari, puis d'Optimus et Yuma. Un rire profond, guttural, pétillant comme des bulles, qui fit évaporer la tension de la pièce et ne laissa rien sinon une agréable légèreté.

Puis, une fois qu'ils se furent calmés, Sari tendit la manette de jeu vers Yuma, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

\- Ça te dit de botter les fesses de quelques monstres ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je sens que je vais le regretter ? demanda Yuma, mi-excitée mi-inquiète.

\- Parce que je suis sûre qu'on va s'amuser à te voir mourir pendant des heures.

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres de l'hispanique et elle saisit prestement les manettes. Il était temps de voir si ses réflexes avaient rouillé ou non.

\- Dans ce cas : avec plaisir.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Des nuages chargés de tonnerre grondaient au loin, preuve de la tension qui régnait en ces lieux, violente et tumultueuse.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

Envolée, l'atmosphère accueillante de ce petit village ; maintenant, elle devait se battre pour sa vie, et nul ne pourrait lui venir en aide.

Elle avait été trop bête, pas assez prudente. Rien ne pourrait calmer son adversaire enragé.

Blackarachnia évita de justesse de se faire pourfendre et répliqua avec un crachat de toile ; Dinobot esquiva le coup sans difficulté.

Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ?

Tout avait commencé lorsque Rhinox lui avait interdit l'accès au laboratoire sans supervision. Elle avait prétexté vouloir l'aider dans ses recherches, ce à quoi il avait rétorqué qu'elle pouvait très bien le faire à ses côtés. Ne voulant pas paraître suspicieuse, elle n'avait pas insisté. Mais elle refusait d'attendre encore, alors que la solution à son problème était là, à portée de main.

Alors elle s'était tournée vers Primal. Leur chef serait sûrement prêt à aider une pauvre fembot dans le besoin. Après tout, qui était capable de résister à ses charmes ? Elle avait trompé la vigilance de Silverbolt, puis s'était introduit dans le bureau de Primal, pour qu'ils aient une petite conversation, tous les deux.

Ce qui avait tourné au désastre.

Non seulement il avait repoussé ses avances, et ce avec un air dégoûté, mais elle avait également découvert, de façon quelque peu brutale, qu'il était lié. Son Conjunx l'avait surprise en pleine action, et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, elle s'était retrouvée plaquée au sol, une lame pressée contre sa gorge.

Le pot de fleurs qu'il transportait était tombé par terre et avait éclaté, son contenu éparpillé de toutes parts. C'était de lui que provenaient les plantes…

« N'as-tu donc aucune honte, aucun honneur ? » avait grondé Dinobot d'une voix emplie de mépris et de rage. « Non, n'ose même pas me répondre, étrangère ! Aucune de tes pathétiques excuses ne te sauvera. Mon propre honneur, tu l'as souillé sans vergogne, et seul le langage des armes saura laver cet affront ! »

Elle avait voulu quémander l'aide de Primal, lui faire comprendre que tout n'était qu'un affreux malentendu, que son Conjunx avait perdu la tête, mais le regard qu'il lui lança la cloua sur place. Il n'était ni dégoûté, ni furieux.

Dans ses optiques, il n'y avait que de la déception.

Pourquoi ce regard lui avait-il tordu le spark ?

D'une poigne de fer, Dinobot l'avait traîné dehors. Sitôt qu'il avait appris ce qui se tramait, Silverbolt avait tenté de s'interposer, mais un ordre sans appel de Primal l'avait réduit au silence. Il l'observait à présent avec un regard rempli d'inquiétude.

C'était absurde. Pourquoi devait-il craindre pour sa vie ? Il la connaissait à peine ! Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur des questions stupides. Pour l'instant, elle devait se concentrer sur sa survie.

La lame de Dinobot effleura son épaule ; elle esquiva et tenta de lui faire un crochet avec la main droite. Il para aisément le coup. Elle siffla de frustration ; ce n'était pas un cadet naïf qu'elle avait en face d'elle, mais un combattant aguerri. Il lui rappelait les vétérans Décepticons de par son style de combat et sa brutalité ; pourtant, il y avait une certaine finesse dans ses coups. Il savait où frapper, sans dépenser inutilement ses forces. Et elle, elle était encore affaiblie…

Les autres techno-organiques formaient un cercle autour d'eux, assez large pour les laisser bouger librement. Aucun ne parlait ; ils partageaient tous le même air grave.

Blackarachnia ne leur prêta pas attention et se força à respirer pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la colère. Une des plus importantes leçons qu'elle avait apprise chez les Décepticons était qu'il fallait toujours garder la tête froide dans un combat. Sous le coup des émotions, on devenait plus prévisible, plus vulnérable.

Et il était facile de voir que Dinobot était déterminé à la tuer.

Elle ne lui laisserait pas cette chance. Pas sans une défense acharnée.

Elle siffla agressivement à son encontre, puis recula brusquement lorsqu'il porta un autre coup, essayant de le déséquilibrer en l'attirant vers l'avant.

En vain, car il se redressa immédiatement. Il fouetta l'air, ouvrant une plaie dans son bras. Elle serra les dents pour étouffer un grognement de douleur et profita de leur proximité pour le frapper avec ses pattes, l'atteignant à l'épaule.

Il gronda et fit un pas de côté. Pendant un court instant ils se firent face, se déplaçant sans attaquer.

Du coin de l'œil, il lui sembla voir un mouvement dans la foule. Une fourrure blanche…

Ce moment d'inattention lui fut fatal. Dinobot bondit en avant et, d'un coup d'estoc, lui enfonça la lame dans le flanc. Elle hurla de douleur et se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque, aggravant la blessure.

\- Arrêtez le combat ! s'écria une voix inconnue.

Blackarachnia cracha un autre jet de toile qui aveugla Dinobot. Il poussa un rugissement de colère et abattit son épée au sol ; elle évita le coup de justesse. Les optiques du guerrier s'illuminèrent et la toile s'enflamma. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, abasourdie, qu'un tir de laser frappa son thorax.

\- Arrêtez ! s'écria de nouveau la voix.

Elle tituba en arrière. Le feu jaillit encore une fois des optiques de Dinobot et la toucha de plein fouet. Un peu d'énergon perla à ses lèvres.

\- Dinobot, ça suffit !

Qui avait crié ? Quelle importance ? Il n'écoutait plus. D'un coup de bouclier, Dinobot la fit tomber au sol. Elle se redressa à moitié, tenta de reculer, mais il la cloua au sol, son pied s'enfonçant dans son ventre, lui coupant le souffle.

Il leva son épée, prêt à l'enfoncer dans son spark.

Alors c'était comme ça qu'elle allait finir ? Loin de tous, oubliée de tous, sur une planète inconnue, entourée d'autochtones dont elle avait trahi la confiance ?

Il y avait probablement pire, comme façon de mourir.

Elle détourna le regard. Elle était si fatiguée…

Mais le coup ne vint jamais.

Un cri perçant résonna autour d'eux, et une tornade de plumes bondit contre le flanc de Dinobot, le jetant à terre. Une furie se tenait entre lui et la fembot à terre, ses plumes hérissées en guise d'avertissement.

\- Comment oses-tu intervenir, Airazor ! cracha t-il, frottant ses côtes endolories.

\- Tu as gagné, Dinobot, rétorqua l'autre nouvel arrivant, un tigre blanc. Ne fais pas couler le sang inutilement !

\- Je n'ai que faire des conseils d'un pacifiste ! tonna le guerrier. Cette étrangère doit payer pour son offense !

\- Au prix de sa vie ? demanda froidement la femme-aigle, Airazor. Tu l'as vaincu, Dinobot, c'est suffisant. Ou es-tu assoiffé de combats au point d'amener la guerre sur ce monde ?

Le dinosaure gronda, montrant les dents. Silverbolt profita de l'interruption pour se précipiter aux côtés de Blackarachnia.

\- Gente dame ! Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Montrez-moi vos blessures, il faut vous soigner de toute urgence !

\- Éloigne-toi d'elle, Silverbolt, ordonna Airazor.

\- Mais…!

\- Tu auras tout le temps de t'occuper d'elle ensuite. Éloigne. Toi.

Son ton dur ne laissa pas de place à la discussion. Il recula, mais de quelques pas seulement, prêt à intervenir si besoin. Airazor pointa Blackarachnia d'un doigt accusateur.

\- Toi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Quand Rhinox m'avait annoncé qu'ils avaient recueilli une étrangère, j'étais extatique à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un qui venait d'ailleurs. Mais toi, la première chose que tu fais après ton réveil, c'est semer la discorde entre nous. Qui es-tu pour croire que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ton corps ? Qui es-tu pour manipuler les autres, et ce de manière stupide, pour obtenir je ne sais quoi ? Qu'as-tu à y gagner, en t'attirant les foudres de tes semblables ?

\- Je ne suis pas comme vous ! siffla Blackarachnia sous le coup de la colère. Je préfère mourir, plutôt que de garder ce corps abject !

Un silence choqué s'installa. Chacun la dévisagea avec stupéfaction. Puis Airazor se redressa, fit jaillir une lame de son poignet et tendit le poignard vers Blackarachnia.

\- Fais-le donc, si c'est ton choix.

L'araignée la dévisagea, abasourdie. Puis, d'un mouvement lent, elle saisit l'arme et observa un instant son reflet dans la lame.

Ce fut un monstre qui lui rendit son regard.

Toute logique s'évanouit de son esprit. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge, désespéré, enragé, dégoûté, et elle pressa le poignard contre son châssis.

\- Non ! s'écria Silverbolt, horrifié.

Sa voix l'arrêta dans son geste. Pourquoi… Pourquoi tenait-il à ce qu'elle vive ? Elle gémit un sanglot. Elle avait mal. Elle était fatiguée. Elle était perdue. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Qu'était-elle censée faire ?

\- Je veux… hoqueta t-elle, simplement… être… normale…

Son champ électromagnétique explosa autour d'elle, preuve de son tumulte intérieur. Le poignard glissa de ses doigts et s'enfonça dans le sol. Elle porta ses mains à son visage, enfonça ses griffes dans ses joues, faisant couler l'énergon. Ses sanglots redoublèrent, une litanie incompréhensible jaillissant de ses lèvres, et elle tomba à genoux.

Le masque partit en poussière. Ce qu'ils avaient devant eux était une femme blessée.

La tension disparut. Les nuages s'éloignèrent. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Puis une autre. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Un contact doux, simple, rassurant. Un geste de pardon et de réconfort, renforcé par les champs autour d'elle. Quelqu'un enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et, bien qu'elle voulût d'abord se dégager, elle finit par se laisser aller et accepta cette étreinte.

Épuisée par le combat, épuisée par sa crise de nerfs, elle laissa sa tête tomber contre la poitrine de celui qui la tenait et elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Pluie, pluie, pluie.

L'eau n'arrêtait pas de tomber et d'abreuver la terre, mais cela n'empêchait pas Andrea de continuer à danser dans la clairière du piano de la forêt, accompagnée de sa sœur et de ses doigts virevoltants. Quand bien même Ratchet avait strictement interdit à Yuma de rester trop longtemps sous la pluie au risque d'attraper un rhume, ses sermons tombaient, la plupart du temps, dans les oreilles d'une sourde. Pour rien au monde les deux sœurs ne manqueraient leur rituel quotidien, où elles avaient le droit d'être en harmonie, paisibles, loin du monde, enveloppées dans le langage universel de la musique.

Le piano était à l'abri sous les branches du vieux chêne, contrairement à Andrea qui était à la merci des éléments ; mais cela ne la gênait guère. Elle appréciait la sensation des gouttes qui ruisselaient sur son corps, le froid des feuilles sous ses pieds, la douceur de la terre modelée par ses pas.

Tout cela la faisait sentir vivante. Vivante, et avec sa sœur.

Yuma n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle était en accord avec la musique. Lorsque Andrea essayait une nouvelle danse, Yuma jouait la mélodie qui y était associée, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la cadette soit satisfaite de son mouvement, pour passer ensuite au suivant. Mais lorsque la pianiste jouait un morceau qu'elle connaissait depuis des années, la danseuse reprenait des pas inscrits au plus profond de sa mémoire et qui résonnaient en elle de par leur familiarité.

Ce même sentiment était transmis à Yuma, qui arrivait à voir sans regarder, à deviner le moindre geste que sa sœur esquissait, complété par les notes qui jaillissaient de ses doigts.

Durant ces moments-là, précieux et inestimables, les deux femmes n'étaient qu'une.

Pendant longtemps, nul n'avait jamais observé ce spectacle, qui était réservé à elles, et à elles seules. Voilà pourquoi ceux qui posaient les yeux sur elles restaient en retrait, humbles et presque invisibles, parce qu'ils savaient que ce qu'ils avaient la chance de voir n'était pas donné à tout le monde. C'était comme entrer dans un jardin secret, dont il fallait respecter l'intimité.

Optimus le savait.

Prowl le savait.

Jazz le savait.

Slipstream le savait.

Mais elle, contrairement aux autres, était entrée par effraction dans ce jardin, et elle en avait honte. Les cadeaux qu'elles laissaient servaient de dédommagement, en quelque sorte, mais cela ne chassait pas le goût amer dans sa bouche.

Une partie d'elle-même trouvait cela ridicule. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait autant pour de simples _humains_ , des insectes.

Mais même les insectes avaient leur propre beauté. Où était le mal de regarder ce qui était beau ?

Alors elle continuait d'observer.

Récemment, elle avait craint pour sa tranquillité, craint que ces stupides Autobots la prennent en chasse, mais rien de tout cela n'était arrivé. Le monde avait continué de tourner et elle était toujours là ; cela la laissait perplexe.

Pourquoi la danseuse n'avait-elle rien dit ?

Pourquoi continuait-elle de prendre les cadeaux laissés sur le piano ?

Pourquoi continuait-elle d'agir comme si rien n'était ?

Elle n'y comprenait rien.

Mais tout au fond de son spark, quelque chose de minuscule brillait, l'espoir. L'espoir que la danseuse n'avait pas peur d'elle. L'espoir qu'elle ait accepté que sa bienfaitrice soit un robot venu d'ailleurs. Après tout, sa sœur était bien liée au Prime. La danseuse était sûrement habituée à la présence des Cybertroniens.

Puis Slipstream baissa les yeux et vit les griffes au bout de ses mains. Alors elle grimaça et fit demi-tour.

Elle n'était pas comme eux.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Pendant un instant Andrea crut entrapercevoir un mouvement, mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle ne vit rien. La forêt était toujours la même, brillante sous la pluie, immobile.

Brillante et glissante. Distraite, elle fit un faux-pas et son pied dérapa sur la boue, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Jazz fut prompt à agir et la rattrapa juste à temps, avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. Sous ses doigts, pressés contre son torse, il pouvait sentir son petit cœur qui battait à toute vitesse.

Mais cela ne dura qu'une brève seconde ; l'instant d'après, Andrea écarquilla les yeux et se débattit violemment pour échapper à son étreinte. Jazz la relâcha immédiatement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais Andrea lui coupa la parole.

\- Rentrons, Yuma.

Plus de musique, plus de danse ; le charme était rompu. Son bref moment de panique était passé, comme si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Sa posture, sa voix, son attitude n'avaient pas changé. Mais était-ce à cause de lui qu'elle voulait partir ? Pourquoi était-elle affolée par un simple contact, alors qu'elle était si tactile avec sa sœur ?

Jazz ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessé. Cela dut se voir, car il croisa le regard de Yuma qui lui murmura qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence. Les deux femmes s'étaient assises dans la cabine d'Optimus, tandis que Jazz roulait à côté de lui. À travers la vitre, il put voir Andrea qui grelottait sur son siège.

Lorsque Yuma avait froid, Optimus la recouvrait de ses mains, la réchauffant grâce à sa température extérieure. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, les Cybertroniens produisent beaucoup de chaleur ; cela fait d'eux de très bons radiateurs.

Jazz avait une fois proposé à Andrea de la réchauffer, une nuit où la température était fraîche. Elle avait simplement dit non.

Jazz soupira. Il essayait de comprendre Andrea et de respecter ses limites, mais parfois, il ignorait tout simplement quoi faire. Il appréciait la singularité de l'humaine, mais il avait l'impression que le moindre faux pas la rendait distante.

Il voulait seulement passer du bon temps avec elle, mais parfois, il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Andrea descendit immédiatement et se dirigea vers les douches sans accorder un regard à qui que ce soit.

\- Andrea…

\- Après, Jazz. Laisse-moi me doucher d'abord, je suis trempée et dégoûtante. Tu me parleras après.

Son ton était détaché et calme, comme si elle énonçait une évidence. L'instant d'après, elle était partie.

\- Tu lui en veux ?

Il baissa la tête : Yuma était installée sur une caisse, en train de sécher ses cheveux, et regardait d'un air indéchiffrable la direction vers laquelle sa sœur était partie.

\- Pour la douche ou pour tout à l'heure ?

\- Les deux.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- C'est cool, t'inquiète. Je peux comprendre qu'elle veuille causer quand elle est propre, y a pas de problème à avoir un peu d'hygiène.

\- Et de quoi voudrais-tu parler avec elle ? Si je peux demander.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite.

\- Est-ce qu'elle… est-ce qu'elle déteste que je la touche ? Tu sais, j'suis un gars plutôt affectueux, mais ça me pose pas problème si elle est pas trop câline… Sauf qu'après elle vient se blottir contre toi et je sais plus quoi penser.

Il se passa la main sur la nuque.

\- Désolé… j'ai l'air égoïste en parlant comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas égoïste de vouloir un peu d'affection. C'est même normal. N'importe qui en a besoin.

Elle posa sa serviette à côté d'elle puis plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Andrea en a besoin aussi. Mais je suis la seule dont elle apprécie le contact. Si quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui, la touche, elle panique. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Ce n'est pas contre toi si elle agit comme ça.

\- J'ai cru que je l'avais blessée…

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille. Mais rien ne t'empêche de lui demander. Si tu veux t'adresser à elle, il vaut mieux le faire directement. Elle comprend mieux de cette façon.

Jazz hocha la tête et s'assit à côté d'elle en attendant le retour d'Andrea. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle ajouta :

\- Prowl m'avait demandé la même chose, un jour.

Cela attira immédiatement l'attention de Jazz. D'un mouvement de tête, il l'invita à continuer.

\- Il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui témoigner son affection. Il m'a avoué qu'il se sentait blessé, parce que dès qu'il entrait dans son espace personnel, elle s'affolait et s'éloignait de lui. Il a aussi confessé qu'il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses mains ou la porter sur son épaule, comme Optimus le faisait avec moi, mais chaque fois qu'il le proposait, elle refusait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, comment interagir avec elle tout en la respectant.

\- Et… qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Sa curiosité pulsait dans son champ électromagnétique et, étrangement, elle le devina. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- Andrea n'aime pas qu'on la porte parce que cela la met dans une situation qu'elle ne contrôle pas, et ça, ça la met mal à l'aise. Mais tu sais ce qui est amusant ? C'est qu'elle-même était venu me voir, quasiment en même temps que lui, pour me demander comment agir avec Prowl. Parce qu'elle voulait être tactile avec lui, comme elle l'était avec moi, mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le laisser approcher. Alors je lui ai proposé d'instaurer le contact en premier ; que ce soit à elle de demander des câlins et autres choses du genre. Aussi, quand Prowl est venu demander mon aide, j'ai simplement répété le même conseil.

\- Alors… il faut attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas ?

Yuma hocha la tête.

\- C'est aussi simple que ça. Et comme elle te fait confiance, je pense que ça arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le crois…

Cette phrase alluma une petite flamme remplie d'espoir dans le spark de Jazz, et un sourire chaleureux étira ses lèvres.

\- Merci, Yuma, murmura t-il avec toute la gratitude du monde.

\- Merci à toi d'être là pour ma sœur, répondit-elle avec reconnaissance.

Un silence confortable s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'Andrea revienne, propre et changée.

\- Voulais-tu me dire quelque chose, Jazz ? demanda t-elle poliment, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- Oui ! s'exclama t-il joyeusement en brandissant plusieurs vinyles. J'ai déniché quelques disques, ça te dit qu'on les écoute ?

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait découvert récemment : Andrea ne se limitait pas seulement à la danse classique ; elle en connaissait beaucoup d'autres. Danse jazz, danse moderne, danse africaine… Dès qu'elle trouvait une musique qui lui plaisait, elle essayait différents pas et cherchait ceux qui allaient le mieux avec une chanson en particulier. Jazz avait alors décidé de puiser dans les ressources musicales terriennes, si nombreuses sur cette planète, pour trouver celle qui inspirait le plus l'humaine. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à écouter de la musique, assis côte à côte, et il observait avec tendresse la danseuse en pleine recherche, se joignant parfois à elle lorsque l'envie lui prenait.

Ces moments de complicité, contre rien au monde il n'aurait voulu les échanger.

Les lèvres d'Andrea formèrent un léger sourire, comme un rayon de soleil se faufilant entre les nuages et illuminant les gouttes de pluie.

\- Bien sûr.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Les Minicons sont des créatures étranges.

Ils sont, comme les Autobots et les Décepticons, des Cybertroniens. Mais ils ne sont pas comme eux. Ils ne s'intéressent à aucune des deux factions. On ne peut les convaincre de choisir un camp ; ils ont le leur. Ils ont leurs propres règles, qu'on a parfois du mal à saisir. Mais puisqu'ils n'ont que faire du conflit qui déchire leur espèce, et que personne ne peut les corrompre, on les laisse en paix.

Ils sont les gardiens du passé de Cybertron.

Ce sont eux qui entretiennent les vieux temples, abandonnés depuis des siècles. Ce sont eux qui conservent et prennent soin des archives, là où est protégée la mémoire de leur monde. Ce sont eux qui font en sorte que les bâtiments de l'Âge d'Or ne tombent pas en poussière, écho d'un temps lointain dont personne à part eux ne se préoccupent.

Et parmi ces bâtiments se trouve Trypticon.

Beaucoup considèrent cet endroit avec dédain, parce que cette forteresse est l'emblème de Kaon, l'ancienne capitale des Décepticons.

Mais les Minicons n'ont que faire des opinions des autres. Ils se contentent de faire leur travail.

Récemment, ils ont appris le métier de geôlier. Depuis quelques temps la forteresse est devenue une prison pour les criminels de guerre, pour les Décepticons capturés par les Autobots.

Les Minicons ne protestent pas et acceptent ce nouveau travail. Ils ne répondent pas aux insultes et aux cris de rage des prisonniers. Ils font en sorte qu'ils restent en vie, et rien d'autre.

Mais ils ne sont pas insensibles.

Ils savent que les clones appellent à l'aide une sœur, perdue à des années-lumières.

Ils savent que le spark du fanatique saigne, parce que sa Conjunx est loin de lui.

Ils savent que le soldat à l'esprit fracturé chante pour un ami qui ne peut pas l'entendre.

Ils savent que le chef des machines de guerre a perdu une bataille importante : celle de l'espoir.

Ils savent et se taisent. Ce n'est pas à eux d'intervenir.

Pas maintenant. Pas pour l'instant.

Étranges créatures que ces petites choses.

* * *

 **Et voilà. ^^**

 **Oui je suis une grosse fan d'Optimus Primal x Dinobot. Vous voulez une preuve que c'est une pépite ? Allez lire Dinobot Has A Gay Crisis d'Evedawalrus et Surrender et A Kind of Care de miniconsuffrage sur Ao3, croyez-moi vous ne le regretterez pas ;)**

 **À bientôt !**

 **Cao**


	8. Chapter 8

**Au moment où je publie ce chapitre, j'ai un gros sourire stupide sur la figure. J'espère que ça vous plaira :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Elle hurle dans le désert._

 _Le nuit glacée au point de briser les pierres l'encercle._

 _Elle étouffe._

 _Elle manque d'air._

 _Les dunes autour d'elle se meuvent comme une mer de sable brûlant et gelé, prête à l'engloutir._

 _Il n'y a pas d'étoiles, pas de lune, pas de lumière._

 _Des silhouettes au loin se découpent entre ciel et sable._

 _Mais ses cris ne les atteignent pas._

 _Ils n'écoutent pas. N'entendent pas._

 _Chaque son échappé de sa gorge, perdu dans le silence du désert, nourrit sa frustration._

 _La frustration devient colère, la colère devient haine._

 _Alors elle cède et frappe, ses griffes déchirant l'air._

 _Enfin les silhouettes la remarquent._

 _Mais personne n'aide quelqu'un qui frappe._

 _Elle siffle, crache, feule dans le désert._

 _Le sable s'ouvre brutalement devant ses pieds, une gorge affamée qui cherche à l'aspirer._

 _Sa gorge enrouée lui fait mal._

 _Elle fait un pas vers les abysses, là où les ténèbres pourraient atténuer sa douleur._

 _Son pied rencontre le vide._

 _Elle bascule en avant._

 _Et reste suspendu dans les airs, tiraillée entre la gravité et la main qui retient son bras._

Blackarachnia se réveilla en sursaut, comme si quelqu'un l'avait violemment ramenée d'un monde pour la jeter dans l'autre. Elle avait l'impression que sa gorge était tapissée de bris de verre. Elle se redressa brutalement, faisant tomber au sol la couverture qui la recouvrait. Elle vit un mouvement du coin de l'optique et croisa le regard de la femme-faucon.

Celle-ci ne prononça pas un mot tandis qu'elle se baissait pour ramasser la couverture et la remettre en place.

\- C'est bizarre de ne pas avoir Silverbolt à mon chevet.

Elle avait pensé tout haut, et les mots sortirent naturellement.

Ses joues brûlèrent d'embarras. Elle n'avait jamais eu autant envie que la terre l'avale.

Mais étrangement, Airazor lui lança un regard amusé.

\- C'est vrai qu'on s'habitue vite à sa présence. Une fois qu'il s'est manifesté, il refuse de disparaître. C'est à la fois son défaut et son charme.

Les bris de verre disparurent.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il me colle autant ?

C'était censé être sarcastique, mais la phrase sortit comme une simple question à la recherche de réponses.

Les lèvres d'Airazor se relevèrent imperceptiblement à cette remarque.

\- Il considère que c'est son devoir de veiller sur toi. Tant qu'il ne considérera pas ce devoir rempli, il ne te lâchera pas d'une semelle.

Blackarachnia poussa un grognement exaspéré. Le demi-sourire d'Airazor s'agrandit un peu plus.

\- Et s'il n'est pas là maintenant, c'est parce que j'ai dû littéralement le traîner hors de l'infirmerie pour qu'il aille se nourrir un peu. Son dévouement est louable, mais à force de penser aux autres avant de penser à lui, il va finir par se tuer un jour.

\- Pourquoi gaspille t-il autant d'énergie pour quelqu'un qu'il connaît à peine ? soupira Blackarachnia.

\- Parce qu'il le veut.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, rétorqua t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Airazor.

L'araignée la fixa du regard, sourcils froncés.

\- Personne ne peut être aussi altruiste. Ou alors il est décidément naïf.

Elle poussa une petite exclamation de surprise lorsqu'Airazor lui mit une pichenette sur le nez.

\- Ne traite pas mon ami de naïf. Il se prend pour un noble et galant chevalier, et franchement je trouve ça plutôt poétique, mais il n'est pas stupide. Il n'y a rien de stupide à vouloir s'occuper de quelqu'un.

Son regard se fit plus distant.

\- Il ne le dit pas, mais je sais qu'il s'en veut énormément. Il considère que cette situation est de sa faute.

L'atmosphère changea. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Blackarachnia se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'elle avait troublé la vie de cette communauté ; avant, ça ne l'aurait guère gênée.

Alors pourquoi était-ce différent maintenant ?

Airazor s'enfonça dans sa chaise et soupira, bras croisés sur son châssis.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, Blackarachnia, et lui non plus. Nous ignorons tout de ton histoire, nous ne savons pas comment tu es devenue une techno-organique, ni d'où viennent les blessures que tu caches sous ton armure.

L'araignée détourna le regard, les poings crispés sur la couverture.

\- Je ne te demande pas d'avoir confiance en nous, renchérit Airazor. La confiance s'obtient difficilement. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide… nous serons toujours là pour t'écouter.

Blackarachnia ne répondit rien. Un silence inconfortable s'étira. Finalement, Airazor se leva, la salua d'un signe de tête et quitta l'infirmerie.

Elle ne resta pas seule pendant bien longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Silverbolt entra, deux cubes d'énergon à la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, gente dame ?

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, empêtrée dans la couverture. Elle n'eut pas la force d'affronter son regard.

\- Je suis fatiguée… avoua t-elle.

Elle entendit Silverbolt approcher, sans toutefois être envahissant. Elle releva la tête et vit qu'il lui tendait un cube.

Elle osa enfin le regarder dans les optiques. Il lui souriait tendrement.

\- Prenez votre temps, gente dame.

D'une main hésitante, elle saisit le carburant et lui murmura un merci. Son sourire n'en fut que plus rayonnant.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Yuma se réveilla doucement, pressée contre une poitrine de métal. Optimus avait un bras qui entourait sa taille et ses jambes étaient entremêlées aux siennes. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien ; elle sourit en voyant son expression paisible dans le sommeil.

Elle se tortilla légèrement pour se pelotonner un peu plus contre son mari. Il était rare qu'Optimus se rétrécisse à taille humaine pour dormir avec elle, alors elle comptait bien en profiter. Quand bien même la technologie Cybertronienne était capable de faire des merveilles, il ne fallait jamais en abuser. Changer de taille n'était pas très plaisant, et Optimus ne pouvait pas souvent le faire, au risque de dérégler sa mécanique interne et d'aggraver sa santé.

Mais Yuma ne se plaignait guère du fait que son mari était un géant ; au contraire, c'était quelque chose qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle dormait sur son torse, elle se sentait en sécurité et le bourdonnement de son spark sous son oreille l'aidait à s'endormir. Elle adorait grimper sur son épaule, même si c'était seulement pour traverser une pièce ; de tout là-haut, elle voyait le monde différemment, et elle se sentait immense et minuscule à la fois, un sentiment qui la rendait extatique. Quand son mari la prenait dans ses mains, il le faisait toujours avec délicatesse et tendresse, comme si elle était quelque chose de précieux et d'inestimable, et elle devenait alors la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

Elle aimait Optimus, non pas malgré son apparence, mais pour ce qu'il était. Et elle savait qu'il ressentait la même chose pour elle.

Dans ses bras, elle se sentait chez elle.

Elle entendit soudain un petit bruit, identique à celui d'un ordinateur qui démarrait, et Optimus ouvrit les optiques.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie.

\- Bonjour, _mi corazon_.

Optimus pressa doucement sa joue contre celle de sa Conjunx, comme le ferait un chat en demande d'affection. Yuma lui rendit son étreinte. Ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés, sans parler.

\- Il faudrait peut-être se lever, non ? dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Encore cinq minutes…

Elle pouffa.

\- Tiens donc, le grand Optimus Prime traîne au lit ! Que dirait ton équipe si elle l'apprenait ?

\- Qu'importe ce qu'ils disent. J'ai seulement envie de rester avec toi ; c'est tout ce qui compte.

Yuma pouvait jurer que son cœur était sur le point de fondre.

\- Tu es adorable… mais je pense que tu es en train d'oublier quelqu'un.

Elle guida sa main jusqu'à son ventre. Elle allait vers son quatrième mois, mais on ne voyait pas encore de changement dans sa silhouette. Pourtant, chaque fois que Optimus la touchait ici, il pouvait jurer qu'il sentait le bébé.

\- Effectivement, dit-il avec un sourire. Coucou, toi, murmura t-il en approchant son visage de son ventre.

Il couvrit la peau de petits baisers, et Yuma lui caressa tendrement la tête en retour. Elle fut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

\- Yuma ! appela la voix de Sari de l'autre côté. T'es réveillée ?

Elle répondit aimablement que oui.

\- Super ! Dis, ça te dit de faire un peu de yoga cybertronien avec Jazz et moi ?

\- Avec plaisir ! Je m'habille et je te rejoins.

Sari poussa un petit cri de joie puis fila prévenir Jazz. Yuma déposa un dernier baiser sur le front d'Optimus, qui la saisit entre ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son armoire, où elle commença à s'habiller. Il se prépara lui aussi pour partir en patrouille, puis, après une dernière étreinte, ils se séparèrent.

Yuma se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas presque sautillant. Elle vit d'abord Bumblebee, vautré sur le canapé en train de lire une bande dessinée sur sa tablette. Jazz, étrangement, était en mode véhicule, garé dans un coin. Puis elle remarqua Sari, en train de poser des tapis de yoga, aux côtés d'une femme que Yuma n'avait jamais vue. Grande, la peau noire et luisante, comme si elle était couverte de poudre d'or, ses cheveux frisés et volumineux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval basse et ses joues étaient constellées d'autocollants en forme d'étoiles. Ses yeux pétillants croisèrent ceux de Yuma et elle lui lança un grand sourire.

\- Salut, Yuma ! fit-elle d'une voix familière.

L'humaine en resta bouche bée.

\- Jazz ?

\- En chair et en os ! Enfin, métaphoriquement parlant.

Il tourna sur lui-même pour montrer son corps plus en détail.

\- C'est un hologramme ! Je me suis dit que ce serait plus pratique de faire les exercices si je suis à la même taille que vous. De quoi j'ai l'air ?

\- Tu es superbe, déclara Yuma avec sincérité. C'est amusant, l'idée des autocollants !

\- C'est moi qui lui ai donné l'idée ! dit fièrement Sari. Ça lui va bien, hein ?

Yuma acquiesça vigoureusement. Après un dernier tour sur lui-même, Jazz proposa aux filles de commencer, et elles obtempérèrent.

Yuma avait rarement fait du yoga, mais elle pouvait affirmer sans hésitation que Jazz était un excellent professeur. Ses échauffements étaient bien pensés et réveillaient lentement mais sûrement son corps, et chaque position étirait les muscles les plus profonds. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand tout son être se détendit.

Puis, pendant qu'ils faisaient une courte pause, Jazz lui demanda si, après qu'elle eut accouché, elle serait intéressé pour apprendre le metallikato, l'art martial des cyberninjas, aux côtés de Sari.

\- Je ne prétends pas être un maître, ni un enseignant parfait. Mais je suis content de ce que je fais avec la gamine. Elle t'avait proposé d'apprendre avec elle, non ? T'es pas obligée, bien sûr.

Le regard de Yuma se fit penseur. Puis, après quelques secondes, elle hocha la tête.

\- Je veux bien essayer. Mais je ne pense pas que je serai très douée.

\- Tu sauras pas avant d'essayer, rétorqua Jazz avec un clin d'œil. Et je suis sûre que tu vas tout déchirer.

Quand bien même elle n'en était pas convaincu, elle le remercia du bout des lèvres, puis ils continuèrent leurs exercices.

Ils avaient presque fini lorsqu'une alarme retentit et leur vrilla les oreilles. Immédiatement, l'holoforme de Jazz se dissipa ; il reprit sa forme originelle et ouvrit sa liaison radio en même temps que Bumblebee, qui s'était relevé.

« Ici Optimus Prime ! Je viens de recevoir un message de Fanzone : un groupe de paléontologistes est coincé sous les décombres, dans un chantier de fouilles au nord-est de Detroit. La mine où ils travaillaient s'est effondré ; il faut les sortir de là de toute urgence, rejoignez-moi immédiatement à ma position ! »

\- No problemo, OP ! obtempéra Jazz. On sera là en moins de deux…

Quelque chose éclata en morceaux, l'interrompant brutalement.

Bumblebee avait lâché sa tablette, qui s'était fracassée sur le sol.

Chacun put voir son expression, figée dans l'effroi.

La seconde d'après il s'était effondré au milieu des débris, la tête serrée entre ses mains au point de racler la peinture. Il hyperventilait, son corps secoué de tremblements et son ventre tordu par la nausée.

Il n'entendit pas Sari crier.

Il n'entendit pas Jazz appeler à l'aide.

Une voix du passé, emplie de reproches, résonnait autour de lui et étouffait tout le reste.

Il toussa, sa gorge tapissée de poussière.

Il était de nouveau là-bas.

Il n'était pas là-bas.

Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il n'avait rien pu dire.

Il toussa encore. Son corps le brûlait, écrasé de toutes parts.

Personne ne pouvait l'aider, personne ne pouvait les aider.

Il n'était pas là pour les sauver.

Rien pu faire, rien pu dire.

Parce qu'il avait été trop stupide, trop orgueilleux.

Il était trop tard.

Il était arrivé trop tard.

Puis une main rugueuse, familière, se posa sur son épaule. Une voix rocailleuse et bienveillante murmura doucement son nom ; il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à cette présence.

\- Respire, gamin. Respire.

Il obéit. L'arrivée d'air rafraîchit immédiatement l'intérieur de son corps bouillonnant. Pendant un temps indéterminé il resta ainsi, uniquement concentré sur sa respiration et la voix qui, par ses mots, le ramenait lentement vers le monde réel.

Monde qu'il put de nouveau voir lorsqu'il fut un peu plus calme. Il reconnut le salon que, bizarrement, il voyait depuis le sol, puis le visage de Ratchet entra dans son champ de vision.

\- Hoche la tête si tu arrives à m'entendre, dit-il de sa voix sérieuse mais calme de médecin.

Bumblebee acquiesça et parvint à déglutir. Ratchet lui massa doucement les épaules, détendant les câbles emmêlés.

\- Tout va bien, Bumblebee. Il n'y a aucun danger ici.

Les mots du vieux robot lui rappelèrent brusquement comment il était arrivé là, comme une gifle, et il éclata en sanglots. Le médecin le serra contre lui et continua de lui chuchoter des paroles rassurantes, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de se remettre debout.

\- Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Jazz, va rejoindre Prime ; je m'occupe du reste.

Sari fit un pas en avant. Le regard sévère de Ratchet l'interdit d'aller plus loin.

\- Pas maintenant. Bumblebee vient de faire une crise de panique, il a besoin d'être seul. Tu pourras le rejoindre plus tard mais pour l'instant il lui faut du repos. C'est compris ?

Son ton était sans appel. La techno-organique déglutit et hocha la tête, même si elle ne désirait rien tant que de s'agripper au cou de son ami et de ne pas le lâcher. Yuma sembla le comprendre, car elle posa une main réconfortante entre ses omoplates. Sari leva les yeux vers elle, le regard rempli de détresse. Comme elle, elle se posait la même question.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

Cette demande muette n'échappa pas à Ratchet ; mais contrairement à elles, il savait ce qui dévorait Bumblebee de l'intérieur. Il poussa un soupir, puis tourna les talons et disparut. Pendant tout le trajet Bumblebee continuait de sangloter, son visage caché dans ses mains. Puis il sentit qu'on le posait sur une surface plane et confortable. Il ouvrit lentement les optiques et vit le plafond typique de l'infirmerie.

Puis il entendit le bruit d'une chaise raclant le sol, avant qu'une couverture le recouvre. Il s'y pelotonna immédiatement.

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut sinon un silence agréable. Puis Ratchet parla :

\- Tu veux en parler ?

L'éclaireur se tendit immédiatement et secoua la tête. Puis il hésita et sortit une main de la couverture. Ratchet la saisit sans attendre entre les siennes ; le contact rassura le plus jeune.

Ils restèrent sans parler pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement s'échappe des lèvres de Bumblebee.

\- Je suis la pire des raclures, Ratchet.

\- Il y a des choses bien pires que de fuir son passé, petit. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! s'écria Bumblebee avec angoisse. Terminus et Groundwater et Impactor et Rubble et tous les autres, je n'ai jamais repris contact avec eux ! J'ai fait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé ! Tout ça parce que j'avais peur des préjugés, de ce qu'on aurait pu dire sur moi !

Sa voix se brisa.

\- Et maintenant… maintenant ils sont peut-être tous morts…

Ratchet lui donna un coup sur la tête, le faisant crier d'indignation. Mais le médecin le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, gamin. Je vois bien que la culpabilité t'a mis une belle claque, mais ce n'est pas en tirant des conclusions pessimistes que ta situation va se résoudre. Alors arrête de paniquer avec tes suppositions, reprends des forces, puis utilise la boîte de ferraille qui traîne par ici et appelle-les.

Bumblebee baissa les yeux.

\- Ils ne voudront sûrement pas me revoir… pas après tout ce temps de silence.

\- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, rétorqua Ratchet.

Puis il soupira et serra le plus jeune dans ses bras.

\- Je ne te demande pas de faire ça tout de suite, mais n'hésite pas trop longtemps. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront heureux d'avoir de tes nouvelles.

Bumblebee hocha la tête sans grande conviction. Puis il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tout le monde va sûrement se poser des questions maintenant.

\- C'est toi qui choisis d'y répondre ou pas, Bumblebee. Moi, je ne dirai rien. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais tu sais, petit… les membres d'une famille sont là pour se soutenir, pas pour se juger les uns les autres.

\- Je sais… murmura Bumblebee. Je sais.

Un silence. Puis il ajouta :

\- J'essaierai… une fois que je les aurai revus.

Le vieux médecin ne répondit rien, mais il ne relâcha pas son étreinte.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Les oiseaux, habitants des cieux qui pouvaient aller où bon leur semblaient, étaient enviés par de nombreuses personnes.

Ceux qui avaient des ailes étaient libres, dans le ciel sans fin. Sans attaches, sans obstacles, à part les tempêtes ravageuses, c'était une existence que beaucoup voulaient vivre ; mais seuls les rêves permettaient de voler aux côtés des oiseaux.

Mais l'idée même de se comparer à un de ces vulgaires volatiles n'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit de Slipstream. L'horizon, elle ne l'habitait pas ; elle en était la maîtresse. Là-haut, c'était son royaume. Elle avait appris à décoder le langage du vent et les chants des nuages ; elle pouvait reconnaître le moindre changement de pression atmosphérique, et déceler les courants ascendants, colonnes d'air brûlant, des courants descendants, souffles de vent glacé. Elle avait mémorisé la carte du firmament, où les étoiles devenaient des boussoles plus précises que n'importe quelle machine. Elle savait dans quelles ouragans elle pouvait plonger tête la première, et lesquelles il fallait éviter, au risque de se voir arracher les ailes. Elle appréciait le contact de la pluie sur son corps, qu'elle soit fine ou torrentielle, et allait ensuite se sécher sous un doux soleil matinal.

Depuis les airs, elle avait aiguisé sa vision, plus puissante que celle de n'importe quel aigle, pour longuement observer le monde d'en-bas. Elle ne s'y posait que pour voler un peu de carburant, ou pour observer une certaine humaine. Mais le reste du temps, elle restait dans son domaine et inscrivait dans sa mémoire tous les paysages qu'elle traversait, compilant un immense savoir géographique dans sa carte-mère qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie la primitive Google Earth.

Elle s'était entraînée à se laisser tomber pour rallumer ses moteurs au dernier moment, rasant la cime des arbres ou des falaises sans avoir une seule égratignure, à franchir le mur du son et brûler ses réserves pour goûter au plaisir enivrant de la vitesse, à enchaîner différentes figures pour transformer son vol en ballet aérien.

Dans ce royaume sans fin, elle se sentait vivante, vivante et libre. Et personne, _personne_ , ne pourrait lui arracher cette liberté, à moins que l'imbécile qui pourrait penser le contraire soit prêt à mourir.

Un mouvement en bas la tira de ses pensées. Elle était venue voler au-dessus de la forêt non loin de Detroit, car le paysage était devenu familier à ses yeux, et un peu agréable, malgré la présence de ces vermines d'Autobots non loin. Elle baissa la tête, et son souffle se coupa.

Près de la rivière où elle avait révélé sa présence, la danseuse s'était assise, adossée au même tronc d'arbre que la dernière fois. De tout là-haut, Slipstream ne pouvait pas voir son expression.

Le spark battant à tout rompre, elle descendit et atterrit non loin, avant de marcher à grandes enjambées vers la rivière.

Cours d'eau qui semblait marquer une frontière entre elle et la danseuse, qui avait remarqué son arrivée et l'observait maintenant sans croiser son regard.

\- Tu es revenue… murmura Slipstream, presque malgré elle.

Andrea hocha la tête, sans prononcer un mot. Un doux parfum parvint aux récepteurs olfactifs de Slipstream et elle reconnut l'odeur typique des lavandes, qui imprégnait le corps de l'humaine. Cette dernière cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis parla avec hésitation :

\- Je… je tenais à vous remercier… pour les fleurs.

Slipstream se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire comme une idiote et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

\- Je t'en prie. Et tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais.

À sa grande surprise, Andrea secoua la tête.

\- Je ne tutoie que les gens que je connais.

Slipstream voulut rétorquer qu'elles se connaissaient maintenant, mais elle retint les mots de justesse quand elle comprit que l'humaine avait raison. Elles ne savaient rien l'une de l'autre ; Andrea était un paysage lointain et inconnu, tout comme elle l'était pour la danseuse.

Puis un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Et est-ce que ça te plairait, qu'on apprenne à se connaître ? demanda t-elle, quoique sans grand sérieux.

\- Oui.

La réponse brève et honnête la prit de court.

\- Vraiment ?

Andrea plissa les yeux.

\- En quoi c'est si surprenant ? C'est vous qui l'avez proposé, non ?

\- Oui, mais… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me fasses confiance aussi vite.

\- Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

Bien qu'elle ait énoncé cette phrase comme une évidence, sans méchanceté dans son ton, cela n'en fut pas moins blessant pour Slipstream. Elle s'apprêtait à montrer les dents lorsque Andrea ajouta :

\- Mais je veux apprendre. Apprendre à vous faire confiance. Je suis contente que vous ayez décidé de révéler votre identité. Même si… même si je ne connais pas votre nom.

L'amertume de Slipstream se dissipa. Elle s'accroupit pour paraître moins imposante et demanda doucement :

\- Alors que dirais-tu d'un échange ? Un nom pour un nom. Le tien contre le mien.

La danseuse acquiesça. La clone, ravie, posa la main sur son châssis :

\- Je suis Slipstream.

L'humaine chuchota doucement ce nom, comme pour l'inscrire dans sa mémoire. Puis elle se leva et répéta le même geste :

\- Je m'appelle Andrea.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, Andrea.

Elle aimait beaucoup la sensation de ce prénom roulant sur sa langue. Puis il y eut un silence et Slipstream se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

Elle grimaça. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé leur première rencontre.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aurait un quelconque sujet de conversation que tu aimerais partager ? déclara t-elle, ne voulant pas avouer qu'elle n'avait rien à dire.

\- Pour l'instant, non.

Elle lui lança un regard interloqué.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'ai rien à partager, Slipstream. Rien de profond ou d'intéressant. Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est passer la fin de journée avec vous. Profiter du soleil couchant, du calme de la forêt, sans forcément parler. Est-ce que ça vous conviendrait ?

Quelle question idiote ! Bien sûr que ça lui convenait. Elle ne dirait jamais non à un peu de tranquillité. Qu'elle ait le droit de partager cette quiétude avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur d'elle, c'était quelque chose de nouveau, mais d'infiniment précieux. Et si l'humaine voulait lui épargner l'humiliation de chercher ses mots, alors elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Toujours séparée par la rivière, Slipstream opina et s'installa en tailleur, à une distance respectable de la danseuse. Andrea ne dit rien, mais elle appréciait le fait que Slipstream lui laisse un peu d'espace.

Ce soir-là, les deux femmes observèrent la nuit tomber sur le monde, sans parler, simplement côte à côte.

Pour Slipstream, ce fut le meilleur soir de sa vie.


	9. Chapter 9

\- T-800 ! A-113 ! B-145 ! appela le contremaître d'une voix perçante. Vous devez vous rendre dans le bureau du directeur dans les minutes qui viennent ! Il y a un appel pour vous trois, alors dépêchez-vous !

\- Oh ça va, pas la peine de gueuler, grommela l'une des personnes concernées en se relevant difficilement.

Elle aida son ami à se remettre sur pied, puis saisit le troisième robot et l'installa sur son épaule. Les autres mineurs leur lancèrent un regard curieux alors qu'ils sortaient de l'aire de repos.

\- Hé, Terminus ! s'écria l'un d'eux. Si c'est Impactor, tu peux le rassurer qu'on n'a pas touché à ses affaires ?

\- Comptez sur moi, répondit le concerné avec un sourire amusé.

\- Évidemment que c'est Impactor, rétorqua celle qui l'accompagnait d'un air agacé. Qui d'autre nous appellerait au beau milieu de la semaine ? Sûrement pour nous dire qu'il s'est fait virer de la Garde d'Élite.

\- Encore ? fit celui installé sur son épaule avec un petit rire.

\- Groundwater, tel qu'on le connaît, il ne nous préviendrait sûrement pas pour une telle futilité, fit remarquer Terminus. Cet électron libre débarquerait ici du jour au lendemain pour reprendre le travail, et sans prévenir !

\- Qui voudrait travailler dans ce trou à rats ? grinça Groundwater. Rubble, arrête de gigoter, ajouta t-elle à l'intention de celui qu'elle portait.

\- Je peux marcher ! protesta le plus petit des trois, qui essayait d'échapper à son emprise.

\- Et moi je te dis que non. Ton pied n'est pas encore entièrement réparé, alors évite d'aggraver tes blessures et reste tranquille.

Rubble bougonna mais obtempéra. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence convivial. Enfin, le trio déboucha à l'air libre. Ils observèrent avidement le ciel constellé d'étoiles, comme des voyageurs assoiffés à qui on offrait de l'eau. Ils avaient rarement l'occasion de se trouver à la surface, alors ils en profitaient à chaque fois. Leur dos, d'habitude voûté sous les basses galeries, se redressait et ils tendaient la main pour effleurer les étoiles lointaines, que Rubble compta à voix haute, comme à chaque fois.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment administratif. Le réceptionniste ne leur accorda pas un regard alors qu'il leur désignait la porte à prendre. Terminus toqua poliment et une voix les invita à entrer. Le directeur leva la tête de son écran et leur lança un grand sourire qui les mit quelque peu mal à l'aise.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous connaissiez un héros de guerre ! Bande de petits chanceux, va !

Ils n'aimaient pas le nouveau directeur. Il était condescendant et paternaliste, alors qu'il était plus jeune qu'eux. Mais ses mots avaient de quoi intriguer. Il appuya sur un bouton, ouvrant la salle de télécommunication à côté de son bureau.

\- Vous avez une bonne heure pour discuter. Profitez-en bien !

Groundwater, une fois qu'elle lui fit dos, leva les optiques au ciel. Rubble se pelotonna contre son cou et Terminus lui posa la main sur l'épaule en signe de compréhension.

La porte se referma prestement derrière eux, et les trois personnes se figèrent brusquement. Sur l'immense écran qui leur faisait face se trouvait un visage qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis des années.

\- …Sunny ? murmura Terminus, stupéfait.

Le petit robot jaune, de l'autre côté de l'écran, tripota nerveusement une de ses cornes.

\- Salut tout le monde.

Il y eut un silence. Puis une tornade bleue s'abattit sur le terminal de communication.

\- SUNNYYYYYYYYY ! s'écria joyeusement Rubble. Je suis trop content de te revoir ça faisait tellement longtemps oh mon dieu c'est super génial ! déblatéra t-il à toute vitesse.

Bumblebee éclata de rire. Si seulement il avait été là, devant eux, il aurait serré Rubble de toutes ses forces entre ses bras. Lui aussi, il était content de le revoir.

Il vit Terminus s'avancer, son visage éclairé par un tendre sourire.

\- Bonjour, Sunny. Ou dois-je t'appeler Bumblebee maintenant ?

\- Avec vous, je préfère Sunny, avoua l'éclaireur d'un ton nostalgique.

Après tout, c'était eux qui l'avaient nommé ainsi ; sa première désignation était remplie de souvenirs et de tendresse, parce que pour les mineurs il était un petit soleil.

Puis il remarqua que Groundwater se tenait en retrait, les bras croisées et les lèvres pincées. Leurs optiques se croisèrent un bref instant ; la vieille fembot détourna le regard, l'air sombre. Bumblebee baissa la tête et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

Cela n'échappa ni à Rubble, ni à Terminus.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Bumblebee parla d'une voix tremblante :

\- Je suis désolé… Je sais… Je sais que j'aurais dû donner des nouvelles plus tôt. J'ai coupé les ponts de manière tellement brutale, je comprends si vous m'en voulez pour ça.

\- Sunny, espèce d'idiot !

Il se recroquevilla devant le ton cinglant de Groundwater.

\- Idiot, crois-tu vraiment que je suis fâchée pour ça ?

Il redressa brutalement la tête et lui lança un regard abasourdi.

\- Ground…

\- Sunny, j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais, dit-elle d'une voix plus neutre. Tu as toujours été quelqu'un d'ambitieux, avec plein de rêves. Les mines… tu n'as jamais été faite pour elles. C'était trop petit pour toi. Quand ta candidature a été retenue, j'ai pensé que ça y est, tu allais enfin trouver ta place. Je m'étais préparée à ce que tu tournes le dos à ton passé, pas à ce que… tu considères que c'était la peine de te rappeler de cet endroit et de nous.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! s'exclama Bumblebee, ébranlé. Bien sûr que je me souvenais de vous ! C'est juste que… que… j'ai été un idiot qui ne voulait pas assumer…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus ; les trois mineurs comprirent facilement à quoi il faisait allusion. Impactor, à chaque fois qu'il revenait dans l'exploitation, enrageait, parce que les mineurs, situés en bas de l'échelle sociale, faisaient face à beaucoup trop de préjugés dans la société Cybertronienne. On les considérait comme des imbéciles et des brutes épaisses, tout juste bons à casser des cailloux et à respirer l'air poussiéreux des galeries. Si leur Sunny avait dévoilé ses origines, il aurait été exclu et stigmatisé par les autres Cybertroniens.

La voix grave et rauque de Terminus s'éleva :

\- Peu importe tes actions passées. Tu es là avec nous aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un très mince sourire étira les lèvres de Groundwater et elle hocha la tête. Rubble approuva avec une expression rayonnante. Bumblebee porta la main à son châssis, touché par la compréhension de ceux qui l'avaient élevé.

Puis, à la demande de Rubble, il raconta avec enthousiasme toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécu sur Terre, offrant aux mineurs un air frais venu d'ailleurs.

Leur spark battit à tout rompre. Leur petit soleil était enfin revenu.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Beaucoup de personnes, pour ne pas dire tout Cybertron, pensaient qu'être à la tête des services de renseignements était un travail éreintant, et ils avaient bien raison. Cliffjumper devait lire beaucoup de rapports, être au courant du moindre fait qui se déroulait sur Cybertron _et_ dans les colonies, organiser et répartir les forces armées ainsi que de décider des différentes actions à prendre si les problèmes à résoudre n'étaient pas d'ordre grave, et ainsi de suite. Pas étonnant qu'il ne dorme pas avec une telle charge de travail. Comment Longarm avait-il fait pour ne pas craquer sous une telle pression ?

…Longarm avait été un Décepticon. Il valait mieux éviter d'y penser.

Avec un soupir, Cliffjumper continua à lire la montagne de rapports sur son bureau. Il avait fini les dossiers urgents et se penchait désormais sur ceux moins importants. Certains étaient si stupides qu'il était à deux doigts de se cogner la tête contre les murs. Comme les Iaconiens qui s'inquiétaient de voir les Jettwins voler au-dessus de la ville. Étaient-ils idiots au point de ne pas être capable de reconnaître leurs propres soldats ? En même temps, avec toute cette propagande instaurée par Sentinel, la population devenait hystérique, ce qui n'arrangeait pas le travail du robot rouge.

Et avec ça, on enregistrait toujours plus d'attaques venant des Décepticons. Stupides robots soldats. C'était typique de leur part.

Pourtant, lorsqu'un énième datapad passa entre ses mains, il fronça les sourcils. Là aussi, il s'agissait d'une attaque… sur une déchetterie ? Quel intérêt de prendre d'assaut une déchetterie et sur une colonie lointaine en plus ? Il fut encore plus perplexe lorsqu'il lut que les assaillants ne semblaient pas appartenir à la faction adverse. Quelques images tirées des caméras de vidéo-surveillance avaient été envoyées en pièces jointes : la carrure des agresseurs correspondait à celle des robots soldats, mais leur armure, peinte de couleurs vives, n'arborait aucun badge. Le responsable de la déchetterie expliquait que l'endroit était presque entièrement automatisé et que les rares robots présents n'avaient pas été blessés. Les intrus avaient presque été… polis durant leur effraction. Le seul dégât à déplorer était l'incinérateur, qu'ils avaient mis en pièce. Ils avaient ensuite pris quelques déchets et étaient partis aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

Ce qu'ils avaient "dérobé" était principalement de la camelote, même s'il y eut un détail qui fit froncer les sourcils de Cliffjumper.

Quel intérêt y avait-il à voler des protoformes, difformes et sans spark ?

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Quelque part, dans un coin perdu de la galaxie, un vaisseau se posait avec lourdeur sur le sol. La poussière s'envola en tourbillons tandis que les moteurs s'éteignirent. Puis la rampe d'atterrissage s'ouvrit et un géant blanc posa le pied à terre.

\- Skyfire ! s'exclama une voix familière.

Le robot n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'il fut serré entre deux bras puissants. Sans hésiter, il lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Tu trembles, Mégazarak, remarqua t-il.

\- J'étais inquiet, espèce d'idiot ! rétorqua le concerné, mais il n'y avait aucun venin dans sa voix. N'aurais-tu pas pu me prévenir que tu comptais t'attaquer à une infrastructure Autobot ?

\- Pour que tu me supplies de t'accompagner ? Je sais à quel point te jeter dans la bagarre te manque.

Mégazarak leva les optiques au ciel. Puis il secoua la tête.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu es revenu en un seul morceau, mon ami, c'est l'essentiel.

Il marqua une pause avant de porter son regard vers l'arrière du vaisseau.

\- Et… Et les enfants ?

\- Ils vont bien. Certains auront besoin de soins pour corriger quelques problèmes de production, mais dans l'ensemble ils vont s'en sortir.

Mégazarak poussa un soupir soulagé. Parce que l'AllSpark était de nouveau entre les mains des Autobots, ces derniers pouvaient recommencer à forger d'autres robots et à grossir leurs rangs. Par conséquent, les pratiques d'avant la guerre étaient revenues en force. Des pratiques atroces et répugnantes.

Il suivit Skyfire à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Assis sur des sièges ou à même le sol, enroulés dans des couvertures thermiques, tremblants et terrifiés, les robots présents, dont la plupart étaient venus au monde il y a quelques jours à peine, écarquillèrent les optiques lorsqu'ils virent ce titan entrer.

\- Tout va bien, dit un robot vert avec un geste apaisant, il est gentil.

Mégazarak le salua et lui demanda, en langue des signes, si tout s'était bien passé. L'autre lui répondit que oui, même si les passagers étaient encore en état de choc et qu'ils auraient besoin de temps pour reprendre leurs esprits. Mégazarak hocha la tête puis jeta un regard autour de lui.

\- Plus personne ne vous fera du mal, je le jure sur mon propre spark, déclara t-il d'une voix ferme, mais douce. Ici, vous êtes en sécurité ; vous n'avez plus rien à craindre.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les optiques des plus jeunes, qui redressèrent la tête. Mégazarak tendit la main et leur proposa de les aider à marcher. Puis, aux côtés de Skyfire et Barnaby, il escorta les robots hors du vaisseau.

Barnaby, robot de taille élancée, vert comme les aurores boréales, avec des optiques dorées comme des étoiles, était né sourd. Il arrivait que la chaîne d'assemblage fasse des erreurs durant la conception des protoformes ; Barnaby faisait partie de ces "erreurs". Ses récepteurs auditifs avaient fondu lors de sa fabrication, à cause d'une mauvaise manipulation. Il avait été considéré comme irrécupérable et envoyé à la déchetterie pour qu'il soit fondu. Mais, contrairement aux autres "ratés", Barnaby était parvenu à s'enfuir du cargo. Sa muselière fermait mal et il s'était libéré de ses menottes en les tailladant à coup de dents. Il s'était cassé les quatre incisives du haut, mais c'était un maigre prix à payer pour rester en vie.

Il avait sauté dans une capsule de sauvetage et dérivé dans l'espace pendant un temps interminable, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit intercepté par Skyfire. Le doux géant avait immédiatement pris le petit sous son aile et l'avait ramené sur la planète déserte où il vivait avec Mégazarak et le fils de ce dernier. Le plus jeune s'était immédiatement lié d'amitié avec Barnaby ; c'était d'ailleurs lui qui lui avait donné son nom.

Lorsque Barnaby avait finalement eu le courage de raconter son histoire, le sang de Skyfire n'avait fait qu'un tour.

Voilà pourquoi il était revenu avec toute une cargaison de protoformes que les Autobots avaient envoyé à la casse. Barnaby avait tenu à l'accompagner ; le visage des autres ratés de son lot, remplis d'effroi à l'idée de mourir, hantait sa conscience. Eux, il n'avait pas pu les sauver, et la culpabilité le dévorait.

Ces défaillances, elles n'étaient pas fréquentes, mais elles n'étaient pas rares non plus. Des circuits se connectaient mal ou pas du tout, le programme oubliait de forger telle ou telle partie du corps, le protoforme s'atrophiait ou au contraire devenait démesuré pour des raisons inconnues… ce qui en résultait étaient des Cybertroniens infirmes, handicapés, mais vivants, et pourtant les Autobots les jetaient dans l'incinérateur comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires déchets.

Dans la société Autobot, les ratés n'avaient pas leur place. Quant aux Décepticons, ils les considéraient comme des fardeaux. Ils ne les tuaient pas, mais ils n'avaient pas à les sauver non plus.

Ils n'avaient aucun allié dans ce monde.

L'énergon de Mégazarak bouillonnait de rage à l'idée que des innocents étaient massacrés simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas "parfaits". Mais au moins ceux-là auraient le droit de vivre.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque le robot qu'il portait dans ses bras, à qui il manquait les deux jambes ainsi qu'un bras, frissonna à cause de la fraîcheur du soir. Mégazarak le serra un peu plus contre lui et passa une main dans son dos pour le réchauffer. L'enfant, d'abord surpris, leva ensuite les optiques et lui murmura timidement un merci.

Le spark du vieux robot chanta d'allégresse. Malgré la douleur de l'exil, le destin avait toujours quelque chose en réserve pour le faire sourire.

Il avait hâte de s'occuper de sa nouvelle famille.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Le jour se levait sur Detroit.

Lorsque Optimus, après une nuit sans rêves, ouvrit les optiques, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Yuma, qui n'était ni sur son châssis, ni dans la chambre conjugale ; elle avait dû se réveiller avant lui.

Il se leva et remarqua alors un bidon d'huile de tournesol posé sur sa table de nuit. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres ; la Terre était pleine de ressources utiles aux Cybertroniens et même leurs carburants étaient aussi variés que ce monde. Optimus avait toujours eu un faible pour les huiles végétales, qu'il avait découvertes grâce à Prowl.

Chuchotant un merci à l'adresse de sa femme, où qu'elle soit, il saisit le récipient et se mit à siroter le carburant avec délectation. Le bidon à la main, il sortit de sa chambre pour s'enquérir des dernières nouvelles. Dans une demi-heure, Jazz rentrerait de sa patrouille et ce serait au tour d'Optimus de vérifier si tout se passait bien en ville. Ensuite il faudrait qu'il nettoie la base, elle avait besoin d'être entretenue.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de la pluie avant même de l'entendre ou de la voir. Une odeur familière et typiquement terrienne. Les fenêtres ruisselaient. Dehors, d'énormes gouttes s'écrasaient sur le goudron qui débordait d'eau. C'est là qu'il remarqua Bumblebee assis sur le pas de la porte qui donnait sur la cour arrière. Les épaules du petit robot tressautaient tandis qu'il observait on ne savait quoi dehors.

Optimus s'avança pour lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. L'éclaireur dut l'entendre approcher, car il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Il avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses ricanements, tandis que ses optiques pétillaient d'amusement. Sans un mot, il pointa la cour du doigt.

Lorsque Optimus l'eut rejoint, il se demanda comment il était censé réagir.

Yuma et Sari couraient sous la pluie, en maillot de bain, les cheveux détachés et trempés. Elles riaient aux éclats, sautaient dans les flaques pour asperger l'autre, jetaient la tête en arrière pour attraper les gouttes d'eau avec leur langue, avant de recommencer à se poursuivre. Parfois elles passaient les mains sur leur visage avant de glisser leurs doigts dans leur chevelure, le sourire aux lèvres.

À un moment, les deux femmes tournèrent sur elles-mêmes comme des derviches, puis elles se recommencèrent à courir, l'eau giclant à chaque saut.

Sari planta soudain ses deux mains dans le sol et souleva ses jambes, que Yuma saisit immédiatement et enroula autour de son cou. Puis elle refit la toupie, emportant Sari avec elle, qui criait de joie tandis qu'elle volait dans les airs, les bras écartés comme ceux d'un oiseau.

Enfin, Yuma ralentit et reposa l'adolescente au sol. Elles reprirent un instant leur souffle, puis Sari éclaboussa de nouveau l'adulte, avant de s'enfuir en s'esclaffant, poursuivie par Yuma qui souriait à pleines dents.

Sari se retourna brusquement, fonça vers Yuma et la saisit par la taille. La techno-organique possédait une force impressionnante et elle n'eut aucune difficulté à soulever l'autre femme. Yuma gloussa et se laissa porter sans protester, le corps lavé par la pluie.

Optimus faillit avoir une attaque quand Sari lança sa femme dans les airs, mais l'adolescente la rattrapa sans problème, et Yuma ne sembla guère effrayée, amusée, au contraire, par la puissance de la jeune fille.

Elle perdit son sourire lorsque Sari la laissa tomber dans une flaque. Encore une fois, elle partit à sa poursuite, poussant des cris faussement outragés, tandis que les ricanements de Sari s'élevèrent sous les nuages.

Elles restèrent un long moment à jouer sous la pluie, jusqu'à ce qu'elles remarquent les deux robots qui les observaient.

\- On dérange ? demanda Bumblebee avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? ajouta Optimus, un peu confus.

\- On prend une douche ! s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux filles, qui pouffèrent devant leur air perplexe.

Le visage de Bumblebee prit ensuite une expression espiègle et il se dirigea vers la gouttière. Il recueillit un peu d'eau dans ses mains en coupe et, avant que les deux femmes n'aient pu réagir, il les inonda copieusement.

L'éclaireur hurla de rire devant leur regard outré, mais il s'arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'il entendit de lourds pas derrière lui et déglutit lorsque Yuma lui lança un sourire arrogant. Il se retourna pour s'excuser…

Et se reçut une énorme giclée d'eau dans la figure.

Optimus, un seau à la main, éclata de rire, bientôt imité par Sari et Yuma, tandis que Bumblebee lança un regard abasourdi à son chef. Puis il s'esclaffa à son tour.

Ratchet arriva pour demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer… et fit prestement demi-tour avant que qui que ce soit ne le remarque, grommelant qu'il vivait vraiment dans une maison de fous.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Jazz était assis en tailleur sur le toit, assis sous la pluie, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres. Il ne cessait jamais d'être émerveillé par l'eau qui tombait du ciel, comme un miracle. Sur Cybertron, les pluies étaient acides, mortelles ; sur Terre, elles ramenaient le monde à la vie.

Il trouvait dommage que les humains se plaignent de la pluie. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils y étaient habitués. Mais Jazz ne voyait pas en quoi ce temps pouvait être "déprimant" ou "ennuyeux". Au contraire, c'était riche de sons et d'odeurs qui ne se manifestaient qu'à ce moment-là, comme un trésor qui se dévoilait en même temps que la terre buvait.

Plongé dans sa contemplation, il ne broncha pas lorsqu'il entendit le métal résonner. L'échelle qui menait au toit vibra sous des pieds légers et agiles. Il reconnut le rythme des pas d'Andrea, qui s'était hissé jusqu'ici sans difficulté. Elle s'approcha de lui et il se contenta de sourire ; il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir qu'elle s'était postée à ses côtés. Elle leva son visage, ferma les yeux et tourna ses paumes vers le ciel. Pendant un instant ils restèrent silencieux, bercés par le clapotis de l'eau.

\- Dieu vit dans la pluie, déclara t-elle soudainement.

\- Tu crois en Dieu ? demanda Jazz sans quitter le ciel du regard.

\- Non, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Cette fois il se tourna vers elle, intrigué, et il fut surpris de la voir quasiment nue, sans protection contre la pluie à part ses sous-vêtements. Elle était pieds nus dans une flaque d'eau, ses cheveux attachés en chignon. Un minuscule sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

\- Dieu vit dans la pluie, dit-elle encore et elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour que l'eau ruisselle sur son corps.

Les gouttes constellaient son visage émacié, perlaient à ses lèvres épaisses, coulaient le long de son cou, se glissaient entre ses seins, suivaient la courbe de son ventre, épousaient la forme de ses jambes fermes avant de rejoindre le sol ; Andrea accueillit l'eau comme un cadeau du ciel.

Elle ne faisait qu'une avec la pluie. Elle ne faisait qu'une avec Dieu.

Quand elle baissa les bras et s'avança vers Jazz, il ne fit pas un geste et ne prononça pas une parole, comme s'il n'était plus aux commandes de son corps. Sans un mot, elle se hissa sur ses jambes où il avait posé ses mains, se dirigea vers celle de droite et se pelotonna contre sa paume. Son esprit était comme embrumé alors qu'il dépliait ses doigts pour qu'elle s'installe un peu plus confortablement. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle en position foetale et pressa sa joue contre le métal, contre la chaleur du Cybertronien.

En un éclair douloureux et euphorique, Jazz comprit qu'elle avait fait le premier pas. Il avait l'impression que sa poitrine allait exploser parce que son spark bondissait dans tous les sens à l'intérieur.

Il souleva son autre main et s'en servit pour abriter Andrea. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, comme un petit chat. Sans réfléchir, Jazz commença à fredonner :

 _Look around_

 _There's no one but you and me_

 _Right here and now_

 _The way it was meant to be_

 _There's a smile on my face_

 _Knowing that together everything that's in our way_

 _We're better than alright_

Sa voix résonna au plus profond d'elle-même et il continua à chanter jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à somnoler, dodelinant la tête au rythme de ses paroles.

Prowl n'avait jamais chanté lorsqu'elle dormait au creux de ses mains. Prowl avait été une présence rassurante par son silence. Jazz était quelqu'un rempli de mélodies qui ne demandaient qu'à prendre vie.

Jamais Jazz ne pourrait remplacer Prowl, tant ils étaient différents, mais il lui offrait le même réconfort que son frère d'armes. La sérénité au creux de leurs mains était identique.

La voix de Jazz la berça et elle s'endormit paisiblement.

 _Hold on and take a breath_

 _I'll be here every step_

 _Walking between the raindrops with you…_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement et lorsque vint le soir, Optimus avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Pas d'incident à signaler, la base était reluisante de propreté et la scène de la "douche" ce matin l'avait mis d'excellente humeur. Sa Conjunx ne manquait jamais de le surprendre… Rien que d'y repenser, il eut le sourire aux lèvres.

Il saisit son datapad et vit qu'il avait reçu quelques messages. L'un venait de Drift et un autre de Bulkhead. L'ingénieur lui manquait beaucoup, mais échanger avec lui le consolait un peu. Bulkhead était très pris par son travail ; il devait parcourir tout Cybertron pour s'assurer du bon fonctionnement des ponts spatiaux. Mais il continuait de peindre durant son temps libre et avait envoyé quelques photos de ses dernières oeuvres. Optimus fut admiratif devant les progrès du robot vert, qui dessinait de mieux en mieux. Mais Bulkhead évitait de parler de Yuma et de l'enfant qu'elle portait, ce qui était prudent de sa part. Il demandait tout de même des nouvelles de leurs "amis humains" et exprimait son souhait de revoir Sari ; la techno-organique était comme une petite soeur pour lui et il était triste de ne plus passer de temps avec elle.

Optimus décida alors de lui raconter la scène de ce matin pour lui remonter le moral, en y joignant quelques photos, où Sari riait aux éclats, les cheveux et le visage gorgés d'eau. Il écrivit une longue réponse amicale et enthousiaste ; il espérait que son ami ait un jour de congé prochainement pour pouvoir revenir sur la Planète Bleue. En attendant, il était déjà heureux de le lire.

Puis il ouvrit le message de Drift. Il n'était pas aussi familier avec le cyberninja qu'il l'était avec Bulkhead, mais cela lui faisait quand même plaisir d'avoir un peu de ses nouvelles. Drift s'exprimait en termes polis et laissait parfois la parole à ses amis, dont chacun avait une écriture particulière. Alpha Bravo, secondé par Offroad, lui demandait avec excitation si son retour sur Terre lui plaisait et s'il était d'accord pour leur envoyer quelques images. Cluster racontait avec espièglerie les dernières mésaventures du groupe de marginaux dans leur vie quotidienne ; Punch écrivait avec brièveté, de manière presque formelle, qu'il avait trouvé quelques livres d'histoire qui pourrait intéresser le Prime, les fichiers étant envoyés dans un dossier à part.

Quant à Drift, il lui résumait l'actualité sur Cybertron ; Dai Atlas avait succédé à Yoketron et dirigeait désormais le dojo des cyberninjas. Il s'opposait souvent à Sentinel, dont il n'appréciait pas la politique militariste et paranoïaque. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des rares Autobots qui osait remettre le Magnus à sa juste place.

À la mention des cyberninjas, le visage de Prowl surgit dans sa mémoire. Sa bonne humeur s'évapora immédiatement et il n'eut pas la force de lire le reste du message. Optimus posa le datapad et s'assit lourdement sur son lit, la tête entre les mains et la gorge serrée au point de lui faire mal.

La mort ne discriminait pas entre les ordures et les saints. Elle était impitoyable et équitable. Elle lui avait arraché tant de choses… Au visage de Prowl, doux et paisible, même une fois son spark éteint, se superposa celui de Blackarachnia, sifflant et méprisant. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les parties les plus noires de son esprit et il s'enfonça dans une spirale douloureuse et inextricable où la moindre image lui tordit les entrailles.

Il serait resté plongé dans ce tumulte violent et silencieux, dans cette tempête intérieure, si une voix ne l'avait pas tendrement appelé. Il enleva ses mains de son visage et découvrit Yuma blottie contre son ventre, chuchotant des paroles rassurantes.

Leurs regards se croisèrent ; les yeux de Yuma ne contenaient ni pitié, ni dégoût. Seulement une lueur apaisante, comme la flamme d'une bougie perçant les ténèbres.

Sans un mot, Optimus tendit sa paume vers elle. Elle y grimpa et s'accrocha à ses doigts tandis qu'il la soulevait à la hauteur de son visage. Doucement, elle pressa son front contre le sien, ses petites mains caressant le métal aussi délicatement que s'il s'agissait de verre.

Ils restèrent longuement ainsi, le silence autour d'eux seulement brisé par la respiration de l'humaine. Enfin, il se détacha d'elle. Elle s'assit dans sa main sans le quitter du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te ronge, Optimus ?

Il baissa les optiques, son dos voûté sous un poids invisible. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas ajouter un autre fardeau sur ses épaules. Mais Yuma ouvrit les bras, comme une offrande, celle d'une oreille pour l'écouter et d'une épaule pour pleurer. Il poussa un soupir, tandis que le regard bienveillant de sa Conjunx lui donnait la force de parler, de prononcer la question qui le tourmentait :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore vivant, Yuma ?

Si elle fut choquée par ses paroles, elle ne le montra pas. L'absence de jugement dans son regard l'incita à continuer.

\- Eli… Blackarachnia est morte pour me sauver. Prowl est mort pour me sauver. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je été épargné ? Ma vie n'a pas plus de valeur que celle des autres. Pourquoi faut-il que je survive quand les autres meurent autour de moi ?

Un court silence.

\- Blackarachnia… Elle me haïssait et elle en avait le droit, parce que je l'ai abandonnée. Je n'ai jamais pu lui demander pardon pour ça. Je ne pourrai jamais le faire.

Il passa une main sur son visage, comme pour se soustraire à sa vue.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, murmura t-elle en posant une main sur son pouce.

\- Même si je parle d'une autre femme ?

\- Je serais une épouse bien abusive si j'étais en colère pour ça.

Il y eut une autre silence.

\- Crois-tu vraiment que Blackarachnia te détestait si elle s'est sacrifiée pour que tu vives ?

Il hésita à répondre.

\- Une partie de moi… espère qu'il restait un peu de bonté en elle, mais…

\- Alors accroche-toi à cet espoir. Optimus, je sais que ton histoire avec Blackarachnia était compliquée. Je ne peux pas en parler avec certitude parce que je n'ai pas été à ta place. Mais si son dernier choix a été de faire le bien, alors je la remercie d'avoir su voir au-delà de sa rancoeur envers toi.

Elle soupira.

\- Mais… je sais à quel point les regrets font mal. Il y a tant de choses qu'on voudrait dire aux morts…

Elle pensa aux cadavres de ses parents dans la morgue, déchiquetés, méconnaissables et insensibles à ses pleurs. Elle se mordit violemment la lèvre pour chasser cette image de son esprit. Optimus le remarqua et passa son pouce sur son dos pour la réconforter. Oui, il comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Aussi vite que la douleur était venue, elle disparut et Yuma ouvrit les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien, ferme et rassurant.

\- Ne te blâme pas pour la mort de Prowl. Même si son choix nous a tous brisé le coeur, il nous a offert une chance de vivre. Je lui en veux beaucoup pour avoir abandonné Andrea… Mais c'est grâce à lui qu'elle est toujours à mes côtés, que _toi_ , tu es encore là aujourd'hui.

Elle serra son pouce avec plus de vigueur.

\- Tout le monde mérite de vivre. Personne n'est au-dessus ou en-dessous des autres.

Puis elle cligna des yeux, comme si elle se rendait compte de quelques chose, et elle secoua la tête.

\- Je dis ça, mais à mes yeux ta vie est plus précieuse que tout ce qui existe. Laisse-moi être égoïste, Optimus. Laisse-moi être heureuse en vivant à tes côtés. Ne considère pas ton existence comme inutile ; elle a illuminé la mienne. C'est plus que je ne pourrai jamais demander.

Optimus ne sut que répondre. Il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à ajouter. Personne ne l'avait considéré comme précieux, personne ne lui avait offert de telles paroles.

Il n'avait pas de larmes, mais il pleura. Il pleura et remercia Yuma avec toute la gratitude du monde. S'il y avait un dieu quelque part, alors il l'avait béni en lui permettant de rencontrer une personne aussi merveilleuse qu'elle.

Lorsqu'il prononça ces pensées, elle pleura à son tour. Ils pleurèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que le poids alourdissant leurs épaules disparaisse, et à travers leurs larmes ils se mirent à rire tendrement.

Optimus tomba sur le lit et serra Yuma contre son cou. Bientôt, ils s'endormirent paisiblement, un sourire sur leurs lèvres.

L'enfant, dans le ventre de sa mère, sourit à son tour.

* * *

 **Barnaby est un OC de MiyuDreemur. Allez sur son tumblr, y-tale-art, pour voir à quoi il ressemble. Prenez les lunettes de soleil, vous allez être éblouis ;)**

 **À bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou ! Merci pour vos adorables reviews. Je ne me suis pas entièrement relue donc prévenez-moi s'il y a des fautes ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ce fut la musique qui la réveilla.

C'était doux et délicat comme une brise, calme et cyclique comme l'ondée, frais comme la rosée du matin. Au lieu de la tirer brutalement du sommeil, elle la guida lentement vers le monde conscient. L'ouïe, puis le toucher : une couverture soyeuse qui la maintenait au chaud. La gravité : une couchette moelleuse sur laquelle elle était allongée. L'odorat : un parfum de fleurs fraîchement coupées, de bois ancien, d'un peu de renfermé et de roche.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas ressentie une telle paix ?

Blackarachnia se pelotonna contre la couverture, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle continua de somnoler encore un temps, bercée par la musique.

Au bout d'un moment, elle fut partagée entre l'envie de rester encore un peu couchée et la curiosité d'aller découvrir l'origine de cette mélodie. Finalement, elle ouvrit les optiques.

Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour reconnaître la hutte de Silverbolt. Elle qui s'était habituée aux murs de l'infirmerie, elle avait encore un peu du mal à comprendre qu'elle n'était plus là-bas, qu'elle n'était plus dans le village des techno-organiques.

Silverbolt lui avait proposé un marché : si elle souhaitait s'éloigner pendant un temps de Dinobot et de sa colère, elle pourrait venir s'installer dans son "poste avancé", situé à flanc de montagne, à plusieurs kilomètres du village. En échange, elle devrait l'aider à récolter l'énergon qui poussait non loin pour subvenir aux besoins de tout le monde.

Blackarachnia avait accepté.

L'endroit, elle devait l'admettre, était plutôt joli. La hutte avait été construite sur un plateau entre deux cols, à l'abri du vent ; on avait une vue imprenable sur la vallée en face. À cette altitude, il y avait peu de végétation, sinon des hautes herbes d'entre lesquelles jaillissaient de gros rochers. La hutte était une cabane de rondins, polis par le temps et solidement plantée dans la roche, qui avait résisté aux assauts des intempéries. Dans la remise, les outils high-tech pour récolter l'énergon rappelait l'origine cybertronienne des occupants. Mais pour le reste, tout était naturel : le lit rembourré de plumes, les fleurs qui parsemaient les murs, les meubles en bois avec des détails peints, les petites figurines taillées dans la pierre, les bûches entreposées dans un coin, un nécessaire de toilette dans un tiroir et une longue plaque de bronze poli qui servait de miroir. Les seules exceptions étaient les nombreux datapads rangés sur une étagère, fournis en électricité par les panneaux photovoltaïques installés sur le toit.

C'était pittoresque et douillet, mais malgré toutes les paroles de Silverbolt, elle ne s'y sentait pas chez elle.

Elle se leva, fit le lit, avala rapidement un cube d'énergon puis ouvrit la porte. Une légère brise faisait ployer les hautes herbes qui bruissaient doucement, comme du velours froissé. Sur un rocher au sommet plat, Silverbolt était assis en tailleur, une flûte de Pan sur ses lèvres. Comme il était de profil, elle pouvait voir ses paupières mi-closes et l'expression sereine qui peignait ses traits.

À cet instant précis, le loup ailé semblait faire partie de la montagne.

Puis, au grand dam de Blackarachnia, la musique prit fin et Silverbolt sépara la flûte de ses lèvres, tirant le rideau sur cet instant particulier et touchant. Le techno-organique se leva, étira ses ailes puis se tourna vers la femme araignée.

\- Bonjour, gente dame. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Même si Silverbolt faisait preuve de gentillesse envers elle, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait baisser sa garde.

Il ne sembla guère blessé par son manque d'enthousiasme. D'un bond léger, il descendit de son perchoir et alla chercher les outils pour la récolte.

\- Après vous, gente dame.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je ne connais pas assez bien le chemin. Je préfère que tu me guides.

Il acquiesça et se mit en route, talonné par Blackarachnia. Le vent se leva, frais et piquant. Elle fut rapidement envieuse de l'épaisse fourrure qui recouvrait son hôte, mais elle ne prononça aucune plainte. Elle avait choisi de venir ici, elle devait désormais en assumer les conséquences.

Une chose qui l'avait toujours étonnée, c'était que ce monde entièrement organique soit littéralement recouvert d'énergon. Pourquoi un minerai destiné aux êtres mécaniques se trouvait-il sur un endroit aussi… naturel ? Comment se faisait-il que personne n'avait trouvé ce puits d'énergie, qui aurait pu nourrir une population entière ? À cette pensée, elle songea aux Décepticons, qui chassaient la moindre goutte d'énergon disponible, puis aux Autobots, qui avaient transformé des planètes entières en fermes à énergon.

S'ils avaient trouvé ce monde… ils auraient probablement fait la même chose. Ils auraient tout détruit pour répondre à leurs propres besoins.

Bizarrement, cette idée ne la réjouit pas.

Elle ne doutait pas un seul instant que les habitants ici-bas défendraient leur territoire bec et ongles contre ceux de leur propre espèce. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient plus entièrement Cybertroniens ; ils avaient pourri leur corps avec de la matière organique, et sans regret apparemment. Ils s'étaient condamnés à ne plus pouvoir revenir sur leur planète d'origine.

\- Cybertron ne te manque pas ?

La question s'était échappée de ses lèvres sans qu'elle y prenne garde. Silverbolt lui lança un regard intrigué, mais il ne sembla guère gêné par une telle demande.

\- Comment pourrais-je regretter une planète que je n'ai jamais connue ? dit-il avec sincérité.

Elle cligna des optiques, étonnée.

\- Tu n'as pas été forgé là-bas ?

\- Non. J'ai été créé sur une station en orbite autour de Regulon IV. J'étais destiné à la conquête spatiale, pour découvrir des planètes exploitables. Mais je n'ai posé le pied sur aucune d'elles. Je les observais et je notais celles que l'on pourrait détruire pour leur riche sous-sol, mais jamais je n'ai vu à quoi elles ressemblaient.

Il désigna le paysage alentour d'un mouvement du bras.

\- Puis nous avons atterri ici. Mon spark a immédiatement été séduit par la faune, la flore, le monde qui m'entourait… Je peux affirmer sans hésitation que ce lieu est mon chez-moi. J'ai trouvé ma place sur cette planète.

\- Au point de renoncer à ton identité Cybertronienne ?

\- Qu'est-ce que l'identité, sinon quelque chose que l'on construit soi-même ? Je n'ai peut-être pas choisi de changer, de devenir un techno-organique, mais c'est un peu comme si je suis un membre à part entière de cette planète à présent. Ce fut un peu comme une seconde naissance.

Ils étaient arrivés au bord d'une falaise. En contrebas, on pouvait distinguer quelques cristaux d'énergon. Silverbolt, dangereusement proche du vide, posa ses outils et se tourna vers Blackarachnia.

\- Il est vrai que je suis différent. Cependant, cela ne m'empêche guère de rester moi-même et de vivre comme je l'entends. En ce lieu, je suis libre.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- J'espère qu'un jour, il en sera de même pour vous, gente dame.

Puis il se laissa tomber en arrière, plongeant tête la première dans le vide. Blackarachnia poussa un cri étranglé et se précipita vers le bord.

Une bourrasque la frappa en plein visage et elle vit le loup ailé s'élever à grands battements d'ailes vers le ciel. Il effleura les nuages et rejeta la tête en arrière, poussant un long hurlement guttural, qui résonna en échos dans la montagne.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Blackarachnia. Ce cri puissant, qui venait des tréfonds de l'âme, elle parvint à le déchiffrer sans difficulté.

Je suis là.

Je suis vivant.

Et je suis fier de l'être.

Jamais elle n'avait su produire un tel son. Et soudainement, elle voulut, du plus profond d'elle-même, en être capable.

\- Comment fais-tu ça, Silverbolt ? murmura t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Pour toute réponse, un autre hurlement jaillit de la gorge du loup ailé.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Detroit avait été violemment touchée par la crise économique au début du siècle ; chômage, quartiers laissés à l'abandon, ségrégation et tout un paysage de "parias urbains" où les plus pauvres étaient parqués dans un espace semblable à un ghetto, en prise avec les cartels de drogue, avaient donné à la cité une aura de ville fantôme et sinistrée.

Mais même au fond du trou, les humains sont capables de la plus grande créativité.

Une communauté s'était formée pour redresser les quartiers touchés par la crise. Certains s'étaient armés d'outils pour reconstruire et restaurer les ruines qui ponctuaient les rues ; d'autres avaient transformé le moindre lopin de terre en potager ; les murs des maisons branlantes s'étaient parés de jardins verticaux ; une équipe de surveillance avait été créée pour protéger ces espaces du vandalisme.

Cela avait pris du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais petit à petit, la ville s'était métamorphosé en un magnifique monde.

Puis le professeur Sumdac était arrivé et avait révolutionné le pays avec ses inventions robotiques, créant de nouveaux emplois. Detroit avait mué en un espace futuriste et moderne, le chômage avait drastiquement baissé et c'était de nouveau devenu un important centre économique.

Mais pour le plus grand bonheur des habitants, Isaac n'avait pas touché aux anciens ghettos. Il savait qu'ils avaient mis beaucoup d'efforts pour restaurer la gloire d'antan de leurs quartiers ; le fait qu'ils aient réussi cet exploit à eux seuls l'impressionnait et il avait plus d'une fois fait des dons aux différentes associations qui s'occupaient de cet espace désormais appelé "le poumon de Detroit". Ici, contrairement à de nombreux industriels, le nom de Sumdac était respecté.

Yuma n'habitait pas ici, mais elle adorait s'y rendre pour acheter des fruits et légumes de saison. Elle faisait cela depuis si longtemps, elle n'aurait jamais pensé à aller faire ses courses ailleurs.

C'était jour de marché aujourd'hui. Transportant sans difficulté plusieurs lourds sacs à bout de bras, elle déambulait entre les étals, Sari sur ses talons. La techno-organique avait vécu toute son enfance entre les murs de la tour Sumdac et elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de découvrir la ville selon son bon plaisir. Maintenant elle observait les maisons couvertes de verdure avec de grands yeux pétillants.

\- On se croirait dans un autre monde ! C'est tellement beau ! s'exclama t-elle avec excitation en rejoignant Yuma à ses côtés.

La plus âgée sourit à son attention, puis baissa les yeux vers sa liste de courses.

\- On a encore beaucoup de trucs à acheter ? demanda Sari.

\- Pas trop, il reste seulement du raisin et de la courge et après c'est bon.

\- Combien de raisins Andrea voulait, déjà ? Quatre kilos ?

\- Non, sept.

\- T'es en train de me dire qu'elle mange un kilo de raisins _par jour_?!

\- À chacun ses gourmandises. Toi, tu adores le chocolat, non ?

\- Touché, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elles continuèrent de marcher tranquillement. Sari proposa à Yuma de lui porter un sac, mais elle la rassura. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait dépassé la quarantaine qu'elle n'avait plus de force.

Alors que Yuma payait un énième vendeur, une voix familière lui fit redresser la tête :

\- Santana ?

Elle se retourna pour faire face à un visage qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

\- Chandler, dit-elle avec un hochement de tête poli.

Sari plissa les yeux devant la femme brune qui dépassait Yuma d'une tête. Depuis quand appelait-on les gens par leur nom de famille ? Elle n'aimait pas le long regard qu'elle lui lança.

\- Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vu, déclara "Chandler" avec nonchalance.

\- C'est vrai, opina Yuma d'un ton neutre.

\- Tu as l'air en forme. On dirait que tu t'es épanouie, depuis que tu as démissionné du lycée.

Sari haussa un sourcil mais préféra se taire. Cette femme la mettait mal à l'aise. Yuma posa une main sur son épaule et désigna l'inconnue de l'autre.

\- Sari, je te présente Heather Chandler. Nous avons travaillé ensemble dans le même lycée comme professeures.

Sari ignorait qu'elle avait été enseignante, mais elle ravala sa question et salua poliment Heather. Elle lui répondit avec un grand sourire, rempli de dents très blanches.

\- Dis-moi, Sari, tu as l'air de bien connaître Yuma.

L'hispanique ouvrit la bouche, mais Sari fut plus rapide qu'elle.

\- C'est ma marraine.

Heather écarquilla les optiques, étonnée.

\- J'ignorais que la fille de Sumdac était ta filleule.

Yuma referma la bouche puis haussa les épaules, tandis que son cœur battait la chamade.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à étaler ma vie privée.

\- C'est vrai, tu étais quelqu'un de discret à l'époque. Tu n'avais même pas de compte Instagram !

 _Pour partager quoi ? Mes bourrelets ?_ pensa amèrement Yuma. Sari sentit son humeur sombre et tira sur sa manche pour détourner son attention.

\- Et si on rentrait ? Tu m'avais promis de me montrer comment préparer un gâteau à la courge et j'ai trop hâte d'y goûter.

\- C'est une bonne idée, sourit Yuma, heureuse de cette diversion. Bonne journée, Heather.

Elle saisit une demi-douzaine de sacs de courses, que Heather évaluait d'un œil critique.

\- Tu as acheté beaucoup à manger, remarqua t-elle.

Yuma fit un petit "hmm", sa façon de dire « et alors » sans que personne ne le remarque.

\- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu consommes. Avec ta condition, il ne faudrait pas que tu aggraves encore plus ta santé.

En temps normal, Yuma aurait poliment souri, comme si c'était le conseil le plus utile au monde. Mais c'était le genre de commentaire qui lui tordait les boyaux et lui donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé de l'acide. Les gens prétendaient vouloir dire ça parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour sa condition physique, mais ça lui donnait seulement envie d'arracher violemment la graisse qui la recouvrait et de disparaître au fond d'un trou.

Cependant, cette fois, il n'en fut rien. Un craquement électrique résonna et Heather se retrouva avec la pointe d'une lame pressée contre sa gorge.

\- Tu t'excuses tout de suite, cracha Sari.

Ses yeux brillaient aussi violemment que l'épée qui jaillissait de son poignet. Un lourd silence s'était installé, les vendeurs et passants fixant la scène avec des yeux médusés.

Heather ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Sari ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je me fous de savoir pourquoi tu as dit ça ! Si c'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas corriger en cinq minutes, alors on ne fait pas de commentaire sur l'apparence des gens ! Tu te prends pour qui, à déclarer ce genre de trucs dégueulasses ?

\- Sari, soupira Yuma, ça suffit. Laisse-la et partons. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Si, ça en vaut la peine ! C'est à cause de remarques comme ça que les gens sont déprimés à cause de ce qu'ils sont ! Et c'est injuste ! C'est injuste et stupide de ne pas être heureux juste parce qu'on ne correspond pas aux critères de beauté de la société !

Même si Yuma était profondément touchée par ses paroles, elle ne voyait pas en quoi il fallait s'indigner contre les mots de Heather. Elle avait essuyé de bien pires insultes.

Elle demanda encore une fois à Sari de baisser son arme. Lorsqu'elle comprit que tout le monde les regardait, elle obéit, bien qu'à contrecœur. Heather recula précipitamment et se massa la gorge, foudroyant la techno-organique d'un regard noir.

\- Foutu monstre de foire, grommela t-elle.

Le coup partit violemment, comme un tir de fusil. Heather se retrouva au sol, à moitié sonnée, la pommette tuméfiée. Sari resta bouche bée devant la vitesse à laquelle Yuma avait bondi devant l'autre femme. Heather eut à peine le temps de retrouver ses esprits qu'elle fut brutalement saisie par le col, le visage de Yuma à quelques centimètres du sien.

C'était déconcertant, de voir les traits d'habitude si doux de la pianiste déformés par la fureur, sifflant et crachant comme un animal enragé.

\- Écoute-moi bien, espèce de raclure de bidet. Tu peux me balancer à la figure autant d'injures que tu veux et j'y répondrais avec un joli sourire. _Mais n'insulte plus jamais ceux auxquels je tiens, enfoirée !_

Elle la lâcha sans ménagement et l'autre femme s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffons. Yuma saisit les sacs d'une main et empoigna Sari de l'autre, et les deux femmes quittèrent le marché, sous le regard abasourdi de la foule, qui les laissa passer.

Personne n'aida Heather à se relever.

Sari ne sut combien de temps elles marchèrent, mais Yuma ne la lâcha que lorsqu'elles furent suffisamment enfoncées dans le centre-ville, au milieu d'un parc. L'hispanique s'effondra sur un banc et se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Ça va, Yuma ? demanda Sari avec inquiétude, posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Ça ne va pas du tout, gémit l'adulte. S'il-te-plaît, appelle Bumblebee et demande-lui de nous ramener. J'ai besoin de rentrer à la maison.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Sari caressa doucement son dos pour la réconforter. Au bout d'un moment, la plus âgée se détendit légèrement.

\- C'était génial, ce que tu as fait.

\- C'était stupide, soupira Yuma.

\- Bon d'accord, c'était un peu des deux, mais ça en jette ! Tu l'as bien remise à sa place, cette conne !

\- Sari, ton langage.

\- Ah non tu peux plus me faire la morale, toi aussi tu as juré ! chantonna l'adolescente, essayant de détendre l'ambiance.

Yuma poussa un autre gémissement. Si seulement elle pouvait être réduite en poussière et se faire disperser par le vent… Sari se mordit la lèvre à l'idée d'avoir accru le malaise de son amie.

\- S'il-te-plaît, ne te blâme pas pour ce que tu as fait, Yuma.

\- On ne résout rien avec la violence. Elle ne fait qu'aggraver les choses.

\- Mais au moins tu t'es exprimée du fond du cœur ! Et surtout, tu as pris ma défense ! Aucun humain à part mon père n'a fait ça pour moi, tu sais.

Cela lui fit relever la tête. Yuma n'avait jamais pensé que Sari puisse elle aussi être stigmatisée par sa nature, et elle en eut honte.

\- Sari, je suis désolé je…

\- T'as pas à t'excuser, va. C'est moi qui dois te remercier. Toute ma vie les autres enfants m'ont trouvé bizarre. Pas les Autobots. Eux, ils m'ont pris sous leur aile, ils sont devenus une famille pour moi, sans jamais me juger. Mais… ça fait du bien d'avoir aussi des humains de mon côté. Avec toi je ne suis pas une anomalie, ni une monstruosité, je suis simplement… moi. Et ça me rend heureuse.

Elle lui prit timidement les mains, comme si elle craignait que l'adulte la repousse après cette confession. Mais il n'en fut rien. Yuma l'attira vers elle et la serra avec toute la tendresse du monde. Sari se pelotonna contre son épaule et sourit doucement.

Elles se séparèrent quand elles entendirent Bumblebee arriver. Yuma ne prononça pas un mot durant tout le trajet ; sitôt qu'ils arrivèrent à la vieille usine, elle rangea les courses sans desserrer la mâchoire. Sari, qui sentait qu'il restait encore des idées noires dans la tête de son amie, partit à toute vitesse et revint avec son arc dans les mains.

\- Et si tu allais te défouler un peu ?

Yuma n'hésita qu'un instant avant de saisir l'arme entre ses doigts rugueux.

\- Merci, Sari.

\- Non. Merci à toi, Tatie Yuma.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tout le monde soit au courant de l'incident du marché. Cependant, personne ne vint déranger Yuma. Elle avait criblé les cibles murales de flèches, mais son trouble ne s'étant toujours pas calmé, elle avait décidé de se défouler sur les cibles mouvantes. Les ronds de mousse percés de toutes parts jonchaient le sol, tandis que l'appareil éjectait d'autres disques que Yuma abattait en staccato.

Alors qu'elle visait pour la énième fois, une main vint se poser entre ses omoplates, la faisant sursauter. Sa flèche partit sur le côté et se brisa contre le mur. Elle se retourna, irritée.

Elle fut surprise que ce soit sa sœur qui soit venue la voir. Andrea n'avait pas l'air fâchée ; elle n'avait pas la tête de quelqu'un venu lui faire la morale. Non, son expression était ouverte et amicale et ses yeux… ses yeux _brillaient_.

\- Sari nous a tout raconté.

Le visage de Yuma prit un air renfrogné.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Mais moi, si, j'ai envie d'en parler. Il faut en parler.

Yuma voulut lui tourner le dos, mais Andrea lui saisit le poignet pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

\- Yuma, ne sois pas triste. Il ne faut pas être triste, ni être en colère, parce qu'aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

Sa sœur ouvrit la bouche, perplexe, mais la danseuse leva une main pour l'interrompre.

\- Laisse-moi parler. J'ai beaucoup de mots pour toi. S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi parler. Et je m'en irai après, si c'est ce que tu veux.

Yuma sembla sur le point de refuser, puis elle finit par soupirer et elle hocha la tête. Andrea lui sourit et coiffa ses cheveux couverts de sueur avant de déverser ses pensées d'une voix douce :

\- Je n'aime pas parler en métaphores, mais quand nous étions enfants je me plaisais à te surnommer la lionne. Il y avait en toi une force digne du roi des animaux qui te poussait à rugir sitôt que les autres étaient en danger, quand bien même tu te taisais lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre ta propre défense. Mais pour moi, tu as toujours bondi pour t'interposer devant les grosses brutes qui m'agressaient. Dès que tu entendais des moqueries, tu les réduisais au silence. Plusieurs fois tu es rentrée à la maison avec des phalanges rougies. Tu étais forte, très forte ; tu l'es toujours. Tes poings ont effrayé plus d'un imbécile.

\- Et leurs parents étaient furieux, marmonna Yuma.

\- Pas autant que les nôtres. Mais Papa et Maman n'étaient jamais en colère contre toi. C'était le système éducatif qu'ils maudissaient. L'école était un enfer pour les bonnes gens et un paradis pour les tyrans. Puis la lionne est arrivée et elle est devenue la reine des enfants.

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les métaphores ? rétorqua Yuma, légèrement amusée.

\- Mais les métaphores, les métaphores qu'on trouve dans les romans, elles te vont bien. Tu es un roman à toi toute seule. J'aime les romans.

Elle prit le visage de sa sœur dans ses mains.

\- Où est ma belle lionne ? Où est ma combattante, celle qui savait remettre les gens à leur juste place ? Où est l'héritière d'Ona ? Tu as perdu ta voix le jour où nous avons perdu Papa et Maman. Tu n'as plus rugi, tu as laissé la lionne se taire… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La lionne est revenue !

Andrea pressa son front contre le sien pour ponctuer ses paroles.

\- Il n'y a aucun mal à dire à un monde cruel d'aller se faire voir.

Yuma ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son dos se voûta sous le poids d'une immense fatigue, qui fut ensuite chassée par la présence de sa sœur. Elle posa ses mains sur ses poignets avec toute la délicatesse du monde, comme si sa sœur et ses paroles étaient aussi fragiles que du verre, comme si elle craignait que ces mots tendres s'envolent au loin, emportés par le vent.

Mais Andrea resta debout, solide comme un roc, et elle ne lâcha pas Yuma. Alors seulement la plus âgée put enfin respirer.

\- Merci…

Elles restèrent longtemps ainsi, front contre front. Puis, sans un mot, Andrea se sépara de sa sœur et commença à nettoyer la cour. Yuma joignit ses efforts et bientôt, toute trace de la colère de l'archère disparut.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Yuma n'avait plus mal. Même si Bumblebee n'était pas très doué pour lire les gens, il pouvait facilement voir que l'humaine était désormais apaisée. Il observa de loin son patron échanger quelques mots avec la pianiste, des mots gentils, apparemment, puisque lorsqu'il tendit sa main, Yuma y grimpa sans hésiter avant de se blottir contre le châssis de son Conjunx.

Ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient de la chance.

Bumblebee était envieux. Cela faisait longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait pas preuve d'affection envers lui. Dans les mines, on évitait de s'attacher aux autres, parce que ceux auxquels on tenait pouvaient disparaître du jour au lendemain. Bien sûr, Terminus, Groundwater et Impactor pensaient autrement. Leur existence était déjà suffisamment misérable, ils n'allaient pas la rendre encore plus malheureuse en refusant de partager leur joies et leurs peines. Quand Bumblebee faisait des cauchemars, il se glissait avec Rumble dans le lit de Terminus ; le vieux robot, à moitié endormi, les serrait contre lui à la manière d'un rempart contre les monstres qui hantaient l'esprit des plus jeunes. Impactor, en éternel rebelle, subtilisait des friandises pour les deux garçons et de l'alcool fort pour les deux anciens. Il connaissait des chansons à boire qui étaient très vite devenues populaires parmi les mineurs et qui faisaient rougir le petit Rubble jusqu'aux oreilles. Bumblebee aimait bien quand Impactor le saisissait pour l'étreindre brutalement au point de lui couper le souffle. C'était une façon agressive mais amusante de lui remonter le moral. Quant à Groundwater, elle leur caressait parfois la tête quand ils faisaient du bon travail, mais elle était moins affectueuse que les deux autres robots ; elle préférait écouter et offrir une épaule pour pleurer, surtout les jours suivants des incidents mortels. Bumblebee avait appris à côtoyer la mort, mais être enterré sous des tonnes de roches, dans l'oubli le plus total, c'était une fin qu'il méprisait. Toute l'affection de ses gardiens n'aurait pu lui faire oublier ses rêves d'accomplir une grande destinée et de se faire un nom à la surface. Mais jamais il n'avait oublié leur douceur.

Et puis il y avait eu Blitzwing. Ce drôle d'oiseau qui ne savait même pas ce qu'était un câlin. Bumblebee avait dû attendre longtemps avant de pouvoir l'approcher sans risquer de se prendre un coup de pied dans la figure. Il s'était souvent demandé si les Décepticons ignoraient tout de l'affection physique, mais quand il avait fait cette remarque, Blitzwing avait éclaté de rire comme si c'était la chose la plus hilarante qu'il ait jamais entendue, avant de traiter les Autobots de pervers lubriques.

Apparemment les Décepticons ne faisaient pas preuve de tendresse envers leurs semblables, pas devant les autres et surtout pas avec n'importe qui. C'était réservé aux Conjunx et aux Amicas. Les robots-soldats n'étaient pas vraiment intéressés par les interfaces (qui étaient, chez les Autobots, considérées comme un simple moyen pour se détendre, d'où le fait que les Décepticons les traitaient d'obsédés), mais Blitzwing ne lui avait jamais expliqué pourquoi.

« Je ne suis pas prêt à être un Amica ou un Conjunx, » Bumblebee avait dit un jour, « mais de la part d'un ami, est-ce que tu accepterais les câlins ? »

Blitzwing l'avait regardé d'un air abasourdi avant de glousser et de le traiter d'imbécile. Mais il fallait plus que ça pour dissuader le petit éclaireur, qui était plusieurs fois revenu à la charge.

Un soir, brutalement, Blitzwing avait fait une crise de panique. Pourquoi, Bumblebee n'en savait rien (et il s'en fichait), mais il l'avait aidé à se calmer. Lorsque le triple changer était revenu à la réalité, il l'avait fixé sans mot dire, avant de le serrer brusquement contre lui, sans prévenir. Alors seulement ses tremblements avaient cessé et il ne l'avait pas lâché avant plusieurs heures. Bizarrement, Bumblebee s'était senti en sécurité entre ses bras.

Il n'avait pas pu retenter l'expérience ; peu de temps après, Blitzwing s'était fait capturer. Il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir. Plusieurs fois il s'était demandé comment son ami se sentait, comment il arrivait à tenir, enfermé comme une bête sauvage, sans aucun contact avec le monde extérieur.

Bumblebee n'avait pas honte d'avoir sympathisé avec un ennemi. Il savait les horreurs que les Décepticons, que Blitzwing lui-même avait perpétré. Mais en quoi les Autobots valaient-ils mieux ? Ils avaient envoyé Wasp en prison sans procès et avec peu de preuves, par _sa_ faute. Le doux Omega avait été construit avec un processeur limité, pour ne pas qu'il désobéisse à son maître. Et à chaque fois qu'un mineur marchait à la surface, il était méprisé par les autres, tout ça parce qu'il avait un métier différent.

Sur Terre, au moins, Bumblebee était libre.

Ratchet connaissait son secret depuis longtemps, dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui, à vrai dire. Heureusement, il n'avait rien dit et il ne l'avait jamais jugé. Et puis, le vieux médecin avait raison : une véritable famille n'insulterait pas un de ses membres simplement à cause de son passé.

\- Ça va, Bee ?

La petite voix le tira de ses pensées et il baissa la tête. Sari l'observait avec des yeux inquiets, mais doux.

\- Oui, je suis juste un peu… distrait.

Il cligna des optiques.

\- Sari, est-ce que je peux… te parler seul-à-seul ? J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, par rapport à la dernière fois.

Bien que curieuse, elle ne posa pas de questions. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Bien sûr, mon grand.

Pour celui qu'elle considérait comme un grand frère, elle lui prêterait toujours une oreille.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui.

Andrea leva les yeux ; Slipstream l'observait poliment depuis l'autre côté du ruisseau. La géante aux optiques rouges était accroupie pour paraître plus petite, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Comme d'habitude, les deux femmes s'étaient retrouvées au crépuscule, à leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Andrea était arrivée d'un pas sautillant et son visage, même si elle ne souriait pas (elle souriait rarement à vrai dire), était rayonnant. D'habitude, son expression était distante, comme si elle n'avait pas tout à fait les pieds sur terre, voletant comme une plume. Mais aujourd'hui, ses jambes étaient solidement plantées dans le sol ; elle était un arbre qui étirait ses branches vers le ciel et qui prospérait.

Andrea glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, décoiffa sa tresse et essaya de la refaire pour la cinquième fois.

\- Oui, je suis de bonne humeur. La lionne est revenue.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Slipstream en penchant la tête sur le côté, quelque peu perplexe.

\- Ma sœur a frappé quelqu'un qui a insulté notre amie.

Slisptream rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

\- Voilà une façon parfaite de répondre à la connerie !

\- Langage ! s'exclama Andrea, mais elle fut incapable d'être réellement offensée.

La clone lui sourit à pleines dents.

\- Allons Andrea, face à ses adversaires, il n'y a aucun mal à utiliser des insultes. Quoique, les Décepticons utilisent plus leurs poings que leur esprit. Tiens d'ailleurs, c'est ça qui différencie le général du simple soldat ; le premier manie aussi bien l'un que l'autre, tandis que le deuxième ne connaît que la force brutale.

\- Et vous, qui seriez-vous dans ce cas ?

Slipstream était un peu triste qu'Andrea n'ait toujours pas décidé de la tutoyer, mais elle ne voulait pas effrayer l'humaine en lui ordonnant de parler comme la clone le souhaitait. Elle savait que la confiance ne s'obtenait pas en un jour, mais elle espérait que l'humaine s'ouvre un peu plus à elle. Aussi, le fait qu'elle lui parle de sa vie privée et qu'elle cherche à la connaître la touchait énormément.

\- Voyons Andrea, tu crois vraiment que je ne suis qu'une brute épaisse incapable de réfléchir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que je demande.

Slipstream sourit sur le côté, amusée. L'humaine était adorable quand elle parlait comme ça.

\- Je préfère réfléchir avant de me jeter dans la bataille, oui. Analyser mon ennemi pour mieux le détruire. Mais je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion de me battre…

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Andrea réponde quelque chose, mais elle continuait de coiffer ses cheveux et de l'observer du coin de l'œil, sans parler.

Slisptream se racla la gorge.

\- Je ne dis pas que la violence me manque, mais… j'aimerais bien combattre de nouveau.

\- Vous avez quelqu'un à protéger ? demanda Andrea.

La clone cligna des yeux, surprise.

\- Je n'ai personne à protéger sinon moi-même, Andrea, déclara t-elle d'une voix plate, comme si elle énonçait une évidence. Je suis seule sur cette planète.

Elle ne s'attendit pas à ce que l'humaine porte ses mains à sa bouche et pousse une exclamation étouffée, comme si elle était horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Personne ? Vous n'avez pas de famille, pas d'amis ?

Slipstream soupira. Ce n'était pas un sujet dont elle avait vraiment envie de parler… mais intrinsèquement, elle savait que la danseuse ne la jugerait pas.

\- J'ai ce qu'on pourrait appeler des frères… mais ils ont tous été capturés par les Autobots.

\- Oh… Est-ce parce qu'ils ont été capturés que vous n'aimez pas les Autobots ?

\- Non Andrea, je suis _née_ avec la haine des Autobots. J'ai été programmé pour les détruire dès l'instant où le code génétique Décepticon a été transplanté en moi.

Elle préféra ne pas préciser que le code génétique venait de Starscream. Elle avait toujours méprisé cet imbécile…

\- Alors… vous n'avez pas de libre-arbitre ?

C'était la phrase à ne pas dire.

\- Comment oses-tu ! siffla Slipstream, furieuse et blessée, montrant les dents. Personne ne me commande, personne n'a à m'imposer ses choix !

Andrea pencha la tête sur le côté ; elle ne paraissait pas effrayée par la colère de la clone.

\- Mais vous avez dit que vous aviez été programmé pour détruire les Autobots. Ce n'est pas votre choix, c'est celui d'un autre.

Slipstream poussa un soupir et passa une main sur son visage.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Andrea… Tiens, par exemple : est-ce que tu as choisi de naître humaine ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas choisi de naître humaine.

\- Voilà ! C'est la même chose pour moi. Regarde-moi, Andrea : mon corps a été conçu pour faire la guerre. J'ai été créée en tant que robot-soldat et les Autobots _détruisent_ les robot-soldats ; voilà pourquoi je les onis. Parce que dès qu'ils me verront, ils me tueront, non pas pour _qui_ je suis, mais pour _ce que_ je suis.

C'était étrange de parler à cœur ouvert, mais ça faisait du bien. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'humaine prenne la défense des Autobots, puisqu'elle vivait avec eux. Mais, curieusement, la danseuse ne sembla pas offensée.

\- C'est triste, murmura Andrea. C'est triste d'être poursuivi et tué simplement parce qu'on est né différemment.

Slipstream grimaça et détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait pas de la pitié d'Andrea.

Sans un mot, la danseuse se leva, plongea ses mains en coupe dans la rivière et laissa l'eau couler entre ses doigts.

\- Je suis née différemment, moi aussi, déclara t-elle soudainement.

La géante aux optiques rouges releva la tête, prise par surprise.

\- On ne me tue pas dès qu'on me voit, continua Andrea, mais ceux qui savent ma différence, la plupart du temps, me méprisent. Autiste, ils m'appellent. Dans leurs mots, ils n'y a aucune chaleur. Tarée, psychopathe, m'appellent les autres. Leurs mots sont pleins de venin. Ils détestent ceux qui ne pensent pas comme eux et les considèrent comme des fardeaux.

Andrea regarda la clone avec douceur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous vivez, Slipstream, mais je pense pouvoir le comprendre.

La géante cligna des optiques, prise au dépourvu, puis elle se baissa pour être face-à-face avec la danseuse.

\- Dis-moi qui je dois tuer, Andrea. Dis-moi qui t'a offensé et ils paieront pour le tort qu'ils t'ont causé.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu dois tuer. Tu ne peux pas tuer une société, tu ne peux pas tuer une norme qui méprise la différence.

Slipstream souffla avec exaspération… puis elle se rendit compte qu'Andrea l'avait tutoyé, qu'une barrière avait été enlevée. Elle en resta bouche bée.

\- Mais je te remercie, Slipstream, parce que tu ne me juges pas. Tu continues de me voir jour après jour, de passer ton temps avec moi et de partager tes récits de voyages, quand bien même je ne suis pas normale.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, Andrea lui sourit. Le spark de Slipstream bondit dans sa poitrine.

Puis elle sourit à son tour.

\- Tu es trop bonne pour ce monde, Andrea. Les humains ne méritent pas une personne comme toi.

\- Est-ce un compliment ?

\- Oui. Et je ne le répèterai pas.

Il y eut un silence agréable. Puis :

\- J'ai envie de danser.

\- Tu veux que je mette un peu de musique ?

Andrea opina. Alors Slipstream frappa la cadence dans ses mains et commença à chanter.

 _First things first_

 _I'ma say all the words inside my head_

 _I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh_

 _The way that things have been, oh ooh_

Andrea dodelina la tête en rythme avec les paroles, puis commença à bouger, bras et jambes animés d'une volonté propre, ses cheveux fouettant l'air et son corps prêt à déchirer l'atmosphère.

Le sourire de Slisptream s'agrandit. Andrea était belle quand elle était dans son élément.

 _Second thing second_

 _Don't you tell me what you think that I can be_

 _I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh_

 _The master of my sea, oh ooh_


	11. Chapter 11

**J'ai sommeil, j'ai mal à la tête donc je suis sûre que j'ai oublié de corriger des fautes. Lisez à vos risques et périls, haha x)**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Depuis cinq jours, Yuma avait une forte fièvre.

C'était venu d'un coup, comme ça. Elle s'était plaint d'avoir des vertiges, avait décidé de s'allonger un peu pour se reposer. L'instant d'après, elle avait été incapable de se relever, parcourue de tremblements et couverte de sueur.

Dire qu'Optimus était mort d'inquiétude serait un euphémisme. Il quittait rarement son chevet et avait une expression pétrifiée d'angoisse sur le visage, comme s'il craignait que sa femme disparaisse s'il détournait le regard ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Si elle frissonnait légèrement, il courait chercher des couvertures pour l'enterrer sous des kilos de laine et de plumes. Il mouillait constamment son front à l'aide d'un linge, qu'il nettoyait sans cesse. Il lui demandait tout le temps si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, si elle voulait boire ou manger quelque chose, n'importe quoi. La plupart, elle somnolait et était donc incapable de lui répondre. Lorsqu'elle était consciente, elle l'était rarement entièrement, comme si elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle, plongée dans le brouillard de la fièvre. Mais pas une seule fois elle ne se plaignit. Pas une seule fois elle ne gémit à cause de la douleur. Elle haletait légèrement, le front perlé de sueur, les yeux embrumés, mais aucun geignement ne s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches.

\- Reste, dit-elle un soir à Optimus, alors qu'il était parti chercher une serviette propre.

Il s'accroupit à son chevet, le visage proche du sien, tandis qu'elle le cherchait du regard, sans parvenir à le trouver.

\- Je ne vais nulle part, Yuma.

\- Reste, répéta t-elle, et elle sortit maladroitement un bras de dessous les couvertures.

Il n'y eut pas besoin de mots pour comprendre. Il saisit délicatement sa main dans la sienne et la serra avec toute la tendresse du monde.

Yuma s'endormit plus facilement cette nuit-là, et ce fut seulement lorsque sa respiration devint plus régulière qu'Optimus reposa doucement son bras sous la couette.

Lui n'arrivait pas à dormir. L'angoisse de la perdre le maintenait éveillé, quand bien même Ratchet avait plusieurs fois insisté que ce n'était qu'une simple fièvre, qu'elle n'allait pas en mourir.

Mais Yuma était sa Conjunx et c'était son devoir de s'occuper d'elle, point final. Si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit… il n'osait pas y penser.

Finalement, Ratchet en eut assez et le jeta littéralement dehors.

\- Tu ne peux pas me bannir de ma propre chambre ! s'écria t-il avec indignation.

\- Je viens de le faire, rétorqua le vieux médecin. Maintenant va te défouler avant de rendre ta femme folle. Ce n'est pas en paniquant à son chevet que tu vas l'aider à récupérer.

Ratchet croisa les bras, impassible, puis poussa un soupir. La détresse de son chef était tellement évidente qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait faire une crise d'hystérie d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Je veillerai sur elle, ajouta t-il pour le rassurer. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Puis Ratchet referma la porte et Optimus se retrouva seul dans le couloir, sans savoir quoi faire. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il détestait se sentir aussi impuissant…

\- Comptes-tu rester là encore longtemps ?

La voix plate et monotone le fit bondir, le tirant de ses pensées. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui mais ne vit personne.

\- Baisse la tête, Optimus Prime.

Il obtempéra et se retrouva face-à-face avec Andrea, qui se tenait pratiquement à ses pieds.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver… murmura t-il, étonné par la discrétion de l'humaine.

\- Personne ne m'entend jamais arriver, dit-elle simplement comme si elle énonçait une évidence. Comptes-tu rester là encore longtemps ?

Il cligna des optiques, pris de court par le brusque changement de sujet. Puis il poussa un gémissement.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Il y a la base à ranger, énuméra Andrea sur ses doigts. Des patrouilles à finir. Des repas à prendre. Des rapports de police à lire. De l'équipement à réparer. Des…

\- Andrea… l'interrompit le Prime avec un soupir. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire, dans ce cas ? demanda t-elle sincèrement, un peu perdue.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour aider Yuma.

La danseuse cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois, le regard indéchiffrable. Puis elle pivota sur ses talons et s'engagea dans le couloir.

\- Viens, dit-elle simplement à son intention, sans se retourner.

Intrigué, il la suivit. Elle le mena jusqu'à sa chambre ; l'arbre avait commencé à perdre ses feuilles, qui tapissaient le sol de reflets or et orangés.

\- Tu ne nettoies pas ? fit Optimus, qui essaya de décoller une feuille qui s'était accroché à son pied.

\- Pas envie, répondit l'humaine tandis qu'elle grimpait à une échelle menant à des étagères vissées très haut dans le mur.

Optimus allait lui demander pourquoi elle avait installé ses affaires à une telle hauteur (ça ne devait pas être simple de les récupérer) lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait des étagères de Prowl. Les mots moururent dans sa gorge, qui se serra. Il détourna le regard, qui fut attiré par un éclat au sol.

Sur une table basse, à côté d'un service à thé en terre cuite finement ouvragée, se trouvait des shurikens. Pas n'importe lesquels ; ils ressemblaient à ceux de Prowl, mais en plus petits. Des reflets dorés coulaient sur le métal irrégulier et poli.

Un raclement de gorge le tira de son observation. Il se tourna vers Andrea et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir penaud, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir. Mais elle ne semblait pas fâchée ; elle regardait les armes, les yeux mi-clos, un air nostalgique sur le visage. Dans ses mains, elle tenait plusieurs petits flacons, qui dégageaient une odeur entêtante qu'Optimus pouvait sentir de là où il se trouvait.

\- Prends ceci, déclara t-elle en tendant les flacons. Ce sont des huiles essentielles. Tu verseras une ou deux gouttes, pas plus, sur le corps de Yuma. Puis tu la masseras pour faire bien faire pénétrer l'huile.

\- Et… ça l'aidera à guérir ? demanda t-il avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

\- Ça l'aidera à guérir. Un peu. Ce n'est pas un remède miracle. Mais ça allège sa douleur à chaque fois que je l'oins d'huile lorsqu'elle tombe malade.

Optimus hocha la tête et recueillit les flacons, qu'il rangea dans son châssis.

\- Merci beaucoup, Andrea.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, sans rien répondre. Il pensa qu'il était temps de partir, mais alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, la voix de la danseuse s'éleva.

\- Personne n'avait jamais fait ça avant.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Yuma appartient à ce type de personnes qui tombent rarement malades, mais lorsque ça arrive, ça les cloue au sol, littéralement, tant c'est dévastateur. Depuis la mort de Papa et Maman, en vingt ans, elle n'est tombée malade que trois fois. On n'avait pas assez d'argent pour aller à l'hôpital, alors c'est moi qui prenais soin d'elle. Je n'avais plus qu'elle et… j'étais la seule à m'occuper d'elle quand la maladie la rendait impuissante.

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour chasser l'amertume de ses paroles. Les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent légèrement et elle lui lança un regard pétillant lorsqu'elle ajouta :

\- Ça fait du bien de voir quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper d'elle, de veiller sur elle… c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, Optimus Prime.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais fut incapable de prononcer une seule parole. Il se contenta de sourire, un sourire rayonnant et reconnaissant. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait une telle chose.

Lorsque Yuma avait avoué à Andrea qu'elle avait des sentiments envers Optimus Prime, des sentiments qui étaient partagés, la danseuse avait haussé les épaules, ni horrifiée ni surprise. Elle avait eu la même réaction lorsqu'elle avait appris que sa sœur attendait un enfant.

« C'est ta vie, Yuma. Je n'ai pas à la juger. Du moment que tu es heureuse, c'est l'essentiel. »

Andrea n'avait pas été révulsée par l'idée d'avoir un beau-frère robotique, mais elle ne lui avait pas non plus accordé sa bénédiction. Qu'elle s'exprime ainsi aujourd'hui, cela touchait énormément Optimus.

Il lui souffla un doux "merci" et sortit de la chambre. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'Andrea l'interpella de nouveau.

\- Les shurikens. Tu regardais les shurikens.

\- Oh, euh… Je suis désolé si j'ai été impoli, je me demandais juste…

\- Demande à Yuma, l'interrompit-elle. Lorsqu'elle ira mieux. Tu lui demanderas.

Sur ces étranges paroles, elle s'éclipsa. Optimus cligna des optiques, intrigué, puis haussa les épaules. En attendant que Ratchet ait terminé avec Yuma, il pourrait s'occuper de ses obligations…

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Ratchet aida Yuma à se relever, essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front et s'agglutinait sur ses épaules puis lui fit avaler un peu de paracétamol. Le regard fiévreux de l'humaine peinait à voir le médecin.

\- Tu ressens encore des vertiges ? De la nausée ?

\- Non… parvint-elle à coasser. Ça brûle…

Le vieux robot lui rafraîchit le visage et scanna le corps de la pianiste. De ce qu'il avait compris du système humain, le métabolisme de Yuma était en train de réagir contre un corps étranger en faisant augmenter la température interne pour le détruire. C'était censée être une réaction naturelle, qui prendrait fin par elle-même. Cette idée qu'il ne pouvait rien faire lui tordait le spark…

Il poussa un grognement exaspéré et sortit la sonde, qu'il plaça sur le ventre de Yuma. La mère et l'enfant étaient intimement liés ; qui sait quelles pourraient être les répercussions de la maladie sur l'étincelant ? Il alluma la sonde et le bourdonnement du spark du bébé résonna.

Yuma laissa sa tête tomber en avant, les mains posées sur son abdomen gonflé. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- Son spark dégage beaucoup d'énergie… nota Ratchet. Il m'a l'air d'être en bonne santé.

\- Elle.

Le vieux médecin fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il continuait de lire les analyses.

\- Yuma, tant que ton bébé ne sera pas né, tu ne peux pas savoir son…

\- Elle me l'a dit.

Cette fois, Ratchet leva la tête. Derrière la brume qui voilait les yeux de Yuma, il y avait une étincelle déterminée.

\- Je le sais, Ratchet. Elle me l'a dit.

Le vieux médecin pensa, pendant un instant, que la fièvre la faisait délirer. Mais cette situation était tellement improbable qu'à ce stade-là, tout était possible.

\- Et… qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit d'autre ? hasarda t-il.

\- Elle… ne parle pas, fit-elle d'une voix traînante. C'est plutôt des… des euh… comment dire ça… des émotions ! Voilà, c'est ça, des émotions. Un écho d'émotion… Un rire quand je suis contente… De la détresse quand je suis triste… Un piaillement de joie quand Oppy est là… De la satiété quand je touche son spark…

La dernière phrase le fit tiquer. Une hypothèse, qui lui glaça le sang, germa dans son esprit.

\- Parmi ces échos que tu entends… est-ce qu'il y aurait un manque, un problème ?

\- Un manque ? Je… Je crois qu'il y a de ça, oui, mais… c'est pas le bon mot…

Ses yeux se plissèrent tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, puis son visage s'illumina.

\- Faim, c'est ça ! Elle a faim.

Ratchet prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas paniquer. Puis il envoya un message, intimant à Optimus de revenir _immédiatement_. À peine le Prime avait-il posé le pied dans la chambre que le médecin lui ordonna d'ouvrir son châssis.

\- J'ai besoin que tu lui montres ton spark, aboya t-il devant son air confus. Il faut que je vérifie une hypothèse.

Optimus se hâta d'obéir, effrayé par l'air sombre du vieux robot. Sa force vitale fut exposée à l'air libre et éclaira la pièce, pulsant de manière erratique. Yuma tourna la tête vers cette source de lumière, qui la baigna d'une lueur dorée. Instinctivement, elle leva la main, souhaitant se rapprocher de ce petit soleil qui l'apaisait.

En sentant cette présence aimée, les battements du spark devinrent plus calmes. Un filament d'énergie se déroula de l'orbe et vint s'emmêler autour des doigts de l'humaine, comme une mèche de cheveux dorés. Une douce chaleur se répandit à travers le bras de Yuma, qui sourit, la douleur de la fièvre oubliée.

Optimus se rapprocha davantage. D'autres filaments jaillirent de son spark et s'enroulèrent autour de son bras, puis de son torse, puis tout autour de son corps, comme un cocon de lumière. Une sensation de sérénité se répandit dans le corps et l'esprit d'Optimus. Une barrière avait été jetée à terre et Yuma lui apparaissait telle quelle tout comme lui se montrait à elle, sans masque ni frontière. Ils se rejoignèrent dans ce lieu entre deux mondes, ni matériel ni immatériel, une bulle d'espace vide, semblable à un firmament étoilé où tout n'était que silence et recueillement.

C'était comme si un manque avait été comblé.

Ils ne se cachaient plus rien : Optimus pouvait sentir la douleur de Yuma et surtout son extrême fatigue, qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. Yuma pouvait sentir l'angoisse d'Optimus et la peur de la perdre, comme il avait perdu tout ceux auxquels ils tenaient auparavant.

Un petit gémissement leur répondit.

Ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'il y avait une troisième présence. Petite, faible, timide, qui dansait à la frontière du firmament et n'osait pas approcher. Les deux parents murmurèrent des paroles rassurantes et tendirent leurs bras vers cette présence, l'invitant à approcher.

Le Coran considère qu'après cent vingt jours, l'âme est insufflée dans le fœtus. Et Yuma en était à son sixième mois…

Lentement, prudemment, leur bébé approcha. Puis, en sentant leurs pensées accueillante et leur joie de la rencontrer pour la première fois, elle bondit dans leurs bras, avec une telle force qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse.

Ce qu'ils avaient au creux de leur étreinte était un spark rayonnant, qui irradiait une telle force et une telle volonté de vivre que rien au monde n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Optimus et Yuma la couvrirent de petits baisers, débordant de bonheur, et l'étincelante ronronna sous leur affection.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle se mit à pépier :

 _J'ai faim, j'ai faim !_

Mais Yuma eut beau chercher, elle n'avait rien à manger sur elle. Elle commençait à désespérer lorsqu'Optimus ouvrit les bras, ouvrit son être à la petite chose. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il savait seulement qu'il _devait_ le faire _._ La petite se tourna vers lui et s'accrocha à lui, comme s'il était une bouée. Optimus se sentit soudain vidé de ses forces et il faillit s'écrouler en avant. Yuma le rattrapa juste à temps.

En voyant l'état dans lequel elle avait mis son géniteur, l'étincelante paniqua et se mit à pleurer.

 _Pardon, pardon…_

 _Ne pleure pas,_ murmura Optimus, et il la serra tendrement contre lui. _Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas._

Il était épuisé, mais à part ça oui, il allait bien. Yuma poussa un soupir de soulagement et se pelotonna contre lui, caressant le spark de sa fille.

Ils restèrent un temps blottis les uns contre les autres. Puis quelque chose, au-delà du firmament, les appela. Les parents et le bébé comprirent qu'ils étaient temps de se séparer. Après une dernière étreinte, l'étincelante s'envola vers les étoiles et les deux époux s'éloignèrent, quittant cet interstice pour revenir dans le monde réel.

Une éternité semblait s'être écoulé, mais en réalité à peine une minute était passée.

Optimus cligna des optiques, désorienté. Il était de retour dans sa chambre ; son châssis s'était refermé, son spark bien à l'abri derrière les plaques de métal. Yuma s'était redressée, assise sur le bord du lit, les yeux, désormais clairs, levés vers son époux gigantesque. Ratchet se tenait à ses côtés, la mine grave, car son hypothèse avait été vérifiée, et en même temps soulagé, car la fièvre de Yuma avait sensiblement baissé.

\- Je comprends ton inquiétude, Ratchet, déclara soudain l'humaine.

Optimus hocha la tête. Il était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'eux.

\- Tu nous a dit, ajouta le Prime, qu'un étincelant se développait grâce à l'énergie transférée par les sparks des deux créateurs.

\- Mais moi, je n'ai pas de spark, continua Yuma.

La suite de ses mots restèrent suspendus dans les airs, muets, mais présents. Ils attendaient le diagnostic du médecin. Ratchet poussa un soupir et passa la main sur son visage.

\- Yuma, parce que tu n'as pas de spark, ton bébé doit trouver une autre source d'énergie. Ton… ta fille a puisé dans les réserves de ton organisme, ce qui t'a considérablement affaiblie. Cela doit expliquer la fièvre.

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle avait faim. Il n'y avait pas assez d'énergie dans mon corps. Et Optimus, en renouant notre lien, a comblé cette faim en lui donnant sa propre énergie.  
Ratchet hocha la tête.

\- Optimus, si jamais Yuma sent de nouveau que votre fille a faim, tu devras immédiatement la mettre en contact avec ton spark, c'est compris ?

Le Prime acquiesça. Ils avaient échappé de peu à la catastrophe, mais rien ne disait que ça ne se reproduirait pas.

Ratchet se racla la gorge.

\- Plus ta grossesse avance, Yuma, plus j'ai l'impression que c'est un spark qui grandit dans ton ventre. Ce n'est pas un bébé qui se développe avec un spark en lui ; on dirait plutôt que c'est le bébé lui-même qui dégage autant d'énergie qu'un jeune spark.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? demandèrent les deux Conjunx en même temps.

\- Rien n'est sûr mais, si jamais tu donnais naissance à un spark, un _véritable_ spark, dont la composition serait organique, alors il faudra le placer dans un protoforme, sans quoi il s'éteindra.

Yuma frissonna d'horreur à l'idée d'accoucher d'un bébé mort-né, tandis que les optiques d'Optimus s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

\- Mais… nous avons rendu à la Garde d'Élite tous les protoformes volés par les Décepticons. Nous n'en avons plus ici, sur Terre.

\- Je sais, soupira Ratchet. Il faudrait que je retourne sur Cybertron pour en ramener un, mais Sentinel risque d'avoir des soupçons si je ne donne pas une explication quant à mon retour.

\- Euh, Ratchet, hasarda Optimus, quand bien même tu trouverais l'excuse la plus solide du monde, ce serait impossible de récupérer un protoforme. Depuis la mort de Yoketron, les cyberninjas ont mis en place d'énormes mesures de sécurité pour protéger et surveiller les protoformes dont ils ont la garde. Je doute qu'il t'en donne un sans poser de questions.

\- Qui a dit, rétorqua le médecin, que j'allais prendre un protoforme chez eux ?

Optimus et Yuma lui lancèrent un regard intrigué.

\- Optimus, tu m'as dit que tu as rencontré Drift, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi…

\- C'est moi qui ait transféré son spark dans un protoforme modelé dans une armure Autobot, annonça platement Ratchet.

Le Prime en resta bouche bée.

\- Avant la guerre, expliqua le vieux robot, j'ai… volé plusieurs protoformes. C'était pour sauver un de mes patients en état critique, qui appartenait à une basse caste. Il n'avait pas l'argent ni le statut nécessaire pour ce genre d'opération.

\- Et l'hôpital n'a rien remarqué ? demanda Yuma, impressionnée par le courage du médecin.

\- Je ne travaillais pas dans un hôpital, avoua Ratchet, mais dans une clinique clandestine.

Il leva une main lorsqu'Optimus ouvrit la bouche, l'empêchant de parler.

\- Il est des secrets sur le début de ma vie que je n'ai pas envie de révéler. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est grâce à ces protoformes que j'ai permis à certains Décepticons de changer de corps.

\- Mais pourquoi Drift est-il venu te…

\- _Je ne veux pas en parler,_ siffla Ratchet, interrompant Optimus.

\- Et tu en as le droit, rétorqua Yuma d'une voix ferme. Tu veux retourner sur Cybertron pour récupérer un des protoformes qui te restent, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête, satisfait de voir qu'une personne au moins avait la politesse de suivre ce qu'il disait.

\- Alors, déclara l'humaine, il faut trouver un moyen d'aller sur votre planète sans éveiller les soupçons.

\- Encore faut-il trouver une bonne raison pour convaincre Sentinel… soupira Optimus, qui sentait que cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

\- À moins qu'une aide miraculeuse tombe du ciel, plaisanta Yuma, faisant grogner Ratchet d'exaspération.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Deux jours plus tard, Yuma était de nouveau fraîche et pimpante. La vie avait tranquillement repris son cours à la base.

Bumblebee était chargé de surveiller la console de communication, ce qu'il considérait comme une corvée du fait qu'ils recevaient rarement d'appels. À croire que Sentinel les avait oubliés, ce qui ne serait pas une surprise en soi.

L'éclaireur bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et s'étira sur sa chaise, qui était en équilibre précaire sur les pieds arrières. C'était barbant de rester assis toute la matinée à ne rien faire. Vivement la relève ! Il fut tenté d'appeler Terminus et compagnie, mais premièrement il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la console pour son usage privé, et deuxièmement les mineurs avaient rarement le droit de prendre des appels. C'était uniquement grâce à son statut de "héros de Cybertron" que Bumblebee avait pu convaincre le directeur de le laisser discuter avec son ancienne famille. Il doutait que cette technique puisse marcher encore une fois.

En repensant aux mineurs, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Sari. Comme Ratchet l'avait prédit, la petite ne lui en avait pas voulu de lui avoir caché son passé. Mais elle avait été furieuse d'apprendre que les Cybertroniens méprisaient ceux qui faisaient des métiers différents et surtout dangereux. Bumblebee lui avait expliqué que le terme "éclaireur" désignait des mineurs de petite taille, chargés de parcourir les nouvelles galeries et de vérifier si la structure était instable ou non. Ils étaient conçus pour être rapides, afin de fuir le plus rapidement possible si un effondrement venait à se produire.

« Ça ne te gêne pas, » lui avait timidement demandé Bumblebee, « que j'aie une origine différente ? »

« Bee, tu ne m'as pas jugée quand on a découvert que j'étais une techno-organique. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Alors je ne te juge pas pour ce que tu es. Ce qui compte pour moi, c'est l'incroyable ami que tu es aujourd'hui. »

« C'est vrai que je suis un pote extraordinaire, » avait rétorqué Bumblebee avec un sourire assuré.

« Ça c'est mon petit Bee, » avait rigolé Sari avant de lui faire un gros câlin.

Ces paroles lui avaient donné le courage d'avouer aux autres son usage d'autrefois. Personne dans l'équipe ne l'avait jugé et personne n'avait agi différemment après cette révélation. Cela lui avait fait du bien.

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'une sonnerie tonitruante retentit. Il poussa un cri de surprise et sa chaise tomba en arrière, qui se fracassa violemment au sol. Bumblebee se releva maladroitement et massa son dos avec une grimace ; c'est là qu'il remarqua que la console de communication clignotait frénétiquement.

Il accepta l'appel et un visage inconnu apparut à l'écran.

\- Ici le poste avancé Autobot de la Terre, déclinez votre identité et la raison de votre appel, récita Bumblebee d'une voix excité, curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien leur passer un coup de fil.

\- Ici Drift de Rodion, répondit poliment son interlocuteur. Je fais partie du même cercle de cyberninjas que Jazz. Serait-ce possible de lui parler ?

\- Euh, une seconde, dit Bumblebee en s'écartant de l'écran pour porter une main à son oreillette. Yo, Jazz, y a un certain Drift qui veut te causer… Ah, tu le connais ? Cool alors, tu peux te ramener, genre, maintenant ? Ouais, non, pas envie de savoir ce que tu faisais avec Miss Tutu, vous vous roulerez une pelle plus tard.

Bumblebee éclata de rire lorsqu'il entendit Jazz bafouiller furieusement de l'autre côté de la ligne. Le robot blanc avait beau répéter que lui et Andrea n'étaient pas ensemble, le petit éclaireur adorait l'embêter. Et puis franchement, Jazz ne trompait personne. Il était tout le temps avec elle et les regards qu'il lui lançait en disaient long sur les sentiments qu'il arborait envers elle, même s'il n'arrêtait pas de le nier.

Il revint vers Drift, qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Il vient ici dans quelques minutes.

Le cyberninja hocha la tête et le remercia. Jazz arriva rapidement et s'inclina devant Drift.

\- Bonjour, grand frère. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- "Grand frère" ? fit Bumblebee, les optiques rondes comme des soucoupes.

\- Nous n'avons pas de lien de parenté, expliqua Drift avec un petit rire. Tout le monde s'appelle frère ou sœur dans le dojo. C'est une vieille tradition parmi les cyberninjas.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Jazz.

\- Petit frère, je t'appelle parce que les anciens ont décidé, à l'unanimité, d'ériger le buste de Prowl dans le Hall des Héros. Parce que tu as été proche de lui avant sa mort, je me suis dit que tu aurais aimé le savoir.

Une ambiance pesante s'installa dans la pièce. Bumblebee fixa son regard au sol et Jazz croisa les mains, son expression indéchiffrable.

\- Quand est-ce que la cérémonie aura lieu ? demanda finalement Jazz d'une voix calme, mais distante.

\- Dans deux semaines, répondit Drift, un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai reçu l'autorisation de Cliffjumper pour que tu puisses utiliser le pont spatial. Tu peux emmener une autre personne avec toi si tu le souhaites.

Jazz devina immédiatement quelle autre personne aurait voulu l'accompagner, mais il sut que c'était impossible.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, dit-il simplement. Je te recontacterai une fois ma décision prise. Est-ce que tu voulais me parler d'autre chose ?

Drift resta silencieux pendant un instant, puis il ouvrit la bouche :

\- Tu nous manques, Jazz. Tu nous manques à tous.

Le robot blanc lui sourit tristement.

\- Vous me manquez aussi. Sérieusement, Drift, comment les choses se passent au dojo ?

\- Plutôt bien, admit Drift, heureux du changement de sujet. J'ai été promu au rang d'aîné, et Outrigger débute en tant que mentor. Il entraîne sa première élève.

\- J'espère que cette nouvelle responsabilité ne lui posera pas problème, soupira Jazz avec un air nostalgique sur le visage.

\- Tu rigoles ? C'est Night sa première élève.

Cette fois, le robot blanc éclata de rire. Bumblebee se sentit de trop.

\- Il ne va pas s'ennuyer, avec cette adorable petite ! Elle est toujours aussi tenace ?

\- Oh que oui, sourit Drift avec amusement. Elle n'abandonne jamais. C'est ce qui fait sa force.

\- Et toi, tu t'habitues à donner des ordres à tout le monde ?

Le bretteur leva les optiques au ciel de manière exagérée.

\- Tu sais très bien que les cyberninjas obéissent à Nebula et à Dai Atlas, et à personne d'autre. Je sers tout au plus de secrétaire !

\- Ça a l'air d'être un véritable enfer, ricana Jazz avec espièglerie.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi de ton pauvre grand frère, gémit Drift de manière dramatique.

\- Et Comet ? Comment ael va ?

\- Difficile à dire. Ael a obtenu les meilleurs résultats à toutes les épreuves, et devine quelle promotion ael demande ?

\- Hm, découpeur·se de cristaux ?

\- Ha-ha, très drôle. Quoique, ça lui irait bien. Non, ael a décidé de devenir une sentinelle.

\- En quoi est-ce un problème ? C'est un honneur de protéger le dojo.

\- Oui, je sais… Mais Comet s'isole encore plus comme ça.

Jazz perdit immédiatement son air jovial.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ael ne me dit jamais rien. C'était toi, son confident.

Ce fut comme si son spark avait reçu un coup de poignard.

\- Est-ce qu'ael m'en veut encore d'être parti ?

\- Je ne pense pas. C'est le propre des cyberninjas de quitter le nid à un moment ou un autre. Je crois que ça, Comet l'a accepté. Mais ael cherche encore sa place.

Tout comme Jazz l'avait cherchée des siècles durant. Il comprenait que Comet ait du mal à trouver ses repères.

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour te forcer à revenir, Jazz, soupira Drift. Chacun continue de vivre.

\- Je sais, mais… j'aurais dû donner des nouvelles plus tôt.

Bumblebee tiqua et décida de sortir discrètement.

\- Jazz. Tu avais perdu un Amica. Tu avais le droit de faire ton deuil de ton côté. Puis tu t'es enrôlé dans la Garde d'Élite, et je ne doute pas que ça te prenait beaucoup de ton temps. Le fait que tu sois monté aussi haut dans la hiérarchie est impressionnant.

\- …Merci, souffla Jazz, un sourire reconnaissant sur ses lèvres.

Drift lui renvoya un regard chaleureux.

\- Je vais te laisser, finit-il par dire. Ma pause est bientôt finie et il faut que j'aille surveiller les entraînements. Au revoir, petit frère.

\- À bientôt, grand frère.

L'écran s'éteignit. Jazz resta un instant debout, silencieux et immobile.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller, n'est-ce pas ?

Seul son entraînement de cyberninja lui permit de ne pas sursauter. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Andrea se tenant à ses côtés.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas la bienvenue là-bas, murmura t-elle, le regard baissé vers le sol. Je sais qu'une organique n'a pas sa place sur Cybertron.

Elle leva le visage vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient, rouges et humides.

\- Est-ce que tu pourras lui dire au revoir pour moi ?

\- Bien sûr, Andrea, dit-il doucement.

Il s'accroupit et tendit la main vers elle, comme une offrande, sans la toucher. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle s'avança et posa sa petite main dans sa paume chaude. Il enroula délicatement ses doigts autour des siens. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, main dans la main.

\- Il faut que tu préviennes Ratchet, déclara t-elle soudainement.

Il cligna des optiques, perplexe.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il faut qu'il retourne sur Cybertron. Il t'expliquera.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

\- Je, euh, j'ai cassé l'ambiance, non ? demanda timidement Andrea.

Jazz ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu es adorable, Andrea. Ne change jamais.

Le rythme cardiaque de la danseuse s'accéléra. Prowl lui avait dit la même chose. Slipstream lui disait la même chose. C'était étrange, que seuls des robots géants venus d'ailleurs étaient capables de l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était, mais cela ne la gênait pas, loin de là.

Quand elle était avec eux, son cœur battait à tout rompre. C'était agréable.

D'un bond, elle grimpa sur le bras de Jazz, puis escalada son épaule et se pelotonna contre le creux de son cou. Le spark du cyberninja bondit dans sa poitrine.

Oui. Adorable était le mot juste.

* * *

 **ATTACHEZ VOS CEINTURES LES GENS, ON PART POUR CYBERTRON !**

 **Et désolé si vous vous attendiez à y être tout de suite, mais j'étais trop impatiente de publier ce chapitre-là dont je suis assez fière pour être honnête :D en plus le reste commençait à être un peu trop long à écrire x)**

 **L'Amica dont Drift parle, c'est Blaster, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié.**

 **Oui, c'est la même Nebula dans cette histoire, mais son père n'est pas Mégatron et elle n'est pas hybride. Ici c'est sa version cybertronienne et elle est mariée à Dai Atlas. Ils dirigent ensemble le dojo :3**

 **Night appartient à Robotfan, Comet à MiyuDreemurr ^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là ! À bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 12

Cybertron n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi bruyante, chaotique, au trafic incessant et aux lumières néons qui donnaient la migraine à force de rester constamment allumées.

Mais Ratchet n'était pas mécontent d'être revenu ici. C'était son monde natal, après tout.

Drift les avait attendus devant le pont spatial ; il avait semblé surpris de voir Ratchet. Le cyberninja lui avait proposé de prendre un verre un jour ou l'autre, si jamais le vieux médecin avait envie de discuter.

Ratchet avait accepté. Après tout, il n'avait plus revu le gamin depuis des millénaires.

Il l'appelait "gamin" quand bien même il n'y avait pas une grande différence d'âge entre eux. Mais contrairement à Drift, le temps avait marqué Ratchet, physiquement et mentalement. Il n'était plus le jeune médecin idéaliste d'autrefois, tout comme Drift n'était plus le robot-soldat taciturne aux optiques vides qu'il avait sauvé il y a plusieurs millions d'années.

Tout le monde changeait au fil du temps.

Il avait laissé Drift et Jazz. À présent l'ambulance roulait à travers les rues encombrées de Iacon, croisant des patrouilles de police, trop souvent à son goût. Il fut ennuyé d'apprendre qu'il y avait désormais un couvre-feu à respecter. Il quitta le centre-ville, traversa des friches industrielles et arriva au bidonville qui se trouvait au-delà.

L'Impasse, c'était comme ça qu'on appelait cet endroit. C'était ici qu'échouaient les rebus de la société, les basses castes, ceux qui n'avaient nulle part où aller, trop pauvres ou trop méprisés pour échapper à ce taudis. Ratchet n'était plus revenu ici depuis le début de la guerre. Il constata avec amertume que les lieux étaient toujours aussi glauques et insalubres. Personne ne s'était préoccupé de réhabiliter cet endroit.

Il sentit qu'on l'observait. Il se tint en alerte tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de l'Impasse. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, cela ne le surprendrait pas que personne ne se souvienne de lui.

Il arriva à une intersection ; une armoire à glace, à l'armure tachée de rouille, vint se planter devant lui.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, gronda la brute.

Ratchet devina deux autres présences derrière lui qui lui bloquèrent le chemin. Il se contenta de croiser les bras, nullement intimidé. Les trois voyous se rapprochèrent de lui, poings serrés et lèvres retroussées.

\- Ça me démange de me défouler un peu, siffla celui qui semblait être le chef.

\- À ta place, je ne ferais pas ça, déclara une autre voix.

Les trois caïds se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé. Ratchet vit, du coin de l'optique, une fembot installée sur un muret délabré, qui les observait avec amusement, le menton posé sur son poing. Une grande flamme dansait sur le haut de son crâne.

Ratchet devina immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, buymech, cracha le chef. Sauf si tu veux finir comme ce vieux débris.

L'instant suivant, il fut violemment projeté dans un mur. Ce fut si rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, assommé sur le coup. Les aimants de Ratchet crachaient des étincelles, éclairant son visage grimaçant d'une lueur sinistre.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre veut être puni pour son insolence ? annonça t-il à la cantonade d'une voix menaçante.

Les deux autres voyous ne purent s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière.

\- Je vous avais prévenus, ricana le robot à la flamme. Il ne faut pas chercher le médecin du chaos. Sauf si vous voulez finir en pièces détachées.

Un éclair jaillit des armes de Ratchet pour ponctuer ses paroles. Les deux robots filèrent sans demander leur reste. Le fembot éclata de rire et applaudit comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle hilarant. Puis elle sauta avec agilité du muret et s'avança d'une démarche élastique vers le médecin.

\- C'est toujours aussi délectable de te voir remettre des gens à leur juste place, Ratchet.

\- Et tu n'aurais pu venir m'aider, Firestar ? rétorqua t-il d'un air agacé.

\- Oh, mais c'est que tu te souviens de mon nom ! s'exclama Firestar avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Évidemment que je me souviens, c'est assez dur d'oublier quelqu'un comme toi, grogna Ratchet.

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment.

Le vieux robot voulut lever les yeux au ciel, mais il sentit que ses lèvres se relevaient légèrement. Puis Firestar enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et elle l'étreignit avec toute la tendresse du monde.

\- Firestar… soupira Ratchet en essayant mollement de se dégager.

L'autre robot ne relâcha pas son emprise.

\- Laisse-moi ce petit plaisir, Ratchet. Laisse-moi être heureuse de te retrouver en personne, et pas seulement à la télé. Ça va faire dix millions d'années que je ne t'ai plus vu. Personne ne savait où tu étais parti. Certains pensaient que tu étais mort à la guerre.

\- Il faut plus que quelques Décepticons pour me désactiver.

Son ton manquait de conviction. Il ne doutait pas de ses capacités de survie, mais lorsqu'il était involontairement devenu le gardien d'Omega Supreme, il avait dû couper les ponts avec ses anciennes connaissances. Pas par choix, mais parce que le Haut Commandement l'avait imposé. Personne ne devait connaître la vérité sur les armes de destruction massive créées par le Ministère des Sciences. Ratchet avait été plongé dans le chaos de la guerre et, lorsqu'il en était ressorti, changé à jamais, on l'avait placé dans une équipe de maintenance, loin de Cybertron. Il avait à peine eu le temps de dire au revoir à ceux qu'il aimait…

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque Firestar lui prit le visage entre ses mains pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Oh, je fais un simple diagnostic, docteur, sourit-elle. Et le verdict est sans appel : même après tout ce temps, tu es toujours aussi bel homme.

Il détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues.

\- Arrête de te moquer d'un vieux bonhomme comme moi.

Elle lui mit une pichenette sur le nez.

\- Je suis habituée à mentir avec mon métier, mais avec toi, je sais que je peux parler franchement. Tu nous as tout de suite fait comprendre que tu ne voulais que la vérité et rien que la vérité, Ratchet. Donc je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits.

Il se gratta la nuque, embarrassé.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, Firestar.

\- De rien, je sais que je suis géniale, répondit-elle avec une douce arrogance. Maintenant, si tu me disais quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- Je voulais revoir la clinique, et vous tous, au moins encore une fois. Savoir comment les choses se passaient.

\- Les choses se passent toujours mal dans l'Impasse, Ratchet. Mais la vie continue malgré tout. Allez viens, déclara t-elle en lui prenant le poignet, je vais t'y amener.

\- Je connais le chemin… voulut-il protester.

\- Peut-être, mais en étant accompagné, tu risques moins de finir avec la gorge tranchée dans une ruelle sombre. Enfin bref, ne parlons pas de malheur. Raconte-moi plutôt ce que tu es devenu après la guerre et comment tu as fini par nous sauver de Mégatron. First Aid nous a seulement dit que tu avais été muté quelque part dans l'espace.

First Aid avait été l'apprenti de Ratchet, avant et durant le début de la guerre. C'était un jeune infirmier enthousiaste, passionné par son métier, connu pour sa compassion et son empathie, bien qu'il y ait parfois une touche de sarcasme dans ses paroles. C'était lui qui avait découvert que Ratchet avait ouvert une clinique clandestine dans l'Impasse ; mais plutôt que de le dénoncer aux autorités, il avait décidé de l'aider. Comme lui, First Aid considérait que tout le monde avait le droit d'avoir accès à des soins gratuits. Le droit de rester en vie n'avait pas à être payant, peu importe l'origine du patient.

La guerre les avait séparés. Ratchet l'avait revu brièvement avant de partir travailler sur les ponts spatiaux. Tout comme lui, son corps et son esprit avaient été striés par de profondes blessures. Mais au cœur des ténèbres, entre deux explosions, deux champs de bataille, au milieu de tous ces morts, First Aid avait trouvé une lueur pour l'éclairer : il était tombé amoureux. Lui et son amant avaient été mutés au Ministère des Sciences, mais First Aid avait promis à Ratchet qu'il continuerait à faire tourner la clinique.

Où qu'il soit à présent, le vieux médecin espérait qu'il aille bien. En attendant, il entreprit de raconter, dans les grandes lignes, ce qu'il avait vécu sur Terre, aux côtés de l'équipe Prime. Firestar l'écoutait avec un sourire amusé, lâchant parfois un commentaire ; il s'énervait quand elle l'interrompait et sa tête offusqué la faisait rire. Puis elle se taisait et le laissait continuer.

Firestar appartenait à la caste des buymech, les prostitués. Elle était la première à s'être rendu compte des bonnes intentions de Ratchet, qui l'avait aidée à reformater son corps en celui d'une fembot sans lui demander d'argent en retour ; c'était elle qui avait convaincu les habitants de l'Impasse de faire confiance au "citadin", comme on l'avait appelé avec dédain. Jamais l'un n'avait jugé l'autre selon son origine ; c'était comme ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

\- On y est, Ratchet, le coupa encore une fois Firestar, qui s'était arrêtée.

Le bâtiment qui se trouvait devant eux était identique aux autres : délabré, couvert de rouille, avec des rideaux à la place des volets et des murs lézardés. Un lieu trop neuf ou trop propre aurait immédiatement attiré l'attention et paru trop suspect.

\- C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, déclara la fembot, qui relâcha Ratchet. Il faut que je retourne travailler.

\- Firestar, appela t-il alors qu'elle allait repartir.

\- Oui ?

\- Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

La flamme de la fembot s'embrasa. Puis elle lâcha un rire chaleureux et lui répondit que c'était la même chose pour elle. Il la regarda s'éloigner, une véritable torche ambulante qui éclairait les ruelles sombres d'une lueur festive.

Ratchet entra silencieusement dans la clinique. L'odeur typique des médicaments et du désinfectant emplit ses narines, mais la lueur chaude des ampoules rendait l'atmosphère accueillante et conviviale. Les murs étaient propres et bien astiqués, peint en orange pâle. Les quelques robots qui attendaient leur tour relevèrent la tête en le voyant arriver ; ceux qui le reconnurent le saluèrent d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire amical. Ratchet leur répondit d'un hochement de tête, les commissures de ses lèvres se redressant légèrement.

Une porte s'ouvrit, un patient réparé en sortit, acquiesçant à chaque recommandation de son médecin. Ratchet haussa les sourcils, surpris.

\- Ambulon ?

Le robot aux yeux dorés eut la même expression étonnée que lui. Puis il se ressaisit, un imperceptible sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour, Ratchet. Ta visite est inattendue mais bienvenue. Je n'ai pas le temps de te parler pour l'instant, il faut que je m'occupe du reste des patients. Je suis à toi dès que j'ai terminé.

Une lueur amusée brilla dans les optiques du vieux médecin. Ambulon n'avait pas changé : toujours aussi direct, tout en gardant un certain respect vis-à-vis de son interlocuteur. Il comprenait pourquoi First Aid l'aimait autant.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda t-il.

\- Il y a toujours besoin d'aide ici, répondit Ambulon sur le ton de l'évidence. Attrape un patient, nous irons plus vite à deux.

Ratchet obtempéra et les deux robots travaillèrent de concert jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. La familiarité des gestes et du lieu emplit Ratchet d'une douce nostalgie. C'était comme s'il était de retour, des années en arrière, quand le jeune médecin qu'il était n'avait que faire du monde extérieur, de la politique, des castes, de la haine croissante entre civils et robots soldats ; la seule chose qui importait, c'était d'offrir aux plus démunis une chance de vivre. Ce qu'ils en faisaient après, il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule alors qu'il nettoyait ses scalpels. Ambulon tenait deux cubes à la main ; d'un mouvement de tête, il l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui. Les deux médecins mangèrent en silence. Puis Ratchet déclara :

\- Je ne vous ai jamais remercié d'avoir continué à vous occuper de cette clinique.

Ambulon haussa les épaules.

\- De là d'où je viens, on ne paît pas pour aller chez le médecin. C'est une des rares traditions que j'ai amené avec moi.

Ratchet hocha la tête. Jamais Ambulon ne le dirait à voix haute ; jamais il ne prononcerait le mot "Décepticon". C'était un secret qu'ils partageaient et que Ratchet emporterait dans sa tombe.

\- Ça ne te fatigue pas, toute cette charge de travail ?

\- Quelle charge de travail ? répéta Ambulon en haussant un sourcil.

\- Comment vous faites, toi et First Aid, entre la clinique et le Ministère des Sciences ? Vous vous relayez ?

\- J'ai été renvoyé.

Ratchet fut surpris par la brutalité de cette déclaration. Ambulon l'avait annoncée comme une banalité.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je posais trop de questions.

\- Quel genre de questions ?

\- Sur ce qu'ils faisaient avec les Décepticons.

Ratchet eut un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Je suppose que ça a un aspect immoral ?

\- Oui.

Ambulon ferma les optiques. Quand il les rouvrit, il détourna la tête, comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose.

\- On les entend crier, Ratchet. Si on tend l'oreille, on peut deviner leurs hurlements qui s'échappent du sous-sol.

La bouche du médecin devint sèche et rugueuse, comme du papier de verre.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis ici. J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi ils criaient ; on m'a montré la porte en guise de réponse.

Le robot aux yeux dorés but le reste de son énergon d'une traite, puis reposa son cube sans bruit sur la table.

\- Au moins, ajouta t-il, maintenant je peux m'occuper de la clinique à plein temps. Mais ce n'est pas un métier qui rapporte. First Aid travaille pour nous deux. Il se sent mal parce que je suis tout seul pour prendre soin de plusieurs centaines d'habitants.

\- Et toi, tu te sens mal parce qu'il se tue à la tâche pour ramener de quoi manger, devina Ratchet.

Ambulon hocha la tête, l'air sombre.

\- Vous en avez parlé, au moins ?

Ambulon secoua la tête, cette fois plus penaud.

\- Sérieusement ? Je sais que je ne suis pas censé me mêler des affaires des autres, mais franchement, la communication est nécessaire pour que tout se passe bien dans un couple.

\- Je sais, grommela l'autre médecin. Mais je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter avec ça.

\- Ambulon, s'il y a bien une chose que je regrette dans ma longue vie, c'est de ne pas avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager mes peines, mais aussi mes joies. C'est quelque chose de précieux, ce que tu as avec First Aid.

\- Que tu es romantique, souffla Ambulon avec un petit sourire. Mais merci.

Ratchet lui posa la main sur l'épaule en signe de réponse et ils restèrent assis côte à côte, dans un silence confortable.

\- Tu restes combien de temps ? demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Une semaine.

Ambulon eut un mouvement d'approbation.

\- First Aid sera extatique lorsqu'il te reverra.

\- Moi de même, répondit Ratchet avec sincérité.

Une semaine. Il avait une semaine pour rattraper le temps perdu et revoir ceux auxquels il tenait. Dans sept jours il repartirait avec un protoforme sous le bras et de doux souvenirs plein la tête.

Il ne pouvait pas demander mieux.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Après s'être séparé de Ratchet, Drift et Jazz quittèrent dans la ville et s'enfoncèrent dans les espaces inhabités de la planète. Pendant des heures ils roulèrent à travers des paysages déserts, soulevant des nuages de poussière sur leur passage, une traînée de poudre qui accentuait la solitude de ces lieux. Puis une chaîne de falaises se dressa devant eux, parcourue de gorges et de failles, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'une d'elles, s'enfonçant dans un labyrinthe à ciel ouvert où résonnait le bruit de leurs moteurs. Puis les pans de la falaise s'écartèrent brutalement pour laisser place à un petit plateau, au milieu duquel se tenait quelqu'un.

La sentinelle.

Ael ne fit pas un geste en voyant arriver les deux voitures. Debout, droit·e comme une colonne, les deux mains posées sur le pommeau d'une longue épée plantée au sol, ses optiques à demi-ouvertes regardaient un point invisible, ignorant les deux cyberninjas. Ael remua à peine les lèvres, mais sa voix tonna comme la tempête :

\- Qui va là ?

Drift s'avança et annonça d'une voix claire :

\- Je suis Drift de Rodion, venu rendre hommage à un camarade décédé.

Jazz parla à son tour :

\- Je suis Jazz de Polyhex, venu rendre hommage à un ami disparu.

Alors une étincelle revint dans les optiques de la sentinelle ; non pas une étincelle signe de vie, d'un feu qui renaissait, mais une étincelle qui jaillit d'un briquet pour éclairer la nuit noire.

\- Jazz ? Grand frère, est-ce que c'est toi ?

Ael tourna son visage vers lui, son regard cherchant le sien. Jazz sourit doucement, un sourire rempli de souvenirs.

\- Salut, Comet. Ça faisait longtemps.

\- Deux millions d'années, quatre millénaires, huit siècles, une décennie et six ans, énuméra Comet. Oui, ça fait longtemps.

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix ; ael énonçait simplement un fait. La sentinelle, avec sa peinture violette et ses ailerons dans le dos, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un Décepticon, et plus d'un imbécile l'avait confondu avec une machine de guerre. Au moins, cela avait l'avantage de décontenancer tous ceux qui osaient s'aventurer dans les Canyons Soniques sans y avoir été invités.

Jazz s'approcha et serra lea plus jeune entre ses bras. Comet ne lâcha pas son épée, mais ael enfouit son visage dans le cou de Jazz en signe d'affection.

\- Bon retour parmi nous, Jazz, murmura doucement la sentinelle.

Le cyberninja recula. Comet fit pivoter son épée et un pan de la falaise s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un passage.

\- Allez. La cérémonie ne commence pas tout de suite, mais je suis sûr·e que d'autres personnes seront ravies de te voir, grand frère.

Jazz ouvrit la bouche, mais Comet sembla deviner ce qu'il allait dire, car ael ajouta :

\- Je n'ai pas encore fini mon tour de garde. Je te rejoindrai plus tard. Va, maintenant.

Le cyberninja blanc acquiesça. Le passage était noir, sans éclairage, étroit et irrégulier, mais cela faisait partie de leur entraînement en tant que guerriers : trouver la voie, même dans les lieux les plus sombres, et ne pas seulement faire confiance à leurs optiques. Jazz et Drift arrivèrent sans difficulté à la fin du couloir et virent alors le dojo se dresser devant eux, bâtiment imposant construit à même la roche. De l'autre côté de la montagne se trouvait la forteresse qui abritait le Hall des Héros. C'était là-bas qu'on avait dressé le buste de Maître Yoketron, et c'était là-bas aussi qu'on dresserait celui de Prowl. Pour l'heure, personne ne devait s'y rendre, et Jazz n'en avait pas envie. Il préférait revoir des vivants et rire avec eux, plutôt que de pleurer les morts.

Lui et son compagnon passèrent les portes du dojo et pénétrèrent en son enceinte. Dans la cour, certains ninjas s'entraînaient, faisant tournoyer leurs armes et bougeant avec la grâce de l'eau liquide. En les voyant arriver, l'une d'elles lâcha son bâton et se précipita vers eux.

\- Jazz ! s'écria t-elle avec bonheur, avant de se jeter à son cou.

En riant, Jazz la souleva dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, armure blanche contre armure orange, et il ne la reposa que lorsqu'une voix sévère se fit entendre.

\- Night ! Ne t'arrête pas au beau milieu de tes exercices !

La dénommée fembot leva les optiques au ciel.

\- Oh ça va, j'ai le droit d'être contente de revoir un grand frère !

Un robot brun s'avança vers eux, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour bâcler ton entraînement. Jazz ne va pas s'envoler, tu auras tout le temps de le saluer plus tard.

\- Content de te revoir aussi, Outrigger, ricana Jazz.

Avant que le bretteur n'ait pu réagir, le ninja blanc l'avait saisi entre ses bras et le serrait doucement mais fermement contre lui. L'autre essaya de se dégager, en vain.

\- Jazz, non, arrête ! Je ne suis plus un novice !

\- Peut-être, mais tu restes mon petit frère, à qui j'adore faire des câlins. Laisse-moi ce plaisir, je repars bientôt et je n'aurai pas l'occasion de t'en refaire de sitôt.

À ces mots, Night perdit son sourire.

\- Tu ne restes pas ?

\- Une semaine, précisa t-il alors qu'il relâchait Outrigger. Après, je dois retourner sur Terre.

\- Sept jours, c'est court, bougonna Night.

Il lui caressa affectueusement la tête.

\- Tu as raison, mais je compte bien en profiter. Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Moi aussi, sourit-elle tristement. Mais j'aurais aimé que tu reviennes parmi nous…

Il soupira. Parmi eux, parmi ce que les humains auraient appelé une famille… La première où Jazz s'était senti le bienvenu.

\- Je suis désolé, petite sœur… J'ai un devoir envers cette planète, envers Prowl. Il s'est sacrifié pour protéger ce monde ; je me dois d'honorer sa mémoire en continuant ce qu'il a fait.

Outrigger fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment peut-on être prêt à tout donner pour une planète organique ?

Jazz croisa les bras.

\- Tu ne devrais pas prêter attention aux ragots de l'extérieur, Outrigger. Les organiques ont autant de mérite que nous.

Outrigger baissa les épaules sous son ton réprobateur.

\- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi le gouvernement les déteste autant, alors ? demanda Night.

\- Il est plus facile de mépriser ce qui est différent, plutôt que de chercher à le comprendre, expliqua Drift avec amertume. Allez viens, Jazz, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Drift, déclara alors une cinquième voix. Je me chargerai de guider notre visiteur.

Jazz se retourna et s'inclina automatiquement lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait derrière eux. Les autres ninjas l'imitèrent immédiatement.

\- Dame Nebula, salua t-il avec respect.

Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Malgré sa taille titanesque (du moins, pour un Autobot), la maîtresse des lieux se déplaçait silencieusement, comme une ombre, prenant toujours par surprise les plus jeunes.

\- Relève-toi, Jazz, dit-elle avec douceur, comme si elle donnait un conseil plutôt qu'un ordre. Tu as fini ton entraînement depuis longtemps ; je n'ai plus aucune autorité sur toi.

\- Pour moi, vous restez ma supérieure, admit-il en se redressant.

Il croisa son regard perçant, ses optiques bleues qui semblaient lire dans les sparks. Mais il n'y avait aucune malice, simplement un certain poids, celui des ans ou des responsabilités, qui sait.

Ultra Magnus avait le même regard.

Après avoir promis à ses anciens camarades qu'il les rejoindrait pour le repas, il suivit Nebula à l'intérieur du dojo. L'endroit n'avait pas changé ; les murs étaient sertis de cristaux brillants, qui s'allumaient à la nuit tombée, et les cadrans des portes étaient peints de motifs dorés, qui dégageaient une aura rassurante. Ils passèrent devant le réfectoire, puis la bibliothèque, et enfin arrivèrent à l'aile où se situaient les dortoirs.

Sans prévenir, Nebula s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir et Jazz faillit la percuter. Les grandes fenêtres laissaient tomber des rais de lumière qui se reflétaient sur son armure écarlate, couverte de cicatrices.

\- Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais.

Ce n'était ni un question, ni un reproche. Simplement un fait. Elle lui faisait dos. Il ne vit pas son visage. Sans ajouter autre chose, elle se remit en marche. Jazz dut pratiquement trottiner pour ne pas se faire distancer.

Nebula ouvrit une porte et l'invita d'un signe de la main à entrer. La chambre était modeste, mais bien entretenue. Il lança un regard circulaire tandis qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière.

\- Je vais te laisser. La cérémonie aura lieu dans deux jours, à la nuit tombée ; d'ici là, tu es libre de faire ce que tu souhaites.

Elle allait partir lorsque Jazz l'arrêta.

\- Dame Nebula, attendez.

Elle se tourna vers lui, le visage neutre, mais son regard indiquait qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Est-ce que je vous ai déçue ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté ; cela lui rappela Andrea.

\- La Garde d'Elite a été ton choix, Jazz. Je n'ai pas à juger les décisions de mes élèves. Et si cela t'a permis, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de trouver le bonheur…

Elle lui sourit.

\- Alors je suis fière de toi.

Sur ces mots, elle s'éclipsa sans un bruit.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Après avoir vagabondé pendant un temps dans les corridors, Jazz était tombé sur Comet. Ou plutôt, Comet l'avait trouvé, comme si ael savait exactement où il fallait le chercher. La sentinelle lui fit signe de lea suivre et Jazz lui emboîta le pas. Les étranges paroles de la maîtresse du dojo résonnaient dans son esprit, mais, étrangement, elles le rassuraient.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf, Comet ? demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

Comet cligna des optiques, seule indication qu'ael avait entendu sa question. Ael fit encore quelques pas avant de parler :

\- Je ne sais pas. Des élèves montent en grade et deviennent mentors. Des mentors partent à la recherche d'eux-mêmes. De jeunes robots en quête d'identité ou de rédemption viennent frapper à notre porte. Des pacifistes fuyant le recensement demandent l'asile. Mais ça n'a rien de nouveau pour toi ; tu as déjà vu tout cela quand tu étais parmi nous.

\- C'est vrai, admit Jazz, qui sentait que Comet avait du mal à trouver un sujet de conversation. Donc je suppose qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'amusant pendant mon absence.

\- Est-ce que l'atterrissage en catastrophe dans les canyons d'un chasseur de trésors, à moitié timbré en passant, compte comme "amusant" ?

\- Oh que oui, répondit Jazz avec un sourire goguenard.

Et Comet s'entreprit alors de lui raconter l'arrivée quelque peu explosive d'un drôle de bonhomme, littéralement tombé du ciel. Son vaisseau avait fait un accrochage avec un autre en entrant dans l'atmosphère et avait ainsi manqué le spatioport de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres (apparemment le pilote était loin d'être un expert aux commandes). Lei avait lancé un appel à l'aide et Dai Atlas s'était empressé d'envoyer plusieurs vétérans à son secours. Le vaisseau s'était écrasé dans un flanc de montagne et avait lâché, à la grande surprise des éclaireurs, une myriade de feux d'artifices qui avaient coloré le crépuscule.

Et le pilote, dans tout ça, s'en était sorti indemne.

Lei s'appelait Hotspur et était, comme Night l'avait si bien surnommé, un amusant taré. Lei était sorti du vaisseau en poussant des cris de joie, à croire qu'il avait oublié que lei avait évité la mort de justesse. Son corps était fait de bric et de broc, et le médecin qui l'examina plus tard faillit s'évanouir en découvrant dans quel état il était (le bonhomme s'était maladroitement réparé au fil des ans, sans aucune connaissance médicale, avec des morceaux de métaux chapardés ici et là). Les cicatrices qui lui barraient le visage avaient d'abord effrayé les éclaireurs, mais lorsqu'ils avaient vu que lei n'avait pas du tout peur de se faire griller le derrière en s'approchant trop près des feux d'artifices, ils avaient vite compris d'où venaient de telles marques.

Hotspur s'était présenté comme un chasseur de trésors et avait immédiatement demandé si quelqu'un était intéressé par les "bricoles" qu'il transportait. Et quelles bricoles ! Des métaux rares, des parchemins anciens et précieux en vieux Cybertronien, des armes presque mythiques datant d'il y a plusieurs millions d'années, des pots de cristaux multicolores qu'on croyait disparus, des fossiles plus vieux que les montagnes alentour, des statues d'or et d'argent en parfait état, et plein d'autres choses qui formaient un tel bric à brac qu'il avait été impossible de toutes les compter. Non contents de l'héberger le temps que son vaisseau soit réparé, Dai Atlas et Nebula avaient décidé de lui acheter une partie de son stock et lei était reparti plus riche qu'il n'était arrivé.

Hotspur resta une semaine. On le surprenait souvent dans une pièce en train de passer le balai ou de nettoyer les vitres ; c'était, disait-il, sa façon de rembourser sa dette. Lei jongla une fois avec des grenades dans la cour (il se débrouillait très bien à vrai dire) et en dégoupilla une par accident. Ce jour-là, il reçut une nouvelle cicatrice ainsi que l'interdiction formelle de toucher à n'importe quelle arme au sein du dojo.

Comet lui avait peu parlé, car ael ne désirait pas connaître un étranger qui disparaîtrait aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et pourtant, un soir, Hotspur l'avait pris à part.

« Tu n'es pas fait pour ce monde, » lui avait-il déclaré de but en blanc, avant de lui enfoncer une épée ainsi qu'un numéro de liaison radio dans les mains. Lei avait filé sans attendre sa réponse.

Il était reparti le lendemain, sans avoir expliqué son étrange comportement. Mais Comet conserva précieusement l'épée. Il la dégaina de son dos et la tendit vers Jazz.

\- Sacrée arme, dit-il en l'examinant. Elle ressemble aux Grandes Épées des aînés…

\- Drift pense la même chose. Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'elle est très ancienne. Il y a quelque chose de très précieux dans cette épée, mais je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer… quand je me bats, j'ai l'impression que c'est une extension de mon spark.

Ael rengaina son arme et n'ajouta rien d'autre, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Ça va, Comet ? demanda Jazz avec inquiétude, frôlant son champ électromagnétique avec le sien, une invitation à se confier si ael le souhaitait.

Comet laissa tomber sa tête en avant, comme si elle pesait soudain trop lourd.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes d'être parti ? murmura t-ael d'une voix hésitante.

Ael évitait de croiser son regard, le visage baissé vers le sol.

\- Je regrettes de ne pas vous avoir rendu visite plus tôt, admit Jazz, mais si je n'avais pas quitté le dojo, je n'aurais jamais connu Prowl ou la Terre et toutes les richesses qu'elle renferme. Alors non, je ne regrettes pas cette décision.

\- Tu es courageux, soupira Comet.

\- Tu l'es aussi, rétorqua le cyberninja blanc.

La sentinelle lâcha un rire amer.

\- Non, grand frère, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne suis qu'un·e pleutre qui a passé toute sa vie entre quatre murs pour échapper au monde extérieur. Il n'y a rien de brave là-dedans.

Jazz n'était pas d'accord, mais il comprenait ce qu'ael voulait dire. Les Autobots n'auraient jamais accepté que quelqu'un comme Comet, avec une apparence semblable à celle des Décepticons, vive parmi eux. On l'aurait immédiatement rejeté ou, pire encore, accusé de crimes qu'ael n'avait pas commis, sinon celui d'exister.

\- C'est la société qu'il faut blâmer, pas toi.

Un soupir.

\- Oui, peut-être que c'est la faute du monde entier… mais je suis tellement fatigué·e, Jazz. Fatigué·e de vivre caché. De ne jamais être sorti des canyons.

Comet déglutit et avoua ce qu'ael cachait au plus profond de son spark :

\- Je pense que je vais partir, moi aussi… Où, je ne sais pas. Suivre ce vieux fou, peut-être.

Ael se tordit nerveusement les mains.

\- J'ai tellement peur, grand frère, tellement peur de prendre la mauvaise décision, mais j'ai encore plus peur de pas avoir pris cette chance… Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Jazz prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et la serra délicatement.

\- Rien ne t'empêche de revenir ici, une fois que tu auras vu les merveilles de l'univers.

\- Tu crois que c'est possible ? demanda timidement Comet.

\- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr. Je suis bien de retour, pas vrai ?

Un minuscule sourire étira les lèvres de la sentinelle et l'angoisse disparut de son visage.

\- Oui… c'est vrai.

Jazz enroula son bras autour de ses épaules. Comet le remercia du bout des lèvres, puis ils se remirent en marche en direction du réfectoire.

Drift, Night et Outrigger les attendaient autour d'une table couverte de cubes fumants. Bientôt les rires et les paroles amicales résonnèrent, tandis que chacun ressassait une anecdote amusante ou touchante pour le plus grand plaisir des autres. Jazz, après leur avoir fait écouter un peu de musique terrienne qu'ils adorèrent sur-le-champ, découvrit ainsi que Night s'était faite capturer par des pirates après avoir fugué. Dai Atlas en personne s'était déplacé pour la ramener par la peau du cou.

\- Elle voulait voir le monde, elle a été servie, soupira Outrigger.

\- Mais je m'ennuyais ! protesta la concernée. Et puis je ne pouvais pas savoir que ça finirait aussi mal !

\- Estime-toi chanceuse que Dai Atlas ne t'ai pas jetée dehors après ce que tu as fait.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi il ne t'a pas aussi "jeté dehors" quand tu t'es réveillé avec Nebula dans ton lit ?

Jazz s'étrangla dans son verre et toussa violemment entre deux rires, tandis qu'Outrigger rougit furieusement.

\- Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, ricana Jazz.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, bon sang ! s'écria le robot marron. C'était un accident !

\- Tu étais ivre, énuméra Comet sur ses doigts. Tu te morfondais dans un coin pour une raison inconnue. Nebula t'a trouvé dans cet état et elle t'a porté jusqu'à notre chambre. Quand je l'ai vue entrer, tu t'agrippais à elle comme si elle était une peluche. Tu as refusé de la lâcher et elle a dû dormir avec toi en attendant que tu te décroches.

\- On a entendu un sacré hurlement le lendemain matin, pouffa Drift.

Outrigger poussa un grognement et enfonça son visage dans ses mains.

\- Arrêtez de l'embêter, sourit Jazz, ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre d'accidents.

\- Est-ce que tu t'inclus dans cette affirmation ? demanda Night avec une expression amusée.

Le visage de Jazz prit un air pensif.

\- D'autant que je sache, récemment, non. Je n'ai rien vécu d'humiliant ou de ridicule. Vous seriez surpris de savoir à quel point la Terre est un endroit paisible, si on sait où chercher. Vous saviez que la pluie est inoffensive là-bas ? C'est comme si vous vous trouviez dans un lave-auto géant.

\- Le rêve… murmura Night, le regard envieux.

\- Sur cette planète, quand je ferme mes optiques, j'arrive à atteindre une sérénité que je n'avais jamais connu auparavant. On a tous vécu des traumatismes qui nous ont profondément ébranlés, mais je parviens à les oublier dans ce monde, au moins durant un temps. Il y a des gens là-bas qui ont le pouvoir de me faire sourire et rire. J'ai vu et entendu des phénomènes si particuliers, mais si beaux, qu'ils m'ont touché au plus profond de mon spark.

Les quatre autres cyberninjas buvaient ses paroles, une expression d'émerveillement sur leur visage.

\- Optimus aussi parlait comme ça, remarqua Drift.

\- Tu as connu Optimus ? demanda Jazz, étonné.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés pendant le procès de Mégatron. J'ai eu l'opportunité de parler avec lui avant qu'il ne reparte sur Terre. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Tu as de la chance de travailler sous ses ordres.

\- C'est plus un ami qu'un supérieur, admit Jazz.

\- Tant mieux. Lui et toi, vous avez ce même air doux quand vous parlez de la Terre. C'est adorable. Il nous a montrés des photos et je dois l'admettre, cette planète est superbe, tout comme les habitants. Il nous avait raconté que Prowl s'était lié d'amitié avec une autochtone.

\- Andrea ? murmura Jazz avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir.

\- Oui, c'est ça, Andrea ! Tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Alpha Bravo, il en était complètement gaga. C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne.

Jazz serra son cube plus fort, sans s'en rendre compte. Oui, Andrea était mignonne, mais pas seulement. C'était une personne forte, incroyable, particulière, géniale, qui l'avait réconforté dans son deuil, qui lui avait fait découvrir la danse, qui l'étonnait à chaque nouveau jour, qui le faisait sourire et lui offrait une bulle de complicité et de tranquillité et… et…

Et elle lui manquait. Cela faisait quelques heures à peine qu'il était parti et elle lui manquait déjà. Son spark se serra lorsqu'il réalisa cela.

\- Allô ? Cybertron à Jazz ?

La voix de Night le tira de son tumulte intérieur.

\- Désolé… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Comet le regardait bizarrement.

\- Pourquoi es-tu triste, grand frère ?

Jazz se figea.

\- Ta douleur, elle pulse dans ton champ comme une gangrène. Où as-tu mal, grand frère ?

Il chercha rapidement une excuse, mais finalement, il n'eut pas à mentir.

\- Ce n'est rien… Prowl me manque.

Le regard des autres prit une teinte attristée.

\- Pardonne-nous, petit frère, soupira Drift. Nous n'avons pas connu Prowl comme toi, tu l'as connu ; il a toujours vécu à l'écart. Nous ne sommes pas capables de comprendre l'étendue de ton deuil. Mais si tu as besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, nous serons toujours là.

Les cyberninjas acquiescèrent. Jazz sourit, touché par leur sollicitude.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

La nuit était tombée. Le gong avait sonné trois fois, signe que tout le monde sans exception devait aller se coucher. Mais Jazz n'arrivait pas à dormir. Là où il entendait d'habitude le bruit lointain des voitures et la respiration d'Andrea, il n'y avait que du silence. Le plafond où son regard se posait d'ordinaire était en ciment brun et fissuré ici et là, mais celui qu'il fixait à présent était fait de pierre et aussi lisse qu'un capot neuf.

Jazz attendait. Mais ici, Andrea ne viendrait pas le tirer du lit pour l'emmener danser dans la forêt. Il s'était habitué à dormir peu, la nuit. Maintenant cette habitude se retournait contre lui. Avec un soupir, il se redressa.

Quel serait le prix à payer, si on le surprenait en train de déambuler dans le dojo après l'extinction des feux ?

Finalement, il décida qu'il préférait assumer ce prix, plutôt que rester allongé à ne rien faire. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans les entrailles du bâtiment, à se perdre et à se retrouver dans les corridors. Il se glissait d'ombre en ombre pour rester invisible, ses pas plus légers qu'une plume. Il pouvait sentir les présences endormies autour de lui, bercées par la sécurité et la sérénité qu'offrait le dojo. Il vit de la lumière qui s'échappait par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la bibliothèque, mais préféra laisser l'insomniaque à sa lecture de minuit.

Il continua de marcher, puis entendit du bruit en provenance de la cour arrière, celle réservée à ceux qui souhaitaient s'entraîner seuls ou en petits groupes. Un rire familier résonna ; cette fois, il ne put résister à la curiosité et s'avança le plus discrètement possible, risquant un coup d'œil tout en restant caché derrière le mur.

Uniquement éclairés par la lueur des deux lunes, deux combattants se faisaient face.

Armure bleue contre armure écarlate.

Chef contre chef.

Époux contre épouse.

Dai Atlas fit jaillir des kunaïs de ses mains et en lança trois en direction de Nebula. Celle-ci fit tournoyer une chaîne lestée de poids qu'elle avait à la main et dévia les armes de leur course. Puis elle lança la chaîne, qui s'enroula autour des poignets de Dai Atlas. Alors qu'il essayait de se dégager, elle bondit sur lui et ils tombèrent à terre sous la force de l'impact. Ils roulèrent pendant quelques secondes, chacun essayant d'avoir le dessus. Finalement, Dai Atlas parvint à la plaquer au sol, mais cela ne dura pas plus d'une seconde ; elle ramena ses jambes sous lui et le repoussa brutalement de ses pieds joints.

Ils se remirent debouts en même temps, face à face, le regard de l'un plongé dans celui de l'autre. Dai Atlas dégaina sa Grande Épée ; Nebula se contenta de sourire.

Il chargea ; son épée s'abattit à l'endroit où elle se tenait un instant plus tôt. Il se redressa et se reçut une poignée de poussière dans les optiques ; elle jaillit des ombres, tenant à la main une autre chaîne, rattachée à une faucille. Elle lui frappa l'arrière du genou et, dans le même temps, lança la chaîne, qui accrocha le cou de Dai Atlas. La force combinée des deux attaques le fit tituber. Elle tira sur la chaîne et il tomba en arrière, son dos frappant la terre. La lame de la faucille fut pressée contre sa gorge tandis que Nebula se penchait au-dessus de lui, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

\- Tu es mort.

Pour toute réponse, il posa une main sur l'arrière de sa tête et l'attira contre lui. Leurs lèvres se joignirent délicatement, sans un bruit.

Jazz détourna poliment le regard, conscient du fait qu'il épiait un moment intime. Lorsqu'il releva les optiques, Nebula avait disparu.

Il eut à peine le temps de se demander où elle était passée que quelqu'un lui fit une clé de bras et le plaqua contre le mur, une main pressée contre sa nuque sur l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Et tu es mort aussi, chuchota une voix au creux de son audio.

Aussi vite qu'on l'avait attaqué, il fut relâché. Il se retourna, un air penaud sur le visage, tandis que Nebula le toisait de toute sa hauteur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, mais le regard neutre et calme.

\- Si tu voulais t'entraîner, il suffisait de le demander, Jazz.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps ; elle le traîna dans la cour et se mit en posture de combat.

\- Allez. Montre-moi comment tu t'es amélioré depuis ton départ.

Jazz croisa le regard sévère de Dai Atlas et déglutit.

Une minute plus tard, il était à terre, épuisé et à bout de souffle. Nebula fit cliqueter la chaîne entre ses doigts.

\- Tu n'es pas concentré, déclara t-elle.

\- Parce que j'ai honte, admit Jazz.

\- Alors relève-toi et prouve que tu es désolé en te battant.

Il hocha la tête, saisit son nunchaku et se remit sur pied. Leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent, claquant avec un bruit mat. Cette fois, Jazz parvint à lui porter plusieurs coups avant d'être de nouveau mis à terre.

\- C'est mieux, fit Nebula avec un léger sourire.

\- Mais tu n'es pas avec nous, ajouta Dai Atlas.

\- Continue de te battre…

\- Jusqu'à ce que ton esprit se vide.

Jazz opina. Le combat reprit, plus intense, plus rapide. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus rien sinon lui et Nebula, dansant avec finesse et efficacité.

\- C'est bien, finit-elle par dire lorsqu'il para un coup. Tu as fait des progrès. Faisons une pause, ajouta t-elle en s'étirant.

Elle escalada le mur d'enceinte, s'y assit et invita les deux robots à la rejoindre. Une fois installés, les jambes pendues dans le vide, elle sortit deux cubes de son châssis ; elle en tendit un à Jazz et partagea l'autre avec son Conjunx. Ils se restaurèrent en silence sous les étoiles. Nebula était pressée contre Dai Atlas, hanche contre hanche, épaule contre épaule. Au bout d'un moment, l'adrénaline du combat s'évanouit et la fatigue envahit tout le corps de Jazz, qui étouffa un bâillement.

\- Retourne te coucher, Jazz, lui suggéra Nebula avec douceur. Les exercices physiques sont parfaits pour contrer les insomnies. Retourne dormir.

Il hocha la tête sans protester et s'éclipsa. Il se déplaça comme un automate jusqu'à sa chambre et, sitôt qu'il toucha son lit, il sombra dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

 _Planète Terre_

Tout se passa très vite.

Optimus avait fini sa patrouille et, comme c'était sur son chemin, il s'était arrêté à l'atelier d'Andrea pour la ramener à la base. Ils avaient roulé un temps en silence, parce qu'Optimus savait que l'humaine parlait rarement, et si elle avait quelque chose à dire, il valait mieux attendre qu'elle s'exprime elle-même, plutôt que de la forcer. Elle regardait les étoiles à travers la vitre, comme si elle cherchait Jazz dans les constellations.

L'instant d'après, il y eut une déflagration qui le rendit à moitié sourd. Andrea hurla et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, qui se teintèrent de rouges. Désorienté, il fit une embardée et se transforma. Ce fut une erreur, car un filet tomba sur lui et l'immobilisa.

Ses audios sifflaient. Il voyait trouble. Il serra maladroitement Andrea contre lui, espérant la protéger de ce qui les avait attaqués, mais le filet gênait ses mouvements. Il discerna une silhouette devant lui, un rire mauvais, une main rêche qui tenta de lui arracher Andrea. Lorsqu'il la repoussa, il se reçut un coup de poing dans le visage qui lui ouvrit les lèvres. Un goût d'énergon envahit sa bouche.

Il sentit qu'on lui enlevait l'humaine. Il entendit ses cris. Il tenta de se relever, mais la tête lui tournait.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, Optimus Prime, ricana une voix rauque et familière.

Il voulut résister, en vain. Il fut englouti par les ténèbres, avec pour dernière image un crochet qui se découpait sous le ciel.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER !**

 ***prend le popcorn et attend vos réactions* je ne regrette rien :3**

 **Sur une autre sujet, si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble les Canyons Soniques selon moi, cherchez Jökulsárgljúfur, ce sont des gorges en Islande.**

 **Night appartient à Robotfan, Comet et Hotspur à MiyuDreemur ^^ (est-ce que ce chapitre était une excuse pour mettre plein d'OCs ? Absolument.)**

 **Les armes utilisées par Nebula : la chaîne avec les poids s'appelle un manriki-gusari, celle avec la faucille s'appelle un kusarigama.**

 **À bientôt !**


	13. Chapter 13

**ATTENTION, ce chapitre est sombre ! Et quand je dis sombre, c'est vraiment sombre : enlèvement, esclavage, viol, gore. Si vraiment ça vous met mal à l'aise, vous pouvez sauter le passage de "** **Le déplacement de masse, tu connais ?" à "Les morts ne peuvent pas venir au secours des vivants."**

 **Vous êtes toujours là ? Bien… Accrochez-vous.**

* * *

\- C'est tout à fait simple : si vous me cherchez des noises, je tue la Terrienne. Laissez-moi tranquille et elle s'en tire saine et sauve. C'est compris ?

Lockdown coupa la communication avant que Bumblebee n'ait pu lui lancer bon nombres d'insultes à la figure. Il savait que ces idiots n'oseraient pas l'attaquer tant qu'il avait l'humaine sous la main. Ces Autobots lui avaient plusieurs fois mis des bâtons dans les roues, alors il valait mieux prendre des précautions.

Lorsque les Décepticons lui avaient encore une fois proposé de capturer Optimus Prime, il avait été tenté de refuser. Il avait mieux à faire que de courir après des héros de guerre insupportables. Mais devant la grosse somme d'argent ainsi que les armes de pointes qu'on lui avait promis, il avait finalement accepté. Et quoi de mieux que de retourner contre eux l'attachement que ces Autobots ressentaient pour ces créatures molles ? Lorsqu'il avait appris que deux d'entre eux étaient partis, il avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Une fois qu'il eut mis les moteurs en marche (il faudrait quelques minutes avant que le vaisseau ne puisse décoller) et activé les boucliers, il baissa les yeux vers ce qu'il tenait dans sa main valide. La Terrienne était recroquevillée sur elle-même, le visage caché entre ses bras, le corps parcouru de tremblements.

\- Il n'y a aucune peur à avoir, sac à viande, grogna t-il. Comme je l'ai dit, tant que tes chers amis ne font pas les idiots, tu ne risques rien. Et puis, ce serait bête d'abîmer la marchandise.

Pas de réaction. La Terrienne ne fit pas un geste et aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Cela le laissa perplexe. Depuis qu'il était retourné dans son vaisseau, elle avait arrêté de crier.

Ceux qu'il avait capturés auparavant avaient continué de s'époumoner et d'appeler à l'aide jusqu'à ce que leur voix se brise ou que Lockdown leur ordonne de se taire. Les premiers s'étaient égosillés en vain tandis qu'il les écrasait entre ses doigts, parce qu'il n'avait pas été assez délicat avec eux. Lockdown avait rapidement compris que les humains étaient fragiles et qu'il devait y aller le plus doucement possible quand il les manipulait.

Ce fut donc très légèrement qu'il toucha la Terrienne du bout de son crochet. Elle ne fit que se recroqueviller encore plus. Lockdown soupira.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu ne risques rien. Si tu te tiens tranquille, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Tu as compris ?

\- Non.

La réponse à moitié étouffée le surprit. Il ne pouvait distinguer le visage de l'humaine, ni deviner son expression. Elle parla de nouveau, d'une voix lointaine et éraillée :

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe. Je ne suis pas… Je ne veux pas… Je ne sais pas !

Sa respiration se fit soudain plus sifflante, plus irrégulière, comme si elle étouffait. Il sentit que la température de son corps augmentait et de la sueur coula sur sa paume.

Lockdown grimaça de dégoût. Il n'était pas rare que les Terriens paniquent ; lorsque ça arrivait, ce n'était pas beau à voir. Avec le temps, il avait appris à s'en occuper. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle clamse entre ses mains ; ce serait une perte d'argent tout en étant répugnant.

Alors il fit ce qu'il avait fait avec les autres : il parla d'une voix calme et neutre.

\- Regarde tes mains. Enlève tes mains de ton visage, regarde-les bouger et respire. Concentre-toi sur tes mains.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle obtempéra. Petit à petit son souffle redevint plus calme et ses tremblements cessèrent. Elle se redressa maladroitement et s'assit sur ses genoux, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses mains.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, déclara Lockdown avec un sourire en coin.

La Terrienne ne répondit rien, mais elle serra les poings. Le chasseur de primes haussa les épaules et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège.

Il observa la Terrienne sans un mot. Son corps était robuste et musclé ; elle avait l'air d'être en bonne santé. Sa peau avait un reflet cuivré qui attirait l'attention ; ses cheveux étaient longs et en bon état, ce qui constituait un atout. Les acheteurs préféraient surtout les spécimens avec beaucoup de cheveux.

C'était Swindle qui lui avait fait part des prix intéressants du marché noir ; apparemment les organiques étaient à la mode, considérés comme des animaux exotiques ou comme des esclaves prisés. Le marchand d'armes lui avait proposé une belle somme en échange d'un autochtone, tant qu'il n'était pas trop abîmé ; Lockdown avait vite appris qu'un Terrien malmené perdait de sa valeur.

Il pouvait comprendre l'attrait pour ces créatures, qui étaient très douces. Swindle en avait même gardé une ou deux pour lui et il en vantait les mérites, que ce soit dans la vie de tous les jours ou au lit. Il préférait les spécimens dociles, Lockdown préférait ceux qui se débattaient ; c'était plus drôle de rendre les plus sauvages impuissants.

Il se demanda à quelle catégorie appartenait celle qu'il avait attrapée. Allait-elle obéir sans discuter ou tenter de lutter ?

Il posa son pouce sur son dos et elle bondit littéralement en avant ; elle faillit tomber de sa main et il la rattrapa de justesse.

\- Doucement ! Tu veux te casser le cou ou quoi ?

\- Peut-être bien, _Lockdown_.

Elle avait craché son nom avec mépris. Il haussa les sourcils, intrigué par le fait qu'elle sache son nom. Mais après tout, ce serait peu surprenant si elle était une amie des Autobots. Peut-être avait-elle déjà entendu parler de lui.

\- Tu as l'air de bien me connaître, déclara t-il.

\- Je ne te connais pas, Lockdown, dit-elle d'une voix plus neutre, plus distante. Je ne t'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Tiens donc. Où as-tu appris mon nom, dans ce cas ?

Elle resta silencieuse, évitant son regard. Il glissa son crochet sous son menton et la força à relever la tête.

\- Réponds-moi quand je te pose une question, Terrienne, gronda t-il, une menace derrière ses paroles.

\- Je n'ai pas à te le dire, rétorqua t-elle platement. Et je ne m'appelle pas Terrienne.

\- Je t'appelle comme je veux. Et ne joue pas avec ma patience, Terrienne, ou ça pourrait mal finir.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il pressa son crochet contre sa gorge. Elle recula précipitamment et se cogna contre ses doigts.

\- Alors ? demanda t-il, son crochet à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Elle détourna la tête et finit par murmurer :

\- Tu es un chasseur de primes. Tu t'es plusieurs fois attaqué à Optimus Prime et son équipe. C'est difficile de ne pas s'en rappeler.

\- Tu m'as l'air d'être proche d'eux.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Pas vraiment. Depuis que je suis dans ce vaisseau, je m'éloigne d'eux.

Lockdown cligna des optiques, une fois, deux fois. Puis s'esclaffa bruyamment.

\- Primus ! T'es une marrante, toi !

Andrea plissa les yeux, lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Arrête de rire.

Lockdown continua de ricaner.

\- Arrête de rire ! Il n'y a rien de drôle dans ce que j'ai dit ! Au final, tu es comme les autres. Tu te moques alors que j'ai seulement exprimé mes pensées.

\- Pas ma faute si tu as une drôle de façon de penser, rétorqua t-il en calmant les soubresauts qui agitaient son corps.

Andrea déglutit et se mordit les lèvres. Il répétait exactement ce que tous les autres humains lui avaient asséné durant toute sa vie. Il n'était pas comme les rares personnes qui l'avaient acceptée et aimée, sans jamais la traiter de bizarre. Elle avait déjà perdu l'un d'eux ; elle allait bientôt perdre tous les autres.

Quelque chose frémit en elle. Une partie malmenée, blessée, et furieuse. Une partie qui en avait assez de se taire et d'endurer. Une partie qui voulait hurler, sans prendre garde au fait qu'elle était à la merci d'un géant cruel.

Alors les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres avant qu'elle n'ait pu les retenir :

\- Pourquoi es-tu encore vivant, Lockdown ?

Il cessa immédiatement de rire et devint parfaitement immobile. Elle aurait dû s'arrêter là, mais la bête avait été lâchée.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que les pourritures comme toi continuent de vivre alors que les justes disparaissent ?! cria t-elle. Pourquoi t'en es-tu tiré alors qu'il est mort ?! Pourquoi dois-je supporter ton mépris et celui des autres et ne plus ressentir la douceur de mes parents, de Yuma, de Prowl ?!

Elle fut brusquement enserrée par la main du chasseur de primes, qui lui arracha un glapissement de douleur. Ses optiques brillaient comme deux charbons ardents, prêts à la réduire en cendres.

\- Tu connaissais Prowl ? demanda t-il d'une voix trop calme.

Même si elle venait de réaliser, avec effroi, qu'elle était allée trop loin, il lui resta suffisamment de courage pour siffler :

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Il n'est plus de ce monde !

\- Oh, détrompes-toi, ça m'intéresse beaucoup de savoir que ma marchandise a eu un lien avec une petite peste qui m'a volé de l'équipement et qui m'a _humilié_. Tu tenais beaucoup à lui, hmm ?

Andrea serra les dents et se garda de lui donner une quelconque réponse. Lockdown se leva de son siège et la porta à la hauteur de son visage.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de régler mes comptes avec ce cyberninja de malheur… Mais je peux m'arranger avec ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui.

Andrea allait mourir. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait que le monstre en face d'elle ne la laisserait pas quitter cet endroit vivante, et que cela ne se ferait pas sans souffrance. Si elle devait partir, autant que ce soit grandiose, avec une dernière insulte à la face de ce monde qui s'était constamment moqué d'elle.

Alors elle se racla la gorge, aspira une grande goulée d'air et lui cracha un long filet de bave au visage.

Lockdown rugit de dégoût et la jeta comme une poupée de chiffons dans le creux du siège. Elle se roula en boule pour amoindrir le choc, mais elle fut tout de même sonnée par l'atterrissage brutal.

\- Sale petite vermine ! tonna Lockdown d'une voix enragée.

Il continua de hurler plusieurs insultes ; chaque cri transperçait son crâne comme un éclair douloureux, tandis que tout son corps la lançait, mille petites aiguilles s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

Le chasseur de primes inspira profondément pour se calmer, puis il y eut un éclat de lumière aveuglant. L'instant d'après, il était debout sur le siège, aussi grand qu'Andrea.

Elle cligna des yeux. Était-ce le choc qui la faisait délirer ? Lockdown eut un sourire mauvais devant son expression consternée.

\- Le déplacement de masse, tu connais ? Tu vas adorer.

Son ton ne présageait rien de bon. Il fit un pas en avant. Instinctivement, elle recula, jusqu'à ce que son dos se cogne contre le dossier du siège.

\- Allons, allons, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur, chuchota Lockdown avec un faux air rassurant. Mais tu l'as cherché.

\- N'approche pas, gronda t-elle en montrant les dents. Sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? rétorqua t-il en faisant un autre pas. Tu vas me mordre ? Tu vas te casser les dents, pauvre petite.

\- Va au diable.

\- Tu as de la répartie. J'aime ça. Tu es comme Prowl ; toujours à résister, à refuser la solution de facilité. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, comme je me suis amusé avec lui.

Il se tenait devant elle, à présent, et il la dominait de toute sa hauteur, interdisant tout échappatoire.

\- J'aurais bien aimé qu'il voit ça. Qu'il me regarde en train de mater cet esprit combatif. Dommage.

Sur ces mots, il la saisit par la gorge, la souleva et la plaqua contre le dossier du siège. Elle poussa un cri étranglé et ses jambes se débattirent dans l'air, s'agitant comme les nageoires d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Lockdown saisit le col de sa chemise dans son crochet et tira d'un coup sec. Le tissu céda comme du papier et tomba en lambeaux, dévoilant son corps tanné.

\- Arrête !

Il se contenta de lui lancer un rictus noir, dépravé, puis il arracha son pantalon avec la même violence. Poussant une clameur horrifiée, Andrea parvint à soulever ses jambes et à planter ses pieds contre son torse. Elle essaya de le repousser, en vain. Même à cette taille, il restait plus fort qu'elle.

Avec un ricanement sardonique, il la jeta à terre. De sa main valide, il la saisit par les cheveux, d'une poigne de fer ; de son crochet, il enleva le moindre morceau de tissu qui restait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement nue, éraflant sa peau au passage.

Andrea continuait de hurler. Elle tenta de griffer le bras du robot, mais elle ne réussit qu'à se casser les ongles.

\- Non ! s'égosilla t-elle.

\- Vas-y, continue de te débattre ; ça me divertit.

\- Non ! Arrête, lâche-moi, _lâche-moi !_ Prowl, aide-moi ! Prowl ! _PROWL !_

Les morts ne peuvent pas venir au secours des vivants. Les morts ne peuvent pas protéger ce qu'ils ont laissé derrière eux. Il n'y a que les vivants qui peuvent le faire.

Lockdown allait continuer lorsqu'une une explosion assourdissante retentit, secouant le vaisseau dans tous les sens.

\- Bordel, c'était quoi ça ?! s'écria t-il en se redressant.

Il reprit sa taille normale et se précipita vers le poste de commande. Andrea resta immobile, encore sous le choc, puis des larmes coulèrent silencieusement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait échappé de peu à _ça_.

Avec frénésie, Lockdown évalua les dégâts : un des réacteurs avait éclaté, faisant perdre de la puissance au vaisseau. Cela lui sembla tout sauf naturel : la machinerie avait été réduite en pièces. Il fouilla dans les images enregistrées par les caméras et découvrit qu'un trou avait été creusé dans le ventre du vaisseau. Mais il eut beau chercher, il ne trouva nulle part une quelconque trace laissée par un intrus.

Jurant entre ses dents, il saisit la Terrienne dans une main et s'enfonça dans les entrailles du vaisseau. Les sens aux aguets, il tendit l'oreille pour déceler le moindre bruit suspect, la moindre preuve que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans son domaine. Puis, au beau milieu du couloir, il tomba sur une autre Terrienne.

Une Terrienne. Parmi toutes les choses possibles et imaginables.

La femme noire et ronde, à la peau dépigmentée ici et là, observait tranquillement ses ongles. C'est à peine si elle bougea lorsque Lockdown s'approcha.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? siffla t-il en resserrant sa prise sur sa prisonnière.

Andrea lâcha un petit couinement de douleur. L'inconnue leva les yeux, des yeux rouges, qui s'assombrirent lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur l'humaine.

\- Je suis simplement ici pour te dire, déclara t-elle d'une voix qui crissait comme le verre pilé, que tu as fait la plus grosse connerie de ta vie.

L'instant d'après, une furie lui bondit sur le dos. Une main griffue lui saisit le poignet et, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle lui brisa le bras d'un coup de coude.

Il poussa un rugissement de douleur et la Terrienne lui glissa des doigts. Un coup de pied bien placé l'envoya valdinguer dans un mur.

Andrea vola. Pendant un moment, elle flotta dans les airs. Puis la gravité la rattrapa et la précipita vers le sol.

Deux mains la rattrapèrent avec délicatesse. Elle cligna des yeux, étourdie, puis deux optiques rouges et familières jaillirent dans son champ de vision.

\- Tu n'as rien de cassé ? demanda une voix nouée par l'angoisse.

Andrea mit un temps à répondre, comme si son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Au final, un seul mot parvint à franchir ses lèvres :

\- …Slipstream ?

Un courant d'air froid la fit frissonner et elle se rendit compte, avec horreur, qu'elle était nue, elle était nue, vulnérable _et Slipstream pouvait entièrement la voir._ Elle poussa un gémissement apeuré et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, cachant son corps du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot. Slipstream comprit immédiatement.

Elle avait compris dès l'instant où elle avait entendu ses cris.

Le plus doucement possible, elle installa l'humaine tremblante dans son cockpit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Puis elle se tourna vers Lockdown. Le chasseur de primes se relevait difficilement, frottant son crâne endolori. Ce moment d'inattention lui fut fatal.

Un coup de feu retentit. Lockdown tomba au sol, sa jambe droite explosée. Son hurlement résonna entre les murs du vaisseau.

\- Attends… Attends ! s'exclama t-il d'une voix enrouée en la voyant approcher.

\- Attendre quoi ? Tu es déjà mort, Lockdown, siffla Slipstream avec mépris.

Elle abattit son talon sur son torse, arrachant un bruit blanc de sa boîte vocale.

\- Tu es mort à l'instant même où tu as posé tes sales pattes graisseuses sur _mon_ humaine.

Elle saisit sa tête entre ses mains et tira jusqu'à ce qu'un horrible bruit de déchirure se fasse entendre. Elle plongea ses griffes dans son châssis et saisit le spark sur le point de s'éteindre, qu'elle brisa en petits morceaux ; les braises mourantes s'évanouirent dans l'air. Mais cela ne la calma guère ; sa rage faisait bouillir l'énergon dans ses veines, son spark avait soif de violence. Ses mains mirent le cadavre en pièces, membre par membre, câble par câble, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien sinon un amas de morceaux fumants, qu'elle cribla de balles pendant un temps infini.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, lorsque le corps devint méconnaissable, elle abaissa ses blasters et poussa un long soupir de fatigue. Elle se traîna hors du couloir et jusqu'à la salle des commandes. Elle modifia la trajectoire du vaisseau, qui fit demi-tour et se dirigea de nouveau vers la Terre.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle sortit Andrea de son cockpit. L'humaine avait couvert ses oreilles de ses mains et tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- C'est fini, Andrea, murmura la fembot d'une voix douce. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

La Terrienne serra violemment les paupières.

\- Ne me regarde pas… je t'en supplie ne me regarde pas.

Slipstream détourna poliment la tête. Elle connaissait peu les humains et leurs étranges coutumes, mais elle savait qu'ils quittaient rarement l'étrange armure souple qui les recouvraient. Si se retrouver sans armure mettait Andrea dans un tel état, alors il lui fallait trouver une solution, et vite. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard et avisa un morceau de tissu sur une table. Elle le saisit d'une main, arracha avec ses dents la partie sale et tendit le reste à Andrea.

\- Tiens, couvre-toi avec ça.

L'humaine grimaça en voyant le tissu, mais elle obtempéra.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais fermer les yeux, s'il-te-plaît ? demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

Slipstream haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu veux dire, éteindre mes optiques ?

\- Si tu éteins tes optiques, est-ce que ça veut dire tu ne me verras pas ?

\- C'est ça.

Et pour le prouver, elle les éteignit. Elle sentit Andrea gigoter dans sa main, mais elle ne cilla pas et demeura immobile, jusqu'à ce que l'humaine lui donne le feu vert.

Andrea avait noué le tissu autour de son cou et de sa poitrine, comme un paréo qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux. Le vêtement dégageait la même puanteur que Lockdown, mais elle préférait ça plutôt que de rester une seconde de plus en tenue d'Eve.

\- …On touchera le sol dans une dizaine de minutes, finit par déclarer Slipstream après un silence inconfortable.

Dix minutes. Dans dix minutes elle sortirait de cet enfer. Andrea poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis un détail lui revint en mémoire.

\- Et Optimus ?

\- Quoi Optimus ?

\- Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda t-elle, inquiète.

Slipstream lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Andrea. Je suis venue ici pour toi, pas pour lui.

\- Alors j'irai le chercher seule, rétorqua l'humaine.

La Seeker en resta abasourdie.

\- Toute seule ? Dans ce vaisseau immense ? Ne me fais pas rire !

\- Je n'essaie pas de te faire rire.

Slipstream se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais oublié, siffla t-elle entre ses dents, que je suis une Décepticon et que c'est un Autobot ?

\- Je me contrefous de ça ! hurla Andrea, faisant sursauter Slipstream. Je me contrefous d'une rivalité qui n'a pas sa place ici ! Je me contrefous royalement des factions ! Tu me rends heureuse, Optimus rend ma sœur heureuse ET C'EST TOUT CE QUI COMPTE, BORDEL DE MERDE !

Aussi vite que son accès de colère avait jailli, il disparut, ne laissant rien sinon une femme pantelante et épuisée. Ses yeux brillaient, rougis par le sang et noyés par des larmes qui allaient explosaient d'un moment à l'autre. Elle détourna la tête, poings serrés, refusant de faire face à la géante aux yeux de rubis.

\- Fais-moi descendre, murmura t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Slipstream se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur elle. L'humaine allait protester, mais la Seeker la coupa d'une voix calme et fatiguée :

\- Si je te prouve qu'Optimus Prime va bien… est-ce que ça te rendra heureuse ?

Andrea ne répondit pas verbalement, de peur que cela trahisse la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge, alors elle hocha la tête. Elle sentit Slipstream bouger ses mains ; l'instant d'après, elle se retrouva pressée contre son cockpit. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'un bourdonnement résonna dans ses oreilles.

Après tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Prowl, elle parvint sans difficulté à reconnaître ce son. Ce qu'elle entendait, c'était le spark de Slipstream.

Cette vibration était familière et en même temps différente ; elle lui rappelait la sérénité et la sécurité qu'elle ressentait lorsque Prowl la serrait contre son châssis. Une sensation d'apaisement l'envahit et elle s'agrippa à Slipstream. Elle ignorait quoi penser ; elle savait seulement que tant qu'elle restait près de ce son, elle ne risquait rien.

Slipstream approcha son autre main pour lui caresser les cheveux, mais elle se ravisa. Il valait mieux éviter de trop la toucher, après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Il y avait quelque chose d'agréable à la tenir près de sa source de vie, quand bien même son spark saignait. Elle garda un visage impassible tandis qu'elle se mettait en route vers la salle où Lockdown gardait ses trophées. Quand elle avait piraté le système de communication des Autobots il y a plusieurs mois, ç'avait été une simple mesure de sécurité ; elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça la mènerait aussi loin. Que serait-il arrivé si sa paranoïa ne l'avait pas mené à prendre cette décision prudente ? Elle secoua la tête et se concentra sur l'humaine qu'elle portait délicatement dans ses mains, pour ne pas céder face aux pensées sombres qui menaçaient de dévorer son esprit. Mais il restait une vérité qui lui tordait les boyaux et qui avait été marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

Slipstream avait mal. Les Décepticons ne devaient pas montrer qu'ils avaient mal. Alors elle se tut.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, ses optiques tombèrent sur Optimus, qui se débattait rageusement contre ses liens. Il y était allé tellement fort que les câbles avaient commencé à scier son armure, faisant couler un peu d'énergon. En entendant quelqu'un entrer, il renversa la tête en arrière, pour voir Slipstream à l'envers dans son champ de vision.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama t-il, furieux et confus. Tu es une alliée de Lockdown ? Où est-il ? OÙ EST ANDREA ?!

\- Juste ici, dit-elle simplement en tendant les mains.

\- Optimus, tu saignes ! s'écria Andrea, horrifiée.

\- Ce n'est rien, c'est superficiel… Mais, et toi ? Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai entendu des coups de feu…

Un hoquet s'échappa de la gorge nouée de la danseuse.

\- Slipstream… Elle m'a sauvée…

Dire que le Prime était abasourdi serait un euphémisme. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une Décepticon, une clone de Starscream qui plus est, soit venue en aide à une humaine. Quel intérêt avait-elle à y gagner ?

\- Pourquoi… commença t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas à te le dire, le coupa sèchement Slipstream, qui le fixait d'un regard mauvais.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais il comprit qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer.

\- Et… Et Lockdown ?

\- Mort, annonça froidement la Seeker. Il ne nous embêtera plus.

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons.

\- Attends ! s'exclama Optimus. Où vas-tu ?!

\- J'ai montré à Andrea que tes jours n'étaient pas en danger. J'ai tenu ma promesse ; je n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire.

\- Détache-moi !

\- Pour que tu fasses quelque chose de stupide ? Il n'en est pas question. Ton équipe viendra t'aider lorsque nous aurons atterri, non ? Alors fermes-la et tiens-toi tranquille.

Optimus s'attendait à ce qu'Andrea proteste, prenne sa défense, mais la danseuse restait silencieuse, ses jambes pressées contre son torse et son visage caché dans ses genoux. Elle lui parut plus petite, plus fragile qu'à l'accoutumée.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi avait-elle crié ?

 _« Lockdown a tenté de la violer. »_

Il aurait sursauté et se serait demandé comment Slipstream avait obtenu sa liaison radio, s'il n'avait pas été aussi horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Après le dégoût vint la perplexité. Non seulement cette Seeker était venue aider Andrea mais en plus, elle l'avait tiré des griffes d'un sort pire que la mort. Un Décepticon ordinaire ne se préoccuperait pas d'un organique, que ce soit de son intégrité physique ou de ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis d'un Autobot. Cela paraissait beaucoup trop complexe et _sincère_ pour être une manipulation ou une tromperie.

Optimus n'avait jamais vu de robot-soldat faire preuve de bonté. Mais la moindre des choses serait de la remercier.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

\- Quoi encore ? grogna Slipstream avec exaspération.

\- LOCKDOWN ! tonna une voix familière à travers les hauts-parleurs. TU AS CINQ MINUTES POUR ME RENDRE MA FAMILLE AVANT QUE JE NE TRANSFORME TON VAISSEAU EN BOÎTE DE CONSERVE !

\- Yuma ? firent Optimus et Andrea en même temps, étonnés.

Le vaisseau piqua brutalement du nez. Slipstream s'accrocha de justesse à la porte.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que cette idiote a fabriqué, mais elle va tous nous tuer !

\- Yuma ne ferait pas ça ! s'écria Andrea avec indignation.

\- Allez au poste de commande et expliquez-lui qu'il n'y a plus de danger ! ordonna Optimus.

\- Tu penses sérieusement que je vais obéir à un…

\- Slipstream ! la coupa Andrea. Il faut faire vite !

La Seeker jura et disparut, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard en direction du Prime. Mais il ne resta pas seul bien longtemps.

\- Optimus ? chuchota une petite voix.

Il tourna la tête et vit Sari voleter près de son visage. Elle posa un doigt sur son masque pour lui faire signe de se taire. Elle désactiva ses liens et Optimus se releva difficilement, massant ses bras avec une grimace.

\- Il faut partir pendant que Yuma fait diversion, expliqua rapidement Sari en lui tendant son jetpack. Tu sais où est Andrea ?

\- Sari… Je vous remercie de votre aide, mais il n'y a plus de problème. Lockdown est mort.

La techno-organique écarquilla les yeux. Elle fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'Optimus lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

\- Slisptream ? Sérieusement ?

\- Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par "faire diversion" ?

\- Yuma a utilisé une des dernières inventions de mon père sur le vaisseau : ça a court-circuité le système pour quelques minutes, tout au plus. Elle sait super bien viser !

\- Sari… c'est dangereux, ce que vous avez fait.

\- Tu penses sérieusement qu'on allait rester assis sans rien faire ? Yuma est flippante quand elle est en colère.

Elle activa ses réacteurs et vint se blottir contre son cou.

\- Mais… je suis contente que vous n'ayez rien. On a eu tellement peur…

Optimus poussa un soupir, mi-éreinté mi-soulagé, et posa délicatement une main contre son dos. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Puis les lumières se rallumèrent et ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils découvrirent Slipstream se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, ses lèvres retroussées dévoilant ses crocs acérés.

Ils restèrent un instant à s'affronter du regard. L'atmosphère dans la pièce devint tendue au point de devenir irrespirable.

Puis Andrea éternua et brisa la tension.

La lueur inquiète mais douce qui éclaira les optiques de Slipstream n'échappa ni à Optimus, ni à Sari, tandis que la Seeker soufflait doucement sur l'humaine pour la réchauffer. Et chose plus impressionnante encore, Andrea la laissait faire. Ils se gardèrent de dire quoi que ce soit, de peur d'interrompre cette étrange scène.

Avec une dernière secousse, le vaisseau se posa et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la sortie.

Optimus n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de ressentir le vent caresser son armure. Il entendit une exclamation de joie et vit Yuma courir vers lui, les lèvres tremblantes. Il posa un genou à terre et l'accueillit dans ses bras. Son épouse hoqueta contre son châssis, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses sanglots.

Si elle avait perdu ceux auxquels elle tenait… elle n'aurait pas pu le supporter.

Elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler et Optimus se tourna pour dévoiler Slipstream, Andrea penchée au rebord de sa paume. Sans un mot, la fembot posa l'humaine à terre, tandis que Yuma descendait de son mari.

Les deux sœurs s'élancèrent en avant et se jetèrent dans l'étreinte de l'autre, agrippées l'une à l'autre comme si elles avaient peur que leur moitié disparaisse. Les digues cédèrent et elles pleurèrent à chaudes larmes, leurs cheveux poisseux de sueur et leur cœur sur le point d'éclater.

Puis Andrea, vidée de ses forces, tomba en avant. Yuma la soutint et l'empêcha de se fracasser au sol. Elle sentait, avec crainte, que quelque chose d'affreux lui était arrivé. Elle souleva sa sœur dans ses bras, comme une poupée désarticulée.

\- Je… veux rentrer à la maison… gémit Andrea.

Yuma hocha la tête. Cependant, avant de se mettre en marche, elle leva la tête vers la Seeker. Celle-ci avait détourné le regard, ses dents enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Slipstream ?

\- Quoi ? gronda t-elle, sur le point de perdre son sang-froid.

Est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire de disparaître ? De ne plus s'approcher de sa sœur ? De partir avant qu'elle n'appelle la Garde d'Élite ?

\- Merci… Merci infiniment.

Le spark de Slipstream manqua un battement. Elle crut pendant un instant que l'humaine se moquait d'elle, mais elle lui souriait avec toute la gratitude du monde.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il n'y avait plus de factions, plus de différence d'espèce, plus de haine ancienne ou d'incompréhension… simplement la reconnaissance d'une sœur et l'ébahissement d'une marginale. Finalement, Slipstream parvint à reprendre ses esprits et elle murmura deux petits mots, simples mais remplis d'honnêteté :

\- De rien.


	14. Chapter 14

Andrea s'était murée dans le silence.

Yuma avait beau l'appeler, sa voix ne pouvait traverser les barrières qui s'étaient érigées tout autour de son esprit. Dans ses yeux ternes, il n'y avait rien. Elle restait cachée dans l'arbre de sa chambre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle réagissait à peine lorsque Yuma la prenait dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux pour la réconforter, comme elle le faisait quand elles étaient petites filles. Elle regardait sa sœur comme si elle était une étrangère. Elle ne mangeait quasiment plus ; le peu qu'elle avalait, elle le vomissait. Le sommeil venait rarement et elle passait ses nuits à fixer le plafond.

Lorsqu'elle descendait de son arbre, c'était pour se laver. Plusieurs fois par jour, plusieurs fois par nuit. Elle frottait son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrache l'épiderme et que les plaies infligées par le monstre se mettent à saigner. Elle était prise de violentes nausées en voyant le sang couler et elle se recroquevillait dans la baignoire, les genoux pressées contre sa poitrine. Yuma la trouvait souvent dans cette position, couverte de pus et de croûtes, en train de grelotter dans la salle de bains gelée. L'aînée se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Puis elle aidait la plus jeune à se relever, elle nettoyait les blessures externes et l'aidait à s'habiller, comme si elle s'occupait d'une poupée cassée.

Yuma était en colère. Pas contre Andrea, jamais elle n'aurait osé la considérer comme fautive. Non, sa rage était tournée vers celui qui l'avait mise dans cet état, qui l'avait réduite à néant, qui avait brisé son esprit en s'attaquant à son corps.

Parfois elle se demandait ce que ça aurait fait, de le tuer. De voir sa vie s'éteindre dans ses optiques. De le lui faire payer, de lui arracher le spark.

Elle ne pourrait jamais savoir. Elle ne saurait jamais si elle avait eu le cran de porter le coup de grâce ou non.

Yuma était aussi en colère contre Slipstream, qui évitait Andrea comme la peste depuis qu'elle l'avait ramenée. Elle revenait tous les soirs pour demander comment la danseuse se portait, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle ne s'adressait qu'à Yuma. Elle n'entrait pas dans la base. Elle laissait des fleurs qui se fanaient dès le lendemain. Mais elle n'allait pas plus loin.

Yuma en avait assez de sa lâcheté.

Lorsque le soir tomba, encore une fois, Yuma sortit, peu après qu'Optimus soit parti en patrouille. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps ; Slipstream arriva et se posa dans la cour, des tournesols à la main.

Mais Yuma ne fit pas un geste pour les prendre et garda les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Des fleurs ne l'aideront pas à se rétablir, déclara t-elle d'une voix neutre, qui énonçait un fait et non pas une opinion.

Slipstream fronça les sourcils et laissa les fleurs tomber aux pieds de l'humaine.

\- Débrouille-toi, rétorqua t-elle en se redressant.

\- Je ne fais que ça ! s'exclama Yuma, laissant son exaspération couler dans ses mots. Je me débrouille comme je peux pour prendre soin d'Andrea, mais toute seule, je n'y arrive pas.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire et elle n'était pas assez forte. Elle était inutile. Elle ne servait à rien.

À rien.

Yuma empoigna brutalement ses cheveux et tira. La douleur l'empêcha de s'enfoncer dans des pensées plus sombres et plus dévalorisantes encore. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et elle leva les yeux. Slipstream la regardait étrangement, le front plissé. Évidemment, son geste avait dû paraître bizarre à ses optiques.

\- S'il-te-plaît, aide-moi, demanda Yuma. Aide Andrea. Fais-le pour elle. Ne la laisse pas toute seule dans son malheur.

Un sifflement rauque s'échappa d'entre les dents de Slipstream.

\- Ce n'est pas de mon aide qu'elle veut.

Derrière la hargne qui grondait dans sa voix, Yuma entendit une plaie en train de saigner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Ça me regarde si tes actes permettent à ma sœur de ne pas sombrer, rétorqua l'humaine sur le même ton.

Un silence. Slipstream fit un pas en avant et Yuma dut redresser inconfortablement la tête pour pouvoir la regarder. La Seeker ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Elle passa une main sur son visage. Yuma put sentir l'hésitation qui l'enserrait comme un étau.

Une hypothèse lui vint à l'esprit.

\- C'est parce que je vis avec les Autobots que tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

Slipstream parut surprise.

\- Entre autres, admit-elle. Mais pas seulement.

\- Alors ne me dis rien. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, je le vois bien. Je ne peux ni ne veux te forcer à répondre.

L'honnêteté de Yuma prit la clone de court.

\- Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus sur ma relation avec ta sœur ?

\- Elle est heureuse quand elle est avec toi. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Slipstream fronça les sourcils en une expression méfiante.

\- Elle t'a parlé de moi ?

\- Non, jamais. Mais à force de la voir partir seule et revenir tard la nuit, très souvent avec des bouquets de fleurs, j'avais deviné que ça avait un rapport avec son admirateur secret. Elle rentrait à la maison avec une expression tellement rêveuse, c'était adorable. Une seule fois, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait en discuter et elle m'a avoué qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête. Je n'ai pas insisté ni abordé le sujet depuis. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue aussi guillerette.

Yuma joignit ses mains et entremêla ses doigts. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- J'aurais aimé te rencontrer dans de meilleures circonstances, Slipstream… murmura t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Un couinement surpris (et embarrassant) jaillit de sa gorge lorsque Slipstream la saisit brusquement dans sa main, plaquant ses bras contre son corps. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'une chute à cette hauteur serait extrêmement douloureuse.

\- Je veux bien te parler, déclara la Seeker. Mais pas ici.

Elle était si près que Yuma pouvait entendre sa voix résonner autour d'elle. Elle déglutit et inspira plusieurs fois pour se détendre.

\- D'accord. Mais pour l'amour du ciel, évite de m'attraper comme tu viens de le faire, s'il-te-plaît. C'est désagréable et stressant.

Pour toute réponse, Slipstream la fourra dans son cockpit, se transforma et s'envola. Yuma se retint de pousser un cri de frayeur et elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces aux bras du siège, tandis que le bébé bondissait dans son ventre. Elle put sentir l'allégresse de sa fille, à son grand étonnement.

 _Tu es moins froussarde que ta mère,_ songea t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement.

À travers la vitre, elle pouvait voir la ville s'éloigner et rapetisser, jusqu'à ce que Slipstream perce la couche de nuages et jaillisse dans une mer de blanc cotonneux, sous le ciel rempli d'étoiles qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Yuma resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle.

\- Voilà, déclara Slipstream, la tirant de sa contemplation. Ici, nous serons tranquilles.

Une partie de Yuma réalisa soudain qu'elle n'avait prévenu personne de son tête-à-tête avec la Seeker. Mais maintenant c'était trop tard pour s'en inquiéter.

\- Par où… veux-tu commencer ?

Un silence. Le tableau de bord brilla faiblement.

\- Qui était Prowl ?

Yuma jura intérieurement. C'était un problème épineux dans lequel elle venait de s'enfoncer.

\- Où as-tu entendu ce nom ? Si je peux demander ?

Le tableau de bord s'éteignit.

\- C'est ce qu'Andrea a crié lorsque Lockdown l'a violée.

La nausée la prit à la gorge. Yuma détestait entendre ces mots. Elle détestait se souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas été là pour protéger Andrea. Qu'elle était impuissante face à des titans cruels et monstrueux.

Il lui fallut un instant pour se rendre compte de ce que cette phrase impliquait.

 _Ce n'est pas de mon aide qu'elle veut._

Ce n'était pas une épine, mais un champ de mines sur lequel elle venait de tomber.

\- Prowl était son Amica Endura.

\- Ah, lâcha platement Slipstream.

Yuma put entendre la déception dans sa voix.

\- Slipstream, Prowl est mort.

L'avion fit une brutale virée sur la gauche et Yuma manqua de se cogner la tête contre le cockpit. Elle faillit lâcher une bordée d'insultes et serra les dents, attendant que la Seeker se calme.

Mais Slipstream ne se calmait pas. Au contraire, elle accélérait.

\- Arrête-toi.

Pas de réponse.

\- Slipstream, arrête-toi !

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! aboya la Seeker.

\- Très bien, je ne t'en donne pas ! Pourrais-tu ralentir, s'il-te-plaît ?

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Slipstream, en moi il y a des pâtes au fromage et si tu continues à cette allure mon corps va mal le prendre et elles vont décorer ton intérieur.

La clone freina brutalement. Sans la ceinture, Yuma se serait cassé le nez contre le tableau de bord.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, soupira t-elle en se relevant. Est-ce qu'on peut parler tranquillement maintenant ?

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, grogna Slipstream.

\- Il y a _beaucoup_ à dire.

\- _Il n'y a rien à dire_ _!_ s'énerva la Seeker. On ne peut rien faire vis-à-vis des morts !

\- Tu as raison, on ne peut rien faire.

Le tableau de bord clignota de manière erratique, comme si Slipstream était surprise par le fait que Yuma soit d'accord avec elle.

\- Il faut enterrer les morts et réparer les vivants, dit-elle doucement. Ça prend du temps. Ça ne se fait pas en un jour. Le processus connaît des hauts et des bas. Parfois on fait deux pas en avant puis un pas en arrière le lendemain.

L'humaine laissa retomber sa tête contre le siège.

\- Ça fait quelques mois que Prowl est parti maintenant, mais son enterrement n'est pas fini. Les blessures d'Andrea n'ont pas encore guéri. Mais elles ont commencé à l'être. Ce ne serait jamais arrivé si elle n'avait pas eu des personnes aimantes qui étaient prêtes à l'aider. Tu fais partie de ces gens-là, Slipstream. Tu l'as aidée à continuer à vivre. Son deuil n'est pas terminé, mais tu rends son fardeau moins lourd à porter et c'est ça qui compte.

Yuma se tut, laissant la Seeker s'imprégner de ses paroles. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle demanda :

\- C'est pour ça que tu évites Andrea ? Parce que tu as peur qu'un fantôme vaille mieux que toi ?

\- Je n'ai pas _peur_ , siffla Slisptream, irritée.

\- Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi tu ne lui rends pas visite ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui _prouve_ qu'elle veut me voir ?

À l'entendre, Yuma aurait pu jurer qu'elle levait les optiques au ciel.

Elle voulait des preuves ? Elle allait lui en donner, des preuves.

\- Elle a fait des petits sachets avec les lavandes que tu lui as offertes. Quand elle commence à paniquer, si elle respire un de ces sachets, elle se calme.

\- Ce n'est pas… voulut-elle protester.

\- _Et_ elle arrête de pleurer quand je lui donne les fleurs que tu as laissées. Elle les garde contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elles se fanent.

\- Il n'y a aucune…

\- _Et_ quand je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas restée, elle m'a demandé pourquoi.

\- Je…

\- Donc est-ce tu comptes aller lui parler et ainsi la protéger contre ses démons ou est-ce que tu vas continuer à bouder ?

\- Je ne boude pas !

\- Hé bien excuse-moi si je trouve que c'est l'impression que tu donnes.

\- Encore un mot et je t'éjecte.

Une petite voix demanda à Yuma de ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Elle était à l'intérieur d'une Décepticon émotionnellement constipée, donc mieux valait savoir où et quand s'arrêter.

Alors elle pinça les lèvres et demeura silencieuse pendant un temps. Puis elle murmura :

\- Tu y penseras ?

Slipstream poussa un grognement qui aurait très bien pu vouloir dire oui ou non.

\- S'il-te-plaît, Slipstream. Penses-y.

Un silence.

\- Tu dis souvent s'il-te-plaît, remarqua Slipstream.

Yuma cligna des yeux, étonnée par cette phrase inattendue.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc rien. C'est bizarre, c'est tout. Andrea disait souvent merci.

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de l'humaine.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle te remerciera lorsque tu iras la voir.

La clone ne répondit rien. Mais son moteur fit un bruit semblable à celui d'un ronronnement tandis qu'elle faisait demi-tour en direction de Detroit.

Slipstream n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un lui dire des mots polis, gentils ou reconnaissants, sauf de la part de ces deux humaines. C'était étrange, mais pas désagréable.

Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de plus recevoir ces mots là. Elle avait peur d'entendre qu'un fantôme était plus important qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas avoir mal. Elle ne voulait pas que son spark souffre plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà.

Mais les paroles du sac à viande avaient apaisé son tumulte intérieur. Ses craintes, même si elles étaient toujours présentes, s'étaient calmées. Cela lui donna un peu de courage.

Avec un petit looping, elle atteignit la vieille usine et se transforma avec fluidité. Yuma atterrit dans ses mains en coupe, un peu étourdie. Slipstream la posa au sol, sans délicatesse mais sans brutalité non plus. Yuma tituba et manqua de s'avachir par terre, si une main jaune ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention ? demanda Bumblebee avec exaspération à l'attention de Slipstream.

\- Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de la part d'un petit fouineur, grogna Slipstream en montrant les dents.

Yuma, malgré un léger mal de tête, parvint à saisir ce qu'elle sous-entendait.

\- Tu nous as entendu, Bumblebee ?

L'éclaireur eut la décence de paraître embarrassé.

\- J'ai pas prévenu le patron… Je dirai rien, promis.

Parce qu'il était sûr que Slipstream ne ferait pas de mal à Yuma. Parce que Slipstream lui rappelait Blitzwing. Mais cela, il se garda bien de l'avouer.

Les trois personnes pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment et les deux occupants guidèrent Slipstream jusqu'à la chambre d'Andrea. Ils la laissèrent devant la porte et s'éclipsèrent. La Seeker prit une grande inspiration (bien qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de respirer), toqua, attendit un instant puis entra.

La chambre sentait la résine. Un fatras d'objets en tout genre était éparpillé sur le sol, des vêtements tâchés, des livres délaissés, des restes de nourriture, des babioles comme des cailloux, des rubans ou des fleurs desséchées au milieu des feuilles mortes. Le dernier détail attira brièvement son attention, avant qu'un froissement ne lui fasse lever la tête.

Cela provenait de l'arbre. Slipstream pouvait deviner une source thermique assise à califourchon sur une haute branche, cachée entre les feuilles. Mais la Seeker ne chercha pas à approcher. Elle voulait lui laisser un peu d'espace.

\- Bonjour Andrea, salua t-elle d'un hochement de tête un peu raide.

L'humaine ne répondit pas. Slipstream ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir rendue visible plus tôt. Je n'étais pas sûre que les Autobots accepteraient que je vienne.

Silence. Aucun mouvement.

\- D'accord, admit Slipstream avec un soupir, j'avoue que ce n'est pas la seule raison. Je n'avais pas… pas assez de courage pour venir te voir. Ne le répète pas à qui que ce soit, mais j'avais honte. Honte de moi-même. Et c'est encore le cas. Si j'avais été plus rapide, plus efficace… j'aurais pu venir à ton secours plus tôt. J'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de moi si tu es dans cet état-là.

Quelque part dans les ténèbres où Andrea avait été engloutie, quelque chose se mit à remuer.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute… murmura t-elle d'une voix brisée mais intelligible. Tu n'étais pas obligée de venir à mon secours, mais tu l'as fait quand même, alors… merci.

Le spark de Slipstream fit un bond d'allégresse dans sa poitrine. Les mots de la danseuse lui donnèrent la force de parler :

\- Andrea, si tu peux m'entendre, écoute-moi. De ma courte vie, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. _L'unique_ bonne chose. Je veux continuer à te voir danser comme une fleur épanouie, je veux continuer à t'offrir tous les trésors que tu mérites, je veux continuer à te regarder, toute rayonnante, pendant que tu écoutes mes récits de voyage qui sont bien moins fabuleux comparés à toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Andrea.

L'humaine se crispa quand ces mots résonnèrent dans son crâne. Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle refusa de parler, espérant que son mutisme décourage Slipstream et qu'elle parte.

C'est ce que la clone fit. Elle avait déjà avoué beaucoup trop de secrets aujourd'hui. Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêta à sortir lorsqu'elle ajouta :

\- Je reviendrai te voir demain… Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai là pour toi.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva seule, Andrea se releva, se tourna vers le tronc et cogna brutalement sa tête contre le bois dur, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le sang gicle de son front et qu'elle soit incapable de tenir debout. Elle se laissa tomber contre la branche, les cheveux et le visage poisseux.

 _Un jour, tu ne seras plus là._

Elle sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Optimus se réveilla lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air froid sur son torse. Il redressa la tête ; les couvertures sur sa poitrine étaient roulées en boule sur le côté, vides de tout occupant.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il était seul dans la chambre.

Sans un mot, il se leva. Tout était silencieux, dans la base. Un silence lourd, désagréable, un de ceux où on a l'impression que les bruits ont été engloutis par la nuit et qu'on se retrouve isolé dans un monde qui n'a plus rien à dire. Mais il traversa ce monde sans crainte, sans trembler.

Il n'eut pas à la chercher pendant longtemps. Elle était là, dans la cuisine, plusieurs tasses vides devant elle. Une odeur de thé amer flottait dans l'air. Elle fixait la table, le visage caché dans ses mains.

\- Yuma, appela t-il doucement, pour ne pas lui faire peur.

La pianiste ne releva pas la tête.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? croassa t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

\- Non, bien sûr que non… Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il se baissa et caressa délicatement ses cheveux du bout du doigt. Elle ne le repoussa pas, mais elle resta immobile malgré tout.

\- Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie ?

Elle hésita puis finit par hocher la tête. Il s'assit à ses côtés, sans rien dire, sans poser de questions. Elle parlerait si elle en avait envie. Il continua de lui caresser la tête avec douceur, faisant glisser le métal sur les mèches noires et abîmées.

\- Je l'ai encore trouvée dans la baignoire.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, mais ouvrit grand les oreilles.

\- Elle avait le front tellement boursouflé… J'ai cru qu'elle s'était ouvert le crâne.

Optimus écarquilla les optiques, horrifié.

\- Elle a besoin de soins ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était comme ça depuis hier, lâcha t-elle, la gorge nouée. C'était superficiel, elle m'a dit.

Yuma hoqueta.

\- Les premiers mots qu'elle m'adresse, c'est à propos d'une blessure. Elle n'a rien ajouté d'autre et elle est retournée dormir. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête, je ne sais pas comment l'empêcher de se blesser, je ne sais pas…

Sa voix se brisa.

\- Je ne sais pas comment l'aider.

Il y eut une éclat de lumière et deux bras l'étreignirent tendrement, le front de son mari pressé contre sa nuque. Yuma trembla de la tête aux pieds.

\- Pardon…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, murmura t-il doucement.

\- Mais je ne fais que parler d'Andrea, sans jamais me préoccuper de toi ! Toi aussi, tu as été…

\- Et j'en suis ressorti sans séquelles graves. Pas Andrea. C'est pour ça qu'il faut l'aider. Que nous devons tous l'aider. Tu ne dois pas porter toute seule ce fardeau.

Yuma serra les poings.

\- Tu peux crier. Tu peux pleurer à chaudes larmes. Tu peux frapper quelque chose, si ça peut t'aider. Mais je t'en prie, ne te tourmente pas dans ton coin. Tu fais déjà beaucoup pour Andrea ; ne te dévalorise pas en pensant que ce n'est pas assez.

Il déposa un baiser sur l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Je serai toujours là pour t'aider, te soutenir. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour toi… Dis-le-moi.

Yuma inspira, expira, puis posa ses mains sur celles d'Optimus.

\- On peut… rester un peu comme ça ?

\- Bien sûr.

Elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui, sa douleur éloignée.

\- Je t'aime tellement, Optimus…

\- Je t'aime plus que tout, Yuma.

Et elle pleura. Elle pleura et il essuya amoureusement ses larmes, sans être dégoûté par ses joues dégoulinantes, son nez plein de morve ou ses yeux rougis. Il resta à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de pleurer et qu'elle s'endorme, épuisée mais libérée d'un poids, au creux de ses bras.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Ratchet et Jazz étaient de retour.

Ils revenaient avec des souvenirs pleins la tête et l'esprit apaisé. Mais leur bonne humeur s'évapora sitôt qu'ils posèrent le pied sur Terre. Ils devinèrent immédiatement, à la mine sombre de leurs amis, que quelque chose clochait.

L'ambiance maussade de la base ne fit que renforcer leurs suspicions. Et lorsqu'Optimus leur raconta, rapidement et sans exagérer, ce qui s'était passé, ce fut comme si on leur avait versé du plomb fondu dans la gorge. Une fois que Prime eut fini de s'expliquer, Jazz quitta la pièce à grands pas.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner où il se comptait se rendre.

Il toqua. Attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Inquiet, il finit par entrer.

Mais la chambre était vide.

\- Andrea ? appela t-il doucement.

\- Là-haut, entendit-il.

Il leva les optiques vers la cime de l'arbre. Au début, il ne vit personne. Puis il distingua une silhouette au milieu du feuillage, immobile et recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Jazz fit un pas en avant.

\- Je n'arrive pas à te voir…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me voies, soupira t-elle.

Sa voix était résignée, lointaine, rude comme le râle d'un animal blessé. Son spark lui hurla de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui pour la réconforter, la cajoler et la protéger, mais il s'abstint de faire quoi que ce soit, de peur de l'effrayer encore plus.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu voies ce que je suis devenue, continua t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Peu importe ton apparence, tu seras toujours belle à mes yeux.

Son souffle se coupa, prise par surprise. Elle se tourna vers lui, vers son visage en bas, à moitié masquée par les branches et les feuilles. Si elle avait été en face de lui, elle aurait pu le voir rougir.

Il se frotta le bras, embarrassé par son aveu.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

\- Non, dit-elle simplement. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

\- Je voulais te voir, savoir comment tu allais…

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à y gagner là-dedans ?

Jazz trouva cette question étrange. Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans le ton d'Andrea. Puis il se demanda, avec effroi, si elle avait été traumatisée au point de refuser ou de repousser la moindre relation.

Alors il choisit prudemment ses mots :

\- Rien. Je ne demande rien dans tout cela, Andrea.

Un silence.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ? demanda t-elle d'une voix nouée.

Il crut que son spark allait imploser.

\- Andrea, je te jure que je ne ferai jamais quelque chose qui te dérange. Je veux seulement rester à tes côtés et te voir heureuse. Ça me suffit. Mais si tu considères que ce n'est qu'un caprice de ma part et tu veux que je disparaisse… je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Une longue plainte gutturale jaillit de la gorge d'Andrea, comme le ferait un loup mourant.

 _Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses._

Mais ces mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

Jazz s'avança, paniqué, puis il l'entendit soupirer.

\- Excuse-moi, murmura t-elle. C'était malpoli de ma part.

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi, gémit-elle pitoyablement.

Il hésita, puis lorsqu'elle répéta sa requête, il obtempéra et s'en alla. Toute la douleur d'Andrea, tous les cauchemars qui la hantaient, il parvenait sans peine à les entendre. Mais il était impuissant contre eux.

Si les robots pouvaient pleurer, il l'aurait fait.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent.

Andrea restait dans son arbre et refusait que quiconque lui rende visite. Elle répétait qu'elle voulait rester seule. Yuma la suppliait de s'exprimer, de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, mais sa sœur lui demandait de la laisser tranquille.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Yuma, soupirait-elle avant de se détourner.

Slisptream évitait de nouveau Andrea, blessée et furieuse, avec l'impression que l'humaine avait trahi sa confiance. Jazz se terrait dans son coin et s'entraînait d'arrache-pied pour oublier la douleur et la sensation qu'il ne servait à rien.

Optimus essaya une fois d'approcher Andrea ; l'humaine, en le voyant, s'enfuit vers le toit et elle ne redescendit qu'à la nuit tombée. Après cet incident, Optimus décida de ne plus chercher à lui parler.

Jusqu'à ce soir-là.

Optimus roulait dans les rues endormies de Detroit, parce que c'était son tour de s'occuper des patrouilles nocturnes. C'était parfois fatigant, mais le crime ne connaissait pas de repos. Enfin, "crime"… s'il y en avait. Les choses s'étaient calmées, dernièrement. Pas d'attaques, pas de vols ou de prises d'otages… Tant mieux. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait relâcher sa vigilance.

C'est pour ça qu'il n'eut aucun mal à repérer une personne qui marchait en équilibre sur un muret près du parc central, les bras écartés comme un oiseau.

\- Andrea ?! s'exclama t-il.

Elle sursauta, trébucha et faillit se casser la figure. Optimus se transforma et la rattrapa juste à temps. Elle leva la tête et fit une petite moue.

\- Ne me fais pas peur comme ça, s'il-te-plaît.

Il s'excusa et la posa à terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

\- J'avais envie de sortir un peu.

Il fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.

\- Au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Elle détourna le regard.

\- …Je ne voulais pas déranger les autres.

\- Tu ne déranges personne, dit-il doucement.

Andrea serra les poings.

\- Si. Je fais pleurer Yuma. Elle est malheureuse. À cause de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi si elle est triste. C'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment t'aider qu'elle perd ses moyens.

\- C'est du pareil au même.

\- Andrea, rien ici n'est de ta faute.

Un silence.

\- Tu as raison, finit-elle par murmurer. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Pas de ma faute s'ils sont…

Elle se tut brutalement et cacha son visage dans ses mains, comme si elle avait honte d'elle-même.

Elle entendit un bruit. Elle vit, entre ses doigts, qu'Optimus s'était transformé et avait ouvert une portière, l'invitant à monter. Elle se mordit la lèvre au point de faire perler un peu de sang, puis elle poussa un soupir et s'installa sur les sièges moelleux.

Pendant un temps ils roulèrent en silence, Optimus concentré sur la route devant lui et Andrea fixant ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

Cette ambiance ne plaisait pas à Optimus. Cela lui rappelait trop le calme avant l'attaque de Lockdown. Il n'avait pas été fort, il n'avait pas été capable de la protéger contre les conséquences de ses actes.

Il n'était pas naïf. Pour avoir vaincu leur dirigeant, les Décepticons en voulaient désormais à sa vie, ça, il le savait. Il était prêt à assumer le fait qu'il soit oni ou recherché ; mais il ne supportait pas que ses proches en pâtissent eux aussi.

Il voulait simplement vivre en paix, aux côtés de celle qu'il aimait. Il voulait élever son enfant dans un monde sans conflit. Était-ce trop en demander ?

\- Que feras-tu quand Yuma mourra ?

La question avait été posée de but en blanc et elle était tellement incongrue qu'Optimus faillit faire une embardée. Il se rattrapa juste à temps et cala au beau milieu de la route.

\- Ça va ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de demander une chose pareille ?!

Andrea se recroquevilla sur le siège et gémit. Optimus s'en voulut immédiatement.

\- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça…

\- Je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question… murmura t-elle piteusement en retour.

Optimus hésita. Ce n'était pas un sujet auquel il avait envie de penser mais… si Andrea avait cherché à le savoir, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison.

Avec un soupir, il recommença à rouler.

\- J'y ai déjà réfléchi, oui.

Andrea releva la tête, signe qu'elle écoutait.

\- Ça ne me fait pas vraiment plaisir de m'attarder sur ce fait mais… c'était nécessaire de l'aborder lorsque j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour Yuma. Elle-même m'a demandé pourquoi je voudrais d'une relation avec une espèce qui tient moins d'un siècle alors que les Cybertroniens vivent pendant des millions d'années. À l'époque, elle ne voulait pas que je gâche ma vie avec une "créature" qui disparaîtrait en un clin d'œil. Ce sont ses mots et c'est vrai qu'il y avait une part de vérité là-dedans. Parce qu'il lui reste trente ou quarante ans à vivre, peut-être cinquante avec un peu de chance, tandis que dans un demi-siècle, moi je serai toujours là, je serai toujours le même. C'est comme ça, on n'y peut rien. Même si cette vérité me déchire le spark… Pourquoi devrais-je refuser cinquante ans de bonheur ? Je ne gâche pas ma vie avec Yuma, loin de là. J'ai eu la chance de trouver quelqu'un qui m'a accepté et qui m'aime comme je suis. Que serait-il arrivé si je m'étais tu ? J'aurais été probablement assailli de regrets. J'en ai déjà trop. J'ai déjà perdu quelqu'un à qui je n'ai pas pu dire pardon et ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Mon bonheur est peut-être éphémère, mais au moins je n'aurais pas de remords quand Yuma partira. Je serai triste, oui, mais au moins je saurai que j'aurais bien vécu, avec quelqu'un que j'aime. De plus, si je ne lui avais pas avoué mes sentiments, je n'aurais jamais eu la chance d'être géniteur aujourd'hui.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour qu'Andrea assimile tout ce qu'il venait de dire. La danseuse avait les yeux écarquillés, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réponse.

Puis elle se mit à trembler.

\- Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que ça fait, de sentir l'autre mourir ?

 _Oh non_ , réalisa Optimus avec effroi. Il savait de quoi elle allait parler.

\- Le bonheur, l'amour, oui, mais à quel prix ? continua Andrea, la voix dure comme de la pierre. La dernière personne qui m'a offerte ces deux présents est morte.

Un râle douloureux s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- J'ai aimé Prowl. Prowl me disait qu'il m'aimait, et j'étais heureuse. Mais Prowl est mort. Il m'a laissé seule et une partie de moi est morte avec lui.

Elle laissa ses ongles glisser le long de son visage.

\- Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que j'aime disparaisse à son tour. Je ne veux pas mourir encore une fois.

\- Au point de repousser tout le monde ? demanda tristement Optimus.

\- C'est un bien maigre prix à payer pour ne pas souffrir, gronda t-elle, mais il y avait un poids derrière ses paroles. Au moins, je n'appellerai pas à l'aide quelqu'un qui ne viendra pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester seule le restant de tes jours, Andrea.

\- J'ai passé tout le début de ma vie seule, rétorqua t-elle.

\- Et est-ce que tu étais heureuse ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Puis elle détourna le regard.

\- …Non, admit-elle.

\- Et puis tu n'étais pas entièrement seule. Il y avait Yuma pour s'occuper de toi.

\- Vois où ça l'a menée ! s'exclama t-elle avec une frustration emmagasinée depuis des années. Sa vie a été gâchée à cause de moi. Quand Papa et Maman sont morts, elle a sué sang et eau pour que nous ayons une vie décente. Moi, je n'ai rien pu faire en retour. Je n'étais pas là quand elle s'est faite harceler au lycée où elle travaillait. Je n'étais pas là quand elle essuyait les insultes sur son apparence et son poids. Je n'étais pas là pour la protéger. Je n'ai rien fait pour la rendre heureuse.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai, quand je vous vois dans la clairière du piano de la forêt.

Andrea ne trouva rien à répondre. Parce qu'il avait raison. Il avait visé juste.

\- Elle est heureuse quand tu es heureuse, continua Optimus. C'est facile à deviner. Tu partages un lien très profond avec Yuma, Andrea. Ne l'oublie pas. Profites-en pendant que tu en as encore le temps.

Andrea baissa les yeux et joignit les mains sur ses genoux, comme si elle priait. Elle resta un instant perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Andrea, écoute, prends ton temps pour retrouver tes forces, mais ne repousse pas ceux qui souhaitent t'aider. Nous ne voulons que ton bien.

\- Je sais… Pardon.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

\- D'accord…

Elle retomba dans le silence. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle demanda à Optimus si c'était possible de mettre un peu de musique. Il accepta et très vite, de vieux morceaux de rock les accompagnèrent dans leur virée nocturne. Andrea battit la mesure avec ses doigts et, petit à petit, son expression s'éclaircit.

\- Merci, Optimus. Pour tout.

S'il avait été en mode robot, il aurait souri. Il fit vrombir son moteur et lui répondit que, si elle en avait besoin, il pourrait toujours lui prêter une oreille.

Elle lui offrit une expression reconnaissante en retour.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Les paroles d'Optimus Prime donnèrent suffisamment de courage à Andrea pour qu'elle convoque Yuma, Slipstream et Jazz dans sa chambre le lendemain. Les deux robots, qui n'avaient pas oublié que l'autre appartenait à la faction opposée, se foudroyèrent du regard quand ils se virent, mais autrement ils se tinrent tranquilles tandis qu'ils s'asseyaient en face de la danseuse, Yuma à ses côtés.

Andrea prit délicatement la main de sa sœur dans la sienne. Yuma, bien que surprise par son geste, la laissa faire, heureuse de la voir revenir parmi les vivants.

Andrea prit une grande inspiration.

\- Lockdown ne m'a pas violentée, lâcha t-elle en guise de préambule.

Tout le monde retint son souffle, mais personne ne l'interrompit, l'invitant à continuer.

\- Il a essayé. Il m'a… (elle déglutit) il m'a agressée, il a dit des choses horribles, mais il n'a pas… Slipstream est intervenue avant qu'il ne le fasse.

Yuma lui serra la main, lui offrant un réconfort, si maigre soit-il. Andrea se tourna vers elle et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Sa sœur lui caressa tendrement la nuque en retour.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé du souci. Pardonne-moi, Yuma. Tu voulais seulement me consoler et j'ai agi comme une vraie peste.

\- Tu en avais le droit, Andrea, après ce que tu as vécu.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Mais c'est passé, maintenant. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est de m'excuser. Et… merci. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi.

Yuma lui sourit doucement.

\- Viens là, ma belle.

Elle l'attira dans ses bras et les deux sœurs s'étreignirent affectueusement. Les deux Cybertroniens détournèrent le regard, se sentant de trop.

Andrea sembla se rappeler de leur présence, car elle se détacha de Yuma et lui demanda timidement si elle pouvait les laisser seuls un instant. La pianiste haussa un sourcil, fixa sa sœur d'un air interrogateur, puis elle se tourna vers les robots. Un sourire énigmatique étira alors ses lèvres et elle acquiesça avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Andrea baissa la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard des deux titans en face d'elle. De nouveau, elle parla. De nouveau, elle s'excusa de son comportement. Elle continua avant qu'ils n'aient pu répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous voir et c'était lâche de ma part, pardon… Mais il y avait une autre raison à cela, une raison que je n'ai pas dite à Yuma. C'est parce que j'avais peur d'avoir mal. J'avais peur de perdre encore quelqu'un d'autre.

Les deux robots ressentirent un pincement au spark. Ils savaient de qui elle parlait.

Andrea enroula ses bras autour d'elle-même pour se consoler.

\- Je sais que Prowl ne reviendra pas. Il ne me reste que des souvenirs et… Optimus l'a dit, ce n'est pas bien de repousser tout le monde. Je ne veux pas passer le restant de mes jours à m'accrocher à ma mélancolie, mais en même temps je suis tellement effrayée que ça se reproduise à nouveau… Parce que, Jazz, Slipstream, je tiens trop à vous. Je ne veux pas que vous disparaissiez. Je ne veux pas me réveiller un jour et me rendre compte que vous n'êtes plus là.

Ils écarquillèrent les optiques, abasourdis, et se demandèrent si ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre était bien réel. Andrea hoqueta.

\- Optimus… Il aime Yuma même s'il sait qu'elle mourra bien avant lui. J'aimerais être aussi forte que lui. J'en ai assez d'avoir peur, d'être vide et de ne pas être capable d'aller de l'avant. Mais vous, vous en avez tellement fait pour moi, vous me comprenez et m'acceptez comme je suis… Merci. Je vous aime beaucoup, tous les deux, je veux continuer à rester avec vous, si ça vous convient, même si je suis une guigne pour les sentiments et tout ça mais…

Elle sursauta quand Jazz toucha son épaule du bout des doigts. Elle releva la tête et fut surprise de le voir sourire avec toute la bienveillance du monde.

\- Andrea, c'est plus que je ne pourrais jamais en demander. Quelle que soit la relation que tu veux, qu'elle soit platonique, romantique ou autre chose encore, je l'accepte avec plaisir.

Elle rougit, lui rendit son sourire, quoique plus discrètement, puis se tourna vers Slipstream. La Seeker la regardait d'un air indéchiffrable. Andrea déglutit et se tordit les mains, embarrassée à l'idée d'avoir dit quelque chose de travers.

\- C'est… Est-ce que le fait d'aimer deux personnes est vue comme une bizarrerie chez les Cybertroniens ?

Slipstream soupira et ses ailes s'affaissèrent. C'était impossible d'être en colère contre quelqu'un d'aussi innocent et sincère.

\- Oh, Andrea, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Chez les Seekers, toute relation se fait par groupes de trois, qu'on appelle des "trines", donc non, le polyamour n'est absolument pas un problème.

\- C'est le fait que le troisième partenaire soit un Autobot qui te gêne, pas vrai ? devina Jazz d'une voix calme et neutre.

En plein dans le mille. Slipstream grimaça et hocha la tête. Puis elle plongea ses optiques dans les siennes, un regard brûlant et déterminé.

\- Je ferai une exception, rétorqua la clone. Pour Andrea. Ne te méprend pas, Autobot, je suis peut-être une marginale mais je reste une Décepticon.

Jazz opina.

\- Je ne te demande pas de renoncer à tes idéaux, ni même de m'apprécier. Tant que tu rends Andrea heureuse, je n'aurais rien à dire.

\- Et que feras-tu, si jamais la Garde d'Élite débarque un jour sans prévenir ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je pense que tu es assez maligne pour échapper à leur attention.

Slisptream releva le menton et le regarda de la tête aux pieds, comme pour évaluer sa sincérité en détaillant son apparence du regard. Jazz resta impassible, le dos droit et les mains posées sur ses genoux.

\- Très bien, finit-elle par déclarer. J'accepte. Mais si tu te retournes contre moi, je te tuerai sans le moindre regret.

\- Logique, répondit Jazz, pas effrayé pour le moins du monde.

Slipstream allait ajouter autre chose, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit la main minuscule d'Andrea se poser sur sa jambe. Elle croisa son regard et découvrit à quel point elle rayonnait, les commissures de ses lèvres légèrement relevées, éclairée par cette lueur que Lockdown avait tenté d'éteindre.

\- Merci, murmura t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Jazz.

\- Merci à tous les deux.

Les deux Cybertroniens lui sourirent avec affection. Ces simples mots réchauffèrent leur spark, qui tourbillonèrent joyeusement dans leur poitrine. Les yeux de la danseuse pétillaient comme les bulles d'un torrent qui, après l'hiver, recommençait à couler, libéré du gel. C'était magnifique à voir. C'était magnifique de la retrouver ainsi.

Andrea était revenue. Leur Andrea était de retour.


End file.
